A New Home
by APoeticHeart1215
Summary: Toby Mason is a six year old human child who wishes for someone to love him. One year earlier, Toby lost his mother Ashley Mason to a terrible car crash coming to pick him up from school one day. After Ashley's death, Toby was hard to console, and endured verbal abuse from his father. How will the Mane Six react to a lost human child in their land? Will they love or fear him?
1. Prologue

Prologue

In the Land of Equestria

Nightfall has arrived and the Goddess of the Night Princess Luna raised her moon fully against a dark blue canvas. A soft white glow showered over the land of Equestria, and was accompanied by a small group of twinkling stars. A peaceful silence fell over the small town of Ponyville as all of the residents were sleeping comfortably within their homes. All except for a shy, timid, yet truly caring pegasus.

Within a cottage that sits atop of a hill above Ponyville lives a pony whose fur is a smooth cream color as well as her wings of grace for she is a pegasus. A flowing light pink mane adorns the top of her head that gently falls on the right side of her face and effortlessly cascades over her neck. Matching her mane, she has a smooth flowing light pink tail and she has three pink butterfles that are carefully placed in the shape of a triangle on the left side of her flank. Her eyes are a stunning sky blue that would charm even the darkest of hearts or strike fear into the most defiant of villians if she is forced to use her infamous stare. This beautiful pegasus is known around Ponyville as the shy and timid Fluttershy.

She lives in her cottage with an array of animals from birds to bears. While her animal friends were asleep in their respective beds Fluttershy laid in her bed in her room on the top level of her cottage. She had her front hooves gently tucked under chest and stomach as well as her back hooves. She stared up at Luna's moon outside her window right above her bed, and the glow reflected in her eyes as she let out a calm sigh.

"Oh, how I wish I could have a foal or colt to call my own. I know I have my precious Angel Bunny, and all of the other little ones to take care of, but I just wish I could have a son or daughter. Twilight has Spike who is not only her loyal assistand, but like a little brother to her. Rarity and Applejack has Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom to look after as their little sisters. Rainbow Dash is like a big sister to Scootaloo, but I don't have anypony to call my little brother or sister, or even son or daughter."

With the thought of not having anypony to look after, Fluttershy looked at Luna's moon and closed her eyes. "Oh, precious moon of Luna's, please grant me this wish I wish tonight. I wish to one day become a mother or big sister to a little colt of foal." She opened her eyes and softly wiped away tear that was starting to form. She carefully laid on her said pulling the blankets over her and closed her eyes peacefully to sleep.

As Fluttershy slept soundly in her bed, the voice of Princess Luna spoke softly in the evening air. "Thou has heard your wish young Fluttershy and your wish shall come true in time." A lone star twinkled brightly against the dark blue canvas of the night sky.

Meanwhile on the planet Earth

August 14, 2012

The morning sun rises against a sky blue canvas as it cascades a shower of warmth across the small town of Willow Creek Falls. It is eight o' clock on a Sunday, and while the families of this quiet community were beginning their day with a hearty breakfast, Toby Mason was just waking up. Toby is only six years old, but has experienced events in his life that adults go through.

Flashback to 2011

One year earlier on the day of April 12, 2011, just two days before his fifth birthday, Toby was waiting outside of school at two thirty for his mother Ashley Mason to pick him up. An hour passed, but Toby thought maybe she had to stay after work at the diner where she worked, so he waited. Two hours passed, but there was no sign of his mother anywhere. Toby started getting worried and went to the principal to see if he could call the diner and see if his mother left yet.

At six o' clock a big black pickup truck pulled up to the front of the school, and it was Toby's father James Mason. Toby ran out of the school's lobby, through the double doors, and ran into his father as hard as he could with his arms wrapped around his waist. Looking up at his father with tears in his eyes he asked "D-d-daddy, where is mommy?"

James simply patted Toby on the shoulder and lifted Toby into the truck for him to scoot over to the passenger's seat. As James climbed up into the driver's seat he pulled the door shut with authority and pounded his fist against the steering wheel. Jumping a little out of fear, Toby looked up at his father and nervously asked " you okay Daddy?"

Tears started streaming down James' face as he turned toward his son with his lower lip quivering "Toby, your momma has been in an accident. She was on her way to come pick you up from school when she lost control of her car and went off into a ditch off the side of the road." Reaching over to place a hand on Toby's shoulder, he took a deep breath and continued "son...she didn't make it." James suddenly pulled Toby into a tight embrace as he couldn't control his tears any longer as they came pouring out.

While in his father's embrace, Toby's face went pale and his body started shaking nervously. After spending what seemed like forever hugging his son close to him and trying to comfort him in this dark time, James started the truck and drove home. Silence consumed both of the Mason men on the way home and Toby fell asleep. Pulling up in the driveway, James got out of the truck and carried Toby into the house and climbed the stairs of their two story house to his room. He carefully took Toby's shoes off and tucked him warmly underneath his Superman covers. James sat on the edge of his son's bed and lowered himself to kiss Toby on the forehead. He quietly whispered "don't worry son, we will be all right. Your momma will be watching over us."

A private funeral of only Toby and James took place on August 14, Toby's birthday for his mother. It was not until he saw the casket being lowered into the shallow ground that the realization that his mother was gone hit Toby, and he broke down in tears. He didn't want to celebrate his birthday that day, but spend time alone in his room and remember the good times he shared with his mother. Months passed, and Toby was still heartbroken, but he was slowly start to heal with time. However, the same cannot be said for James,because he started to work more at the mill to earn enough money to pay the bills, but he also went to spend time at the local bar. He would stay out at late hours leaving Toby alone at home worried and sad.

When James would arrive home, he would stumble through the door toward the living room sofa, and eventually passing out. During the midnight hour Toby would find himself waking up to discover his father sleeping on the couch. Concerned and worried about his father, Toby would place a blanket over him and tell him goodnight. As time went by, James' drinking became more and more heavier. Then without warning he would start yelling at Toby. One night when James came home drunk, he walked upstairs groggily and entered Toby's bedroom.

Toby could hear the heavy footsteps and shoot up to see his father, but he did not appear as his father, but a monster. James stumbled over to Toby's bed and stood over him yelling "You worthless litte brat! If Ashley wasn't on her way to pick you up from school, she would still be alive today!" Toby couldn't believe what his father was saying and started crying looking up with his eyes stinging with tears. "Stop crying you baby! You know that is the truth, and it makes me sick to look at you!"

With his painful verbal barrage on Toby, James finally left his room slamming the door, and staggered to his own bedroom.

After hearing those heartbreaking words, Toby cried himself to sleep. He was truly terrified of the man he called father.

Now

As Toby carefully climbed out of his bed, he placed his eyeglasses on and got up to go into the hallway. Carefully making his way down the hall, Toby opened the door to his father's bedroom to see him sleeping on his stomach with his head laying on the side on his pillow. He walked into James' room and over to his bed. Putting his hands on his father's arm and shaking him with the lightest of strength, Toby spoke softly "Daddy, it is time to wake up and eat breakfast." James just smacked Toby's hand away and turned his head away. A distraught Toby turned and walked out of his father's room and back out into the hallway to make his way downstairs to the kitchen.

Entering the kitchen Toby walked to the refrigerator to get out some orange juice. He took out the gallon of orange juice and reached up to place it on the kitchen counter. At only six years old, but small for his age Toby stood at only three feet seven inches tall. He walked over to the kitchen table and pulled a chair over to the counter adjacent to the refrigerator and climbed on top of it to get a glass. He reached up and got a glass and climbed down from the chair to go pour him some orange juice. After filling his glass and putting the orange juice back in the refrigerator Toby walked into the living room to turn on the television.

This was Toby's usual routine for the entire day if he didn't have school is watch television, do some drawing in his sketchpad in his room, read a book, and occassionally check to make sure his father was okay. Even though James was verbally abusive toward Toby, the young boy still loved his father. However, this night was enough for Toby. After another verbal assault by his father that left him in tears, Toby walked to his window and looked up to the full moon in the night sky. Shedding a few more tears he looked up to see a bright shining star that had a mystical blue sparkle to it. Holding his hands close to his heart and with his eyes closed he started to whisper

Star light, star bright,

The first star I see tonight,

I wish I may, I wish I might,

Have this wish I wish tonight.

"I wish to live in a new home with a new family who will love me and never be mean to me." He finished his wish and kissed his closed hands. He looked up at the bright full moon one more time and whispered "Goodnight mommy, I love you." He then climbed into his bed and covered up tightly as he closed his eyes softly.

As he was sleeping soundly, a sudden white light gently surrounded him with its warm aura and engulfed him in its light. Then when the light disappeared so did Toby, for he was no longer sleeping in his bed.


	2. Chapter One: Finding Toby

Chapter One: Finding Toby

As dawn started to break, the sun of Princess Celestia rose majestically against the clear blue sky, cascading a shower of warm light over all of Equestria. Rays of light streamed through the windows of Fluttershy's bedroom as she was sleeping peacefullly under her bed covers. Her flowing pink mane laid comfortably over her neck like a warm blanket as the other half covered the right side of her face. Her same colored flowing tail curled around to her side as her hooves were carefully tucked underneath her.

While she was sleeping soundly, a small white fluffy-tailed bunny was waking up in his own little house that was crafted by Fluttershy herself. Angel Bunny is not only the beloved pet of the creamy toned pegasus, but also her dearest animal friend. Fluttershy has a special place in her heart for all of the critters that she takes care of, but there is one very special place that she holds for Angel.

Angel can be a loving bunny when he wants to, but at times he can be a micheivous little critter and annoy his fellow animal friends. However, he is loyal to Fluttershy, and although subtle he helps out with her communicating with others if she becomes too timid to speak. When it comes to food he loves carrots either in their original form or also salad form. Yet he can be spoiled at times, requiring Fluttershy to fix him a special salad, and if politely declines he will throw a tantrum if he doesn't get it.

With a big yawn and good scratching behind his ear with his footpaw Angel stepped out of his little home. It sat the bottom of the cottage next to a tree which was the home to a family of squirrels and a family of birds. Overlooking the town of Ponyville, you could say Angel had quite the view.

Blinking his eyes as Celestia's sun shined brightly in the sky Angel sniffed the morning air to see what he could sense to maybe eat. Hopping freely along outside of his caretaker's home, the bunny stopped dead in his tracks as he came to the entrance of the dark eerie woods of Everfree Forest. To many ponies the Everfree Forest was forbidden, because it was the home of ferocious and terrifying beasts such as timberwolves, manticores, and other dangerours creatures. This dark part of Equestria sat just outside in the back of Fluttershy's cottage.

Angel trembled where he stood and was about to scurry away. However, as he peered at the entrance with wide fearful eyes, he looked down to see something laying at the base of one of the trees. Being the curious bunny he was, he slowly made his way toward the tree with small delicate hops. As he got closer to the tree, he saw some sort of creature curled up in a ball with legs tucked up against his stomach and his head laying on his hands as a pillow. Angel sniffed at the weird being noticing that it was sleeping soundly, but shaking. It was a little bigger than Angel, but it didn't matter as he scurried back to the cottage as fast as he could.

He arrived at the cottage, stood up on his hindpaws to open the bottom half of the front door, and hopped over to the stairs to ascend to Fluttershy's bedroom. As he reached the top of the staircase he saw Fluttershy sleeping peacefully and didn't want to bother her. Yet he knew that she would know how to help the strange creature so he hopped onto the bed and moved his way to her side. He placed his forepaws on her back and started shaking her to wake her up.

Feeling something moving her, but with the slightest of touch Fluttershy yawned quietly and blinked her eyes open. She looked down to see Angel shaking her. A small smile formed across her half covered face as she gently took Angel in a foreleg and hugged him to her cheek nuzzling him.

"Good morning my sweet Angel Bunny. Are you hungry?" She smiled at him, but he shook his head vigorously and tried pulling at her foreleg. "Oh, dear what is wrong sweetie? Was any of the animals being mean to momma's sweet boy?"

Angel smacked himself in the face with his paw and shook his head furiously this made hand motions toward the window and starting making noises to try and communicate with her. Now Fluttershy not only had the ability to care for all the animals, but also had the unique talent of talking to them. As she looked at Angel with all her attention she looked out her window and gasped.

"Oh, gosh, I hope the little one is alright. Come Angel, show me where you found this creature." She climbed out of her bed as Angel hopped onto her back. She trotted down the stairs into her den, and out of the front door by pushing the top half open since Angel left the bottom half wide open. Angel hopped off her back and lead her to the tree where he found the strange animal. Fluttershy followed closely behind as the arrived at the tree and also entrance to the Everfree Forest.

She looked down at the small form curled up and shaking. She noticed that it was dressed in clothes both top and bottom, it had fur, but only on the top of its head, and looked it only had two legs. She looked over the small creature to make sure it didn't have any cuts or bruises along it body.

"Poor little thing. We got to get it in the house quickly Angel so it doesn't freeze." Fluttershy laid down on all four of her legs and carefully reached out with her forelegs, scooped the small creature up very gently by its sides, and placed it on her back. Making sure not to wake it, she very slowly started to stand up on her legs and gingerly trotted back toward the cottage.

Angel hopped ahead to make sure both halves of the front door were open as him, Fluttershy, and the new critter came into the cottage. As soon as he watched Fluttershy trot upstairs, he shut the door completely making sure to lock it, and hopped upstairs to his caretaker's room.

Getting close enough to her bed, Fluttershy carefully opened her wings and curved them up to lower the tips to pick the creature up softly from her back. She then placed him in her forelegs and cradled him close to her chest fur. She lowered her head and lightly whispered.

"Don't worry little one, I don't know what you are, but I promise I will take good care of you." The strange animal seemed to hear her sweet tender voice as it made a small smile and snuggled close to her. Tears were starting to form in Fluttershy's eyes as she carefully lowered the small creature onto her bed and tucked it in warmly under her blankets and very gently lifted its head to place a small pillow under it.

Turning to Angel she spoke softly "Angel honey, I think we should let this little one sleep for now, it looks like it had a long night." She smiled softly at the bunny who returned a little smile of his and nodded. Fluttershy then turned toward the small being and lowered her head to kiss his forehead.

"I will be here when you wake up little one. Sleep tight" She patted the blankets with the softest touch. She turned back toward the bunny "now Angel, let us go fix you and the other critters something for breakfast. I will see if this little one would like something to eat when it wakes up." With that Angel and Fluttershy descended the stairs leaving the small creature sleeping peacefully tucked under the covers.


	3. Chapter Two: Toby Meets Fluttershy

Chapter Two: Toby Meets Fluttershy

Toby sighed softly in his sleep as he began to stir underneath the warm, soft, and big covers of what he thought was his bed. He was laid on his right side as his head rested on the softest of pillows, and he made a light yawn while blinking his eyes open. As he peered through the lenses of his eyeglasses his vision was still a little blurred, so he reached up underneth them with his hands and rubbed at his eyes.

When his vision came into focus, he saw a stone fireplace with a wooden mantel over the pit which held what appeared to him a clock, a standing picture frame, and over the mantel placed on the stone structure was a picture of flowers in a pot. He looked on in confusion as he started to slowly turn in the bed to look at the roof which he noticed had many wooden beams supporting the cottage, and along the beams strewn what looked like a tree vine, a few clumps of straw that he thought was bird nests, and a couple of bird houses hung from the ceiling.

" isn't my room. am I?" Toby thought to himself as he began to shake out of fear not knowing his new surroundings. He looked down toward the bed he was in, and instead of seeing his superman logo bed covers he saw a white and orange bed sheet with a diamond pattern that held what looked like to him butterflies. The butterflies in the white diamonds had orange wings, and the butterflies in the orange diamonds had white wings.

He slowly lifted the bed sheets to make sure he was still in his pajamas. He did notice he still had on his thin white t-shirt, his red and black plaid long pajama bottoms, and ankle white socks on and sighed in relief. Believing this was all just a dream, he reached with his right hand and pinched at his lef arm. "Ow!" He made a little whimper as he realized that it wasn't a dream, but real.

As he laid in the strange bed, he suddenly heard the sound of what he thought was footsteps ascending the staircase he turned to notice to his right. He pulled the bed sheets up over himself and curled up as tight as he could in a ball hugging his legs to his chest. He couldn't control his fear as he started to tremble like a leaf as the footsteps got closer.

After tending to all of her animal friends by providing them with their morning meals and cleaning up a litlte downstairs, Fluttershy decided to fix the small creature a bowl of oatmeal. She used the finest of oats to cook, poured a little bit of milk in them to soften their texture, and then added a touch of fresh honey to sweeten the oatmeal. As she ascended the top of the staircase with the bowl carefully set between her soft feathery wings, she noticed that the small mound in her bed and carefully trotted next to her bed.

Toby was so scared of what it may be that was closing in on him he reached his arms up and covered his head shaking terribly. Tears were starting to form in his eyes as the once darkness that covered him under the bed sheets started to disappear as a little light began to shine on him. He closed his eyes tighter afraid to open them to see what monster was before him.

Fluttershy very gently started pulling the bed sheets from over the small creature as the bowl of oatmeal sat on a small table at the side of her bed. Her eyes started to tear up as well when she saw the little form trembling uncontrollably and a frown formed across her face when she could see a couple tears coming out of it's eyes. Calmly she lifted a wing and hovered it over the shaking creature as she started to very lightly stroke it's back.

"Shhh, it's okay little one, I am not going to hurt you. Please don't be afraid, shhh.." She spoke with the most softest of voices and tenderness to try and calm the frightened creature while continue to gently stroke it's back with her wing.

Upon hearing the softness of the voice which spoke to him, and sounded like the voice of his mother Toby began to slowly open his eyes. His eyes opened still with a hint of fear and his lower lip was quivering as he came to see what appeared to be a big horse in front of him. However, this horse was unlike any other he saw before, because it had a yellow color to it that he could see, and as he looked to see what was touching him he saw that it had wings. He looked up into it's big yet pretty sky blue eyes as it smiled softly at him.

Fluttershy spoke to him as gentle as she could while still stroking his back feeling him calm his shaking at it's soft touch "there there little one, it's okay. No need to be afraid. I made you some oatmeal, are you hungry?" She ask gently as she carefully climbed up on the bed and sat with her forelegs over the edge. She tenderly pulled the creature to her side with her wing.

Feeling comforted by her soft voice and extra care she used to pull him to her side, Toby slowly sat up with his little legs resting barely on the edge of the bed. He looked up a bit with a little smile, but afraid to speak as he felt her reach her wing out to the small table beside her bed and grab the bowl of oatmeal. She placed the bowl which was still warm on her lap as she gently let her wing lay over his back for support.

"There, you see I am not going to hurt you. I made this from the freshest of oats, and I added a little bit of milk and honey to make it sweet for you." She smiled down at him as he only came up to the elbow of her foreleg sitting. She wrapped her left forehoof around the spoon that sat in the bowl and scooped some oatmeal up. She brought it to the small creature's mouth and it smiled a little as it took the bite.

After several good bites, Toby finished all of the fresh homemade oatmeal. He smiled softly up at Fluttershy as she returned the same genuine smile. She gently reached over to her left and placed the bowl on the chest that sat in front of her bed and turned back to look down at him.

"You sure were hungry, weren't you little one?" She smiled softly and let out a small giggle. She saw him smile a little more and she very gently asked him as she held her wing over him "can you speak little one? Do you have a name?"

Toby nodded, but put his head down afraid to speak. Fluttershy lowered her head beside his and lightly nuzzled at his cheek with care as her soft pink mane laid on his shoulder. He lifted his head back up to look into her eyes as she smiled brightly showing her pearly white teeth.

With a shy swallow he spoke with a little stammer "M. name is Miss." He looked up with a soft smile.

Fluttershy smiled down at him, but surprised at the shyness he shown when speaking. "Well, hello Toby, my name is Fluttershy. You don't have to call me Miss, that is okay. It is good to meet you." She nuzzled gently at his cheek.

He looked up and spoke softly " Fluttersy, it is good to meet you too." Feeling comfortable next to her he gently brought his legs up on the bed curling them back a little and laid against her side.

This action caused Fluttershy's heart to melt as she laid her wing over him. She looked down and gave the top of his head a little kiss. "Toby sweetie, um..if it is okay with you, would you like to come with me to meet my friends? They are real nice and will never hurt you I promise." He looked up at her as she smiled reassuringly at him.

" Fluttershy, would be nice." He spoke as soft as Fluttershy.

"That is wonderful Toby. Maybe my friend Twilight Sparkle can tell me what creature you are and where you come from. First, I think we should go visit my friend Rarity." She smiled softly down at Toby looking over his clothes. "She loves designing new clothes, and I am sure she wouldn't mind creating an outfit for you. Also, maybe if it is okay with you Toby we could wash you up at her boutique." She carefully lifted Toby up with her forelegs and placed him on the floor. As she climbed off the bed and stood up on all four legs, Toby saw he came up to just her chest area.

She looked down at him and thought for a second. "Hmm...you know what Toby, so other ponies won't be staring at you and scare you, maybe you could ride in my saddlebag. I am sure the pockets are big enough for you to fit." She went over to her dresser where her saddlebag laid to the side. She trotted back over to Toby and sat them by him. He came up to just the top of one of the saddlebag's side pockets.

She smiled down at him and tenderly lifted him up placing him in one of the pockets. "There. Now don't be scared Toby, I promise not to walk too fast." She lowered her head to give him a kiss on the top of his head and gently lifted the saddle bag up over her back and wings. Carefully she trotted down the staircase as Toby saw a crowd of animals in her den who stared at him curiously.

"Now now my precious animals, it is not polite to stare. This little one is Toby, and he is going to be staying with us for a while until I can find out where he came from and how to get him back home." She looked down at her faithful pet bunny who hopped in front of her. "Angel, my sweet baby, momma's going to be out for a while, so you are in charge, okay?" The bunny nodded and gave a salute. Fluttershy lowered her head and kissed Angel on the top of his head.

"Alright Toby, don't be scared, okay? I will keep you safe." She smiled back at Toby as he smiled back softly lowering himself into the side pocket. His feet barely touching the bottom. With one last check to make sure he was safe, Fluttershy trotted out of her cottage and made her way toward Ponyville.


	4. Chapter Three: Introducing Toby

Chapter Three: Introducing Toby

Celestia's Sun was shining brightly against the vast blue sky as there were some puffy white clouds providing it company. Trotting along the dirt road toward Ponyville, Fluttershy kept on looking back once in a while to make sure Toby was okay and safely hidden. She smiled softly and made a light giggle as she saw him stick his head out of the side pocket of her saddlebag to look out.

He turned his head toward the very sweet and pretty he thought pegasus "F-Fluttershy, please don't be mad at me for asking, but wh-where am I?" he asked in a very small yet polite smiled at him, but was frowning on the inside wondering why he thought she would get mad at him for asking such a harmless question.

Keeping her eyes on the road, carefully trotting she spoke softly to him "well, Toby sweetie, this is called the land of Equestria. It is where all ponies of pegasi, unicorn, and earth pony heritage live in peace and harmony. The part of Equestria where we are heading to now is called Ponyville, and all of the ponies here are very nice and kind. They would never dream of hurting such a little creature like you, so don't be worried." She gently reached her head to her side and gave him a reassuring gentle kiss on his forehead.

Toby blushed a little at the kiss and smiled softly at Fluttershy. He swallowed shyly and gently spoke "F-Fluttershy, please don't be mad,but what kind of pony are you?" As he held onto the top of the saddlebag pocket.

She smiled back at him softly, but saddened inside that he asked her not to be mad again. She decided to stop trotting for a bit and spoke softly. "Well, Toby, I am a pegasus meaning I am a pony with wings. Now a pony with a horn on the top of his or her head is called an unicorn, and they can do magic. Then there are ponies who have both wings and a horn, and they are called alicorns. Alicorns are very powerful ponies. Then you have the ordinary earth pony who don't have either wings or a horn, but they are strong and hard working." She smiled softly at him reaching her head over to nuzzle at his cheek.

She looked into his eyes and spoke gently "Toby sweetie, you don't have to be afraid to ask me a question. If you want to ask me a question, I will do my best to answer. Don't ever be scared that I will get mad at you for just asking a question, okay sweetie?" She nuzzled at his cheek giving him a kiss on the top of his head to reassure him that she wasn't mad at him.

He nodded softly and looked up into her big pretty blue eyes "o-okay Fluttershy." Speaking with a soft yet small tone. He held onto the top of the saddlebag pocket as she resumed her careful trot. He could see a sign a few feet away that read "Welcome to Ponyville".

Entering into town, he looked around admiring the beauty of the scenery and had a smile on his face as he saw many of the same yet different sized houses. Most of the structures appeared to him to be made out of stone or some sort of solid material while the roofs were carefully constructed out of very thick hay. He was amazed at some of the houses, because one was a tree as he could see a doorway and atop was balcony, he saw a real big building he thought could be like a theatre or a place to have meetings, and finally he saw a house that looked like a real life gingerbread house.

Peering a little closer at the sweet looking house through his eyeglasses, he could see a brightly pink furred pony with a dark pink mane and tail that poofed out. He also noticed that she had three balloons on her bottoms. Out of curiosity, he turned to look at Fluttershy's flank, and saw that she had three pink butterflies on hers. He looked toward Fluttershy to ask her what that was on her flank when out of nowhere a big pink face with light blue eyes was staring him the face.

"HEEY THERE! WHO ARE YOU? I AM PINKIE PIE, PARTY PONY EXTROARDINAIRE! ARE YOU NEW HERE? I WILL HAVE TO THROW YOU A PARTY! DO YOU LIKE PARTIES? I LOVE PARTIES, AND CAKES, AND GAMES..." Fluttershy heard the voice of the hyperactive pink pony besider her and looked to see Toby hidden deep within the saddlebag pocket and could feel him trembling.

Without warning, Fluttershy lifted her left forehoof and placed it against Pinkie's mouth causing her to become quiet for a moment. "Pinkie! Please calm down, you are scaring the poor little one. Now if I let go of my hoof, will you promise to calm down and be quiet for a bit." With a nod of vigor Pinkie complied. "Good. Toby sweetie, it's okay now, you can look out. Don't be scared." With the sound of her caring voice Toby stopped shaking and slowly raised his head out of the saddlebag pocket to look at Pinkie who was now just a few inches away from him.

Fluttershy made sure Toby was okay and not shaking before introducing the two. "Pinkie Pie, this is Toby, Toby this is one of my friends, Pinkie Pie. Don't be scared Toby, she is very nice like me,and she won't hurt you." She smiled at him reassuringly. He smiled back at her soflty then turned to Pinkie Pie.

He swallowed shyly and politely spoke "H-hi M-Miss Pinkie. It is good to meet you." He made a light smile turning his head to the side being the shy and timid little boy he is.

Pinkie smiled brightly at him "Miss? You don't have to me Miss Pinkie, silly, just Pinkie will be okay. It is good to meet you too Toby." She spoke with a much calmer tone and gently placed a forehoof on top of his head and very gently patted it. She turned to Fluttershy. "Where are you two headed at this time of day?" She asked excitedly, but calm so not to scare Toby again.

Fluttershy smiled at her softly replying with her calm tone "We are going to Rarity's. I am going to ask her if she can maybe make Toby a new outfit and see about getting him cleaned up." She took a step toward Pinkie and whispered into her ear so Toby couldn't hear. "You see, Angel and I found him at the base of a tree at the entrance of the Everfree Forest, and he was laying in a patch of grass trembling like a leaf. I felt for the poor little thing and brought him in my home,but I didn't tell him where I found him. I didn't want to scare him." Pinkie nodded in an understanding manner and smiled at her then at Toby.

"Well, you two have fun today, I got to get back and finish help Mr. and Mrs. Cake with a super duper yummy chocolate cake! It was good meeting you Toby, and I will be sure to put a special party together for you a "Welcome To Ponyville Toby" party!" With that she smiled and bounced back off to the gingerbread looking house known as Sugarcube Corner.

Fluttershy smiled softly and made a light giggle as she looked back at Toby. "Okay sweetie, let's go to the Carousel Boutique where Rarity lives and works at." She reached her head over to nuzzle at her cheek comforting him.

Toby smiled softly at Fluttershy as she continued trotting toward a structure that appeared to Toby to be an actual merry-go-round, but was a house. He smiled soft as Fluttershy walked up to the door. He lowered himself in the saddlebag pocket to hide being timid to meet a new pony.

Fluttershy looked back to see Toby hiding, but smiled softly as she turned back toward the Carousel Boutique's door, reached a forehoof up, and gently knocked. She could hear faint hoofsteps approaching the door, then an elegant voice spoke "Yes, whose there?"

Fluttershy said with with a soft voice so not to startle Toby. "Rarity, it's Fluttershy, could i come in, um..if it is okay?"

Suddenly, she could see the doorhandles on both top and bottom halves of the door jiggle. It opened to reveal a beautiful unicorn with white fur the color of pearl, a royal purple mane that was smooth in it's flow just like Fluttershy's except it had a couple more curls in it, she had the same royal purple in her tail which was curled some at the end, eyes that were sapphire blue, and she had three sparkling sapphire diamonds in a triangle shape on her flank.

Toby could hear a different voice from outside the saddlebag pocket he was hiding in, and it sounded elegant yet with a royal touch. "Of course darling Fluttershy, please, please come in. I was just finishing up a few orders of dresses." She greeted Fluttershy respectfully as the kind pegasus trotted inside the boutique. Rarity carefully shut the door and motioned for Fluttershy to take a sit.

"Thank you Rarity. Um..I hope I am not intruding. I..um..don't want to make you lose your focus..you know." She said timidly.

"Ah, pish posh darling, you aren't intruding my dear Fluttershy. In fact, it does get quite lonely when I am alone here in the boutique working on dresses when Sweetie Belle isn't here or Spike isn't here helping, and helping Twilight at the library instead." They took a sit on a luxurious red satin lounge as Fluttershy carefully took her saddlebag off and set it on the floor on the side so not to hurt Toby..

"So Fluttershy, darling what is it can I do for you?" She smiled at Fluttershy looking at her with a polite curiosity. "Oh, I know, would you like for me to make you a new dress for the next Grand Galloping Gala?" Her cheeks beamed with a light shade of red as she loved talking about designing a dress, especially for special events such as the gala which happened once a year.

Fluttershy shook her head kindly and looked at Rarity speaking softly "well, no I don't want a dress made for me Rarity, but there is something or somepony that um..if you don't mind.. you could make an outfit for." She looked at Rarity with a little smile.

Rarity nodded and replied back sweetly "of course darling, who is this somepony that you speak of? Have I met him or her before?" Rarity asked curiously raising an eyebrow as she saw Fluttershy climb off the lounge.

Fluttershy shook her head softly "Um..no, he isn't anypony that you or any of our friends have met. I don't think he is a pony at all though." She stepped to the side of her saddlebag to the pocket Toby was in. She smiled down at him softly and sat down next to the saddlebag. Reaching into the pocket, she delicately lifted Toby out from under his arms and carefully set him on the floor. He faced her and looked up, as she gently nudged his shoulder to turn around.

He turned around shyly and looked up to see Rarity standing on all four legs before him. He shook a little nervously as he stepped back up against Fluttershy's chest. Fluttershy lowered her head and nuzzled lightly into Toby's hair which she thought was fur.

"Toby sweetie, it's okay, Rarity isn't going to hurt you. This is my friend I told you about who loves to design clothes, and I am sure she wouldn't mind making you an outfit. Please don't be scared." She looked up at Rarity with a soft sigh. "Um..i am sorry Rarity, he was like this around Pinkie Pie, but he really is a sweet little colt." She smiled at her as she looked down at the small timid child.

Rarity smiled softly down at Toby and very carefully trotted closer and knelt down on all four legs as did Fluttershy. "Oh my, aren't you just the most precious little darling I have ever seen. It's okay, you don't have to be afraid of me little one I am not going to hurt you. It is nice to meet you young Toby, my name is Rarity and I am Ponyville's top clothes designer, and of course I wouldn't mind making you an outfit. It would be my pleasure." She politely spoke to him and officially introduced herself by carefully reaching out a forehoof toward Toby, and very lightly stroked the side of his arm to show she wasn't mean.

Toby calmed his shaking and looked at Rarity kindly with a little smile. He spoke like he done first with Fluttershy, then Pinkie Pie. "H-hi Miss Rarity, i-it is good to meet you." He blushed a little as Rarity smiled softly in return.

"Such manners you have there little darling, but you don't have to call me Miss. I am perfectly fine with you just calling me Rarity, it's okay." She smiled at him and carefully stood back up on all four legs. "Now sweetheart, will you please follow me over here so I could take your measurements so I can get started creating you a new outfit?" She asked with the softest of voices just like Fluttershy. Toby looked up at her for assurance, and Fluttershy kindly nodded.

Rarity smiled down at Toby as she trotted over to the measuring station of her boutique as Toby carefully followed behind. He looked around the boutique in awe at how clean it looked. As he followed behind Rarity, he very politey spoke "y-you have a very pretty place Rarity." He lightly blushed, but hope she didn't mind him saying that.

"Well, thank you darling, that really means alot to me." She stopped in front of a set of three mirrors, and very lightly placed a forehoof on Toby's small shoulder and faced him carefully toward the mirrors. "Toby darling, would it be okay if I ask for you to extend these for me?" She lightly stroked at one of his arms to indicate that she wanted him to extend them.

He nodded softly "Y-yes Ma'am." He replied respectfully as he slowly raised his little arms to extend them for her. She felt her heart melt at the politeness he shown. She used her magic to levitate some measuring tape, a note pad, and a pencil over to her.

"You are such a sweet child Toby. You don't have to say yes Ma'am to me, I won't be mad at you if you don't." She couldn't help but reach a foreleg up and gently rub at his shoulder with her forehoof. "Now just stand still for a little bit darling while I measure you." He nodded softly and stood still.

Fluttershy was standing at the side watching as Rarity was measuring him. She thought to herself "something bad must have happened to Toby for him to be so timid around everypony. Yet he is so polite and sweet that I don't understand why anypony would ever be mean to such a precious little child."

After Rarity finished up measuring Toby she levitatedd the measuring tape and pencil back over on a small work table. Smiling down softly at Toby she spoke with her elegant voice "all done now little darling. I will go upstairs and get to work on your outfit." She smiled softly and rubbed at his shoulder with a forehoof very gently.

He smiled softly up at her and spoke shyly " you Rarity." He lowered his head gently as Fluttershy trotted over to him and placed a wing over his small form.

She looked up into Rarity's eyes and asked "Um..Rarity, could I maybe take Toby upstairs to get him cleaned up." She reached her head over to whisper to Rarity the same thing she told Pinkie Pie about finding Toby, where and how she found him.

Rarity nodded and smiled softly at Fluttershy. "Of course my dear Fluttershy." Then she looked down at Toby with the same soft smile "just take your time sweetheart, and after you get done washing up, your new outfit should be done." She smiled softly at the two and made her way upstairs to her room, but turned around looking at Toby. "Toby darling, if a lady may be so kind to ask, what is your favorite color?" She asked politely.

He looked up from looking at the ground and shyly said* "R-red." She smiled softly and nodded, ascending the stairs up to her room. As she entered her room, she trotted over to her worktable and began working on Toby's new outfit.

While she was working upstairs, Fluttershy trotted over to Toby and laid down on all four legs. "Toby sweetie, you can climb on my back and we can go upstairs to get you cleaned up." He smiled and very carefully climbed up onto her back and very lightly hugged her neck to prevent himself from falling.

He swallowed timidly and very politely asked "F-Fluttershy, w-will it be okay if I tried to clean up on my own?"

Fluttershy smiled sweetly at him as she turned her head "of course sweetie. Will it be okay if I run your bath water for you though..um if you don't mind?" He nodded and Fluttershy walked into Rarity's bathroom as they ascended the stairs. Fluttershy trotted toward the bathtub and carefully laid down on all four legs so Toby could climb off her back safely.

She stood back up and reached over into the tub to turn on both the hot and cold water nozzles to get the water warm enough. She smiled down at Toby and lowered head to nuzzle gently at his cheek. "Will you be okay by yourself sweetie? If you need me, I will be just outside the door, okay?" He nodded softly and she waited until the bathtub was a nice level for him to safely take a bath. After making sure Toby was okay by himself, she walked out of the bathroom and carefully shut the door, and made her way to Rarity's room.

As she entered the room, she saw Rarity working hard on Toby's new outfit. "Oh, Fluttershy darling, he is such a precious little child. I really do hope he likes this outfit, because he deserves the best for being such a sweetheart." She looked over at Fluttershy to see a concerned look on her face. While concentrating her magic on working on the new clothes for Toby, she trotted carefully over to Flutthershy who was laying down on all four legs in front of her bed.

"Fluttershy darling, what is the matter?" She asked concerned for her friend as she laid down beside her.

With a sigh, Fluttershy looked timidly into Rarity's eyes with half of her mane covering her face. "Rarity, I think something bad happened to Toby for him to be timid like he is. I mean I know I am shy and timid most of the time, but he is whole lot more worse when he meets somepony new. Also, when he asks me a question, he usually asks me to not be mad at him. Rarity, do you think somepony must have hurt Toby?"

Rarity sighed and just frowned as she looked over to add the finishing touches to Toby's new outfit, and laid all of the material down on her work table. She looked over at Fluttershy "oh my dear, I could sense the same thing when he was letting me measure him. There was something in those eyes of his that looked like he was deeply hurt, but I think we should let him tell us what the matter is when he feels it is time. He is such a polite little gentlecolt though, and I cannot fathom why somepony would ever want to hurt such a little darling like him."

"Who is such a little darling Rar?" Both mares jumped at the sound of a voice as they turned toward the window in Rarity's bedroom. Floating outside the window was a cyan furred pegasus with a frazzled rainbow colored mane with matching tail, bright magenta eyes, and a white cloud with a rainbow colored lightning bolt on her flank. "Uuh..wouldn't one of you mind opening the window?"

Rarity stood up on all four legs and trotted over to the window opening it all the way. "Gosh Rainbow darling, have you ever heard of a door! You could have just knocked or walked in instead of hovering over the window. How long have you been floating outside the window?"

"I just got here to hear you say somepony is such a little darling. Who in the land of Equestria are you talking about?" The cyan pegasus known as Rainbow Dash flew into Rarity's bedroom and hovered down on all four legs and stood next to Fluttershy. "Heya Flutters, what are you doing here and who are you both talking about?"

Fluttershy looked up at Rainbow Dash as she stood up on all four of her legs. "Hi Rainbow. Well, he is a newpony, but not a pony, because he doesn't have any fur like us, except on his head. His name is Toby, and he is a real sweetie, but very timid when you first meet him."

Rainbow planted a forehoof to her forehead "oh, no, not another Fluttershy." She looked to see Fluttershy frown. "Oops, sorry Flutters, but having one timid pony who is afraid to speak loudly is enough." She gently rubbed at her fellow pegaus' back to show that she was sorry. "So, where is this little squirt?"

"Rainbow! Don't talk bad about the sweet little darling, he is a very gentle young child. I have just finished up his outfit, so I am going to take it to him and you shall meet him when he comes out." With a swift whip of her mane, Rarity walked out of her bedroom to the bathroom.

She carefully knocked on the door and spoke tenderly to the little colt behind it "Toby sweetheart, I am finished with your outfit. I am just going to hang it out here on the doorknob, and you can get it when you are done, okay darling?"

He replied softly as he was finishing drying himself off. "Th-thank you Rarity."

Rarity smiled at his polite tone and looked down to see his old pajamas set out on the floor. "You are certainly welcome precious. I am going to wash your other clothes so you can have them as well. Just come out when you are done. Me, Fluttershy, and another one of our friends, Rainbow Dash will be in my room, okay?" Toby replied kindly as Rarity smiled softly and levitated his pajamas and took them to the washing machine.

After a couple of minutes, Toby exited the bathroom but was confused to where Rarity's bedroom was. He gently called out 'R-Rarity,F-Fluttershy?" He began shaking a little afraid to be alone in the hallway. Hearing the sound of his voice, Fluttershy trotted to the doorway to Rarity's bedroom and saw him shaking nervously.

She trotted up to him carefully "It's okay sweetie, I'm here." She scooped him up in her forelegs as he wrapped his little arms ever so gently around her neck as she hovered off the floor and fluttered into Rarity's bedroom where she was sitting in the center of the room while Rainbow Dash was laying calmly on Rarity's bed with her hindlegs sitting up with one crossed over the other, and her forelegs crossed resting under her head.

Fluttershy placed Toby on the floor as he turned to face Rarity, and the new guest in the room. Rarity smiled excitedly at Toby in his new outfit. It was a combination of a pair of comfortably fit royal blue pants that were the texture of jogging pants, cute little red and black sneakers with laces, a matching royal blue t-shirt, and to make sure she added his favorite color into his ensemble, she made a red wool jacket with a hood.

"Awww.. Toby darling, you look absolutely adorable! That royal blue brings out your well mannered behavior as for the red jacket and sneakers bring out your sweetness." She smiled as he saw Toby carefully walk toward her.

Tears of happiness, not sadness started to fill his eyes up as he gently walked up to Rarity and hugged her ever so lightly around her neck and buried his face in her shoulder. He was crying into her fur, but she paid no mind as she carefully wrapped a foreleg around him and patted his back. She felt him shaking a little with his sobs, and very gently pulled him back to look into his watery eyes. Fluttershy looked on concerned for him and carefully trotted up from behind him. Rainbow Dash saw what was happening and carefully hovered over to the trio.

Rarity calmly asked with her eyes starting to water "Toby darling, what is the matter? Don't you like your outfit? Please don't cry, I won't be mad at you if you don't like it." She gave him a small reassuring smile and rubbed gently at his shoulder trying to calm him down.

"Yes Toby sweetie, please don't cry. You haven't done anything wrong, and it won't make us mad if you don't like the outfit. We want to make you feel comfortable and happy here, not scared or lonely." Fluttershy spoke to him in her softest of tones as she rubbed at his back as she sat down beside him.

"Yea kiddo, cut off the waterworks. Hey, I don't like to wear Rarity's designs that much either, but she can make some real cool ones." Rarity shot Rainbow a stare of disappointment. "What? I am just telling the truth Rarity."

"Hush now Rainbow!' She looked back at Toby continuing to rub at his shoulder. "Please darling, tell Rarity what the matter is. You can tell me, I promise I won't be mad."

Toby sniffled and tried to calm his shaking as best as he could. He spoke between sobs "I.I *sniff* like *sniff* new outfit. *sniff* is just that *sniff* *sniff* has ever been *sniff* nice to me *sniff* this *sniff* in a *sniff* long time." All three, and yes even Rainbow Dash had their eyes filled with tears, but Rainbow turned her head clenching her eyes shut.

"Alright, please stop it, you are even making me sappy." She lowered herself to the ground softly landing on all four legs as she stood beside Toby on the opposite of Fluttershy. Toby rubbed at his eyes and looked up at her as she gave him a smirk, but a kind one.

"Toby darling, I am so happy that you like the outfit! Don't you worry your precious little head, we are your friends now, and we will never hurt you." Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash nodded in unison. Rarity lifted a foreleg and rubbed at his shoulder as she motioned to Rainbow Dash. "This rather rude yet loyal friend of ours is Rainbow Dash."

He looked up with a small smile and gently replied " there Miss Rainbow." Rarity and Fluttershy bit their lower lips as they looked at Rainbow Dash. If they were kind enough to let Toby know that he didn't have to call them Miss, they had a feeling that Rainbow wouldn't have the same reaction. They closed their eyes as they gently laid a forehoof each on his little shoulders.

"Ha..Miss Rainbow? Ha..there is no need to call me Miss little guy. Just Rainbow is okay with me." She smiled down at him and lightly rubbed at the top of his head with a forehoof. She cleard her throat as she shot up into the air a little and struck a pose with her hind legs stretched out, her forelegs on her hips, and her wings spread out wide.

"I am the ONE *strike another pose* the ONLY *another pose* most AWESOME *yet another pose* and FASTEST *final pose* PEGASUS IN ALL OF EQUESTRIA! I AM RAINBOW DASH!" She smiled slyly down at Toby and came back down on all four legs.

Toby smiled up softly and gently spoke " is good to meet you Rainbow Dash." She smiled and rubbed at the top of his head with a forehoof again.

"It is nice to meet you too kid. So, where are you three going to do next?" She asked as she acted like she was dusting off her shoulder cockily.

Fluttershy looked at Rainbow and gently down at Toby who carefully walked over to her side. She laid a wing over him and looked back up at Rainbow. "Well, um..I was thinking about taking Toby to see Twilight, and maybe she could tell us what Toby actually is. Would you two like to come, um..if that is okay with both of you?"

"That sounds like a splendid idea Fluttershy!" Rarity responded happily as she smiled at Fluttershy, down at Toby and over at Rainbow Dash. "What do you think Rainbow, isn't that a marvelous idea?"

"Gosh Rarity, it is only Twilight, you know the Twlight who is now Princess Twilight that has been our friend now for three years?! Sounds good to me, besides I am off cloud duty anyway today." She said as she stretched her wings and made a big yawn.

Toby looked up at all three of them since he came up to each of their chest areas. He nervously asked "A .a princess? I never met a princess before." He said in his small polite tone.

Fluttershy smiled down at Toby and nodded. "Yes sweetie, Twilight is a princess, but don't worry she is like all of us who you have met so far including Pinkie Pie. She is very friendly and will not be mean to you I promise." He nodded up at all three mared and smiled softly.

Carefully laying down on all four legs Fluttershy allowed Toby to climb up on her back. She stood back up and all four exited Rarity's bedroom and descended the stairs. Fluttershy stopped at her saddlebag she left at the side of Rarity's lounge and carefully laid on all four legs again. She let Toby carefully climb off and she gently lifted him up and placed him carefully in the saddlebag side pocket.

Rarity and Rainbow looked at Fluttershy confused. Rarity spoke up "Dear Fluttershy, why are you hiding the little darling in your saddlebag for?" As Fluttershy was placing the saddlebag carefully on her back, and wings.

"Well, Rarity, um..I don't want any other pony to be staring at Toby and scare him. Not until we feel it is safe to let him be seen." Rarity and Rainbow Dash nodded in unison as they made sure they had everything, then trotted outside of the boutique. Rarity made sure the door was locked and all four made their way to the Golden Oaks Library.

Celestia's sun was slowly begin to set as a bright orange glow radiated throughout Ponyville. While Fluttershy and Rarity trotted on the ground, Rainbow was hovering over head flapping her wings at a steady pace.

"You know, it might be kind of fun having the little kid around. Maybe I could take him riding on my back one day and show him a Sonic Rainboom!" She smiled a little mischievously.

Fluttershy looked up at her shaking her head "now Rainbow Dash, that would scare Toby if you would to perform a Sonic Rainboom while he was riding on your back. I don't think that would be a good idea, um..unless it will be okay with Toby, then I would be okay with it. That will be for another time, right now let's get to Twilight's and see what she can tell us about Toby."

Toby kept hidden in the saddlebag pocket as the three mares arrived at the Golden Oaks Library. The library was actually a big tree and appeared to have also been a house. The front door of the place was red, and just like the boutique and Fluttershy's cottage, it had a top half and bottom half. As Fluttershy, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash trotted up to the door, Fluttershy kindly knocked.

Soon the door opened to reveal a lavender furred pony who had a deep purple mane and tail with a single pink stripe in the middle of each, lavender feathery wings, a picture of a purple glimmering star that looked like it was sparkling on her flank, and she wore a golden crown on top of her head above her same lavender colored horn that had a deep dark purple star as it's centerpiece. The caretaker and resident of the Golden Oaks Library known as Princess Twilight Sparkle welcomed the three mares inside. The bowed respectfully upon entering.

"Oh, girls you know you don't have to bow to me. Besides I haven't been princess for long, just about three weeks." She giggled as shut the door to the library carefully and all four trotted over to the center where two other ponies was occupied.

One was the pink hyperactive Pinkie,and a new pony who had orange fur, a blonde mane that was tied into a ponytail at the end, a blonde tail with tied as well at the end, and a cowboy had on top of her head tilted a little to the right covering her green eyes. On her flank she had three red carefully took the saddlebag off and laid it beside her so Toby won't be scared and alone.

The inside of the tree was big and spacious, which mostly was occupied by an array of books stacked on shelves that was formed into the interior of the tree. To the right was a staircase the led upstairs to a space that was Twilight's bed room and also a guest room occupied the upstairs. To the left there were a set of stairs leading down to the bottom of the tree which Twilight did most of her experiments and magic.

"Well, howdy ya'll." Spoke the orange mare with a country drawl to her voice that kind of scared Toby from inside the saddlebag pocket, and he began to shake nervously. Fluttershy noticed the movement leaned her head to the pocket gently hushing the frightened child.

"Hello Applejack and Pinkie darlings, why are you two here?" Rarity asked curiously with a raised eyebrow as the group of six mares sat around in the center of the library on all their four hooves.

"Well, Pinkie here came by Sweet Apple Acres to taste some of fresh apple cider. So Ah made her some, and she told me that ya'll met a newpony Fluttershy." The country pony looked at the cream colored pegasus.

Fluttershy gasped and made a nervous face but nodded "Um..yes I did Applejack. But I..um..don't think he is a pony at all."

Twilight looked at Fluttershy curiously and asked "well, do you think we could meet him?" She smiled softly at Fluttershy.

The timid pegasus nodded and carefully looked toward her saddlebag. "Now Twilight and Applejack, he can be very shy, even more shy than me. So when I bring out, please try to be calm to him, because he is a really sweet little colt, but he gets scared real easy. I think somepony might have hurt him, and I feel for the little one." Applejack and Twilight nodded in agreement.

With that said Fluttershy lifted the flap of the pocket Toby was in and smiled down at him. "Okay, Toby sweetie, I want to introduce you to some new friends, but don't be scared they are very nice and won't hurt you I promise." She genty reached in and placed her forelegs under Toby's arm and carefully lifted him out of the pocket and set him down on the floor.

He shook a little as he crossed his hands and touched the toes of his sneakers together as he looked up at the two mares he haven't met yet. Rarity was seated next to Fluttershy, so she carefully reached out a forehoof and very gently rubbed at his back.

"It's okay darling, don't be scared. This is Princess Twilight Sparkle, and this is Applejack." She motioned at each mare when introducing them.

Toby smiled softly at Rarity's comforting voice and rubbing of his back. He turned to look up at Twilight and bowed his head respectfully. "H. Princess Twilight. is good to meet you." He spoke in a very soft small tone.

Twilight smiled softly down at him and lifted a wing to gently move over to him and stroke at his back to comfort him. "Well, hello there Toby, it is nice to meet you too. Please, don't be afraid, I won't hurt you. My friends don't have bow to me, so you don't have to either." She smiled softly as he looked up at her. She nodded reassuringly.

Applejack carefully spoke up after Twlight "well, howdy there Toby, ma name is Applejack." She tipped her hat and smiled softly at him. She noticed his shaking and she carefully moved toward him on her hooves in a crawling motion and not standing at full height. She carefully reached out a forehoof and rubbed at his arm just like Rarity. "Now there sugarcube, there ain't no reason to be scared of us. We will never think about a'hurting such a sweet little critter like yourself." She smiled reassuringly as Toby calmed down.

He smiled up at her into her green eyes and nodded softly " is nice to meet you Applejack." Applejack looked curiously at him for calling her miss, but Rarity, Fluttershy, and Rainbow just smiled softly.

"Well, now ain't that very respectful of you to call me Miss sugarcube, but just plain ol' Applejack is fine." She gently reached her forehoof up and rubbed at the top of his head lightly as she crawled back over to her place she was sitting at while Toby went to sit at Fluttershy's side. She laid a wing over his small form to keep him warm.

Fluttershy smiled down at the young child then back at Twilight. "Um..Twilight..um..do you think you might know what exactly kind of animal Toby is, um..if that if you don't mind?" She asked timidly.

Twilight nodded "Of course Fluttershy." She looked up toward her bedroom "Spike! Could you come down here please?" With that a short and chubby dragon made his way downstaris. He had a light green under belly, rich smooth purple scales, green spikes that lead from the top of his head to the base of his tail which at an arrow-shaped tip, and he had a pair of deep emeraled eyes.

"Yes Twilight? Oh, hey there girls." As he blushed when he saw his mare crush Rarity. He looked around at each mare until he saw something or somepony tucked under Fluttershy's wing curled up in a ball that appeared to be sleeping. "Hm..what is that thing Twilight?"

"Spike! Don't be calling him a thing, he is some sort of strange animal, but is very sweet and his name is Toby." Twilight glared at Spike a bit as she looked over at Toby sleeping under Fluttershy's wing. All the mares awed, except for Spike who just rolled his eyes. "Anyways, Spike, could you go make us some tea? We are going to have a sleepover and also learn about what type of creature Toby actually is."

Spike did a claw salute "Right on it Twilight!" As he hurried into the library's kitchen to start fixing the tea.

Twilight began levitating books from left to right with her magic until she came across a book title _Humans: A Complex Species_. "Aha..here we go. Apparently by Toby's appearance, he is called a human."

"Human?!" The other mares asked quietly in unison so not to wake Toby.

"Yes, it says here that humans are complex species with great intelligence, hard working attributes, and live on a planet called says they are bi-pedal which means they walk on two legs instead of four like us." The others looked on curiously as Spike brought in the tea for each. "Thank you Spike!" He saluted everypony and exited upstairs.

"Hmm..so that is why the precious darling stood up only on his hindlegs and not all four. Very interesting." Rarity said softly as she took a sip at the warm brewed tea.

"Well, technically Rarity those "hindlegs" of his are called legs, and his forelegs are called arms. It says that their hooves on their forelegs are called hands which they use to pick up stuff, eat with, etc. and the hooves on their hindlegs are called feet which is their basic part of their body they use to walk." All mares nodded in unison as Fluttershy looked down at the sleeping child under her wing. She lowered her head to lightly nuzzle at the top of his head.

After several minutes of reading Twilight came to a section of the book titled Humans and Animals.

"Hmm..that is interesting." She said curiously.

"What?!" Everypony asked at the same time.

"Well, it says that humans and animals share a strong bond in a relationship called master/pet. They take care of animals like we take care of pets such as Applejack takes care of her dog Winona." They all smiled softly at that fact and looked down at the sleeping form of Toby.

Twilight kept reading in the "Humans and Animals" section until she stopped dead in her tracks. She carefully read over one part and looked at all her friends in shock then look down at Toby with tear filled eyes.

Rarity asked with a gentle tone "Darling Twilight, what is the matter? Why do you look like your heart just been stomped on?"

Twilight looked back up at all her friends. "Girls...we need to go see Princess Celestia! It is too late tonight since her sun is setting and Princess Luna's moon is rising, but we all need to leave first thing in the morning."

They all looked worried at Twilight, but Fluttershy looked down at Toby concerned. She looked up at Twilight and asked timidly "Twilight, um..what's wrong? What does the rest of the book say?"

Twilight shook her head "Fluttershy, don't worry about it right now. I think Princess Celestia can explain it better than I could. But girls, please let us not turn our backs on this sweet little child when she explains to us what humans have done to ponykind. I will just say this, there are in some cases that humans hurt ponies just like us." The rest of the ponies gasped, but looked down at the sleeping child worriedly.

" I will write a letter to Princess Celestia to inform her that we will be on our way to Canterlot tomorrow morning." As she levitated a scroll and quill over to her to write Rarity gently spoke up.

"Twilight darling, Toby won't ever hurt us. Look at him, you know how he is. He is such a gentle child, and he is so small that I don't think he will ever try to hurt any of us."

"I know Rarity, but Princess Celestia needs to be informed about him, and maybe we can find out more about him. I don't anything bad to happen to him either Rarity, but ponykind comes first and as a princess I have to worry about my ponies most. Don't worry, I am sure Princess Celestia will know what to do."

Everypony sat on all four legs on soft fluffy pillows and remained silent as Twilight wrote her letter.

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_This morning, my friend and the Element of Kindness Fluttershy discovered a small creature whose name is Toby. He is such a kind-hearted, sweet, and respectfull little colt who I came to read about is a human. I am writing you this letter in regards that I have read the book Humans: A Complex Species, and in it there is a section that tells how humans treat animals._

_They treat animals with love and care like ponies do with our pets. But, there is a section in the book that tells how there are some humans who are mean toward animals, especially ponies. Myself and my fellow Elements of Harmony shall make our way to Canterlot tomorrow so you can meet this little child. I believe he will never hurt us, but I got to keep the safety of all Equestria as top priority._

_We shall leave early in the morning._

_Your faithful student and fellow princess,_

_Twilight Sparkle_

"Now, let me try out a new spell I have been working that will send my letter to Princess Celestia instead of me having to get Spike to send it." She thought to herself and concentrated her magic on the rolled up scroll. Suddently it vanished in thin air. "Yes I done it!" She made a bright smile and turned toward her friends.

"Goodnight girls, I will see you in the morning." Fluttershy looked up at her and lightly spoke.

"Twilight, I am worried about Toby. I hope Princess Celestia won't banish him or hurt him. He is such a sweetheart." She looked down at the sleeping little colt and lightly kissed the top of his head.

Twilight rubbed at her friend's back gently with a forehoof. "I know Fluttershy. Don't worry, I am sure Princess Celestia will be understanding of Toby. Goodnight." With that Twilight ascended the stairs to her bedroom while the other mares slept quietly down in the living room of the library.

Princess Luna's moon rose fully against the midnight sky as it shined a warm glow upon all of Equestria, but a very warm glow over the Golden Oaks Library.


	5. Chapter Four: A Broken Heart

Chapter Four: A Broken Heart

Celestia's sun was beginning to rise as a golden shower of light casted over all of Equestria. It was still very early in the morning as the residents of Ponyville were still asleep peacefully in their beds. However, inside the Golden Oaks Library, Princess Twilight Sparkle and her friends were starting to wake up to prepare for their visit to Canterlot Castle. Fluttershy carefully opened her eyes with a light yawn as she looked down at the small sleeping child underneath her wing.

She smiled softly and lowered her head to gently nuzzle at the top of his head. "Toby sweetie, it is time to wake up." She spoke tenderly into his ear as she very lightly stroked his side with her wing.

Sleeping soundly, Toby dreamed he heard the soft voice of his mother. "M-m-mommy?"

Fluttershy and her friends looked at each other, and felt their hearts melt. "Um..girls..what should I do? I don't want to wake him up. He looks like he is having a dream." She carefully continued to stroke at his back.

Rarity gently spoke up as the rest looked down at the sleeping little colt. "Fluttershy darling, Spike is in the kitchen fixing breakfast, and the little one has to eat. Will it be okay with you Fluttershy if I maybe try and wake him up?" Fluttershy looked into Rarity's eyes and nodded softly as she very carefully lifted her wing up over Toby.

Rarity smiled softly and got up on all four of her legs and quietly trotted over to Fluttershy's side. Lifting a forehoof she started to gently stroke at Toby's small back. She lowered her head and spoke softly into his ear. "Toby darling, it is time to wake up and get something to eat, okay little one?"

Toby heard the soft voice again that he thought belonged to his mother as he was still in his deep sleep and dreams. "M-mommy? Please come back mommy, I-I miss you." He started shaking and making a little whimpering sound. Looking at the poor little colt hurt, Fluttershy immediately yet very tenderly lifted him up with her wings and placed him in her forelegs cradling carefully hovered in the air.

She started to carefully rock him in her forelegs gently as the other mares stood around looking concerned for him, even Rainbow Dash who was also hovering in the air. "Shhh...little one, it's okay I got you." Fluttershy said as soft as she could as she felt Toby shake in her forelegs.

Toby started to cry as he was still dreaming. "M-m-mommy! P-please come back, I love you! M-m-mommy!" He shot his eyes open panting heavily as he looked up to see six concerned faces. "F-Fluttershy?" He reached up and hugged around her neck as tight as he could burying his face into her shoulder sobbing. He shook between sobs.

Twilight softly spoke up as she watched Fluttershy try to comfort the little child. "Girls, I think we should leave Fluttershy alone with Toby so she can try to calm him down. Let's go eat breakfast. Fluttershy, you and Toby just come eat when you get ready." Fluttershy nodded as she wrapped her forelegs gently around Toby as he cried into her shoulder fur which she paid no mind.

She started rubbing at his back soothingly while laying one foreleg under his legs and the other around his back. She felt her heart break at seeing the little colt like this and her eyes started to water. "Shh..Toby sweetie, it's okay. Please don't cry, I got you." She whispered softly in his ear continuing to rub at his back.

After a few seconds, Toby quieted his crying and calmed his shaking. He lifted his head up from her shoulder and wiped at his teary eyes with his left arm. "F-F-Fluttershy, I-I-I'm sorry I-I got your fur wet." He looked into her eyes with his own wide with fear. This broke Fluttershy's heart more to see him afraid that she was mad at him for getting her fur wet.

She shook her head softly and lightly nuzzled at his cheek, and very lightly licked at the last remaining tears that poured from his eyes. "Shh...no sweetie, please don't be scared, I'm not mad." She gave him a soft reassuring smile. "Are you hungry Toby?" He nodded lightly and laid his head on her shoulder. She smiled softly and kissed the top of his head, and started hovering upstairs to the top floor balcony where the other mares were waiting.

They were all sitting around on all four legs in a circle enjoying the beautiful morning of Princess Celestia and having a wonderful breakfast of warm haycakes and tea. Fluttershy hovered outside onto the balcony while holding the little child in her forelegs as he had his arms gently wrapped around her neck and his head on her shoulder. She carefully lowered to the ground, gently lowering Toby down onto the wooden suface, and sitting down on all four of her legs as he sat at her right side.

She placed her wing over his small form. Rarity was seated to the right of Fluttershy as she looked sweetly at the little colt. "Toby darling, are you okay?" She asked in the softest of voices so not to worry Toby even more.

AppleJack who was sitting next to Rarity spoke up next, but gently "Ya sugarcube, you gave all of us a little worry this morning. Is there something bothering you sweetheart?" As the rest of the mares nodded in unison giving Toby the most tender of smiles.

Toby sniffled "I-I'm okay *snif* th-thank you." They all smiled at him and nodded reassuringly. Twilight used her magic to levitate a small porcelain bowl over to Toby.

She spoke tenderly to him as she sat across from him and Fluttershy "here you go Toby, Fluttershy told me how you loved her oatmeal with milk and honey, so I got my assistant and friend Spike to make you some. I hope you like it sweetie." She smiled at him softly and he gave a light smile in return.

Fluttershy smiled at the little colt as he picked up the spoon by himself and took a bite. He smiled softly at Fluttershy then at Twilight "Mmm..i-it is good P-Princess Twilight. you."

"You are certainly most welcome Toby. You can just call me Twilight though if you would like, I won't be mad at you sweetheart." She smiled tenderly at him as her and the other girls sipped at their tea. Fluttershy ate at her haycakes softly while keeping Toby warmed under her wing.

After only a few minutes, Toby finished all of his oatmeal and looked up softly at Twilight. "T-Twilight, p-please don't be mad at me, b-but could I maybe go use the bathroom?" He asked timidly as he lowered his head, shaking a bit.

Twilight's heart melted at his polite behavior, but looked at him with a concerned look on her face wondering why he would think she would be mad at him for asking a simple question."Of course you can Toby. Would you like Fluttershy to show you where it is?" She asked kindly as he nodded.

He looked up at Fluttershy who was laying on all four legs as she smiled softly at him. "Okay sweetie, you can climb onto my back if you would like." He nodded softly and carefully climbed onto her back. She slowly stood up and trotted back into the library toward the bathroom.

While the two were gone, Rarity looked around at the other four mares. "Girls, Fluttershy and myself believe something really bad has happened to the little darling. He is a very polite little colt, but I can sense something deep and painful when I look into his precious little eyes." She frowned as the others nodded in unison.

"I agree Rarity. I felt my heart melt but also break when he asked me not to be mad at him if he could use the restroom. He seems afraid to ask a question, and fear that we will hurt him." Twilight spoke with a worried tone.

"What kind of jerk would hurt such a good little kid like Toby? He didn't do anything wrong. Besides he is too much of a softee to hurt anypony." Rainbow Dash spoke with a huff as she crossed her forelegs in a dissapointed manner.

"RAINBOW!" The rest said in unison.

"Gah, sorry, but it is the truth. I mean he looks like he wouldn't harm a parasprite."

Pinkie Pie nodded in agreement to Twilight, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash "poor little wittle Toby, he is such a cutie that I can't believe somepony would be such a super duper mean meanie pants to such a precious colt." As she frowned looking down and touching her forehooves together.

"It's alright sugarcube" Applejack said as she was sitting next to Pinkie and rubbed at her back with a forehoof "we won't let nopony be mean toward the little critter." Pinkie Pie smiled a little over at Applejack.

Fluttershy came trotting back out onto the balcony with Toby on her back gently holding onto her neck. Twilight stood up as she looked up and out into the distance at Canterlot Castle to see three golden carriages coming.

"Ready girls, the carriages will be arriving soon." They all stood up and stretched all four of their legs. Twilight walked up to the side of Fluttershy and looked at Toby with a soft smile. "Toby sweetheart, we are going to go visit two other princesses like myself, okay?" He nodded and Fluttershy carefully turned around to follow behind while the others did the same, except for Rainbow Dash who flew to the ground in front of the library.

As the five mares trotted outside with Toby on Fluttershy's back the carriages were just descending to the ground. They had polished gold bodies with red velvet interior, and were carried by stallions that had the same white alabaster fur as Rarity. Toby shook a little on Flutthershy's back as he looked at the imtimidating figures. They stood tall and were suited with what Toby thought was golden armor both for their bodies and for their heads. He looked down to see they wore some type of golden or metal footwear on their hooves.

Fluttershy could feel Toby shaking on her back and looked back at him with a concerned look. She reached her head back and nuzzled gently at him. "Toby sweetie, it's okay, these guards are just going to take us to Canterlot Castle where the princesses live. You don't have be scared I promise." He calmed his shaking and lightly smiled at her as she lowered herself down to allow Toby to climb off her back.

"Toby darling, you can sit with me and Fluttershy in one carriage, there is enough room. Would you like to sit with us little one?" Rarity asked him kindly as she smiled down at him softly. He looked up and nodded softly. "I hope Princess Celestia can help us with the little darling, he is such a precious little colt." She thought to herself.

Fluttershy climbed into a carriage first and turned around to reach down and carefully lift Toby up into it. Rarity waited for Fluttershy and Toby to sit before she entered into the carriage next. Fluttershy sat on her haunches as she carefully laid a wing over Toby as he gently scooted up against her side. Rarity sait down next and smiled down at the small child. Pinkie Pie and Applejack occupied another carriage while Twilight and Rainbow Dash occupied the last one.

With everyone settled into each carriage the stallions trotted a little ways before flying into the air toward Canterlot. Toby shook a little as he felt the carriage lift up from the ground and into the air. Fluttershy looked down and wrapped her wing around him to keep him calm as he laid against her side. She smiled softly and then looked ahead making sure he was calm and safe.

While on their trip to Canterlot in the carriage that occupied Pinkie Pie and Applejack,Pinkie Pie kept of smiling brightly at the carriage up ahead of them which was Toby, Rarity, and Fluttershy's carriage.

Applejack puzzled at Pinkie's beaming smile asked "Pinkie, sugarcube, why in tarnation do you keep smiling for? We are just going to visit Princess Celestia and Princess Luna." She looked down at her cowboy hat in her lap.

Pinkie giggled excitedly "I know silly willy, but it isn't that. I am just so happy, because I am planning a party for the little wittle Toby." She clapped her forehooves together.

Applejack smirked softly and looked over at her "You know what sugarcube, that sounds like a fine idea. Maybe a party would cheer the little feller up." She smile and looked up ahead at the carriage carrying Toby.

In the first carriage was Rainbow Dash and Twilight as they were nearing the kingdom of Canterlot. "Twilight you don't think Celestia would do anything to hurt the kid even more, do you? I mean, c'mon he is so polite yet timid that he makes Fluttershy appear more outgoing than Pinkie for Celestia's sake!" Rainbow Dash spoke as low as he could so Toby couldn't hear her.

Twilight sighed solemnly "I don't know Rainbow. He is indeed a little sweetheart, and he doesn't appear to have a mean bone in his body, but it is only the safety of Equestria and all who live here that concerns me. I and my fellow princesses have to take the welfare of all ponykind in top priority, and not let outsiders try to bring harm to this great land. Yet, I do feel for the small child, because he seems so innocent, young, and possesses a fragile heart."

Twilight and Rainbow just looked at each other sympathetically as the carriages entered into the kingdom of Canterlot and landed before Canterlot Castle.

Toby looked up from underneath Fluttershy's wings to see the great kingdom and he swallowed nervously. "F-F-Fluttershy, i-is this C-Canterlot?" He shook against Fluttershy's side.

Fluttershy smiled down at him and brought head down to nuzzle at the top of his head. "Yes it is Toby sweetie, please don't be afraid. There isn't any danger here, and the ponies here are real nice. They may have more wealth than us in Ponyville, but they won't ever think about hurting one as young and small like you, I promise." Toby smiled softly at her soft reassuring voice.

Rarity carefully exited the carriage first and turned around to carefully lift Toby up from under his arms with both forelegs and gently set him on the ground. "Yes Toby darling, it is safe here and you will like the princesses." She smiled down at him reassuringly as Fluttershy stepped down off the carriage and lowered herself down for Toby to climb up on her back. He climbed up carefully and laid down gently wrapping his arms lightly around her neck as her mane gently laid over his small form leaving only his shoulders and head sitcking out.

As each carriage was emptied, the group joined together and Twilight kindly spoke up "alright girls and Toby, let's go see Princess Celestia and Princess Luna."

They joined side by side and trotted through the Canterlot gates into the kingdom, and made their way to the castle. Toby hid under Fluttershy's warm pink flowing mane to avoid being seen by other ponies trotting along the streets. He was amazed to see most of the residents wearing clothes such as fancy suits and dresses. He looked around at all the nice homes that the ponies lived in, which most structures were tall and castle-like.

They arrived at the palace of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna where two guards were standing at the palace doors. The guards recognized the six mares and opened the doors. "Welcome Princess Twilight Sparkle and friends, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna is awaiting your visit. Please go inside." They said in unison as the girls trotted on in.

Fluttershy felt Toby shaking a little bit and looked behind and her under her mane. "Toby, sweetie, there is no reason to be scared. See, it is beautiful in here, take a look little one."

Toby peeked out of the soft pink mane as he looked in awe at the vastness of the main hall of the castle. Upon the floor laid a royal red carpet that into a cross pattern with a golden star in the center of it and it led up a marble staircase which divided into two seperate staircases to the left and to the right. At the top of the staircase stood two royal like figures that Toby figured were the princesses. He carefully hid back under Fluttershy's mane shaking nervously.

One had fur the color of midnigt blue, both her mane and tail were smooth flowing like a river with the middle of each like a starry evening sky with a surrounding layer a pale blue. Her eyes were a captivating ocean blue, and on her bottom was a white crescent moon sitting against a pitch black background. She has the same midnight colored wings, a horn, and upon her head she wore a black crown with a pale blue outer layer. Around her neck she wore what appeared to be a black pendant with the same white crescent moon in the center of it. Before the six mares and Toby who hid under Fluttershy's mane was the Goddess of the Moon and ruler of the night Princess Luna.

The other royal and tall pony was Goddess of the Sun and ruler of the day Princess Celestia. Her fur was the same alabaster white as Rarity's, but she possessed wings and a horn as Twilight and Luna. Her mane and tail had the same flowing feature as Princess Luna's, and the colors were all light hues of pink, green, blue, and purple. She wore a golden crown with a purple diamond as the center piece, and the crown matched a golden pendant around her neck with a purple diamond in the center of it. On her bottom she had a burning golden sun.

Twilight Sparkle although being a fellow alicorn princess along with the rest of her friends bowed to the princesses.

"Greetings my little ponies." Celestia spoke with a soft motherly tone Toby could hear through Fluttershy's mane.

"Thank you Princess Celestia and Princess Luna." Twilight spoke wih respect as she looked up at both royals.

"My faithful student and fellow princess Twilight Sparkle, I have received your letter. May I ask where this special little one that you spoke of?" She smiled softly down at her ponies as Luna did the same.

Twilight nodded "Yes princess." She turned around and lightly trotted up to Fluttershy who and the rest of the mares stood behind her a few feet. She lowered her head to Fluttershy's mane as Fluttershy stood still. "Toby sweetheart, you can come out now. The princesses would like to meet you. There is nothing to be scare of, I promise."

Toby carefully looked up from underneath Fluttershy's mane as she lowered herself on the palace floor so he could climb off. He carefully climbed off and stood up. He had his hands held together and his feet close togther as he shook nervously. He took very light steps toward the staircase and bowed his head. "H-h-hello P-P-Princess Celestia and P-P-Princess Luna." He said greeted timidly.

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna smiled down softly at the young child, but looked at each with with frowns on their faces noticing his shaking. Carefully they dscended the stairs as Toby kept hishead bowed. The other mares gently trotted up behind Toby to keep him calm as Fluttershy gently rubbed at his back with a wing while Rarity rubbed gently at one of his arms with a forehuof andTwilight gently rubbed at the other arm. Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash sat behind the three. So Toby wouldn't be scared, Celestia and Luna carefully lowered down on all four legs.

"Greetings there young one. May I introduce myself. I am Princess Luna, the Goddess of the Moon, and I am in control of the night." She spoke with a soft tone instead of her usual authoritive voice so not to scare the small child. She gave him a soft smile.

Next was Princess Celestia to introduce herself. "Please little one, don't be afraid. We are not here to harm you." As she reached head down and lightly touched his shoulder with her horn. "My name is Princess Celestia and I am Goddess of the Sun. I am in control of the hours of the day. It is an honor of mine and my sister's to meet you young Toby." As she gave him a soft smile.

She looked tenderly at Toby and very gently asked "Toby dear, if a princess may ask, could you maybe tell us how old you are? It's okay, don't be scared."

He looked up at her and Luna with a little smile. He kindly replied "I-I am s-six." He lowered his head looking at the ground.

Celestia spoke with her warm soft tone "My, you are a young one, aren't you dear?" She smiled softly down at him which suddenly turned into a look of sadness.

'Sister, what is wrong?" Luna asked with a look of worry as the others did the same.

Celestia lowered her head to try and look into Toby's eyes. "Little one, there is something troubling you, isn't there?" Toby looked up with his eyes wide with fear as he looked at her, Luna, and then turn to look at the others trembling. He closed his eyes and nodded.

They all looked on concerned for the little colt. Fluttershy gently lifted a wing and laid over his back and shoulders. "Toby sweetie, please try to calm down. We are all here for you and want to help you. Please tell us what is wrong little one." She soothingly rubbed his back and shoulders.

Each of Toby's hands were gently held in the forehooves of Twilight and Rarity who trotted up next to him and sat on their haunches on each side of him. Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash wrapped their forelegs gently around the four in a comforting hug.

Tears started to pour out of Toby's eyes as he tried to speak between sobs. "I-I-I lost my m-m-mommy *sniff* last year *sniff* a-and my d-d-daddy *sniff* told me i-i-it was my f-fault *sniff* that m-m-mommy was gone."

All of the mares gasped and looked on sadly at the hurt little colt. Toby calmed his tears and eased his shaking as he continued. " daddy *sniff* started to call me w-weak, s-small, and a p-puny little brat." He turned around and buried his face into Fluttershy's chest fur and hugged around her neck tightly, but Fluttershy just wrapped her forelegs and wings around him in loving hug. Tears streamed down Fluttershy's cheeks as well as the other ponies and royal sisters.

Celestia spoke very softly to Toby "oh, you poor poor dear we are truly sorry. The passing of your mother was not your fault little one, and you should never feel like it was." She reached a foreleg carefully toward Toby in Fluttershy's forelegs and lightly rubbed at his back. The others joined in comfortably placing a forehoof on his back and gently rubbed it.

Luna spoke with tenderness in her voice "yes young Toby, my sister is right. You should never blame yourself for the loss of your mother. Also, remember you are not weak nor small, but strong and big with the kindness of your heart."

Toby cried himself to sleep in Fluttershy's forelegs after several minutes. She gently kissed the top of his head and carefully lifted him with her wings. She sat up on all four legs and gently placed him on her back, letting her mane fall over his small form as a blanket to keep him warm.

With their tears drying calmly the rest smiled warmly at the little colt as he laid curled up under Fluttershy's mane. Rarity reached up with a forehoof and very lightly stroked at the top of his head so not to wake him.

"The poor darling is suffering from a broken heart I believe." She gently stopped stroking the top of Toby's head and closed her eyes to subdue anymore tears. "What kind of ruffian would hurt such a precious little thing such as he, even if that ruffian is the child's only father?"

'Ya, that low down dirty somepony blaming the sweet little critter for the loss of his mother. That just ain't deserves a good ol' bucking." Applejack lowered her cowboy hat stomping a forehoof on the floor.

Rainbow Dash hovered into the air and hit her forehooves together. "I wish I could find that jerk and blow him away with a Sonic Rainboom! No one deserves that, especially one as awesome as Toby."

Pinkie looked at the sleeping child with her eyes glazed over with the tears she shed. A look of anger appeared on her face, but she tried to calm herself so not to wake the sleeping child. "Such a mean meanie pants his father is. I will make sure to throw a special party for the little wittle one!"

Fluttershy looked back at Toby and said as quiet as she could, but seething with anger "HOW DARE HE! HOW DARE THAT SO CALLED STALLION HURT SUCH A SWEET LITTLE COLT LIKE TOBY!" Everyone nodded in unison.

Twilight was the last to speak as she looked up at the two royal siblings. "Princess Celestia, I have read the dark side of what humans do to animals, especially us ponykind. Yet, this young child is nothing like what I have read. He treats us with such kindness even though he has a broken heart. Why would a human hurt another so bad princess?"

Princess Celestia looked upon her little ponies and at the sleeping colt as she began. "My little ponies, as I started out as a princess, I wanted to research about many different species apart from our own. Going through many books, I came across the book that Twilight described in her letter. :

"Yes, humans are like us in ways when it comes to treating animals. They have pets like us who they care and tend to. They give them food, water, shelter, and unconditional love. Some humans who have ponies as pets they make sure they have plenty of land to explore and supply them with healthy food to make them strong. Tragically though there are those who mistreat ponykind and other animals for their own enjoyment."

"They perform the act I have come to research as animal abuse. This means they harm animals and fellow ponies physically if the pet is unable to satisfy the master's order. In times of war that happened on this planet Earth in which young Toby comes from, they used stallions to pull giant metal objects called cannons up steep and muddy hills which caused them to slip at times while they trotted."

Luna and the others looked on in shock and horrow as Celestia was explaining the dark side of humans and animals.

"These cannons weighed a whole lot more than a whole cart full of apples that honest Applejack carries. If a pony would to fall, or unable to continue to pull the heavy load then he would be taken out of the line, replaced with another stallion, and meet a tragic end."

They all were shocked yet they boiled with anger after hearing this horrific tale.

Celestia raised a foreleg "please my little ponies, relax and calm down. As I look at this small, innocent, and very polite human, I sense no threat from him at all. For him to treat us with such kindness after suffering from a broken heart, that to me shows that he has a heart of purity and I do not understand why a human would harm another, especially why a father would harm his own colt."

She turned to Twilight and gently spoke "my faithful student and fellow princess, Toby poses no threat to us ponykind. I think it is time that this little child deserves to be loved, cared for, and have a family that will be there for him as his mother was. My little ponies, I think we should have a celebration here in Canterlot tomorrow to welcome this small colt to Equestria."

Everypony beamed with happiness as Pinkie smiled the widest. "That sounds like a super duper idea princess! Can I help?"

Celestia nodded and made a small laugh "Of course you may Pinkie. In fact we all will work together to make Toby feel that he is loved, and that he is a special little child." They all nodded in unison and smiled happily.

"Oh, this is such a wonderful idea princess. I could make him another outfit for the special occassion. I wish I could do more, because the little darling deserves it for all that he has went through." Rarity looked over at Toby with a warm smile as he laid curled under Fluttershy's mane.

"You're darn tootin' the little critter deserves the best. Ah' can get Big Macintosh, Applebloom, and Granny Smith to pitch in at Sweet Apple Acres, and make him the best tastin' apple recipes he ever ate!" Applejack tipped her cowboy hat, crossed her forelegs, and smiled softly at the sleeping colt.

"Yea, yea a new outfit and an apple fritter sounds good, but not as awesome as a Sonic Rainboom! Toby deserves to see a great show, and I plan on giving him one!" Rainbow Dash shot up in the air with her wings spread and shooting a pose. She winked and smirked down at the others. With light-hearted smiles, they just shook their heads.

"YIPPEE! This is going to be a super duper superiffic party! I could bake little wittle Toby a nice big yummy in the tummy chocolate cake, bring my party cannon to decorate the palace, and we all can play games!" Pinkie Pie tried to speak as softly as she can so not to wake Toby as she done cartwheels and hopped around excitedly leaving the others laughing softly at her randomness.

Fluttershy looked back at the sleeping child under her mane as she looked up at Princess Celestia, Luna, and the others. " I could get my birds to maybe sing for Toby..um..if that will be okay with him." She blushed and nuzzles lightly at the top of Toby's head.

"I will invite Spike, everypony in Ponyville, Princess Cadence, my brother Shining Armor, and my parents. I am sure they wouldn't mind meeting such a sweetheart such as Toby." Twilight spoke last and smiled softly at the sleeping child.

Celesita and Luna smiled at all of them "that is all lovely my little ponies. I will send for carriages to come and take you all back to Ponyville so you all can get to work. Luna and myself will do our parts in make sure that the ponies here in Canterlot will be attending."

Luna nod in agreement "yes sister. I believe young Toby would appreciate this celebration. Such a child young as he should not suffer from a broken heart. I promise to do my part in making the night as peaceful and relaxing for him."

"For now my little ponies, we bid you farewell and we shall meet tomorrow in welcoming this dear human child to Equestria." Celestia and Luna bowed their head respectfully to the six mares and they bowed in return, Fluttershy making sure not to disturb Toby.

"Bye Princess Celestia and Princess Luna" They all said in unison, but making sure not to wake Toby. They then made their way through the great hall and out the palace doors.

The carriages came to pick them up. As Fluttershy climbed into one with Toby on her back, she carefully lifted him with her wings and placed him at her side as she sat down in the seat on her haunches. She placed a wing over his curled up form to keep him warm as Rarity climbed into the same carriage and carefully sat down so not to disturb him.

In the other two carriages, Rainbow Dash sat with Pinkie Pie this time while Applejack and Twilight occupied the other one.

"Ah' sure do hope the little feller will be okay Twilight. For such a young colt to be treated the way he was, but still be so darn polite to us all, he really does deserve to be loved." Applejack smiled at Twilight from underneath her cowboy hat.

Twilight returned the smile. "I agree completely Applejack. I believe this celebration will show him that there is someponies that do care for him." They nodded in unison.

After several minutes the carriages arrived in Ponyville as they lowered to the ground in front of The Golden Oaks Library. Fluttershy to looked down at the still sleeping child. She looked to Rarity, "Rarity, um..if it is okay with you..um..could you maybe help get Toby while I climb out of the carriage. I don't want to wake the poor sweetie."

Rarity nodded and smiled softly. "Of course darling." She looked down at the sleeping child and very carefully used her horn to create a warm light blue glow around his small form and gently levitated him out of the carriage. Fluttershy exited the carriage and Rarity gently lowered Toby onto her back. Fluttershy allowed her mane to flow over him as a blanket.

"Thank you Rarity." She smiled at the pearl white mare and then back at the little cold gently kissing the top of his head. Rarity responded softly "no problem at all darling. He is such a precious little thing, I cannot wait to make his new outfit for the celebration tomorrow." She smiled happily as the rest trotted toward the trio.

"Alright girls, we still have a whole day ahead of us. Let us go get ready to make this celebration the best in all of Equestria, especially for the little one. I will go and prepare all the invitations to send out to everypony while you all go do your duties. Also, I think Toby would like to arrive in Canterlot on the Excess Express." Twilight smiled at him sleeping under Fluttershy's mane as the others did the same. They are went their own ways to their respective homes to prepare for Toby's big "Welcome to Equestria" party.

Princess Twilight Sparkle walked into the library, Rarity elegantly pranced toward the Carousel Boutique, Pinkie Pie hopped happily toward Sugarcube Corner, Applejack trotted toward Sweet Apple Acres, Rainbow Dash flew up to Cloudsdale, and Fluttershy carefully trotted toward her cottage making sure not to disturb the sleeping child on her back.

Upon arriving to her home, Fluttershy found all of her animal friends outside enjoying the beautiful afternoon sun of Celestia. The birds were chirping happily creating a beautiful harmony, the squirrels, badgers, and raccoons were scurrying around and playing with each other, and Angel Bunny was awaiting his caretaker at the door.

"Oh my sweet Angel, momma is very proud of you for keeping everything under control while I was gone. I am going to go put Toby to bed and I will be down to feed you and all my other animal friends lunch. I will wait for him to wake up to feed him something for dinner." Angel chittered happily and saluted her as she walked into the cottage. She carefully lifted Toby off her back and placed him in her forelegs cradling him while she hovered up the staircase toward her bedroom.

She lowered herself toward the ground and carefully placed the sleeping child in her bed. She lifted the bedsheets and placed them over him as she tucked him in comfortably. Lowering her head, she kissed his cheek ever so slightly and carefully took his eyeglasses off to place them on the side table. "I will be here when you wake up sweetie." She whispered as she went over and descended the stairs.

"Hey Twilight. How did it go at Canterlot with the little kid?" Spike asked as Twilight walked into the library shutting the door behind her.

"Oh, Spike it went great. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna didn't see no threat with Toby, and we are all going to throw a celebration at Canterlot tomorrow. Would you like to come?" She asked excitedly.

Spike beamed happily a light red blush appearing on his rich purple scaled cheeks. "I would love to Twi! But wait, what about the library, do you think it will be okay if both of us are gone?"

Twilight rolled her eyes and trotted over to her baby dragon assistant and friend rubbing the spikes on his head "of course Spike. We will make sure it is nice and clean in the morning before we leave. Now if you will Spike, could you please go buy some more quills and ink? I got to start preparing invitations to send out to the many guests who I hope will be attending the celebration." She went to her saddlebag and pulled out some bits to give to Spike to pay for the supplies.

"Yes Twi! I will be back in a little bit." With that he exited the library. Twilight ascended the staircase up to her bedroom to prepare some invitations with the bit of ink she had as she started writing on her scrolls. Her pet owl, Owlowiscious sat perched in her windowsill taking watch of his caretaker.

"Hoo."

Twilight jumped at the noise "oh, Owlowiscious, you need to stop scaring me like that. At least tap at the wood to let me know you are here."

"Hoo"

Twilight rolled her eyes and went back to work on the invitations.

Inside the Carousel Boutique, Rarity was working hard on the new outfit she was planning on making for Toby. "Oh, the little darling is just going to love this." She thought to herself while she was putting together the same style of clothes she went with for his last outfit, except this time with the jogging pants, t-shirt top all fire ruby red, and the warm jacket with hood on it a deep royal blue.

After a good hour she added the finishing touches. "There, all done. Ooh, I can't wait to give Toby this!" She said to herself proudly. "Let me go check to see if his other clothes he first came in are dried yet." She carefully levitated the new outfit over to an empty clothes rack and delicately hung it on a clothes hanger. She left her room and trotted downstairs.

As she was going through her washroom she noticed something twinkling at the base of the back door. "Hmm..I wonder what that could be." She carefully trotted up to it and lowered her head to get a closer look at it. It was a small golden heart with a thin small chain connected to it. "Oh, it sure is a pretty gem." She levitated it and looked at it carefully.

"Hmm..looks like whatever this small treasure is, it is able to be opened." Gently using her magic she opens the little golden heart to reveal a picture of what appeared to be a full grown mare holding a little cold cradled in her arms, and on the other side was etched into the gold was "Mommy's Baby Boy: Toby". Immediately, Rarity's eyes started to sting with tears as "oh my, this must be the little darling's mother." She shook her head to calm her tears.

"Now Rarity, you must calm yourself. Toby deserves to know that his mother did love him, and he deserves to have his broken heart mended. Don't worry little one, your mother will always be with you in your heart." Rarity carefully levitated little golden trinket as she trotted back upstairs to her bedroom to add one final touch to Toby's new outfit.

"Oh, my sweet little Opal, what do you think? Do you think the little darling will love this?" Rarity levitated the outfit up in front of her fluffy white cat Opalescence to get her opinion. She licked at her paws and just shrugged her shoulders looking bored with her eyebrows drooping and her hair tied up with a purple laid curled up at her caretaker's hooves.

"Aww.. Opal, I wish you could be more enthusiastic about stuff like your mommy." Rarity rolled her eyes, but leant her head down to nuzzle at the bored feline.

Up high above Ponyville in the sky city of Cloudsdale Rainbow Dash was working hard on crafting the perfect Sonic Rainboom. "Alright Dash, you have to pull off the biggest Sonic Rainboom you have ever done. You got to make it awesome for Toby! That kid deserves a show like no other, and he deserves to have a smile placed on his face!"

Celestia's sun was slowly begin to set as Rainbow thought to herself some more "maybe the Wonderbolts could also put on a show for the little colt. He would enjoy that as much I would I believe. Ohmygosh,ohmygosh,ohmygosh,this celebration is going to be AWESOME!" She made a blushing big smile as she continued to soar through the sky over Ponyville.

Hovering around in the sky with his caretaker, Rainbow Dash's pet turtoise Tank flew by her side with his homemade helicopter helmet that Rainbow made for him when she first got him. "Tank old buddy, I think Toby is going to be amazed what I have in store for him. C'mon champ let's fly some more before we turn in for the night." Tank smiled slowly as he followed.

"Applebloom, Big Mac, Granny Smith. Ah'm home!" Applejack called to the rest of the Apple clan as she trotted into her home on Sweet Apple Acres. A lemon yellow young filly with a red smooth mane with a pink bow in it, and matching red tail came down the stairs running into her older sister embracing her happily. Unlike her sister and the other grown mares, Applebloom had no symbol on her flank, just blank.

"Siister! Where in tarnation have yah been all day?" Speaking with the same country voice as Applejack.

"Woah there Applebloom simmer down. Ah' was just with Twilight and the girls meeting with the princesses and..." before Applejack could finished she was barreled into her pet collie Winona. With chocolate brown fur over her upper back, legs, bottom have of her tail, and her head, a white underbelly fur that ended up her chest, a white tail tip, and white muzzle, she was the loyal pet of the country pony who helped her on the farm.

"Hahaha..heya there Winona. Did ya miss me?' The happy collie licked at her caretaker's face and wagged her tail excitedly. "Haha..Ah' would take that as a yes." Winona carefully got off Applejack and let her get up.

"Nyah...what is all that carryings on going out there?" An elderly mare came walking out into the den. She had lime green fur with a white mane and tail. On her flank she had what appeared to be an apple pie, and a scarf with apples against an orange background around her neck. Her old age shown on the wrinkles under her eyes.

"Heya there Granny Smith. Nothing, Ah' was just telling Applebloom about my visit to the princesses until I was attacked with affecting by Winona." Behind Granny Smith a fire engine red stallion who stood the tallest of the Apple family came heavily trotting in. He had an orange mane with matching orange tail, and on his flank he had an opened granny smith apple.

"Well, heya there Big Mac. Did everything go okay here at the farm while Ah' was gone?"

"Eeyup." Was his only response with a confident nod.

"Good, good. Now Apple family, we are going to have to do some heavy duty with the rest of the day. Granny Smith, Ah' am going to need you to start preparing some of your best apple dishes you ever made. Big Mac, you and me are going to be bucking a majority of the apple trees while Applebloom is going to be collecting them."

"Uuh..how come do we need to do all of this sis?" Applebloom asked curiously, yet confused while Granny and Big Mac nodded in unison.

"Well, Ah've met a newpony today. He really isn't a pony, but a human child. He is a really polite and sweet colt, but he is suffering from a darn broken heart right now. Princess Celestia thought it would be a good idea to throw a celebration to welcome him to Equestria. Applebloom, you can invite Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo too. I am sure the little feller would like to meet young ponies around his age."

"Aww..that sounds like a great plan Applejack. I know Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo would love ta meet the newpony. What is his name?" Applebloom asked curiously.

"His name is Toby. He is only six years old, and he is small, but his heart is as big as Big Mac. Though, Ah' recommend you three carefully introduce yourselves to him. He is very timid around others." Applebloom and the other Apple members smiled softly, but also frowned a little hearing that he becomes timid.

"Now Apple family, let's get to work!" Big Mac, Applejack, and Applebloom went outside to the apple orchard with Winona happily following behind. Granny Smith exited into the kitchen to get started preparing some great apple dishes with the apples that were bucked earlier in the day.

Fluttershy was preparing a freshly made salad for the young child sleeping in her bed. With Celestia's sun beginning descend for Luna's moon to rise Fluttershy carefully carried the bowl in her forelegs as she quietly hovered up the stairs. She smiled softly a the sleeping colt curled up on the bed under the covers. She lowered herself down onto the floor next to the bed and placed the bowl on the side table.

She gently reached her head to Toby's and nuzzled at his cheek gently. "Toby sweetie, it is time to wake up. I made you a special dinner. Wake up little one." She spoke with her soft voice as the little child made a soft yawn.

He blinked his eyes open and smiled softly up at the caring pegasus. "Hi F-Fluttershy." He spoke in his small tone as Fluttershy gently gave him his eyeglasses and he placed them on his head.

"Hello little one. I made you a salad..um..i hope that is okay. It has fresh lettuce leaves, berries, and nuts." She reached up to the bowl with a wing and grabbed it with her forehooves as she sat down by the bed on her haunches. Toby smiled softly as he sat up in the bed and moved over to the edge with his little legs dangling.

"Th-thank you F-Fluttershy." As he very gently reached for the bowl and set it in his lap. Fluttershy smiled softly into his eyes as she carefully climbed up onto the bed beside him tucking her legs underneath her. He scooped some of the salad onto the spoon Fluttershy put in the bowl and took a bite. He smiled softly over at her beside him.

"Mm..i-it's very good F-Fluttershy.'" As he began eating more scoops of the salad. Fluttershy lifted a wing and gently stroked at his back as he ate.

"I am very happy it is good, and that you like it Toby sweetie." She gently nuzzled at his cheek.

After several scoops, Toby finished his salad completely. Fluttershy gently took the bowl from his lap and placed it on the side table with a wing. Toby looked over and up into her eyes. "F-Fluttershy, p-please don't be mad, b-but could you maybe sing to me? M-my mommy used to sing to me before s-she died." He pouted a little and lowered his head.

Fluttershy frowned at him pouting and stroked his back soothingly with a wing and nodded "of course sweetie, I will sing to you. Please don't cry, I will keep you safe." She nuzzled at his cheek and gently scooped him up in her wings placing him in her forelegs. She started to soflty rock him as he cuddled into her chest fur.

Hush now, quiet now

It's time to lay your sleepy head.

Hush now, quiet now

it's time to go to bed

He smiled warmly and went to sleep peacefully in her forelegs. She leant her head down and kissed his forehead. "Goodnight little one. Me and my friends will take good care of you, I promise." She gently lifted him and laid him down at her side. She laid down tucking her legs underneath her once more and covered the little child with a wing. She laid her head next to his and fell asleep by his side.

Luna's moon was full as it rose against the deep blue night sky. During the late hours at Sugarcube Corner while the owners Mr. and Mrs. Cake were asleep with their two babies Pumpkin and Pound cake, Pinkie Pie was finishing up the cake for Toby's celebration.

She blinked her eyes heavily as she was topping the chocolate masterpiece with buttercream frosting with "Welcome To Equestria Toby!" She smiled at her finished creation. "There, a yummy in the tummy chocolate cake for the little wittle Toby! I can't wait for him to try this. He deserves the sweetest of treats for one as sweet as him." She made sure to put a clean cover over the cake until morning and placed it in the refrigerator.

She turned out the kitchen lights and ascended the stairs to the bedroom she lived in the attic of Sugarcube Corner. Her pet alligator Gummy was waiting on her red sofa. She smiled and scooped the small creature up and gave it a tightening hug.

"Oh, Gummy, I have missed you so much today! I love you!" The alligator who had no teeth just blinked his deep purple eyes as they bulged due to her breathtaking hug.

"Tomorrow Gummy, we are going to have a super duperiffic time! The little wittle colt is going to love it!" She said happily as she immediately collapsed on the sofa and started sleeping with light snores.

The evening sky was filled with twinking stars along with Luna's moon. A warm glow showered over the land of Equestria, especially over the cottage of Fluttershy as it shown through the window upon her and the sweet little child under her wing.


	6. Chapter Five: Rarity's Special Gift

Chapter Five: Rarity's Special Gift

Celestia's sun rose majestically against the clear blue sky. Rainbow Dash along with the other pegasi worked together to make it a cloudless day. She wanted the day go perfectly for everypony at the Canterlot Celebration, especially for the little child that she came to become friends with.

The sun beamed warmly through the window of Fluttershy's cottage as it shone on the sleeping form of the kind and caring pegasus along with the sleeping form under her wing. She yawned softly as eyes fluttered open gently to witness a beautiful day. She looked down at the little colt curled up under her wing, and leant her head down to nuzzle gently at his cheek.

"Toby sweetie, it's time to wake up little one." She smiled as he made a little yawn. She reached over to take his eyeglasses off the side table with her wing she used to blanket him and gently placed them in his small hands so he can put them on.

He smiled softly as he placed his glasses on and looked up at her. " you Fluttershy. Good morning." He greeted her with his caring and small tone.

"Good morning sweetie. What would you like for breakfast this morning? I will make you whatever you would like, okay little one?" She asked as gentle as she could.

Toby gently asked "C-could I maybe have that oatmeal y-you fixed me the first time?" He smiled softly up at her as he felt her gently rub his back with a soft wing.

"Of course sweetie. Would you like to come down and eat in the kitchen?" She asked him softly and he nodded. She smiled and kissed him on the top of his head gently. She carefully climbed off the bed and stood next to it so Toby could climb onto her. He carefully climbed onto her back and hugged her lightly around her neck. She lightly began to trot as she descended the stairs.

As they came down into the den of the cottage, all of Fluttershy's animal friends were waiting with smiles on their faces for their caretaker to feed them their breakfast. "Good morning all of my animal friends. Please be kind and meet Toby." She looked back at Toby with a soft smile as she saw him covered under her mane. "Toby sweetie, it's okay, don't be scared. All of these animals are friendly and would like to meet you." She nuzzled at his cheek reassuringly.

She lowered down to all fours to allow him to climb off her back. He climbed off gently and turned to all of the animals. They all chittered happily and waved at the little colt with their pawsBeing small as he was he barely came up above Angel Bunny's ears as the white rabbit hopped toward him. He sniffed at the child and smiled.

"Toby sweetie, this is Angel Bunny. He is a nice rabbit and won't ever think about harming you." She spoke to him softly as he smiled softly at the rabbit.

"H-hi there A-Angel." Angel smiled and reached up and patted Toby on the head to greet him and hopped over to the other anilmals.

Fluttershy smiled brightly at the interaction with Toby and her animal friends. "I know Toby sweetie, how about you stay in here with my animal friends while I go into the kitchen to fix your oatmeal, okay little one?" She smiled down at him as he nodded. "Okay, you can take a seat on the rug..um..if you would like and I will be back in here after I am done, I promise."

Toby smiled up at her "o-okay Fluttershy" speaking so softly as he took a seat on the rectangular rug in the center of the den that had flower petals in the middle of it. It was an orange rug, with a peach outer layer, the third inner layer was brown, a pale yellow was the second inner layer.

After several minutes Fluttershy returned with a bowl of oatmeal for Toby carrying it carefully on her back. She lowered herself down next toToby so he can get it. She smiled softly at him as he took it and sat it in his lap. She then stood back up and went around the room feeding her animal friends.

Toby smiled warmly as he ate at the oatmeal. "Th-thank you Fluttershy. My m-mommy used to fix oatmeal with milk and honey in it." He lowered his head a bit as he ate. Fluttershy smiled softly at him as she laid down next to him with her animal friends sitting around them.

"You are very welcome sweetie. I am glad it is good,and I am glad I could make it as good as your mommy. " She placed a wing behind his small form and lightly stroked his back. He smiled softly up into her bright blue eyes as a knock at the door was heard.

"Fluttershy darling, it's me and Sweetie Belle." Rarity spoke with her elegant voice.

"Oh, um..come in Rarity." She said softly as she looked down at Toby as he was finishing his oatmeal. Rarity carefully opened the door and walked with with her sister following behind.

Sweetie Belle had the same pearl white fur as her older siter, but her mane and tail were of light pink and purple. Unlike Rarity, Sweetie Belle was blank on her flank. As she walked in she greeted Fluttershy "Hi Fluttershy!" She said in a soft yet high pitched voice. She turned to see the small child sitting next to her. "Aww..whose the little cutie?"

Toby blushed a little, but slid closer to Fluttershy hiding behind her mane that flowed freely over her side. She notced this and laid her wing to his side and lightly stroked. "Toby sweetie, it's okay, don't be scared. This is Sweetie Belle, Rarity's younger sister. She is as kind and caring as everypony else you met, I promise." She leaned her head toward him and nuzzled lightly at his cheek. "Sweetie Belle dear, this is Toby."

Sweetie Belle beamed with a light smile at the little colt "well hi there Toby! You don't have to be scared of me, I won't hurt you. It is nice to meet you!" Rarity smiled at her sister and over at Toby.

Toby spoke softly as he carefully scooted out from behind Fluttershy's mane. "H-hi there S-Sweetie Belle. I-it is good to meet you too." He gave her a light smile. He turned to look up at Rarity with the same smile and gently spoke "H-hi Rarity."

"Good morning Toby darling, how are you doing today precious?" Rarity and Sweetie Belle trotted over to the duo while the animals and Angel Bunny were finishing up their meals exiting the cottage to go outside.

Toby smiled up softly as he carefully stood up "I-I am doing good. Th-thank you Rarity." She smiled down softly at the sweet child and rubbed at an arm with a forehoof.

"You are welcome darling." Rarity gently gave him a kiss on the top of his head.

Sweetie Belle looked at him seeing that he only came up to her nose. "Aww...aren't you just a little sweet thing!" She beamed as she gently took one of his little hands in between her forehooves and rubbed at it to let him know that he doesn't need to be scared of her.

He blushed as Fluttershy turned to him and kindly asked "Toby sweetie, would you like to get washed up before we go outside today?" He nodded as he smiled up into her eyes and carefully climbed up onto her back.

"Oh, what a fabulous idea. Toby darling, I made you a special new outfit for today." She levitated the outfit hidden in a black place cover out of her saddlebag. "I can't wait for your to see it precious, I hope you love it as much as you like the first outfit."

Fluttershy carefully took the outfit by the hanger and turned to gently trot toward her bathroom. She hung the outfit on the outside of the door on the doorknob as she trotted into the bathroom. She laid down for Toby to climb off. After he carefully climbed off she stood up and trotted over to the tub to start the water making sure it was warm enough for the child.

"Okay Toby sweetie, I will be outside in the den with Rarity and Sweetie Belle when you are done." She trotted up to him and gave him a soft kiss on the top of his head. She smiled at him and carefully shut the door behind her.

Rarity and Sweeite Belle was waiting in the den looking each over other making sure they looked okay for the day. Rarity turned toward Fluttershy "oh, darling, I cannot wait for today. I know the precious little colt would enjoy it. He surely deserves it.' Fluttershy nodded and Sweetie Belle smiled softly.

"Yes he does." Fluttershy said softly as all three laid in the center of the den waiting for the child to get washed up.

After several minutes Toby found his way to the den, and his eyes were filled with tears, not of sadness, but of happiness. He looked at the three and then at Rarity. "R-R-Rarity?" He asked between sobs.

Rarity and the other two looked at him with concern on their faces. "Toby darling, what's the ma..." Before she could finish Toby ran toward her and slammed into her, but being small as he was just barely budging her as he buried his head in her chest fur and hugged her neck tightly but not enough to hurt her.

His body shook with sobs as he lifted his head to look up into her beautiful sapphire eyes. "Th-th-thank you *sniff* f-for this." As he let go of her neck and held his hand under the golden heart which was sewn into the royal blue jacket with the hood on it. It was sewn on the left side right at his heart. He hugged her neck again as she reached up and rubbed at his back with a forehoof. Sweeite Belle and Fluttershy just watched silently with warm smiles on their faces and tears in their own eyes.

"Aww..Toby darling, you are certainly very welcome. Shh...it's okay little one, it was my pleasure to make it for you." She continued to rub at his back gently and kissed the top of his head. He gently released his hug. Rarity saw a tissue box sitting on a small table in Fluttershy's den and levitated a tissue over to Toby. He gently took it and wiped at his tears.

He calmed his shaking and started to speak softly. "M-my mommy gave this to me on my f-fourth birthday. S-she took this picture when I-I was a baby." He opened up the locket and showed Fluttershy and Sweetie Belle who tearfully smiled. "S-she told me th-that I will always h-have her with me in my h-heart as long as I-I have this." He looked up at them with a soft smile as he closed the locket.

"Aww..Toby sweetie, it is beautiful." Fluttershy looked at Rarity with a tender smile. "Rarity, you did a wonderful job with his new outfit." Toby nodded in agreement slowly as he looked up at her and back at Rarity and Sweetie Belle.

After calming down Toby gently asked as he looked up at Fluttershy. "F-Fluttershy, w-where are we going today?" Rarity and Sweetie Belle lightly shook their heads behind Toby to let Fluttershy know not to tell him.

She smiled softly down at him and nuzzled softly at the top of his head. "It is a surprise Toby sweetie. I promise you will enjoy today." Fluttershy looked around her cottage to make sure she wasn't forgetting anything. Angel Bunny came hopping in after being outside for a little while.

"Oh, Angel my love, momma is going to be out for a while again today. Will you and the other animals be okay while I am gone sweetheart?" Angel chittered happily and nodded. He gave her a salute. "That's momma's boy, I am so proud." She turned toward the litlte child and smiled softly down at him "If you are ready Toby sweetie, we can go meet the others." Toby, Rarity, and Sweetie Belle nodded in unison. Fluttershy lowered herself to allow Toby to climb up onto her back. He hugged her gently around the neck as the four left the cottage.

The two mares and filly were trotting toward the Ponyville train station with the little child unaware of the big day that awaits for him.


	7. Chapter Six: Fluttershy's Confession

Chapter Six: Fluttershy's Confession

The train station of Ponyville was usually bustling with business with ponies either boarding or unboarding Equestria's only train, The Friendship was different as only three mares, two fillies, and a baby dragon was the only passengers left. The entire community of Ponyville left early to travel to Canterlot for a celebration they were invited to by Princess Twilight Sparkle. Outside on the waiting dock, Twilight and her friends stood waiting for the arrival of Rarity, Fluttershy, Sweetie Belle, and Toby.

"Alright girls, while we wait for them to get here, has everyone completed their tasks they volunteered for?" Twilight asked looking at each them. "I sent out all of the invitations last far everypony in Ponyville, my father, mother, Shining Armor, and Princess Cadence will be attending. Oh, I can't wait for them to meet Toby!" She beamed excitedly.

Applejack tipped her cowboy hat and crossed her forelegs."Yup, Ah've already told Granny Smith and Big Macintosh to go on ahead on the first train so they could set up the apple cart. Granny made plenty of apple dishes so there are enough to sell, and also for the little feller to try."

Hovering over the small group was Rainbow Dash. "Yea, and Pinkie Pie also went ahead to Canterlot with the cake she made for the kid. As for me, I plan to give Toby a show he can remember forever." She rubbed both of her front hooves together with a sly smile on her face.

Twilight nodded at both Rainbow Dash and Applejack, and turned to the two fillies who was standing next to Applejack. "Applebloom and Scootaloo, now you two be nice to Toby. He is new here, and is very shy and timid around others."

"Ya got it Twilight. Applejack told me about the little colt and how he lost his mom." Applebloom replied with a frown.

"Yea, the poor kid. Rainbow Dash told me too. Don't worry though, me, Applebloom, and Sweetie Belle will be like big sisters to him." Scootaloo said posing with her forehooves on her hips. Scootaloo was a pegasus filly with light orange fur, light purple eyes, and a deep shade of pink in her mane and tail.

Together Scootaloo, Applebloom, and Sweetie Belle made up the trio known as The Cutie Mark Crusaders. Unlike the other colts and fillies of Ponyville, the three didn't have their cutie marks. They decided to joing together as friends with the common goal of searching for their special talent in life and earn their cutie marks.

After a couple minutes Fluttershy, Toby, Rarity, and Sweetie came trotting out of the station's lobby onto the dock. "Hello darlings, we are here." Rarity spoke up as they trotted up next to the group.

Fluttershy bent her forelegs down instead of lowering down on all four to see if that would be safe and easier for Toby to climb of. He climbed off onto the ground with much ease as Fluttershy stood back up. She smiled down at him "Toby sweetie, how about you go with Sweetie Belle and meet the other fillies? I am sure they will be happy to meet you."

He nodded "O-okay Fluttershy."

Sweetie Belle places a forehoof on his shoulder and smiled softly "yea Toby, you will like the girl, I promise." She let Toby walk by side making sure to keep close.

"Hey Scootaloo and Applebloom!" The other two smiled and trotted up to their friend and all three hugged After they broke the hug Sweetie Belle sat down on her haunches and placed a foreleg over Toby's shoulders. "Girls, I would like for you to meet Toby. Toby this is Scootaloo *motioned a forehoof at the light orange pegasus* and this is Applebloom *motioned to the lemon yellow earth pony*. Together all three of us make... THE CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS!" They said in unison in a loud booming voice that made the little colt shield his ears with his hands.

He shook a little out of his usual shyness, but giggled softly. "H-hi Scootaloo and Applebloom." He spoke softly.

Applebloom was the first one to reach out a forehoof and gently took his hand in it to shake it lightly. "Howdy there Toby, it is great to meet ya."

Scootaloo was up next as she reached out a foreleg and patted him on the shoulder. "Heya Toby, it is awesome to meet you too."

Spike who stood by the mares quietly walked up to the four. He smiled at Toby. "Hey there buddy. My name is Spike, the coolest and only dragon in Ponyville. Don't be scared though, I am only a baby dragon, and would never bring harm to my friends, and such a cool kid like you." He reached out a claw and patted at Toby's shoulder just like Scootaloo.

Toby smiled softly and nodded "H-hi Spike. It is good to meet you too."

Fluttershy and the other mares looked on with warm smiles upon their faces at the interaction between the three fillies, baby dragon, and little colt. Suddenly a train whistle blew as the Friendship Express was starting to pull into the station. Twilight levitated ten tickets out of her saddlebag that she brought with her giving one to each of her friends with Fluttershy taking Toby's for him.

Coming to a safe stop, the conductor stepped out of the train. He was a gray furred stallion that sported a black burly moustache, with a charcoal black mane and tail, glasses, a dark gray hat with a red stripe circling it, a black rim, and he wore a dark grey suit with white shirt and red tie. He looked at the group before him. "Tickets please."

Twilight led the group one by one onto one of the passenger carts. When it was Toby's turn to board, the conductor gently placed a hoof on his shoulder and looked down at him. "Oh, I am sorry young one, but without a ticket I am afraid I cannot allow you to board the train."

Fluttershy raised a wing as she kindly gave the two tickets to the conductor. "Oh, my apologies. He is with me..um..I hope that is okay." She looked down at Toby with a soft smile, then back at the conductor.

The conductor took the tickets and nodded "Oh of course Miss, it is okay." He looked down at the little colt. "Well, I apologize young one. Welcome aboard The Friendship Express, may your traveling be safe and comfortable." He tipped his hat and stepped aside to let the two enter the passenger cart.

"Alright Toby sweetie, you can go sit with Spike, Applebloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle while I go sit with the others, okay little one?" Toby nodded softly and walked over to join the three fillies and baby dragon. Fluttershy smiled at him as she went to join the other adult mares.

They were all already seated down and striking up conversation as Fluttershy trotted up to them. With a bit of nervousness she spoke up "Um..girls..can I maybe tell you all something..um..if it is okay?"

"Of course darling. You know you can tell us anything." Rarity spoke with a soft smile.

"Yea Flutters, what's up?" Rainbow asked as she just hovered above the group.

"Ya sugarcube, what is on your mind?" Applejack watched her with concern.

"Yes Fluttershy, we are your friends and we are always here to listen." Twilight smiled softly as well.

She took a seat beside Rarity and sighed heavily. "Well..um..I really do care for Toby and all, but I just wonder how he got here in Equestria? I mean I just found him curled up at the base of a tree at the entrance of the Everfree Forest and he was just so small that I couldn't abandon him." She lowered her head and a single tear dropped from her eyes.

Rarity reached over and rubbed her back and wings delicately "Fluttershy darling, you was doing what you thought was right, and you are the element of kindness. Also, we all would have done the same thing if either one of us discovered Toby in that condition." The others nodded in unison.

"Th-thank you all. I don't know what I would do without such good friends like you." She lifted her head and turned around a bit to smile softly at the young colt that melted her heart. She turned to look at her friend. "Girls.. the night before I found Toby, I made a wish upon Luna's moon. I wished I could have a colt or filly of my own to love and care for."

"WHAT?" They all gasped but tried to be low enough so the young ones couldn't hear them.

Fluttershy nodded "I know I have Angel Bunny and my other animal friends who I love with all my heart, but I would like to feel what it is like to be the mother.

Rarity held one of Fluttershy's forehooves in both of hers and rubbed it gently. "Fluttershy darling, that is wonderful, but you are already a mother to your animal friends, especially Angel." Rarity turned to look at the young ones, especially Toby. "Yet, the little one no longer has his own mom." Her eyes started to tear up at the fact as she turned back to the yellow pegasus "maybe you two were meant to find each other darling." Giving her a soft smile.

Twilight and the others nodded in agreement. "Rarity is right Fluttershy. Now I don't know how Toby showed up here in Equestria either, but maybe we could talk with Princess Luna to see if she might have an answer. It was during her moon you made your wish, so she might know something." They all nodded in agreement.

Fluttershy smiled hopefully. "That sounds good Twilight. Um...could we do it after the celebration...um..maybe when Toby is asleep? I won't want him to be troubled by any of this yet. He has been through enough."

"Of course, we can wait. It would be best to do it while he slept." Twilight looked seriously at Fluttershy. "Fluttershy, would it be okay with you if I maybe asked Princess Luna if she could allow us to enter into Toby's dreams? Maybe we could find out more of why he is so timid around others, even with us the way he speaks."

Fluttershy sighed deeply "Um..I guess that would be okay Twilight. Um..it won't hurt him though for us to go into his dreams, would it?" She asked with a concerned look on her face.

"No, of course not. Princess Luna is Goddess of the Night after all, so she would know how to keep him calm while his asleep."

Fluttershy nodded as she looked at all of her friends who returned soft smiles at her. She turned to look behind her at the small child. "Okay Twilight, we can do it. I just hope whatever we find isn't too scary." They all nodded in unison as the train entered through the gates of Canterlot.


	8. Chapter Seven: A Canterlot Celebration

Chapter Seven: A Canterlot Celebration

The Friendship Express came to a slow and steady stop at Canterlot Station. Outside on the waiting dock to welcome the ponies and young human stood a white unicorn stallion. His mane and tail were three shades of dark, moderate, and light blue, he had sky blue eyes, grey hooves, and on his flank he had a symbol of a royal blue shield with a lavender star on it with three little light blue stars over it.

As the passenger cart's doors opened Twilight immediatly galloped up to the stallion who was her brother. "Shining!" She smiled with a beaming glow.

"Twily!" Shining Armor responded with the same excitement. They lifted their forelegs in a playful manner to greet each other. "How has my little sister been doing since becoming Equestria's newest princess?" He asked teasingly

She giggled and playfully pushed him in the chest with a forehoof. "Oh, Shining you know I am still getting used to becoming an alicorn princess. Yet, I have just been overlooking the daily activities of Ponyville and making sure harmony is maintained."

Shining Armor nodded "well, at least you aren't trying to battle an evil sorcerer who is trying to overthrow your home." Speaking sarcastically as he sighed softly "Cadence is so excited to see you and the girls again! Her, mom, and dad are at the castle."

He noticed the rest of the group standing behind Twilight. "Hello girls and Spike." He looked at the group carefully and turned back toward Twilight. "So Twily, where is this guest of honor that Princess Celestia, and Princess Luna has been telling us about?"

Twilight looked behind her at the group of ponies and baby dragon, but didn't see the little colt. "Hmm.. I don't know." She turned around looking at the three fillies and Spike. "Spike, Applebloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle, where is Toby?"

Sweetie Belle motioned with her forehoof toward Fluttershy's tail "He is hiding. When we stepped off the train he saw Prince Shining he get nervous and hid under Fluttershy's tail." She along with everypony watched the little shaking movement of Fluttershy's tail with concerned look on their faces.

Fluttershy smiled nervously at Shining Armor "Um..I am truly sorry Prince Shining Armor. He is very shy and timid around new ponies. He is still shy and timid around all of us." She turned her head toward her tail and cooed softly to calm the little colt. "Toby sweetie, you can come out. The prince is real nice like all of us and he would like to meet you. Please don't be scared."

Toby peeked his head out from underneath her tail and nodded softly. He carefully stepped out from behind her and walked slowly toward Shining Armor. The others smiled at him warmly as he stepped in front of the prince. He lowered his head in a bow "H-hello P-Prince Shining Armor. I-it is good to meet you." He lifted his head and smiled softly up at the stallion.

Shining Armor stepped his left foreleg in front of his right foreleg and lowered his head in a bow of his own. "Well, it is an honor to meet you as well Toby. You have nothing to fear from me." He smiled at the little colt and patted gently at his shoulder. He leaned into whisper "anyways, if somepony tries to bother you, you just come to good ol' Shining and I will take care of them for you." He winked as he raised his head with a smile.

Toby giggled lightly as he felt a wing on his back and turned to look up at Twilight. "See there sweetheart, there is nothing to be scared of. Shining Armor here is my older brother and you will meet my other family when we go to the castle." She smiled softly down at him as he returned the same smile.

He carefully walked back over to Fluttershy who was lowered on her forelegs ready for Toby to climb on. He climbed up on her carefully. She smiled softly back at him and asked "Toby sweetie, how would you maybe like to fly? I will be very careful and I promise I won't let you fall." She nuzzled at his cheek.

With a smile on his face he nodded "O-okay Fluttershy. Th-that sounds like fun." He carefully hugged her night a little tight, but not too tight to hurt her.

After the group departed from the train station Fluttershy looked back at the little colt "okay sweetie, hold on." She lightly flapped her wings and hovered in the air. She could feel shaking on her back and turned back to Toby noticing his eyes were closed shut. She nuzzled at his cheek "it's okay little one, open your eyes."

Toby opened them slowly and shot his head back and forth looking down at the group trotting below him. He looked around as he was in the air as Rainbow Dash came up beside them with Scootaloo on her smiled as he felt the gentle breeze blow against his face and skin. "Th-this is fun Fluttershy. Th-thank you."

Fluttershy smiled as the little colt was actually having fun for he very first time he has been in Ponyville. "You are very welcome sweetie." Although she was smiling on the outside, she was frowning on the inside. "I just wish he wouldn't be so timid around us. He is so sweet, but his voice is so small and sounds broken. I hope when Princess Luna does take us into his dreams we find out what caused him to be so timid." She thought to herself as she flew carefully in the air.

As the group arrived at the palace Fluttershy carefully lowered to the ground landing softly. The guards stepped aside opening the palace doors to let the group through.

While they were trotting through the main hall a thought came to Toby "Mommy always loved pretty places." This brought a tear to his eye which he quickly wiped away with a hand so no pony would notice.

Shining Armor came to a stop at two tall golden doors that looked like they lead to another room. He turned back to the child on Fluttershy's back. "Hey buddy, if a prince may ask, could you maybe close your eyes for a little bit?"

Toby nodded "y-yes Prince Shining Armor." He closed his eyes shut as he hugged Fluttershy's neck. He could hear the big doors slowly being opened and felt Fluttershy start trotting. After a few trots he felt Fluttershy come to a stop. He started to shake as he could hear nothing but silence.

Fluttershy turned her head to the nervous little child and nuzzled at his cheek. "It's okay Toby, you can open your eyes now sweetie."

He carefully opened his eyes and swallowed nervously as he looked through the lens of his eyeglasses. He sat up a little on Fluttershy's back as he could see he was in what appeared to be a ballroom and there were many ponies in attendance. Most of the ponies he saw were dressed in elegant gowns and nice suits. He recognized them as the ponies that lived in Canterlot. The other ponies he saw didn't have any clothes, just the fur on their body, manes, and tails. He guessed they were ponies from Ponyville.

He looked around at everypony nervously as he heard them mumble to one another. The group he was with slowly trotted down the red carpet leading to the center where Princess Celestia and Princess Luna stood. Beside the two princesses he saw another pony who had wings and a horn, and knew she was another alicorn. Shining Armor trotted up beside her, and Twilight trotted up to the other side of the royal sisters.

She had light pink fur, purple eyes, a mane and tail that were both flowing like Fluttershy's with light yellow, dark pink, and purple, golden like hooves, and on her flank she had a symbol of a heart that looked like wore a golden necklace around her neck just like Celestia and Luna, and a golden crown.

Fluttershy and the rest of the group trotted up and stood at the side of Twilight as Toby looked up at all four princesses.

Princess Celestia began to speak with a royal yet elegant voice "All mares and gentlecoats. Today myself and my sister Princess Luna would like to welcome you as we celebrate the arrival of a new guest here in Equestria. Now he is a part of the species known as humans. He comes from a distant land called Earth, but I vow he brings no threat to us ponykind or to all of Equestria." The crowd stopped their mumbling and smiled that the human was not a threat to them.

She turned toward Fluttershy "our very own, The Element of Kindness and caretaker of all small and big animals Fluttershy was the one who discovered this little one." Fluttershy nervously lifted a wing and waved at everypony in attendance. Celestia looked toward the child on her back. "Little one, would you like to come up and let everypony see you? I promise no pony is here to harm you sweetheart."

Toby swallowed nervously as he looked at Fluttershy and beside him at the others as they all nodded at him reassuringly with warm smiles. He then turned toward Celestia and nodded. Fluttershy gently knelt on her forelegs as he carefully climbed down off her back. She stood back up and gave him a gentle kiss on the top of his head to keep him calm. He carefully walked toward Celestia as he looked up at Twilight who gave him a warm smile. He stepped in front of Celestia and lifted his head slowly to look at all those before him.

He started shaking when he felt a warm wing over his back and shoulders. He tilted his head back to look up at Celestia smiling softly down at him. She looked at all her guests "this young human child is Toby..." She lowered her head softly down to him. "Toby sweetheart, if a princess may ask, what is your last name?" She asked gently.

He softly whispered in her ear "M-Mason Princess Celestia." He gave her a light smile.

She lifted her head back up and cleared her throat. "This young human child's name is Toby Mason, and although he is small, he has a big heart and has treated us that he has met with great respect and kindness." She looked down at the little colt and thought back to the day before she met him. She started to tear up a little bit which everypony looked on concerned even Toby who tilted his head back to look up at her. "My sister and mysef would greatly appreciate it if you all would treat this little one with the same respect and kindness, for he has suffered a great loss in his life and has endured a broken heart."

Everypony in the crowd gasped and looked at the little child with worried looks as they all nodded in unison at Celestia and Luna.

Celestia blinked her eyes to subdue her tears as she looked up at everypony. "Our faithful Element of Honesty Applejack and the Apple Family from Sweet Apple Acres brought all of their great apple delecacies for everpony to enjoy. Our very own Element of Laughter brought music, games to play, and an array of sweet treats baked by herself and the Cakes of Sugarcube Corner. Later we will all may go outside to the palace courtyards to see the Element of Loyalty Rainbow Dash perform her Sonic Rainboom and for Fluttershy to soothe us with her bird choir. Now may this joyous celebration begin." With that a blast was heard throughout the ballroom and everypony turned to see it was Pinkie Pie setting off her party cannon. Streamers, confetti, and balloons showered over the ballroom. Laughter erupted from everypony.

Everypony bowed their heads respectfully to the princesses as they all started moving around. Some were conversing with one another, some headed over to the apple cart where Big Macintosh and Granny Smith stood at, some went over to enjoy some of Sugarcube Coners top sweet where Mr. and Mrs. Cake, and some went over to participate in some games operated by Pinkie Pie who had a bright smile on her face.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders each gave Toby a warm hug before going off to hang out with the colts and fillies who were invited, Rainbow Dash gave him a gentle rub on the head before flying outside to prepare for her Sonic Rainboom.

Applejack trotted up to the little colt and smiled softly down at him "Ah' reckon I will get over to the apple cart Toby and make sure everything is running smoothy. There are plenty of apple dishes there for ya to try when ya get ready, ah'right little feller?" He nodded as she reached a forehoof up and rubbed gently at his shoulder before trotting off toward the apple cart.

Rarity trotted up to him next and gently wrapped a foreleg around his small form pulling him in a warm hug. She gave him a gentle kiss on the top of his head and softly spoke "Toby darling, I will be mingling with the other ponies if you need me, okay precious?" He nodded and gave her a soft smile as she returned it before trotting off to mingle with the others.

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna smiled down at the little child. "Young Toby, Tia and I officially welcome you to Equestria." Luna spoke with a soft tone as both royal sisters lowered their heads and lightly touched each of his shoulders with their horns.

Fluttershy trotted up to Toby and the princesses. She looked up at both of them and shy asked "Um..Princess Luna and Princess Celestia...if it is okay with you both..um..could i maybe speak with you?" They looked at each other then looked back at Fluttershy and nodded. She smiled at them and then looked down at the little colt. "Toby sweetie, I will be right back, okay? I am just going to talk with the princesses." He nodded as she lowered her head and gave him a tender kiss on the top of his head.

Toby smiled softly as Fluttershy trotted off with the princesses off to the side some. He felt something soft over his shoulders and back. He tilted his head back to see Twilight smiling down at him softly. "H-hi Twilight."

"Hey Toby sweetheart. I would like to introduce you to a few special ponies. They will be very happy to meet you." She smiled and gently guided him over to her family who were all together in a small group talking with one another.

"Hi Cadence!" She beamed as Princess Cadence done the same.

"Hi Twilight!" They both performed a special greeting they created when Twilight was only a filly and Cadence was her foalsitter.

"Sunshine, sunshine

Ladybugs awake

Clap your hooves

and do a little shake."

They giggled happily as Twilight carefully placed a wing over Toby and gently brought him forth. "Cadence I would like to officially introduce you to Toby. Toby this is Princess Cadence, Shining's wife and my sister in law." Toby smiled up softly at Cadence and bowed his head respectfully.

"H-hi there P-Princess Cadence. I-it is good to meet you." Speaking softly in his usual small tone.

Cadence smiled softly down at the little colt and lowered her head to him to look him in his eyes. "Well, it is a pleasure to meet you young one. There is no need to be nervous Toby, we will never dream of hurting you." She gave him a reassuring smile and reached up with a foreleg and rubbed lightly at his arm. He smiled up softly at her.

Twilight smiled at the interaction between Toby and Cadence as she very gently turned him toward two new ponies who were both unicorns. One was a female unicorn with pearl white fur, eyes of light cerulean blue, both her mane tail had lavender and white stripes, on on her flank she had a symbol of three lavender stars. The other was a male unicorn with light blue eyes, yellow eyes, his mane and tail were both were a deep royal blue, and on his flank he had a big yellow crescent moon with a smaller yellow crescent moon inside the curve.

"Toby, I would like for you to meet my mother and father Mr. and Mrs. Sparkle." She had her wing gently laid across his back and shoulders.

He smiled up softly at them "H-hi there M-Mr. and M-Mrs. Sparkle. I-it is good to meet you both." They smiled softly down at him and lowered their heads to gently touch their horns on each of his shoulders.

While Toby was meeting Twilight's family Fluttershy, Princess Luna, and Princess Celestia trotted off to the side to away from the crowd to talk.

Celestia spoke softly to the caring pegasus "my loyal and kind Fluttershy, what is on your mind?"

Fluttershy had a nervous look on her face as she took in a deep breath. "Um..well, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna..um..something has been troubling me ever since I discovered Toby." She lowered her head hiding behind her mane.

Celestia looked down worriedly at the timid pegasus. "Oh, my little pony. What is the matter? Maybe myself and Luna can help."

Fluttershy took another deep breath and looked up at the two princesses. "Well, um...I really care for the precious little one...but I am concerned of how he actually ended up in Equestria. I mean...um...I discovered him at the base of a tree at the entrance of the Everfree Forest...um..but that is all I know." She lowered her head again with a tear falling from her eyes.

Luna gently spoke up "Fluttershy, I believe I have the answer you are looking for." She turned to her sister "Tia, being a goddess of night I am able to hear the wishes, prayers, and inner thoughts of those in Equestria." Fluttershy looked up shocked but Luna calmed her by putting a forehoof up. "Well, our caring and kind Fluttershy made a wish three nights ago that she could have a colt or filly that she could call her own."

Celestia looked at Luna with a shocked look. She turned to Fluttershy who had her head lowered back down under her mane and smiled warmly at the pegasus. "Is this true my little pony?" Fluttershy nodded nervously.

"Tia sister, I also heard another wish the same night." Fluttershy and Celesita both looked at her surprised and she nodded "yet this wish was not from anypony in Equestria, but from another land. You see, not only am I able hear the mind of everypony of our land, but I am able to hear the minds of others from different lands."

Celstia looked at her sister with a soft smile, but frown."Let me ask sister, do you have this ability somehow due to the reason of me banishing you to the moon one thousand years ago?" Luna nodded solemnly but nuzzled at her sister's neck.

"Tia, that is the reason, but not worry for that was the past. For the moon being a part of the vast universe beyond our land, I am able to connect with life of other distant lands." Fluttershand Celestia nodded in understanding."The night Fluttershy made her wish, I heard a wish similar from the heart and mind of a young colt. His wish was that he would live in a new home with someone who would love him. That young colt was Toby."

Fluttershy looked up with tears forming in her eyes as Luna nodded and continued. "So with him sleeping peacefully in his bed I concentrated all of my magic and I used it to envelope his small form in a warm aura so it wouldn't wake him, and I transported him here to Equestria. I feel awful though I transported him at the entrance of the Everfree Forest, but I knew he would be discovered by you as you lived near the forest."

Fluttershy smiled tearfully up at Luna. "Oh my. It is true maybe that him and I were meant to discover each other..um..right Princess Luna?" She nodded softly as Fluttershy smiled as she closed her eyes to subdue her tears. "Um..Princess Luna..um..there is a question I would like to ask..um...if it is okay with you?"

Luna smiled at the pegasus and nodded "of course kind Fluttershy, what would you like to ask?"

Fluttershy bit her lower lip "um...well, Toby is such a polite little gentlecolt..um..but it is sad to see him so nervous around everpony he meets. He still talks nervously around me and my friends. He always asks us to not get mad at him for asking a simple question, he still shakes timidly, and his tone is so small and broken it hurts me. Um..I was wondering..um..if we could..um if we could enter into his dreams while he is asleep..um..if it is okay with you Princess Luna?"

Luna looked at her with a warm smile "yes, I think we could. Yet, I believe it would be best if we look into young Toby's memories to discover why he is so timid in behavior. It is the same as going into somepony's dreams, but we can recall his most beloved and worse memories."

Fluttershy nodded and looked up at the night princess "Um..it won't hurt the little one though, will it Princess Luna?"

Luna softly shook her head "oh, no. I will make sure to make Toby calm and peaceful as he is sleeping." Fluttershy softly smiled and turned toward Twilight as she was introducing the little colt to her family.

She bowed her head to the two princesses. "Thank you very much Princess Celestia and Princess Luna for your understanding. I am going to go join Toby now so he doesn't get worried about me." She smiled up at them and gently trotted off.

Celestia smiled at her sister "Luna, I trust you and I hope that you and the others can discover what is wrong with the poor dear." Luna nodded in agreement as the sisters looked on at the celebration.

Fluttershy trotted up to Twilight and her family as they were welcoming Toby. "Hi Twilight, um..could I maybe speak with you for a second..um..if it is okay with you?" Twilight nodded and Fluttershy looked down at the small child. "Toby sweetie, I will be back in just a minute and I will take you around, okay?" He nodded softly as he carefully walked over to Twilight's family so he wouldn't be alone.

"Fluttershy, they absolutely adore Toby! I knew they would, but he is just so timid." Twilight frowned a little as she looked over at the little colt then back at Fluttershy. "What is on your mind Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy sighed heavily "well..um..I talked with Princess Celestia and Princess Luna about my wish three nights ago, and also how I was concerned about how Toby showed up here in Equestria. Luna told me that she was the one who brought Toby here."

Twilight gasped " brought him here?! ?"

Fluttershy bit her lower lip "well..um.. she said that she heard my wish that night, but also heard a wish Toby made." Fluttershy looked at Twilight with tears forming in her eyes once again. "Twilight, he wished to have a new home and a family who would love him. So, Luna used her magic to bring Toby here to Equestria." She reached up with a forehoof to wipe away her tears.

Twilight smiled warmly at her friend then looked over at the little colt standing with her family. "Aww..the poor little sweetheart. I never knew Luna could hear the wishes of others from different lands. Very interesting."

Fluttershy took in a deep breath "um...also Luna agreed to allow us all to go into Toby's dreams...um...well memories. She believes his memories will reveal why he is so timid and nervous like he is."

Twilight nodded "I totally agree. Tonight when Toby is sleeping peacefully I will get the girls, Celestia, and Luna and we will meet you in your guest room. I am sure the princesses won't mind us staying the night." She smiled softly.

"That sounds like a good idea Twilight." Fluttershy retrned the smile and looked over at Toby. "Well, let me go and take Toby around to meet other ponies. I am sure everypony would like to meet him." Twilight nodded in agreement as they trotted back over to the small child and Twilight's family.

Fluttershy trotted up to Toby and looked down at him "Toby sweetie, are you ready to walk around and maybe meet some new ponies?" He looked up softly and nodded. "Okay..um..if you would like you can hold onto my tail so you can stay close to me..um..if that is okay with you."

He smiled up softly and nodded* "O-okay Fluttershy."

Cadence walked up to Toby before they left to join the festivities. She sat on her haunches and gently gave Toby a warm hug. "Well, it was nice meeting you little one. You are certainly precious and very polite. Maybe one day you can visit the Crystal Empire where me and Shining live. It is very beautiful and all of the crystal ponies who live there are very nice." She smiled down at him as Shining Armor stood beside her.

He smiled down at the little colt and gently rubbed at the top of his head with a forehoof "yea buddy, you would like our would be honored to give you a tour if you would like to come and visit."

Toby smiled up softly "Th-thank you P-Prince Shining Armor and P-Princess Cadence." He gently grabbed hold of Fluttershy's tail and waved at Twilight and her family as him and Fluttershy walked off.

While Fluttershy was leading Toby through the crowd, the other ponies would smile warmy down at him and d'awwed at how cute he was in his outfit. Fluttershy stopped behind a line leading to the apple cart.

She looked back at the sweet and timid little colt "Toby sweetie, you can choose whatever you want and I will pay for it, okay little one?" He looked up softly and nodded.

After the pony ahead of them got an apple pie, Fluttershy trotted up to the cart where Granny Smith was handing out the apple dishes, Applejack was collecting bits, and Big Macintosh was making sure everything was going smoothly and not out of control.

Applejack smiled at the duo and tipped her hat. "Howdy there Fluttershy and Toby." She smiled down at the little colt and leant her head down to gently ask "What would you like little feller?"

Toby smiled up softly at the country pony then looked at the cart. He scanned the array of tasty looking apple dishes and finally laid his eyes on an apple fritter. He looked up at Fluttershy and gently asked "F-Fluttershy, could I-I maybe have an apple fritter?"

Fluttershy smiled softly down at him and nodded "of course sweetie." She turned to Applejack. "Two apple fritters, please Applejack."

"Ya got it, that will be four bits." She smiled happily as Granny Smith picked up two apple fritters. Fluttershy reached back to her saddlebags and lifted a flap to one of the pockets and pulled out four bits. She handed them to Applejack.

"Nyah...here you young whipper snappers go. Two homemade apple fritters, enjoy." Granny Smith said as Toby gently reached up and got his while Fluttershy did the same.

He looked up at Granny Smith and softly spoke "Th-thank you Miss Granny Smith."

Granny Smith looked down with a warm smile "Aww..aren't you a polite little gentlecolt. You are very welcome little fella and you can just call me Granny Smith." She winked at the little colt.

Toby took a bite of his fritter and the taste made him smile happily. He could taste the perfect crunch of the fritter's crust, mixed with the warmth of freshly baked apples, and cinnamon all in one. He looked up at Applejack and Granny Smith "Mmm..this is very good A-Applejack and G-Granny Smith!" He continued to eat at the apple fritter gently.

Granny Smith just smiled warmly at the little colt and Applejack tipped her hat "Well, thank ya very kindly sugarcube. Ah' would love to show you around our apple farm of Sweet Apple Acres one day. Maybe you can even help Granny Smith and Applebloom bake some apple fritters yerself." He smiled up at her and nodded and she gently rubbed at the top of his head with a forehoof.

Fluttershy smiled softly Applejack "Thank you Applejack and Granny Smith. Delicious as always." She was just finishing up her apple fritter. She reached for a couple of napkins one for her and one for Toby with a forehoof. She wiped at her maw while she handed Toby his napkin.

Toby smiled as he took the laste bite of his apple fritter and wiped as his mouth with the napkin. Fluttershy smiled down at him "I am glad you enjoyed your apple fritter Toby." She leant her head down and nuzzled at his cheek.

She looked up at Applejack "we will see you in a little while, I am going to take Toby over to Pinkie Pie next to see what games she has for him to play." She smiled softly.

Applejack nodded "sounds like darn good plan Fluttershy." She turned toward Toby "you have fun sugarcube and Ah' will see you in a little while." He nodded and waved as he gently grabbed hold of of Fluttershy's tail and followed behind her as she started to trot.

As they were heading toward where Pinkie Pie was Toby looked around and saw what appeared to be a big pair of speakers with a table that had a record player on it. Behind the table stood a pearl white unicorn with a frizzled mane and tail that had both light and dark shades of blue in a stripe pattern, and she wore big black thick rimmed oval glassed with purple lenses. On her flank she had a music note. She was turning the discs and playing retro music which all the ponies, even the fancy dressed ones danced to.

Toby smiled at all the fun going on and gently asked up at Fluttershy "F-Fluttershy, who is that pony over there?" Pointing over at the music table.

Fluttershy smiled softly down at him "oh, her name is Vinyl Scratch. She owns a music store in Ponyville and she is always available for a party."

He nodded and smiled up softly as they walked up to Pinkie Pie who had a party hat on, cheering on a pony who was playing a round of Pin The Tail on The Pony. She spotted the two and cartwheeled over to them.

"Heey there! Are you both enjoying the party so far?" They both nodded and Pinkie looked down at Toby "I have a special surprise for you little wittle Toby, but you have to close your eyes." He nodded and closed his eyes as he held onto Fluttershy's tail. Pinkie waved a forehoof in front of the little colt to make sure he couldn't see "Okie dokie lokie, follow me!"

Fluttershy giggled lightly at Pinkie's excitement as well did Toby. Fluttershy carefully led Toby as she followed Pinkie Pie to a large red velvet covered object.

Pinkie Pie grabbed the cover with her teeth and removed it. "Okie dokie lokie little wittle Toby, you can open your eyes now!" She sat on her haunches with a big bright smile awaiting his reaction.

Toby opened his eyes and he was in awe at what he saw. Before him was a big three layer cake that appeared to have chocolate icing smoothly spread on all three layers, pink icing as the outline of each round layer, a cherry placed on the very top, and each layer had words written on them in pink icing. The top layer read 'WELCOME", the middle layer read "TO EQUESTRIA", and the bottom layer read "TOBY!".

Pinkie beamed with excitement and asked "Do you like it?"

Toby lit up with a bright smile which was the first time Fluttershy ever saw him smile so big. "Y-you made that f-for me P-Pinkie?!"

She nodded still beaming "of course silly willy! I hope you like chocolate!" Toby gently let go of Fluttershy's tail and ran up to Pinkie Pie wrapping his arms lightly around her neck.

"Th-thank you Pinkie! I-I love it!" He said happily as Fluttershy watched on.

She thought to herself "Hmm..he acted the same way when Rarity gave him his new outfit with that little golden heart sewn into it. I have a feeling that he never had anyone to think of him enough to give him anything special except for his mom."

Pinkie reached up withh a forehoof and rubbed at Toby's back. "Aww..well, you are welcome little wittle Toby! Would you like for me to cut you a piece?" He nodded up happily at her.

She randomely pulled out a knife and stood up on her hind legs reaching up to the top layer to cut a slice. She placed the slice on a napkin and handed it to the little colt. "Here you are Toby! There is plenty if you want to some more!"

Toby took a bite of the cake and smiled warmly up at Pinkie "Mmmm..th-this is very good Pinkie Pie! I-I love chocolate!" He giggled lightly as he ate at the cake. Fluttershy just smiled at him as he ate at his piece of cake.

After Toby finished his piece of cake in a couple of minutes Pinkie gently placed both forehooves on his shoulders. "How would you like to play a game of Pin the Tail on The Pony little wittle Toby?" He smiled and nodded. Pinkie Pie gently led him over to the game while Fluttershy followed behind.

While everypony and Toby was having fun inside, Rainbow Dash was finished warming up. "Alright, I am ready to give the kid an awesome show!" She looked to see that Celestia's sun was slowly begin to set. "I better go get the gang to bring him out before it gets dark." She hovered back into the ballroom.

She scanned around the ballroom in search of the little colt. She saw Twilight standing with her family and decided to hover over to her.

Twilight spotted Rainbow "Oh, hey Rainbow. Have you warmed up long enough?"

Rainbow nodded and wiped at her shoulder "oh, yea I am ready to show the kid an awesome Sonic Rainboom! Get the others while I go get Fluttershy and Toby." Twilight nodded as Rainbow looked to see Toby over with Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy and hovered toward the three.

She smiled down at the little colt blindfolded and trying his best to pin the tail on the pony while Pinkie gently guided him by the shoulders. She lowered down by Fluttershy. "How is he enjoying the party so far Flutters?"

Fluttershy eeped "Oh..Rainbow Dash..you startled me. He is enjoying it very much I believe." She looked at Rainbow and softly asked "Are you ready for your Sonic Rainboom? Then I can get my birds to sing him a song."

Rainbow clapped her forehooves together "you bet I'm ready." She looked over to see that Toby pinned the tail perfectly and trotted over to him. "Hey kid, are you ready to see something awesome?" She kindly smirked down at him as he nodded. She hovered in the air and flew towards the balcony.

Fluttershy knelt on her forelegs "Toby sweetie, you can ride on my back outside to the balcony..um..if that is okay with you." Toby smiled softly and carefully climbed up onto her back and she started trotting towards the balcony with everypony following behind.

Toby saw the others along with the princesses standing outside who gave him a warm smile. He looked up to see Rainbow Dash hovering above.

"Alright kid and everypony, be prepared to witness the AWESOME, TOTALLY COOL, and AMAZING SONIC RAINBOOM of RAINBOW DASH!" She flew up high above the palace performing the required steps before the final step. "All or nothing, here I go!" Then she plummeted to the ground at a increasing amount of speed. Reaching the ground she put all her effort into it and a blaste could be heard all over the kingdom of Canterlot as a rainbow explosion expanded over the land.

Everypony on the balcony and those who could see it from inside looked up in awe. Toby's mouth was agaped as he looked in amazement. He smiled brightly and clapped his hands as he saw Rainbow come flying down in front of the balcony and landing.

"W-Wow! Th-that was very pretty and cool R-Rainbow Dash!" He said with a little excitement in his voice and the others nodded in agreement smiling softly.

"Thanks kid. I did that just for you!" She reached up and rubbed at the top of his head.

Fluttershy smiled at the little colt on her back. "Now Toby sweetie, I have a special gift of my own."

She started humming in a soft tone as a group of birds came flying and perched themselves on the ledge of the balcony. There were a few mellow larks, mockingbirds, and bluebirds lined up in a row.

Fluttershy smiled at her birds. "Okay my little ones, this is for Toby." She spoke softly and started to count "one..two..three" and the birds started to sing in a sweet tender melody.

Toby smiled softly as he listened to the birds play their tune and thought to himself. "They sound just like mommy when she used to hum to get me to go to sleep." He reached up to wipe at his eye which was about to shed a tear. Without anypony noticing he yawned lightly and curled up on Fluttershy's back. He softly closed his eyes and quietly fell asleep.

After the birds were done with their singing, Fluttershy and the others noticed that Toby was asleep. They all along with the princesses, and everypony in attendance d'awwed at the little colt.

"I guess I will take the little on to bed." Fluttershy spoke softly as she turned toward her friends and the princesses. "Thank you all for doing this for him, he absolutely loved it. I could tell." They all nodded and smiled warmly as Fluttershy trotted carefully from the balcony back into the palace. She trotted out of the ballroom and searched for a guest room to stay in.

She found one and gently trotted inside toward the bed. She walked up to the side of the bed and gently used her wings to carefully lift the sleeping child on her back and placed him on the bed. She grabbed the sheets with her forehooves and softly laid them over his small form, and then very tenderly lifted his head to lay it on a soft pillow.

She leant into give him a gentle kiss on the forehead "Goodnight sweetie. I promise we will all take good care of you. You will be loved Toby." With that she quietly trotted out of the bedroom and left the door open slightly opened.

While Princess Celestia was bidding the guests a goodnight with Princess Cadence, Prince Shining Armor, and Twilight's parents being the last ones, Princess Luna was with the others.

"Twilight Sparkle and friends, that was a good celebration for the little colt. Now, let me tell you all something. I know you are all wondering how Toby ended up in Equestria, am I correct?"

They all nodded in unison.

"Well, I brought him here. As you all may guess, I can hear the wishes, prayers, and thoughts of ponies during the night. Not only can I hear the wishes of those in Equestria, but I can also hear the wishes of those from other distant lands."

The group all gasped with the exception of Twilight.

"Well, I heard Fluttershy's wish of how she would like to have a colt or filly of her own she could love and care for. Well, the same night, I heard the wish of the young colt we have come to care for as Toby. His wish was that he would have a new home and new family who would love him. So, upon hearing his wish I concentrated all of my magic and eveloped him in a warm glow to bring him here to Equestria."

The others smiled warmly at Princess Luna's gesture and had tears forming in each of their eyes.

"Now Fluttershy asked me if I could take you all into Toby's dreams so we may find out why he is so timid and nervous around us. I agreed, but I recommended we go into his memories. Maybe if we do that, we will discover more to his behavior and figure out a way we can help. We shall do it when Fluttershy says he is comfortable and asleep."

They all nodded in agreement as Fluttershy came trotting back into the ballroom. "Um..girls..Princess Luna and Princess Celestia...um...Toby is asleep now. I tucked him him and he is sleeping comfortably."

Luna bowed her head and looked at them. "Well, it is time. Let's go exploring into the mind of our young friend."

Twilight and the others with the exception of Princess Celestia who decided to stay behind followed Fluttershy to the guest bedroom where Toby was sleeping.


	9. Chapter Eight: Precious Memories

Chapter Eight: Precious Memories

Princess Luna's moon shown fully against the midnight canvas above Equestria with a few stars twinkling. The warm glow shined through a window of Canterlot Castle into the room where the small child Toby was sleeping peacefully under the covers. He laid curled up with his head laying softly on a nice fluffy white pillow.

Following Princess Luna quietly down a hallway toward the guest bedroom was Twilight and the rest of her friends. They quietly trotted as they came to the door of the room slightly opened. They all took deep breaths hoping that they don't disturb the little colt.

Luna turned to them and spoke softly "Twilight Sparkle and friends, let us be calm as we enter. We must not wake young Toby and cause him to be scared." They all nodded in unison and Luna turned back toward the door and very lightly nudged it open with a forehoof.

Their hooves softly touched the floor as they trotted toward the bed. Luna spoke softly "now I need two of you to position yourselves on each side of the bed, two of you position yourselves at the head of the bed, and I will take post at the foot of the bed." They nodded.

Applejack stood with Pinkie Pie on one side while Rarity took one side with Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash sat at the head with Twilight.

"Aww..the precious darling looks so adorable sleeping." Rarity spoke softly as she watched him.

They all smiled warmly in agreement.

Luna took a calm breath "now, I need for you all to close your eyes, relax, and just listen to the silence. I will work my magic and we shall enter into young Toby's mind." They nodded and carefully closed their eyes inhaling softly.

Luna closed her eyes and concentrated as her horn started to light up with a warm blue glow. "Alright everypony, keep your eyes closed and keep calm. Here we go" As the same warm blue glow enveloped all of them.

Age: One Year Old

Slowly Luna and the others opened their eyes to find themselves in a room with walls painted a baby blue with pearl white carpeting, and an alabaster white wooden crib in the center. A matching alabaster white wooden dresser sat catty corner behind the crib. In another corner of the room sat a wooden rocking chair. Above the crib was mobile with a small stuffed crescent moon, sun, and rainbow with two white clouds at the bottom of each end. I

The ponies all looked around the room wondering where they were when Rarity gently spoke up "well, it sure is clean and beautiful in here. Where exactly are we Princess Luna?"

She looked at the crib which they were all surrounding and looked inside. "Take a look everypony" she said softly with a warm smile on her face.

The other looked inside the crib and d'awwwed at what they saw. Inside wrapped in a warm soft baby blue blanket was a very small colt who was sleeping soundly.

Fluttershy carefully lowered her head inside the crib to take a closer look at the little creature. "Um..Princess Luna..that is Toby isn't it?" Luna smiled warmly and nodded.

Suddenly the small infant started to cry which caused the ponies to jump a little. They saw the door of the room open immediatly and an adult mare came in dressed in a pink robe, pair of long silken pajama pants, fluffy bedroom slippers, and she had the same toned hairless form as Toby and a flowing blonde mane and baby blue eyes.

She rushed to the side of crib passing right through the ponies and carefully reached into the crib to lift the crying child tenderly into her arms and cradled him. "Shh..it's okay Toby..mommy is here." She carefully walked over to the rocking chair and started to rock him very softly back and forth.

The ponies very carefully trotted up to the mare and looked at how the infant calmed his crying as he looked up with a big smile at the mare who was holding him. Tears started to form in their eyes even Princess Luna.

"Shhh..that is mommy's boy. No more tears, mommy's got you." She continued to rock him gently in her arms and started to softly sing to him.

Hush little one, please close your eyes

be not afraid of darkening and looming skies.

I am here to chase away your deepest fears

if you cry I will wipe away all of your tears.

Hush little one, please dream happy dreams

let my voice flow to you like calm gentle streams.

Listen to my words and know that this is true

that I have been blessed because I have you.

She smiled down at the infant who fell asleep in her arms as she leant down to kiss his over so gently. "Mommy loves you Toby." She whispered softly as she carefully stood up from the rocking chair and walked to the crib. She carefully lowered the sleeping child back into the crib wrapped in the baby blue blanket. "Sweet dreams my baby boy." She gave him one more kiss on his forehead. She turnt on a little night light and quietly walked out the door leaving it cracked open.

The ponies wiped away their tears with their forehooves as they looked at the sleeping colt.

"This is young Toby's most precious memory. Being held in his mothers arms with her singing that lullabye to him." Luna spoke softly. "Close your eyes my friends, we shall visit another memory of his." They nodded and smiled down warmly one more time at the infant before closing their eyes. They were warmly enveloped in the blue glow of Luna's magic.

Age: Four Years Old

As they opened their eyes slowly they found themselves in what appeared the identical room, but it looked completely different. Instead of baby blue painted walls, they were a deep royal blue, and there was a picture hanging on one wall with what appeared to the ponies to be a stallion dressed in a red, blue, and yellow colored costume with a red "S" in a red outlined shield with a yellow background on the upper part with the rest being blue. He had a red belt around the waist, matching blue pants, and red boots.

They moved their sights slowly around the room when they saw it had the same pearl white carpet, but instead of a crib sitting in the center, there was a nice comfy looking bed up against the wall with a window above the headboard. The bed had an all blue bed sheet with a large sized symbol on it the same as the symbol on the picture on the stallion's costume. The bed was made out of finely smoothed wood that had a deep brown tint to it.

Twilight spoke softly "hmm..this appears to be Toby's room, but everything is different." The others nodded in agreement.

Luna spoke softly "yes Twilight Sparkle, it is his room, and it is different this memory is of him when he was four years old. This is his second favorite memory, let us watch."

They stood still as a little colt came running in jumping on the bed happily. He was wearing pajama pants that were all blue with the same little symbols they saw on the picture and on his bedsheets. He also wore a white top with short sleeves. He was followed by the same mare from his last memory.

"Easy there you little rascal." She giggled as she sat down on the edge of the bed next to the happy child.

He jumped down on his knees and swung his legs over on the edge of the bed beside his mom. "Please mommy, show me what you got me for my birthday!" He asked happily.

She smiled happily at him and nuzzled at his nose with hers. "Okay, okay. First, you have to close your eyes." She smiled.

"Yes mommy!" He giggled and closed his eyes softly.

"That is mommy's boy." She reached into the pocket of her robe she was wearing and pulled out a little golden locket.

Rarity gasped "aww..that is the little gem that I sewn into the little darling's outfit." She said softly as the others placed their forehooves up to quiet her kindly. She nodded and they turned their attention back to the two.

"Okay Toby, open your eyes." She said with a bright smile.

He opened his eyes and saw the golden locket in his mom's hands. "Ooh, mommy, it is pretty!" He smiled up happily at her as she gently handed it to him.

"Go ahead sweetie, open it." She clasped her hands together excitedly as he started to open it. She pointed at the picture on the right. "Toby, this is you when you was just a little baby. I had this picture taken as soon as the doctor gave you to me."

Toby teared up and reached up wrapping his little arms around her neck tightly while holding the locket in a hand. "I love it mommy! I love you!" He softly cried into her long blonde mane.

She patted his back as she hugged him back. "I love you to sweetheart, I always will." She very gently pulled him away from the hug and looked into his eyes gently raising the locket up between them. "When you look at this, you will know that I am always with you in your heart." She pointed at his heart with a finger. "Now time to get to bed sweetie."

He took the locket and carefully placed it around his neck. "Okay mommy." He climbed underneath his bed covers and looked up at her with a big bright smile.

She leant over to kiss him on his forehead. "Know that I will always love you Toby, and I will never leave you." He smiled and nodded softly. "Goodnight sweetheart, sleep tight, and sweet dreams my baby boy."

"Goodnight mommy, I love you!" He said one last time before he softly closed his eyes. She smiled at him and quietly stood up from his bed and walked over to turn his night light on and walked out of his room leaving the door cracked open.

The ponies wiped at their eyes again with their forehooves as tears started to form again. "Now my friends, time for us to move onto another yet sad memory." Luna spoke solemnly.

They all nodded with a frown as they slowly closed their eyes. Once again they were enveloped with a warm blue glow of Luna's magic.

Age: Five Years Old - Three months after Toby's mother passed away

When they opened their eyes, they found themselves to be outside in a field that was occupied by what appeared to be different sizes of stones either in rectangular, spherical, squared, or a combination of either. Also, it seemed to be thickly clouded in the sky with rain coming down lightly. As they were looking around the haunting place they noticed they were standing in front of one stone that had some sort of writing on it.

"R.I.P Ashley Mason Beloved Wife and Mother 1988-2011"

Applejack took a closer look and frowned immediately "That is Toby's last name ya'll." They all looked closer and nodded sadly.

"My friends, this is called a cemetary, and these stone figures are called graves. This is where ponies who have passed on are buried." Luna said with a frown.

Suddenly they heard a voice yell out "Hurry up son!" Then they saw the young colt walking toward them with a small bouquet of white roses. He had his head lowered as he stopped in front of grave and knelt down on both of his knees.

He started shaking with sobs "I-I miss you m-mommy!" He laid the bouquet of flowers down in front of the grave. "D-daddy let me come and see you today. H-he started being mean to me and calling me names." Tears streamed down his face and the ponies wanted to just run to him and embrace him.

"D-daddy says it is all my fault that you are gone. He says that if you wasn't coming to pick me up, th-then you would still be here." He lowered his head and shook harder.

The ponies, even Luna looked on unable to contain their tears anymore.

"I-I am sorry mommy. I love you so much! I-I miss you!" He slowly reached up and gently grazed his little hand over her tombstone. He got up slowly from his knees and walked back to his father and the left in his pick-up truck.

Pinkie Pie's mane was flat from it't regular poofy manner while the other had their heads lowered sadly. "The poor little wittle Toby. He really thinks it is his fault that his mommy is gone."

Luna closed her eyes to subdue her tears as she looked at them. "Come my friends, there is one more memory left."

They nodded sadly and closed their eyes for them to go. The warm blue glow of Luna enveloped them all for one last memory.

Age: Six Years Old - August 14, 2012 Two days after Toby's birthday and one year anniversary of Ashley's death

This time they found themselves inside the young colt's room once more but it seemed dark. They looked outside the window above his bed to see it was nightfall with the moon shining brightly in the night sky.

Suddenly they heard crying as they turned to see the small child running into his room shutting the door behind him and running over to his bed jumping in. He buried his head in his pillow trembling with sobs and screaming in his pillow. They looked on deeply scared for the little colt as he looked over to see the open again.

A big burly stallion trotted in heavily "stop your sniveling you little brat!" He walked over to Toby and yanked him up without effort by the collar of his shirt. "Maybe your momma crashed on purpose so she couldn't look at your blubbering face again!"

"D-d-don't say that d-daddy, please!" He begged his father between sobs.

The bigger stallion took his forehoof and smacked the little colt across the face "shut up! Now I am going to bed and I don't want to hear your pathetic crying anymore! If I do I will come back in here and make you shut up myself!" He wiped at his mouth with his foreleg and stomped out of the child's room.

"Why that jerk! Let me get 'em!" Rainbow Dash tried to dash out the door when she felt somepony tugging at her tail and it was Applejack. "Let me go Applejack, he deserves a good bucking after doing that to the kid."

Applejack tugged Rainbow back down "Sugarcube, this is just a memory it won't do any good. Ah' agree the darn varmint deserve a good buckin' but it is too late."

They all nodded as the turned toward the bed and saw the little colt sitting up on his bed with tears streaming down his face. He looked up out his window and clasped his hands together. Then they heard him start to speak with such a small and hurt tone.

Star light, star bright,

The first star I see tonight,

I wish I may, I wish I might,

Have this wish I wish tonight.

"I wish to live in a new home with a new family who will love me and never be mean to me." He finished his wish and kissed his closed hands. He looked up at the bright full moon one more time and whispered "Goodnight mommy, I love you." He then climbed into his bed and covered up tightly as he closed his eyes softly.

They started crying as Luna spoke softly. "It is time to go my friends. Close your eyes."

They nodded as they closed their eyes. The usual warm blue glow of Luna's magic enveloped them.

Back in Canterlot Castle

They slowly opened their eyes as tears started to stream down their face. They watched the small child as he slept.

"The poor poor darling. No wonder why he is the way he is. That ruffian of a father hurt the poor colt so much." Rarity said tearfully as she reached up and lightly stroked at Toby's side through the covers.

Fluttershy carefully leaned her head down to the little colt's head and whispered softly into his hear "I am so sorry little one for the pain you have been through. I promise that me and my friends will love you as much as your mommy did, and we will never let anypony harm you ever again." She kissed his cheek gently.

Luna smiled at the six and gently spoke "my friends, let us leave and let this little one sleep." They nodded as they followed behind Luna.

Before they trotted out the door they said softly in unison "We love you Toby." They trotted out of the room and left the door slightly opened.


	10. Chapter Nine: A Talk with Luna

Chapter Nine: A Talk with Luna

Celestia's sun rose majestically against a sky blue canvas occupied by a few white fluffy pillowy clouds. It casted a blanket of warmth and comfort over the land of Equestria. As it glistend through the windows of Canterlot Castle, it blanketed the small sleeping form of the human child who captured the heart of Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princes Twilight Sparkle, her friends, her family, and the many ponies of Canterlot and Ponyville.

The door to the guest bedroom in which he was sleeping quietly opened as Fluttershy gently trotted in. She carefully trotted over to the bed and watched the sleeping colt's small form raise and fall from his small breaths. She smiled warmly at thim and leant her head over to gently nuzzle at his cheek.

"Toby sweetie, it's time to wake up." She gave him a gentle kiss on his forehead.

He yawned softly and slowly blinked his eyes open looking through his eyeglasses. He smiled warmly at her "g-good morning F-Fluttershy."

"Good morning little one, did you sleep well last night?" She reached up with a forehoof as she sat on her haunches and lightly stroked along Toby's arm through the covers.

"Y-yes. I didn't have any b-bad dreams." He smiled warmly as she stroked at his arm.

"Well that is good sweetie." She leaned her head over to nuzzle at his cheek. "Are you hungry? Applejack is in the palace kitchen preparing breakfast for all of us." She smiled warmly at him.

He nodded "y-yes.I am a little h-hungry." He gently reached up and uncovered himself as Fluttershy reached up to assist him.

She smiled softly at him and stood up on all four legs and turned her side toward the bed for him to climb on her back. He smiled softly at her and carefully climbed up on her back and hugged her neck lightly. She smiled at him and kissed the top of his head as she trotted out of the guest room.

Fluttershy and Toby arrived at the ballroom which was nice and clean. The princesses and the others minus the CMC and Spike were all seated in a big circle on red velvet pillows with gold frill. They smiled warmly as the two entered. The CMC and Spike left the celebration to go back to Ponyville for the fillies to attend school the next day and for Spike to tidy up the library when Twilight returned.

Celestia spoke softly "good morning my dear Fluttershy and young Toby. Please come take a seat."

Fluttershy nodded as she trotted up to a space between Rarity and Pinkie Pie. She carefully laid down on a vacant pillow tucking her legs underneath her. Toby gently climbed of and sat down on the pillow between her and Rarity. Fluttershy bowed her head to Princess Celestia "thank you princess."

Toby smiled softly up at Celestia,Luna, and around at everypony. "G-good morning e-everyone." He spoke softly.

They all smiled warmly at the little colt as Applejack came trotting into the ballroom with pulling a cart filled with plates of hearty breakfasts. She began handing out the breakfast plates to everypony.

Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Twilight, Rarity, and Fluttershy each had a dandelion sandwich with freshly made apple cider. Pinkie Pie decided to eat a large sized cupcake she saved from the celebration with some milk, Rainbow Dash had a salad of lettuce leaves, water chestnuts, and finely sliced carrots with apple cider as well.

Applejack carefully trotted over to Toby with his plate in her teeth and gently set it in front of him with a fork and knife.. "Howdy there Toby. Ah' made you some haycakes with some freshly made apple juice. Ah' hope you enjoy little feller." She smiled softly and tipped her hat while she had the same thing.

Toby's stack of haycakes were made of two with a pat of butter and some syrup. He carefully picked up the fork and knife to start cutting at the haycakes which were soft and warm. He dug his fork into some and took a bite. He smiled softly as he could taste the warmth of the haycakes, the sweetness and smoothness of the syrup and butter blended all together.

After he swallowed his first bite he looked up at Applejack who sat across from him between Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash. "Th-thank you A-Applejack. I like these. Th-they taste like pancakes that my m-mommy made for me for breakfast." He reached for his cup and took a drink at the applejuice. "Mmm..a-and this taste like the applejuice my m-mommy gave me to help me go to sleep at night i-if I had a bad dream."

Applejack smiled warmly at him "Awh..well, ya are quite welcome sugarcube. Ah' am happy that ya like them." She went back to eating at her haycakes.

As he was finishing his breakfast after a few minutes, Toby looked around at the group of ponies and smiled a little. "They are so nice to me. Maybe my wish came true, but I wish mommy was here." He thought to himself as he lowered his head and starting shaking.

Everypony noticed this which Rarity spoke up first "Toby darling, what is the matter?" She untucked a foreleg and reached up with a forehoof to rub at his back turning her head to try to look into his eyes

Fluttershy did the same by unfolding a wing and stroking at his back and looked at him with a concerned look on her face as long with the others. "Yes Toby sweetie, is something wrong? You can tell us, we all care about you and want to help you." The others nodded in unison.

He started to sob and shake heavily as he looked up at the group and toward the princesses "c-could I maybe

*sniff* g-go out on the balcony *sniff* P-Princess C-Celestia *sniff* and P-Princess Luna?"

Celestia looked at the little colt and nodded speaking softly "of course my dear."

Toby nodded and looked at the others with tears in his eyes "I-I am s-sorry." He carefully got up and gently backed away from the group and walked in the direction toward the balcony. As he walked onto the balcony he folded his arms, laying them on the rail, and buried his face in them crying heavily.

The ponies all saw this from their point of view and looked on sadly. Fluttershy was starting to stand up when Princess Luna gently lifted a forehoof "my dear friend Fluttershy, would be okay if I go speak with young Toby?"

Fluttershy nodded "um..of course Princess Luna." She smiled a little and looked out at the balcony at the crying child.

Luna gave her and everypony a warm smile as she lifted herself up on her legs and turned to carefully trot toward the balcony.

Toby was standing at the rail looking out at Canterlot and the land of Equestria. He watched as Celestia's sun stood against the sky blue canvas. "I-I miss you m-mommy, and I-I am sorry!" He said to himself as he lowered his head again with fresh tears pouring out of his eyes.

Luna carefully trotted up to the little colt and gently spoke "Toby dear. Is it okay if I join you?"

Toby jumped a little and turned around to look up at the dark blue furred alicorn "y-yes *sniff* P-Princess Luna *sniff*. I-I am sorry for *sniff* being mean to you *sniff* and the others." He lowered his head in shame.

Luna frowned down at the child and took a step toward him and laid a wing over his small form. "Shh...no dear one, you have nothing to be sorry for. We all understand so don't ever think you were being mean to us, okay Toby?" She looked down at him with a soft smile.

He looked up and nodded "o-okay *sniff* Princess Luna." He reached up with an arm to wipe at his tears. "I-I just miss my m-mommy." He turned his back toward Luna slowly "if she wasn't on her way to pick me up from school, she will still be here. It is all my fault!" He closed his eyes tightly and shook again with heavy sobbing.

Luna gently reached up her foreleg and rubbed at his back. "Shhh...no dear Toby, you must stop blaming yourself for the loss of your mother. It was an accident and you didn't know." She thought of something and gently lowered herself on the balcony floor tucking her legs underneath her to be at Toby's level placing a wing over him. "Let me tell you a story little one, okay?"

Toby nodded and wiped at his tears again "o-okay *sniff"."

Luna took in a deep breath as she looked up at sky. "A very long time ago when my sister and myself were ruling Equestria, everything was peaceful in all the land. All of ponykind treated each other with love, respect, and friendship." She lowered her head and frowned. "Until one day I allowed myself to be consumed with hate."

Toby looked to see her frowning and watched her with a concerned look as he listened to her story.

She lifted her head back up to look at the sky and continued. "As Goddess of the Night, I wanted it to be nightfall in Equestria forever and wished for the sun to never return." She looked down at the little colt who was sitting down on his flank with his legs curled up close to himself with his knees up to his chest as she sat gently up against her under her wing.

He looked up and nervously asked "p-please don't be mad P-Princess Luna, b-but w-why?"

Luna gave a soft smile and gently nuzzled at the top of his head. "Dear Toby, don't be afraid of asking me a question, I am not mad. You should never apologize for asking a question." She made a long sigh "you see little one I wanted the sun to disappear forever, because during the day all of ponykind would enjoy the sun playing, having picnics with family and friends, or working hard outside. When nightfall arrived, they did not enjoy the moon, but went to sleep when it would come out after the sun would set."

"One night when I raised the moon I refused to let it set when it was time for the sun to come. My sister tried to reason with me that Equestria needed both the sun and the moon to strive, but I wouldn't listen. That resentment ate at my heart until I turned into a dark sorceress known as Nightmare Moon." She let a tear shed as she lowered her head.

Toby watched with deep concern and spoke softly "p-please don't cry Princess Luna. " He looked up with a soft reassuring smile.

She smiled warmly down at him "thank you dear Toby." She sighed heavily as she lifted her head back up. "With the powers of the Elements of Magic, my sister had no choice but to banish me to the moon for one thousand years."

Toby looked up curiously and asked "T-the Elements of Magic Princess Luna?"

She nodded softly at him "yes little one. There are six, the Element of Honesty, the Element of Generosity, the Element of Loyalty, the Element of Laughter, the Element of Kindness, and the Element of Magic. Together they make the Elements of Harmony and help protect Equestria from danger and darkness." She sighed deeply as she continued with her story. "After spending one thousand years on the moon, Nightmare Moon decided to avenge her defeat at the hooves of my sister by returning to Equestria and taking the throne."

Toby looked up at her as he listened intently but with fearful eyes.

She noticed his look and smiled softly. "Don't worry dear, she was unable to. My sister called for her most loyal and trusted student at the time, Twilight Sparkle to retrieve the Elements of Harmony and present them to five other ponies, five friends to help defeat Nightmare Moon. They were successful, and I was able to break free from Nightmare Moon's grasp. My sister gave me the gift of forgiveness and I was able to reunite with her to rule over Equestria along her side once again."

She looked down at the colt "you see dear one, although I tried to overthrow my sister as ruler of Equestria as Nightmare Moon, she was able to forgive me after I turned back into myself. She is my sister, my family and family will always be there to forgive you, love you, and help you in life when you make a horrible mistake." She lowered her head and gently nuzzled at his cheek.

He nodded solemnly and asked " you think my mommy forgives me Princess Luna for her being gone?"

Luna looked down with a small smile and gently asked "well, dear, if a princess may ask, do you think your mommy forgives you?"

Toby nodded "y-yes."

She smiled softly asking with the same gentle tone " and why do think she does forgive you?"

Toby smiled up warmly "b-because she loves me and she would tell me that it was all an accident. She would tell me to stop blaming myself, because she loves me and she is always with me in my heart."

Luna nodded and gave him a gentle kiss on the top of his head. "That is right dear Toby. I truly am sorry for the tragedy that fell upon you with losing your mother, and for the way your father have treated you by blaming it on you." She smiled softly and gently spoke "Toby dear, I would let to tell you something, okay?"

Toby nodded and looked up softly "o-okay Princess Luna."

She sighed deeply and looked down at the little colt. "As Goddess of the Night, I am able to listen to the hearts of all ponies in Equestria. Well, I heard a particular wish from my friend Fluttershy."

Toby smiled up softly "O-oh, what did she wish for Princess Luna?"

She smiled warmly "well, she wished to one day have a young colt or filly, son or daughter, to call her own that she could come to love and care for." She sighed deeply. "With my time on the moon, I was able to listen to the hearts of other ponies from different lands."

Toby swallowed nervously "e-even humans Princess Luna?"

She nodded "yes little one, even humans. Well, four nights ago I heard a wish from the heart of a young colt and I could sense he was very sad. Would you like to know what he wished for Toby?"

Toby nodded a little nervously "y-yes, please?"

Luna smiled warmly "he wished to have a new home to live, and a new family who will love him."

Toby looked up with widened eyes "th-that was my wish Princess Luna. I-I wished for a new home and new family, because my daddy was being so mean to me."

Luna nodded "yes dear one, you are the colt who I heard wish that wish. So with deep concentration, I used my magic to envelope you in a warm glowing light and brought you here to Equestria. Yet I brought you here and placed you at the base of a tree at the entrance of a wooded area we call the Everfree Forest."

Toby nodded and looked up at Luna softly speaking "th-then Fluttershy found me, d-didn't she?"

Luna nodded and smiled warmly giving him a light nuzzle on his cheek "yes she did little one. You see dear Toby, she bears the Element of Kindness. She treats all creatures no matter how big or small and no matter what species with the m kindest of hearts." She sighed deeply "I believe her wishing for a colt to call her own, and you wishing for a new family who will love you, that you and Fluttershy were meant to find each other."

Tears started to form in Toby's eyes "w-we were Princess Luna?"

"Yes Toby sweetie, we were meant to find each other." He heard the voice of Fluttershy who was standing at the doorway leading out to the balcony. She trotted carefully up to him and laid down next to him and Luna as the others along with Celestia stood in the doorway.

"Me, my friends, and Princess Celestia have been talking Toby...and..um..if you would like to..um..we all would love for you to stay in Equestria and be apart of our family." She smiled at him and gave him a gentle kiss on the top of his head and laid a wing over his small form.

Toby choked back a couple of tears and asked gently "r-r-really?"

The others trotted out onto the balcony they all sat in a circle with Celestia taking her place beside Luna.

"Of course darling. You are the most precious little colt I have ever met, and you gave me inspiration for something new to do with my fashion." Rarity said gently as she looked over at the child with a warm smile.

Toby asked softly "I-I did?"

Rarity nodded "yes you did darling. You know that gold gem that I sewn into your outfit there? Well, I have been thinking about doing custom dresses and suits for ponies who want something special to them sewn into their dresses and suits."

Toby smiled softly and blushed at the fact he inspired Rarity.

"Yah sugarcube, Ah' would love for ya to stay and Ah' know Applebloom would be happy if you stayed. Ah' could introduce ya to the rest of the Apple family when we have our annual Apple Family Reunion." Applejack said with a soft smile.

"Yea kid, I know Scoots would like for you to stay too. You could go on those crusading adventures with her, Sweetie Belle, and Applebloom. Also, if you would like to someday I would take you for a ride that you will never forget." Rainbow smirked softly and flapped her wings proudly.

"YAY! If you stay little wittle Toby, we would have whole barrels of fun! We could have parties everyday! We could play any games you wanted! Have sleepovers a Twilight's! Have picnics together!" Pinkie Pie couldn't hold her excitement at the thought of Toby staying that she cartwheeled around the group.

Toby couldn't help but laugh happily at Pinkie's antics.

"PINKIE!" Everypony except for Toby said in unison.

"UUH...YOU PARTY POOPER PONIES!" She said sticking her tongue out.

Twilight rolled her eyes and looked over at the little colt with a soft smile. "Toby sweetheart, if you do decide to stay, you could come and borrow any book you would like from the library. I have all sorts of books that I know you would like. Also, I could maybe show you some of my magic if you would want to see."

They all smiled warmly at the child as Celestia was the last to speak. "Toby dear, myself and my sister Luna would be honored if you would stay as well, but the choice is yours. We will support you with either decision you make young one."

Toby looked around at everypony and swallowed deeply. "W-well, I would like to live here, b-but.." He turned to Fluttershy with tears in his eyes. "F-Fluttershy, would you be mad at me if I called you m-momma?"

Everypony gasped quietly as Fluttershy had tears of her own. "Aww..Toby sweetie, no, of course not I will not be mad at you if you called me momma. Are you sure though? I don't want to take the place of your real mommy." She stroked at his back and shoulders with her wing.

Toby looked up into her sky blue eyes "y-you won't replace her Fluttershy. I-I know she is with me in my heart. Y-you could be my second mommy. Fluttershy, can I call you m-momma?" He carefully stood up and gave her a warm hug around her neck.

Fluttershy couldn't hold her tears any longer as she allowed them to happily shed. "Aww..Toby sweetie, of course you can call me momma." She sat up on her haunches and brought him into her forelegs in a warm hug. "My precious little colt, my precious little Toby, momma loves you!" She felt him shake with sobs in her embrace, but could tell he was happy.

Toby spoke between sobs "I *sniff* love you *sniff* too momma!" They hugged each other which felt like eternity as the others just looked on with warm smiles and tears of happiness in their eyes.

Luna gently spoke at Fluttershy who held Toby in her forelegs. "Well, my kind Fluttershy, it looks like your wish has come true. Young Toby, it looks like your wish has come true as well."

Fluttershy nodded with her head on Toby's shoulder as she looked up at Luna. "Yes Princess Luna, it has. I have a colt to call my own, and I promise to always love him." She moved her head to kiss the top of his gently.

Toby very gently unwrapped his arms around Fluttershy's neck and turned toward the princesses and the rest of the ponies. "Y-yes Princess Luna and Princess Celestia, m-my wish has come true. I-I love my new momma, and I-I love you all, my new family!" He cried happily as the others gently gathered around the little colt and Fluttershy in a big group hug.

"We love you Toby!" They all said in unison.

Celestia looked over at her sister with a warm smile in which Luna returned. "It looks like Luna, that we got to get some special duties done that are required to welcome this young one to Equestria for good."

Luna nodded "I believe so sister." Her and Celestia slowly stood up and not wanting to disturb this warm moment quietly trotted back into the palace.

With Celestia's sun shining warmly upon the kingdom of Canterlot, it shined brightly upon the six friends and the new addition to their circle of friends and family.


	11. Chapter Ten: The Adoption

Chapter Ten: The Adoption

A light golden glow of Celestia's sun cascaded all over Equestria as dawn began to break. Atop of the hill of Ponyville the kind and timid Fluttershy was beginning to tend to all of her animal friends. Outside of her cottage she fed the morning birds juicy worms which she reluctantly pulled from the ground with her teeth, she retrieved fish from the little stream which flowed near the cottage to feed to the ferrets, she made sure to give Angel Bunny a fresh crunchy carrot as he sat in his little house outside the cottage, and finally she trotted around to the back to feed her chickens who had their own little chicken coup.

After making sure all of her animal friends outside were fed, Fluttershy happily trotted inside to feed the rest. She fed the birds who lived inside the cottage a mix of corn kernals, seeds, and berries, and she fed the squirrels and badgers nuts and acorns. She was usually full of cheer while tending to her animals, but today she was extra cheerful. Today she was going to finalize the adoption of her own little colt, Toby. She finished feeding her animal friends inside and quietly trotted up the stairs to her bedroom where the small child slept comfortably in her bed.

She smiled warmly at the little colt as she carefully trotted up to the bed. She leaned her head forward and gently nuzzled at his cheek. "Toby sweetie, it is time to wake up my precious little one." She gave me a soft kiss on his forehead.

He blinked his eyes opened triedly and smiled softly as he could see her, but as a blur with his eyeglasses off. Fluttershy reached over on the side table with a forehoof and carefully picked his glasses up and gently gave them to him. He rubbed his eyes a little, and put them on.

"G-good morning momma." He smiled at her and carefully crawled out of the bed. He gently climbed down onto the floor and warmly wrapped his arms around her neck laying his head against her soft chest fur.

She smiled down at her little colt and wrapped a foreleg around him gently. "Good morning you sleep well last night?"

He looked up from her chest and smiled warmly "y-yes I did momma. I-I didn't have any bad dreams." He gently let go of his hug around her neck.

She smiled and kissed the top of his head gently. "Well, that is wouldn't want her precious colt to be scared." She gave him a little nuzzle on his cheek." Are you hungry? I could make you some of my oatmeal..um..if you would like, okay sweetie?" Her heart just melted as she looked down at her little colt.

He smiled happily and nodded "yyes momma, I am hungry. P-please momma, will you make your oatmeal? Th-that is my favorite"

She giggled lightly at his excitement and leaned her head down to gently nuzzle at his cheek. "Of course my precious, I will make you some oatmeal. Um..would you like to ride on my back down the stairs or would you like to walk on your own Toby?" She asked softly.

He looked up into her sky blue eyes "I-I think I would like to walk downstairs on my own momma, b-but could I maybe hold onto your tail?"

Fluttershy nodded and smiled warmly down at him. "Of course sweetie, that would be okay with me." She turned around to face the stairs. She lifted her tail a bit for Toby to take it in his hand which he did ever so lightly and she started trotting carefully as he followed behind.

Toby took careful steps down the stairs while holding onto Fluttershy's tail and watched to make sure he didn't trip. He smiled warmly as he saw all of the animals downstairs enjoying their breakfasts and as he reached the bottom of the staircase they greeted him with waves of their paws and talons.

He waved back at all of them and gently say "h-hi everyone." He smiled happily at them.

Fluttershy turned back and smiled warmly at her little colt and tenderly spoke "Toby sweetie, you can wait in here with the animals while I go fix your oatmeal..um..if that is okay with you." She leaned her head toward him and gave him a gentle kiss on his forehead.

He nodded and smiled up at her softly "o-kay momma. I-I love you!" He gave her another warm hug around her neck.

She smiled warmly closing her eyes softly so to subdue her tears of happiness as she gently wrapped a foreleg around his small frame. "I love you too my precious little Toby!"

They gently broke the embrace as Toby went to sit in the center of the den on the rug with the animals sitting around with him enjoying their breakfasts. The birds were chirping happily at him as they perched on their birdhouses which were positioned all around the room. Fluttershy smiled warmly as her animal friends were welcoming the new addition to the family with opened hearts.

As she trotted toward the kitchen, there was a light knock at the door. She trotted to the door and opened it slightly to see Rarity only to open it all the way "Hi Rarity, please come in...um...if you would like to."

Rarity smiled warmly at her timid friend and trotted in carrying her saddlebags on her back. "Thank you Fluttershy darling."

Toby looked up to see Rarity enter the cottage and carefully stoot up "h-hi Auntie Rarity!" He said happily as he walked up to her and gave her a warm hug around her neck and laid his head against her chest fur like he did Fluttershy.

Rarity d'awwed at the little colt and gently wrapped a foreleg around his back and gently kissed the top of his head. ""Aww..good morning Toby precious." He gently broke the embrace as he smiled up softly at her which she returned the smile.

Fluttershy smiled at the two and gently spoke "I am going to go into the kitchen and make your oatmeal now Toby sweetie." She turned toward Rarity with a soft smile "um...Rarity...if you would like...um..you can stay in here with Toby...um..if you aren't too busy."

Rarity nodded "of course darling, I don't mind at all keeping this precious little one company while you go fix him something to eat." She leaned her head near Fluttershy and whispered in her ear "besides I have something special to give the little darling. It is his other clothes that I washed and dried, but also a new outfit." She smiled warmly and lightly giggled as she gently waved her horn toward the kitchen "now go and fix the precious little one some oatmeal, everything will be okay."

Fluttershy nodded and trotted into the kitchen with a warm smile.

Rarity watched Fluttershy trot into the kitchen before turning toward Toby smiling warmly down at him. "Toby darling, come sit with your Auntie Rarity, I have something special to give you precious." She gently trotted close to him offering her a shoulder to hold while she trotted to the center of the carefully sat down tucking her legs underneath her as Toby carefully sat down beside her crossing his legs over each other indian style.

Toby looked up at her with curiosity and smiled "w-what is it Auntie Rarity?" He asked with excitement, but sitll with his usual politeness.

Rarity smiled and blushed at his excitement. She turned toward one of the pockets of her saddlebags opening the flap with her magic, and levitated a small stack of finely folded clothes over to him. "These are your night clothes that you were first wearing when you came to Equestria, and the other set is the first outfit I made for you."

He very gently grabbed them and settled them in his lap with a smile. He looked up at her happily "thank you Auntie Rarity."

She untucked her foreleg closest to him and reached up to pat at his back gently. "You are very welcome precious." As she leaned her head down and gave him a little nuzzle on his nose. "Now close your eyes little darling so I can give you the other surprise."

He nodded and closed his eyes as he folded his hands on top of the stack of folded clothes.

Rarity giggled lightly and smiled gleefully as she looked at the other pocket of her saddlebags as she opened the flap with her magic and carefully levitated the new outfit out. It was a combination of chocolate brown jogging pants, a plaid short sleeve top of forest green, cardinal red, and deep orange. To finish off the outfit, she made a matching chocolate brown light jacket with hood.

She spoke softly "okay Toby darling, open your eyes!" She said happily.

He opened his eyes and a bright smile formed across his face. "O-oh, Auntie Rarity, it is very pretty." He gently reached for the clothes and smiled warmly at how soft the texture was. "I-I love it Auntie Rarity, thank you!" He carefully folded the new outfit and placed it on the stack of other clothes in his lap, and reached over to gently hug her around her neck.

She wrapped a foreleg around him and kissed the top of his head gently. "You are very welcome darling. I was hoping you would like it." She rubbed along his back as she hugged him.

Fluttershy carefully came trotting in with the bowl of oatmeal on her back with a cloth underneath it so not to burn her back since it was still very warm. She smiled as she saw Rarity and him sitting next to each other and she trotted up next to them. She carefully turned her head and picked the bowl up by it's rim with her teeth and set it down in front of Toby with a spoon in it.

She kissed the top of his head as she sat down beside him. "Be careful now sweetie, it is still very warm." She smiled softly at him and nuzzled at his cheek.

Rarity very gently levitated the clothes out of his lap and placed them on the red velvet lounge in the den as she seen Toby looking. "Oh, don't worry darling, I am just moving them out of the way so you can eat." She gave him a warm smile.

He reached for the bowl and carefully placed it in his lap. He grasped the spoon by it's handle and scooped out some oatmeal and took a bite. A happy smile formed across his face as he was eating and looked up at Fluttershy. "Mm..th-thank you momma. I-it is very good like always when you fix it." He continued to eat at it happily.

Fluttershy smiled and kissed the top of his head "well, I am very happy that you enjoy it my precious little one."

After a few minutes, Toby finished all of his oatmeal and looked up at Fluttershy. "Mm..that was so good momma, th-thank you."

Fluttershy carefully stood up on all four legs and nuzzled the top of his head. "You are very welcome sweetie. I know, how about you go get washed up for today, and Iwill take care of this dish, okay?" She gently picked the bowl up with her teeth.

Toby smiled up happily at her "o-okay momma." He carefully stood up and turned toward Rarity making sure Fluttershy was gone from the den. He gently said "I-I can' wait for momma to see my new outfit Auntie Rarity."

Rarity smiled and nodded softly. "I know darilng, I am sure that Fluttershy will love it. Now you go wash up precious, and I will be out here when you get done." She nuzzled lightly at his cheek.

He smiled with a blush as he went over to the lounge and got the stack of clothes. He carefully ascended the stairs up to Fluttershy's room first so he could lay his pajamas and other out on her bed until they can find a place to put them, and then turned back to go to the bathroom to get washed up.

While Toby was getting washed up, Fluttershy came trotting back into the den and over to sit down beside Rarity. "Oh Rarity, I feel so happy that Toby will officially be my precious little colt after today." She smiled warmly at Rarity.

Rarity returned the smile with a light blush. "Oh Fluttershy darling, I am so happy for you and the rest of the girls are too. I talked with Twilight before coming, and she said the surprise party will be ready soon. Princess Celestia will be arriving in a little bit with the adoption papers for you to sigh. Also, Rainbow decided to take the little darling for a little flight to buy us more time with any extra preparations that need to be done."

Fluttershy swallowed nervously "oh my. Um..Rarity...do you think Rainbow will fly carefully with Toby on her back? I don't want him to be scared."

Rarity nodded softly and reached a foreleg up to gently rub at her friend's back. "Fluttershy darling, I know Rainbow can be a bit reckless at times when it comes to flying, but she promised to be easy with Toby. She cares for the little darling like the rest of us,and won't ever think about scaring the sweet little colt."

Fluttershy sighed in relief "thank you Rarity. I just want Toby to know that he is loved by all of us and that we will never hurt him." She looked at Rarity with a worried look "um..Rarity..um..do you think he will like the surprise party?"

Rarity giggled lightly and looked at Fluttershy with a warm smile "of course darling. If he enjoyed the celebration at Canterlot, I am sure he will love the party at Sugarcube Corner." She patted at her back gently with a forehoof.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Fluttershy carefully stood up and trotted over to it. She opened it and smiled warmly "Oh, hi Rainbow Dash, please come in..um..if that is okay with you."

Rainbow smirked and shook her head lightly as she trotted in. "Heya Flutters and Rar." She smiled at the white unicorn.

"Hi Rainbow Dash darling." Rarity nodded her head softly at the cyan pegasus.

Rainbow sat down on her haunches across from Rarity and Fluttershy. She looked around the room. "So, where is the kid at? I can't to take him flying, he is going to love it!"

"A-Auntie Rainbow!" The three mares turned to the sound of the small happy voice of the little colt as they saw him descending the stairs in his new outfit. He walked over to Rarity first to give her his previous outfit to smiled happily at her and walked up to her giving her a warm hug around her neck laying his head against her chest fur just like Rarity and Fluttershy.

Rainbow smiled and placed a wing around him to hug him back. "Heya kid." They gently broke the hug as Rainbow looked down at him in his new outfit. "Ooh, very cool outfit there Toby. Did your Auntie Rarity make that for you?" She looked over Rarity with a smirk.

Toby smiled up softly at Rainbow and nodded "y-yes she did Auntie Rainbow." He turned toward Fluttershy and Rarity. "H-how do you like it momma?"

Fluttershy smiled warmly at her little colt "I like it very much sweetie." She turned to Rarity "you did a great job like always Rarity, thank you for doing that for him."

Rarity blushed and shook her head softly "there is no need to thank me Fluttershy darling." She looked toward Toby with a warm smile "I am honored to make the little darling a new outfit." She gently looked over at him and gently asked "how does it feel precious, is it soft and warm enough?"

Toby nodded at Rarity "y-yes Auntie Rarity, it is very soft and warm.I-I love it!" He smiled happily as he felt a gentle hoof on his shoulder. He tilted his back a little to look at Rainbow with a soft smirk on her face.

"Hey kid, how would you like to go flying with your awesome Auntie Rainbow, hm?" She rubbed at his shoulder with her forehoof gently.

He looked up with a nervous look "f-flying? I-I never been flying before."

Rainbow gently patted his shoulder "don't worry kid, it will be fun. I will fly carefully, I promise."

He smiled softly and gently look over at Fluttershy. "I-is it okay momma if I go flying with Auntie Rainbow?"

Fluttershy smiled warmly at him and nodded. "Of course sweetie, it is okay with me."

He smiled happily and walked up to her wrapping his arms lightly around her neck."Th-Thank you momma!"

She wrapped a foreleg around him and gave him a gentle kiss on the top of his head. "You are welcome my precious little one." She gently broke the hug to look into his eyes. "You just listen to Rainbow Dash, and be careful, okay sweetie?"

He nodded as he turned to give Rarity a light hug around her neck. "G-goodbye Auntie Rarity, thank you again for my new outfit."

Rarity smiled warmly and wrapped a foreleg around him rubbing at his back gently. She gave a soft kiss on the top of his head. "It is quite okay darling, you don't need to thank me. I will see you later precious." They gently broke the hug as Toby walked over to Rainbow.

Rainbow kneeled on her forelegs "hop on buddy."

He smiled soflty and carefully climbed on top of Rainbow's back as she sat back up on her forelegs.

She looked at Rarity and Fluttershy "see you girls later." Toby waved at them both as Rainbow turned toward the door and carefully trotted outside. She turned her head to the little colt "are you ready kid? Just hold on tight, okay?"

He nodded "o-okay Auntie Rainbow" He wrapped his arms around her neck as she bent down on her forehooves. She made a soft smirk and shot up in the air and he clenched his shut tightly. He held onto her tightly shaking.

Rainbow flapped her wings as she stopped in the air and looked back when she felt him shaking. "Hey kid, it's okay, your Auntie Raibow won't let anything happen to you. You can open your eyes." Reaching up with a foreleg to rub at an arm around her neck reassuringly.

He carefully opened his eyes and peered through he eye glasses. He calmed his shaking a little as he looked to see he was up in sky with the white puffy clouds that were around them. He carefully looked over Rainbow's mane and shoulder to look that they were above Fluttershy's cottage.

Rainbow smiled as she glanced behind her. "See, I told you kid, there is nothing to be scared of as long as your Auntie Rainbow has you. Are you ready to fly some more?"

He nodded "y-yes Auntie Rainbow." He smiled soflty as he hugged her around her neck.

She nodded and started flapping her wings as she flown forward. She flown above Ponyville in a slow and steady motion so the little colt won't be afraid.

He looked down at Ponyville as he felt the wind blow against his face "oh, th-this is fun Auntie Rainbow. I-it feels good up here and the wind feels nice." He giggled lightly.

Rainbow smirked at his excitement "I knew you would love it kid. Hold on tight, because I want to show you someplace totally awesome!" She smiled as she felt him tighten his grip, but making sure not to hurt her.

She flew upward above the clouds where they came into view of what appeared to be a whole city sitting on a giant bed of clouds. Toby looked at it in wonder as he gently asked "A-Auntie Rainbow, what is that place?"

Rainbow looked ahead "that is called Cloudsdale, and it is the home of yours truly and other pegasi, including Fluttershy although she lives in her cottage." She turned back toward him "don't worry though kid, someday I will bring you and take you on a tour, okay?"

He nodded. "Th-that sounds like fun Auntie Rainbow, I would like to visit Cloudsdale one day." He smiled softly as he looked out at the cloud city.

Rainbow smirked softly "now kid, I want you hold onto me real tight this time, because I want to show you something really awesome. Don't worry, you won't hurt me little guy, I am strong and it takes alot to hurt me."

He nodded and squeezed around her neck tightly "o-okay Auntie Rainbow."

She looked back to make sure he was ready then shot upward, then around into a loop. She then shot down toward Ponyville turning like a corkscrew in the air before suddenly coming to a safe and careful landing in front of the Sugarcube Corner. She felt Toby shaking on her back and turned around to see him smiling softly yet nervously.

"W-Wow Auntie Rainbow! Th-that was fast and scary, but fun!" He giggled as calmed his shaking.

Rainbow laughed and smiled. "Haha...I am glad you enjoyed it kid. Anytime you want to go flying, you just let me know, okay?" He nodded as Rainbow looked into the Sugarcube Corner to see all the lights off. She turned back to Toby "hey kid, close your eyes right quick, I just want to show you one more thing, but you need to close your eyes.

He nodded "O-okay Auntie Rainbow." He closed his eyes loosening his grip on Rainbow's neck.

Rainbow smiled as he closed his eyes and carefully trotted into the Sugarcube Corner. The lights turned on and she turned around to the little colt "okay kid, you can open your eyes now!"

He opene his eyes carefully.

"SURPRISE!" A group of ponies shouted as they looked on at the small child with big warm smiles.

Toby looked around at all the ponies who were in attendance as Rainbow trotted toward the other six who were waiting. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna was in the center with Princess Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie on one side, and on the other side was Rarity next to Fluttershy. They were all standing behind a long wooden table with an array of all different sweet treats lined on it.

Toby smiled warmly and closed his eyes as he felt tears builiding up, but didn't want everypony to see him. He opened them back up and gently asked "I-is this all for me?"

Everypony nodded as Rainbow knelt on her forelegs to let him climb off which he did and walked up beside Fluttershy and hugged her warmly around her neck.

She wrapped a foreleg around him and gave a kiss on the top of his head. "Yes sweetie, this is all for you. You deserve it my precious little one." She smiled down at him softly and he looked up returning the smile.

Celestia smiled warmly at the two and turned toward the small crowd. "Citizens of Ponyville, I welcome you here today to celebrate the offical adoption of this dear child Toby Mason." She levited a scroll and quill over toward Fluttershy. "My dear kind Fluttershy, if you are ready, you may sign the legal adoption first."

Fluttershy nodded and smiled warmly down at the little colt who has touched her heart. "I am ready Princess Celestia." She gently grasped the quill between her teeth and signed the scroll. She looked down at Toby and kissed the top of his head gently. "Thank you Princess Celestia for allowing me to adopt this precious little one. I promise to love Toby with all my heart." She wrapped a wing softly around him hugging him close.

Celestia carefully levitated the scroll back and rolled it up. "Well, dear Toby, I along with all of my little ponies would like to officially welcome you to Equestria." She smiled warmly down at the little colt as he gently get go of Fluttershy and looked up with teary eyes.

"Th-thank you Princess Celestia.I-I have a new family now!" He said happily as he looked up at her and at all the others.

Everypony in attendance d'awwed and stomped their hooves in clapping for the little colt. Celestia smiled and looked at everypony "let the celebration begin." With that Vinyl Scratch who was in attendance started her record table and started playing retro dubstep music as everpony started dancing and conversing.

Rarity trotted around to the front of the table to where her and the others sat at and set up her camera. "Fluttershy darling, could I maybe get a picture of you and the little darling together?"

Fluttershy smiled softly at her friend and nodded "oh..um..of course Rarity." She looked down at Toby "um...will it be okay with you sweetie if we get a picture taken together?" She leaned her head down and nuzzled at his cheek.

He smiled warmly up at her "y-yes momma! Th-that would be nice." He gently turned toward Rarity and her camera while Fluttershy carefully sat on her haunches and placed a wing over Toby's back and shoulders.

Rarity smiled and blushed. "Alright my lovelies, on the count of three. One...two...three!" She pressed the flash button as Fluttershy and Toby stood beside each other with bright happy smiles. "Oh, simply splendid! That was a marvelous picture you two." Rarity smiled and giggled lightly.

Toby looked up at Fluttershy with a warm smile "I-I love you momma!" He hugged her warmly around her neck laying his head against her chest fur.

Fluttershy laid her head gently on top of his as she wrapped him up in a foreleg. "Momma loves you too my precious little one!" She kissed him gently on the top of the head.

After gently breaking the embrace, Toby turned to look at the others then back up at Fluttershy. "M-Momma, will it be okay if we get another picture with all of my family this time?"

She smiled warmly down at him and nodded. "Of course sweetie." She looked at the others. "Um..if that is okay with you all."

They all nodded with bright smiles.

"Well darn tootin' it would be mighty fine with me sugarcube." Applejack tipped her hat and crossed her forelegs with a smile.

"YIPPEE! PICTURE TIME WITH LITTLE WITTLE TOBY!" Pinkie Pie cartwheeled all the way around the table with the others just laughing at her randomness.

"Sounds cool with me!" Rainbow said as she hovered just a little bit above the group.

"Oh, that sounds like a marvelous idea darling Fluttershy and precious Toby." Rarity chimed in as she began to set the timer on her camera.

"Sounds good to me." Twilight spoke

Spike smiled and blushed "Yea, me too."

"Hey, don't forget about us!" The Cutie Mark Crusaders rushed over to the group.

"Well Tia, what do you say will you join your sister with them?" Luna asked her older sister.

"Of course my sister. Dear Toby, we are proud to be your family!" Celestia smiled warmly down at the little colt.

Everypony gathered around Fluttershy and Toby. Toby smiled brightly "I-I love you all!"

"We love you too Toby!" They all said in unison as the camera flashed with Toby and his new family together.

After the photo was taken everypony along with Toby enjoyed the rest of the party together.

The broken heart which Toby once suffered from due to the loss of his mother and the mistreatment by his father was finally becoming completely mended. The memory of his mother and her love forever remains in his heart, and finding a new family who cares for him and loves him made him feel whole again. The young human child who touched the hearts of many in the land of Equestria has found a new home.


	12. Chapter Eleven: First Day of School

Chapter Eleven: First Day of School

Dawn started to break as Celestia's sun rose against the cerulean blue canvas accompanied by a few pillowy white clouds. It's warmth blanketed the land of Equestria as it's rays glistened through the window of Fluttershy's cottage into her bedroom. The warm glow covered the little colt of the pegasus who slept in her bed underneath the soft and warm bed covers.

Toby was asleep in his pajamas he had on when he first arrived in Equestria. He murred warmly in his sleep as could feel something gentle and soft against his cheek. He blinked his olive green eyes open and yawned softly as he reached over to the side table for his eyeglasses to put on. He looked through the lenses looking into the sky blue eyes and soft smile of Fluttershy.

"Good morning my precious little Toby." She leaned her head over and gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead.

He smiled warmly at her "g-good morning Momma." He carefully climbed out of the big soft bed onto the floor and wrapped his arms around her neck softly and laid his head against her chest fur. "I-I love you Momma!"

She wrapped a foreleg around his small form and kissed the top of his head. "I love you too my sweet little one." She very gently pulled him away and looked down into his eyes. "Are you ready for your first day of school Toby?"

Toby looked down at the floor and twiddled his hands "I-I don't know Momma." He swallowed deeply and looked up at her nervously "wh-what if the other ponies don't like me?" He lowered his head with a frown.

Fluttershy looked down at him and pulled him against her chest with her foreleg and nuzzled at his head. "Shh..Toby sweetie, I am sure they will like you. You are a very kind, respectful, and good little colt." She gently stroked at the top of his head with a forehoof and gently tilted it to let him look up at her. "Besides, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and Applebloom will be there, and I know they will look out for you."

He looked up at her with a little smile. "Th-that would be good to see them at school. A-at least I will have some friends."

She smiled down at him and nuzzled gently at his cheek. "That is my sweet colt. Now you go get dressed for school, and I will be downstairs fixing you some breakfast, okay sweetie?"

He smiled up softly and nodded "o-okay Momma." Fluttershy smiled warmly at him and turned to trot downstairs to the kitchen. Toby went over to the chest in front of Fluttershy's bed where they decided to keep his clothes and got his fire engine red outfit with the royal blue jacket out and walked downstairs to the bathroom.

Fluttershy was preparing haycakes for her little colt as she thought to herself. "I sure do hope he has a good first day at school. I know Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and Applebloom will be friendly to him, but I am worried about the other ponies treating him differently for not being a pony." She shook her head lightly "now Fluttershy, quit thinking like that. Of course they will be good toward Toby."

Toby carefully walked down the stairs into the den area as he waved to all of the animals enjoying their breakfasts "h-hi everyone." They chittered and chirped waving back at him with their paws and took a seat down on the center carpet.

Fluttershy hovered into the den with the plate of haycakes in her teeth carrying the glass of milk in a forehoof. She gently lowered down next to Toby setting the glass of milk by him and the plate of haycakes in front of him. "Here you go sweetie. I know you love the oatmeal I fix, but I wanted to try something different. I hope you like them." She tucked her legs underneath her as she laid next to him.

He smiled at her softly "th-thank you Momma." He took the fork and knife on his plate and began cutting at the haycakes. He took a bite and made a warm smile. "Mmm..th-they are very good Momma. They taste real good like the ones Auntie Applejack made at the castle." He took a drink of milk to follow behind his bite of haycakes.

Fluttershy smiled warmly at him as she laid a wing over his back and shoulders. "I am very proud that you like you them Toby." She leaned her head down and nuzzled at his cheek gently.

After he finished his breakfast, he wiped his mouth with a napkin that Fluttershy provided. "Mmm..my breakfast was good Momma,thank you."

She smiled warmly and gave him a gentle kiss on the top of his head. "You are very welcome my precious little one." She untucked her legs and stood up to take the plate and glass back into the kitchen. As she was in the kitchen, Toby stood up carefully and looked over his outfit to make sure it didn't have any crumbs or mess.

Fluttershy returned and smiled softly at him. "Are you ready to go to school sweetie?" As she gently trotted up to him with a brown paper bag in her teeth.

He nodded up, but a little nervously "I-I think so Momma.' He gently reached and lightly grasped the paper bag. "Wh-what is this Momma?" He very softly asked.

"It is a daisy sandwich I made you for lunch sweetie. I promise it is very good." She smiled warmly at him as she turned toward the front door of the cottage and lifted her tail for him to grab hold of.

He lightly grasped her tail and started following behind her as they walked out of the cottage with him closing the door behind them. They walked onto the dirt path and started toward Ponyville.

As they were walking through the town toward the school, ponies would smile warmly at both of them and wave. Toby felt joy in his heart to know that they all was being nice to him. He waved back at them as they walked along the path leading to the schoolhouse.

While walkiing along the path Toby could see a building up walls were painted a deep pink hue with a brick colored roof, with white designs carefully crafted on the walls. There were three sets of windows with eight panels on each side of the building, and two sets of windows in the front on each side of the door with four were the top halves of light pink hearts painted above each window, and at the top of the building was a bell like that found at the top of chapel. In the front of the building was a sign with a book as the centerpiece with two young ponies just above it.

Toby smiled as he could see what appeared to be an area to play outside. As they got closer, he took a slow deep breath. "Come on Toby, you can do this. They will like you." He thought to himself encouragingly. He looked up at the schoolhouse as they got to the steps.

Fluttershy smiled as she saw the teacher of the schoolhouse, Ms. Cheerilee standing up on the steps welcoming the fillies and colts in. "Good morning Cherrilee."

Ms. Cheerilee had a deep dark pink tint to her fur, shamrock-like green eyes,a pale pink to very light pink colored mane and tail, and on her flank she had three daisies. "Well, hello Fluttershy, how are you doing on this fine morning?"

"I am doing okay. Um...Cheerilee..I would like to introduce you to Toby." She motioned her head toward the little colt behind her. "Um..he is real shy and timid at times, but is real polite. Um..he will be attending here, and he will be a good student for you, I promise." She looked back at the child and smiled warmly. "Come here Toby sweetie, I would like for you to meet your teacher Ms. Cheerilee."

Toby gave a light smile and carefully walked up to the teacher mare. "H-hi Ms. Cheerilee." He gave a soft smile as he looked up at her.

She returned the smile as she looked down at the little colt. "Well, it is a pleasure to meet you Toby. I promise that you will like coming to school here in Ponyville."

Fluttershy smiled at the interaction between the two and gently rubbed at the back and shoulders of Toby with a wing. "Okay Toby sweetie, I am going to go for now, but I will see you after school, I promise."

He looked up and nodded "o-okay Momma." He waved at her gently and turned around to walk into the schoolhouse.

She waved back at him and smiled warmly as he walked in and waved bye to Ms. Cheerilee before trotting off back toward her home.

As Toby walked into the schoolhouse into the classroom he looked around in wonder. There were nine small wooden desks with three in each row with a heart carved out on the front and both sides of them, there were bookshelves on either side of the room, and a globe sat on one shelf. The windows in the back had blinds of green. Around the top of the walls was a sky blue painted pony and silver horseshoe design that laid against a dark green canvas that went all the way around the room.

Toby swallowed deeply as he carefully walked to the back. The other fillies and colts that were already sitting at their desks gave him stares and start mumbling to themselves.

"Howdy Toby, ya can sit by me if ya like." He heard the voice of Applebloom and saw her with Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle. He walked over to the desk beside her and sat down.

"Hi Toby! I hope you will like it here at our school!" Sweetie Belle was sitting in the desk in front of him giving him a bright and warm smile.

"Yea buddy, you will like it here. We will look out for you." Scootaloo patted him on the shoulder gently as he blushed.

"Th-thank you." He said softly.

Ms Cheerilee walked in as the school bell ring to begin the day. "Alright class, settle down. Today, before we begin, I would like for you all to meet a new student who will be joining us." She looked at Toby with a warm smile. "Toby, if it is okay with you would you be so kind to stand up for the class to meet you?" She asked very gently.

Toby swallowed deeply and shook out of nervousness. Applebloom turned toward him and gently reached over to rub at his back gently. He turned to see her give him a soft reassuring smile as Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo did the same.

He carefully stood up from his desk and reached his hand up to wave at the class. "H-hi there e-everyone." He said very softly.

The class smiled warmly at the nervous colt and said gently in unison "Hello Toby." He smiled at them all softly and then sat back down at his desk.

Ms. Cheerilee smiled warmly at him and the rest of the class as she trotted behind her desk. "Alright class, before we start our lesson for today, I would like to remind you all of our annual talent show that will be happening this Saturday."

As she was talking to the class there was one filly in the back who was looking at the new colt with a disapproving look. Her fur a light pink, with a mane and tail a moderate violet with white streaks, sky blue eyes, and she wore a two toned violet colored tiara on her head. On her flank she had the symbol of a tiara. She was the schoolhouse bully known as Diamond Tiara.

"So that little twerp thinks he can come into my school and try to take over. I will see about that." She thought to herself with a mischievous smile. She felt a hoof on her shoulder and looked over to her friend Silver Spoon.

Silver Spoon had the same kind of snobbish demeanor as Diamond Tiara. Her fur a moderate gray, with a pale gray mane and tail with white streaks, and light violet eyes. She wore big rimmed light blue glasses, a pearl necklace around her neck, and on her flank she had a symbol of a silver spoon with a little pink heart on the handle.

She whispered over to Diamond Tiara "hey Diamond, what are you looking like that for?"

Diamond Tiara whispered back. "You know Silver, I think we need to welcome the new colt to our school and show him who run things around here besides Ms. Cheerilee." Her grin grew more mischievous at the thought. Silver Spoon smiled at her friend and nodded in agreement.

Time went by slowly until the bell rang for lunch and recess. "Alright class, we will continue after lunch." Ms Cheerilee told her students as they got up and started to go outside. She looked over at Toby and gently spoke. "Toby dear, could I maybe speak with you for a minute?"

Applebloom trotted close to Toby "don't worry Toby, we will be outside when ya are done." She gave him a warm smile along with Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo as the three fillies trotted outside.

He carefully stood up from his desk swallowing deeply as he walked up to Ms. Cheerilee. "Y-yes Ms. C-Cheerilee?" He asked softly as he looked up at her.

Ms Cheerilee smiled down warmly at him "There is no need to be nervous dear." She gave him a soft reassuring smile and nod. "Toby, I know are new here in Ponyville, but you are more than welcome to participate in the talent show if you would like."

Toby frowned as he looked down at his sneakers and touched the toes together. "I-I don't have a special talent Ms. Cheerilee. I-I am sorry.." Speaking very softly. He felt a gentle hoof on his shoulder and looked up to Ms. Cheerilee with a warm smile on her face.

"There is no need to be sorry Toby." She thought for a second. "Hmm..you know what dear, I bet you do have a special talent and you just haven't discovered it yet."

Toby made a little smile "d-do you really think so Ms. Cheerilee?"

She nodded with a warm smile. "Of course, everypony has a special talent. It just takes time for you to discover it." She gently trotted with Toby to the door. "I will tell you what dear, you just think about it and you can give me your answer this week before Saturday, okay?"

He looked up and nodded "o-okay Ms. Cheerilee. Th-thank you."

She smiled softly down at him "you are very welcome dear. Now you go have fun and have a good lunch." She gently patted his shoulder as he walked out of the schoolhouse and she trotted back inside.

As Toby stepped out looking for Scootaloo, Applebloom, and Sweetie Belle he heard a voice "Psst..hey you." He turned to the direction of the voice and there peeking out from behind a side of the schoolhouse was Diamond Tiara. "Yes you, come here." She motioned with a forehoof.

He swallowed deeply and carefully walked to the side of the building. He saw Diamond Tiara, but felt a pair of hooves on his shoulders as he tilted his head back to look up at Silver Spoon who was sitting on her haunches behind him looking down at him with a smirk.

Diamond Tiara smirked as well as she trotted up to him. He swallowed deeply shaking as he looked up into her eyes. "So you are the new kid huh? A puny little thing, haha."

Toby nevously asked as he looked at her. "Wh-what do y-you want?"

She laughed at his nervousness. "Oh, I don't want anything. I would like to introduce myself however. My name is Diamond Tiara, and my friend behind you is Silver Spoon."

"Hello there shrimp." Silver Spoon giggled as she looked down at him and felt his shaking against her.

Diamond Tiara nodded toward Silver Spoon to let her hooves off his shoulders. She looked down at him. "You see twerp, I run this school and I don't like anypony that is new to try and show me up, understand?"

Toby backed up into Silver Spoon shaking. "B-b-but I.."

"Be quiet!" She stomped a hoof down causing Toby to swallow deeply and shake harder against Silver Spoon. "Now, if you just stay out of my way there won't be a problem, okay you little runt?" She looked down at him with a mean smirk.

Toby nodded and nervously swallowed. "Y-y-yes, I-I promise I-I won't b-bother you, e-ever." Silver Spoon looked down at the frightened colt but with a little concerned look, but didn't let Diamond see it.

Diamond Tiara smirked at him and nodded patting him teasingly on the cheek. "Good." She thought to herself then smiled mischievously. "Oh, one more thing twerp. You really think that Ms. Cheerilee, the Cutie Mark Crusaders *speaking the name with a whiny mocking tone*, and everypony really cares for you and loves you? Haha..please, you are not even a pony."

While Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon was still at the side of the schoolhouse with Toby, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and Applebloom was sitting at a wooden table eating their lunches.

"Girls, Ah am getting a little worried about Toby, he should have been out here by now." Applebloom looked at her friends sitting across from her.

"I know, doesn't usually talk with us very long alone like this." Sweetie Belle spoke next looking around for the little colt.

"C'mon you two, I think we should go look for the kid." Scootaloo said as the other two nodded in agreement. They all finished their lunches and got up from the table to trot around the school yard in search of Toby.

"P-p-please give them back. Th-they are the only ones I have, p-please." They heard somepony's small voice and galloped toward the direction of the voice. The other fillies and colts were having too much fun that they didn't hear anything.

The girls galloped up to the side of the school house to see Toby standing with his hindlegs trembling. Diamond Tiara was in front of him taunting him with his glasses held in the air by a forehoof, and Silver Spoon was to the side looking a little concerned at him.

"Diamond, I think you should stop. I mean look at him, he is scared. Just give him back his glasses and let's go." Silver Spoon said to her with a little sympathy in her voice.

Diamond Tiara shot her a stern look. "Whose side are you on Silver? I thought you were my best friend. You know this twerp doesn't belong here."

The CMC was about to interfere until the saw Silver Spoon walk up to Diamond Tiara and gently grab at Toby's glasses with a forehoof from Diamond.

"I am your friend Diamond, but I think he has had enough." She carefully trotted up to the litte colt while holding a tip of his glasses with her teeth. She gently reached out for one of his hands and placed his glasses in it. "Here you go Toby, I am sorry." She leaned her head down to give him a sad smile as he put his glasses back on.

He sniffled and looked up at her. "Th-th-thank you."

She nodded and turned back toward Diamond Tiara trotting up to her. "Come on Diamond, let us go, okay?" She asked pleading with her friend.

Diamond grunted annoyed. "Fine." She looked at Toby. "Just remember to stay out of my way you little mistake."

Silver Spoon grasped and grabbed one of Diamond's forelegs with one of her own. "That is enough now Diamond, let's just go." As she pulled Diamond and they trotted away.

Toby lowered his head and shook after hearing himself be called a mistake. The CMC galloped up to him and looked on concerned at him.

"A-Are you ah'right Toby?" Applebloom asked as she gently rubbed at his back with a forehoof.

"Yea kid, don't pay attention to Diamond Tiara, she is always snooty and mean to all of us who aren't as wealthy as her." Scootaloo patted at his shoulder gently.

"Yes Toby, we have been picked on by Diamond and Silver since day one. I never seen Silver stand up to Diamond like that before though." She gave a little smile as she rubbed at Toby's arm gently.

Toby raised his head and smiled a little at each of the girls. "I-I am okay now. Th-thank you." Deep down though his heart began to break at the hurtful words Diamond said to him.

The school bell rang for lunch to end. "Well, girls, let's get back inside. Come on Toby, it will be ah'right." Applebloom said as the four went back inside to continue the rest of the school day.

Later that night

Luna's moon rose beautifully against a royal dark blue canvas as the sky filled with twinkling stars. The warm glow of the moon shined through the window of Fluttershy's window as Toby was just getting underneath the covers with Fluttershy gently tucking him in.

He looked up into her eyes and gently asked "M-Momma, do you still love me although I-I am not a pony?"

Fluttershy looked down at him with a shocked look and frown. "Oh my precious little one, of course I love you even if you aren't a pony. What on Equestria will make you ask that for?" She asked as gently as possible as she gently reached a wing up to stroke at his side through the covers.

He smiled a little and shook his head softly. "N-no reason Momma. I love you!"

She smiled softly at him and give him a kiss on his forehead and nuzzled at his cheek. "I love you too my precious little Toby. Sweet dreams sweetie." As she smiled warmly at him as he closed his eyes gently. She carefully turned to trot back downstairs.

While Toby's eyes were closed, he was haunted with the cruel words of Diamond Tiara. " They don't really love you or care for you, because you are not a pony. You don't belong here.


	13. Chapter Twelve: Nightmare

Chapter Twelve: Nightmare

During the night Toby whimpered quietly while tossing and turning in the big soft bed of Fluttershy's as he couldn't get those cruel words of Diamond Tiara's out of his head. He curled up tightly in a ball with his legs curled up to his stomach and his knees met his chest, and covered his head with his arms and hands. He started to tremble like a leaf underneath the bed covers.

While trying his best to sleep, Toby began to dream, but found himself in a place void of any light or sound. A shiver ran down his spine as he stood looking to see if he could see or hear anything, but was unable to. "Wh-where am I?" He whispered softly to himself out of fear. As he looked around the space of blackness he could see it start to ripple all around him and he closed his eyes afraid what may happen.

Carefully he opened his eyes as he looked to see that he was outside of Sugarcube Corner. "This is where Auntie Pinkie's place, but why am I here?" He thought to himself as he carefully walked up to the steps where could hear a couple of voices through the door. He quietly stood at the side to see if he could tell what they were saying.

"Pinkie dear, we knew that colt was trouble when he first set hoof in here." Mrs. Cake's voice was the first to speak. "Don't go blaming yourself, you were trying to cheer the little colt up, and this is how he repays you."

"Yea Pinkie, try to calm down." Mr. Cake was next to speak. "I know, how about myself and Cup Cake go fix you something to eat, will that cheer you up?"

Toby frowned as he could hear Pinkie lightly sob. "Thank you *sniff* Mr. and Mrs. Cake, I would really like that alot."

"Alright dear, we will fix you something good. Just forget about that bad little colt." Mrs. Cake told Pinkie as her and Mr. Cake went into the kitchen.

Feeling concerned for Pinkie Toby lightly knocked on the door.

Pinkie wiped at her eyes with a foreleg and turned to trot to the door. "Coming." She spoke with her joyful tone, but Toby could sense something was wrong. She opened the door and looked down. "Oh, it's you." She said sternly. "What are you doing here?"

Toby shook at her tone and asked worriedly "A-Auntie Pinkie, wh-what's wrong?" He looked up to see that her mane and tail was straight and not their usual puffiness.

She glared down at him with her brows furrowed in anger. "Auntie Pinkie? AUNTIE PINKIE!? How dare you call me Auntie Pinkie after they way you lied to me and everypony else!" She yelled down at the little colt causing him to tremble.

"Wh-wh-what do you mean A-Auntie Pinkie?" He asked nervously as he took two little steps back.

Pinkie stomped her hoof in front of him causing him to jump and fall down on his flank. She stood over him leaning her head down to him. "STOP CALLING ME THAT YOU LITTLE WITTLE LIAR!" She looked at him with pure disgust.

"After all me and my friends have done for you to make you feel welcomed in Equestria, you repay us by lying to us?!Princess Celestia told us about how humans mistreat animals, especially us ponies." Toby just curled up trembling with tears in his eyes as Pinkie stepped forward with a forehoof on each side of him. "Some of the ponies where you live are taken to birthday parties and used to give little mean meanie pants like yourself rides as they trot in circles over and over. I thought parties are suppose to be fun for everypony, but not the ponies where you live. Their legs are worked until they cannot continue and their backs are worn out from carrying both little wittle and big mean meanie pants."

Toby tried to speak "B-b-but A-Auntie P-Pinkie, I..."

"I SAID STOP CALLING ME THAT! I AM NOT YOUR AUNTIE, AND I WOULD NEVER BE ONE TO SUCH A LITTLE MEAN MEANIE PANTS LIKE YOURSELF!" Her voice got louder which caused Toby to cover himself in with his arms and curl up tighter under her forelegs. "NOW GET OUT OF HERE OR I WILL SHOOT YOU OUT OF HERE WITH MY PARTY CANNON!"

Toby sobbed and quickly crawled out from underneath Pinkie and down the porch of Sugarcube Corner. He was so afraid to stand up that he crawled on his hands and knees until he bumped into something. He looked up to see a cyan fur-covered foreleg. He slowly looked up into the magenta eyes of Rainbow Dash.

"O-o-oh A-Auntie R-Rainbow Dash." He hugged at her foreleg. "A-Auntie Pinkie is.." He felt Rainbow kick off with great strength that he started to roll backwards until he crashed up against Pinkie's forelegs. He looked up trembling and tried to stand up, but Pinkie held him down with her forehooves.

"Auntie Rainbow? Sorry runt, I won't ever want to be an auntie to such a weakling like you." She said down with a evil smirk.

"B-b-but A-Auntie Rainbow, i-t's me T-Toby" He looked up at her with wide and fearful eyes.

"I KNOW WHO YOU ARE, BUT YOU ARE NOTHING TO ME BUT A LIAR!" Her voice got as loud as Pinkie as she glared down at him with Pinkie holding him in place. She trotted slowly up to the two and lowered her head down to look into his eyes with her brows furrowed with the same angry look as Pinkie.

"Here I am trying to show you a good time by giving you a ride up to take a glance of my home of Cloudsdale and show you a few tricks, and you repay me by thinking me as a fool. I know how the ponies who are fast where you live are treated." She glanced up at Pinkie for her to let go of Toby and she placed her hoof on his small chest pushing him to the ground.

"OW! ..A-Auntie Rainbow, p-p-please.."

"BE QUIET!" She added a little bit more pressure on his chest his chest which he whimpered. "You humans like to force ponies who like to show their speed off run around in circles and race to see which one can beat the other. Now, I love to race, but I don't have to carry anypony on my back to do it. Those ponies where you live have to run with you riding on their back and are pushed to their limit where they stumble and fall at times." She lowered her head down to him her breath hot against his face. "Never will I give you a ride again you little monster and be made a fool of."

Toby trembled under Rainbow's hoof as she looked down at him with an evil grin. "I'll tell you what. Since humans like to race us ponies, how about you and me have a race. From here to Sweet Apple Acres. If you beat me, I will be forgiving and let you ride me when you want to. But if I win, you have to let me ride on your back as you run around Ponyville." She lifted her hoof up his chest. "NOW GET YOUR FLANK UP AND LET'S RACE!"

"Hey, hey Rainbow can I race him too? We can both race him?" She looked at Rainbow Dash with an evil grin as Toby coughed as he slowly stood up. Rainbow nodded at Pinkie. "YIPPEE! Tell you what you little wittle meanie, if I you beat both of us, we will be nice to you and I will even bake a delicious chocolate cake. But if I win *poking at his nose with a forehoof* I get to ride on your back as you trot around in circles." She looked down at him evilly. "Okie dokie lokie, I'm ready." Rainbow and Pinkie stood on each side of Toby.

Toby trembled as he stood looking up at the two intimidating ponies. Rainbow looked over at Pinkie "You know what Pinks, i think we should give the little runt a huge head start since he is such a weakling." Pinkie nodded in agreement. Rainbow placed a forehoof on the frightened colt's back and shoved him. "Get going runt, we don't have all day!"

Toby swallowed nervously at Rainbow Dash's tone and began running toward Sweet Apple Acres. "Why are they doing this?" He thought to himself as tears started to pour from his eyes. He was running along the dirt path toward Sweet Apple Acres trying to calm his tears, but was unsuccessful.

As he approached the farm he saw a barn and decided to run to it. He reached it and ran inside to hide. "Please don't find me" he thought to himself. He could hear their voices nearing.

"Where did that little runt run off to? Did you see him Pinkie?" Rainbow asked frustrated in not able to find the little colt.

"Nope,sorry Dashie. That little wittle liar must have hid somewhere. Don't worry though silly, we will find him." Pinkie said evilly and giggled.

Toby trembled a she started backing away from the door until he bumped into something. He tilted his head back to look into the green eyes of Applejack. "O-oh A-Auntie Applejack, p-p-please help me. A-Auntie Pinkie and A-Auntie Rainbow are trying to...auh." Applejack shoved the little colt backward making him land on his flank.

"Hush up now you low down little varmint!" Toby looked up with fright as he crawled backward to end up bumping into something as he looked up to see Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie both standing over him. Applejack trotted up closer to him and peered down at him with an angry look just like Rainbow and Pinkie did.

"Now don't be a'calling me auntie, because Ah' wouldn't ever want to be to a no good liar like ya!" Toby couldn't help but tremble against Rainbow's forelegs with tears flowing down his face as he looked up at Applejack. "Ya saying ya love us but being the Element of Honesty, Ah' can tell a rotten apple from a good one, and ya feller are rotten. I know how you humans make us ponies where you live pull heavy loads on our backs. Ya make us plow yall's fields so ya can plant yall's crops and what do we get in return, nothing but more heavy loads to pull."

Toby just covered his head and face with his arms curling up in the fetal position crying hard.

Applejack went over to a stable in the barn and grabbed a lasso. "Now hold still there little feller. We are going to take you to the others so you can see how they are affected by your lies." She trotted up and started tying the lasso around Toby's ankles with the long end, and places his arms through the loop, and tightened the lasso to keep him secured.

He tried to beg "P-p-please A-Auntie Applejack, p-please sto.." He was silenced as Applejack placed an apple in his mouth.

"I said hush now! Rainbow put him on my back." Rainbow smiled evilly down at the now tied up and scooped him help in her forelegs and placed in on Applejack's back. "Next stop Twilight's!"

Rainbow hovered in the air as Pinkie hopped and Applejack trotted toward the Golden Oaks Library with Toby tied up on her back and stuffed with an apple to silence him. They all walked up to the door of the library and knocked.

"Coming." Twilight spoke from inside and opened the door. "Oh, hey girls." She looked at Applejack's back at the tied up colt. "Oh, I see you brought a special guest with you, please come in." She said with an evil grin.

"Howdy Twilight. Yup, this little varmint is going to feel how we all feel how he lied to us." The three girls entered the library where Rarity was waiting inside.

"Hello darlings." She giggled as she saw the frightened little colt on Applejack's back. "Oh, well, isn't he just adorable all tied up and helpless." Rarity grinned mischievously.

Applejack stood sideways in the center of library and bucked Toby off onto the floor with a thud. He whimpered and looked up at them all standing above him with tears in his eyes and trembling out of fear. Applejack removed the apple from Toby's mouth as he closed his mouth with his lower lip quivering. She left him tied up in her lasso.

Twilight lit her horn up and surrounded the helpless little colt in her magic with a purple aura. "Now Toby, you just listen and don't speak, do you understand?" As she used her magic to squeeze at Toby making him whimper and he sadly nodded. "Good. Now we are very disappointed in you for lying to us. We have done nothing but show you love and care, and you repay us by lying to us by telling us you love us in return."

"B-b-but I do lo...gah.." Twilight squeezed at him with her magic.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO SPEAK, DIDN'T I!" Twilight took a deep breath. "No, you don't love us. You humans don't care about us ponykind nor any animal. I know how you humans get an animal, a pet and treat them badly by leaving them outside in the hot sun on a summer day without food or water, or let them freeze in the cold of winter." She shook her head down at him "AND YOU WANT TO SAY YOU LOVE US?!"

Twilight stepped aside to let Rarity speak next. Toby looked up at all of them in fright and trembling. Rarity trotted up him and used her magic to just lift the back of his shirt up a little bit. She reached out with a forehoof and stroked up and down his small back, but more roughly than she usually does.

"Ah..that feels very nice you little monstrosity. You know, I could use your furless coat as a new material for clothing."

Toby trembled and his eyes widened with fear. "A-Auntie R-Rarity, p-please hel..." Rarity used her magic this time to squeeze at his small form.

"Tsk..tsk, it is very rude to interrupt a lady little darling." She looked down at him trembling and stroked at his head. "That mane would look marvelous as a nice warm hat." She lowered her head down to him as he trembled and tears shedding down his cheek. "You are a very naughty little colt, because humans I have discovered uses the fur of animals of all sorts as clothing. .tsk, and I thought you were different." She gave him a little squeeze with her magic making him whimper.

There was a knock at the library door. "Come in." Twilight called out to the guest and came trotting in was Fluttershy.

She looked at the girls with a soft smile "Um..hi girls." She saw them all standing around in a circle.

Toby recognized the soft voice as Fluttershy's. "M-Momma, p-please help." He cried.

Fluttershy trotted between Applejack and Pinkie Pie to see the little child tied up and crying. "Oh, my." She turned toward Applejck. "I hope he wasn't too much of a bother."

Toby swallowed deeply and trembled at the pegasus who took him in and adopted him said what she said.

"Naw, it was very easy sugarcube. The little varmint didn't put up a fight." She made a proud smirk.

Fluttershy smiled a little evilly and trotted around in front of Toby looking down at him. "Hello there Toby sweetie." She said with a very low and disturbing tone.

Toby's lower lip quivered as he looked up at her trembling in his restraints. "M-M-Momma?" He asked choking back sobbing.

Fluttershy glared at him angrily and raised a forehoof and brought it down across his back. "HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU, YOU LITTLE MONSTER LIE TO ALL OF US ABOUT LOVING US! I WISH I NEVER HAVE FOUND YOU AND TOOK YOU IN!"

Toby lowered his head and face into his tied arms and shook with sobs unable to speak.

"THERE IS NO TELLING WHAT YOU WOULD HAVE DONE TO MY PRECIOUS LITTLE ANIMALS IF I DIDN'T GET APPLEJACK TO TIE YOU UP AND BRING YOU HERE TO TWILIGHT'S! I KNOW HUMANS LIKE YOU EAT MEAT, WHICH MEANS YOU ARE EATING DEFENSELESS POOR LITTLE CREATURES! HOW DARE YOU! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" She brought her forehoof up again and struck at his back.

Toby yelped at the second strike trembling like a leaf as they all just stood over him smiling down evilly at him.

Fluttershy reached down to finally untie him from the lasso but still spoke with her loud angry tone "NOW YOU GET YOUR LITTLE FLANK OUT OF EQUESTRIA AND OUT OF MY LIFE YOU LITTLE MISTAKE! NOW I CAN SEE WHY YOUR DADDY DIDN'T WANT YOU, YOU ARE JUST A BLUBBERING BABY AND YOUR MOMMY'S ACCIDENT WAS YOUR FAULT!"

Toby was unable to speak as he backed away from the six mares and ran out of the library. As he ran out he found himself back in the same black space he found himself in to begin with. He looked around trembling uncontrollably. As he frantically looked around until he found a warm blue glow which was moving toward him.

He just laid down and curled up shaking with sobs. "P-p-please d-dont h-hurt m-me." He covered his head with his arms and clenched eyes shut.

He felt something soft over his back but was afraid to open his eyes. "THOU YOUNG ONE, I DEMAND YOU OPEN YOUR EYES NOW!" Toby trembled at the voice and looked up to look at the intimidating figure of Princess Luna.

"I am afraid young one that I have made a mistake. A mistake of bringing you here to Equestria!"

Toby sobbed heavily as he shook his head. "N-no, no, no.." Suddenly he shot up in the big soft bed of Fluttershy's panting heavily. "Diamond Tiara was right, I don't belong here." He thought to himself lowering his head to let his tears fall.

He swallowed deeply and carefully climbed out of bed. He quietly walked over to the dresser in Fluttershy's room and gently picked up the picture of him and her together on the day she adopted him. "I-I am sorry M-Momma that I am a mistake." He hugged the picture close to his chest for a little bit before putting it back down.

He then walked over to the chest in front of her bed and quietly opened it. He looked for the little royal blue jacket with his mommy's locked sewn into it and put it on. He carefully shut the chest back and then walked to the staircase to very quietly descend it. He quietly walked down into the den to see Fluttershy sleeping peacefully on her red velvet lounge.

He tip-toed toward the door and turned to see her one last time. "I-I love you M-Momma." He quietly whispered as he sobbed and opened the door to walk out. He hugged the jacket closely around his small form and walked down the pahtway to the right and headed for the dreaded Everfree Forest.


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Timberwolf Encounter

Chapter Thirteen: Timberwolf Encounter

Celestia's sun rose calmly against the crystal clear blue canvas of the morning sky as it radiated a shower of warmth over Equestria. The rays of sunlight glistened through Fluttershy's window upon her bed, but there was no sign of the little colt she called her own for them to comfort. An eerie silence was all that existed within the bedroom, and down in the den unaware of the absence of her precious little one Fluttershy was tending to her animals.

"Okay my babies, you all eat up and get your little tummies full. I am going to go see if my precious little Toby is awake yet." She spoke soflty to her animal friends as they all along with Angel Bunny chittered and chirped. She smiled warmly at them all and turned to the staircase to carefully trot up. She starting humming a happy tune as she ascended the stairs.

"Toby sweetie, it's time to...AAH!" Fluttershy reached the very top of the stairs and looked over at the bed to find an empty space in the bed gasping. She galloped over to the bed and reached for the bedsheets to see if he might be hiding underneath them. "Toby?!" She didn't find him under the bedsheets. "Maybe he is in the bathroom" she thought to herself as she quickly turned and trotted down to the bathroom. She trotted in to see an empty room.

She trotted into the den and looked at Angel Bunny eating at his specially made salad. "Angel honey, have you seen Toby this morning?" She looked at him with a look of hope and concern. Angel chittered and shook his head. "Oh dear. Maybe he..." Her train of thought was interrupted by a knock at the door.

She trotted quickly over to the door and opened it expecting the little colt. "Toby?!" She only found Rainbow Dash. "Oh, Rainbow." She looked at Rainbow with a deep concerned look.

"Heya Flutters, what's happening?" Rainbow asked in her usual cool tone yet seeing Fluttershy's face she became worried.

"Oh, Rainbow I can't find Toby!" She stepped aside to let Rainbow trot in. "He wasn't sleeping in the bed this morning or in the bathroom. I asked if Angel have seen him, and he says he didn't." Fluttershy was bitting her lower lip panting heavily.

Rainbow tried to calm her down by gently placing her forehooves on Fluttershy's shoulders. "Okay, first Fluttershy, you need to try to calm down." Fluttershy started to breathe slower. "That's it. Now, maybe the little guy already left for school and just didn't want to wake you up. How about we go see, okay?"

Fluttershy nodded with a little smile. "Maybe you are right Rainbow." She turned to all of her animal friends and motioned for Angel to come to her. "Angel honey, Momma's got to go out and see if I can find Toby, okay?" Angel nodded and looked up with concern at his caretaker. She gently brought in him in for a hug against her chest and nuzzled between his ears on the top of his head. "Don't worry baby, Momma will find him." She turned to Rainbow. "Let's go!"

Together they galloped out of the cottage toward the town of Ponyville to the schoolhouse.

Deep within in the Everfree Forest, although it was just morning the thick woods appeared to darken quickly. Limbs were covered with moss which hung freely down from then, and there were only a few patches of light shining upon the forest floor through small clear spaces above some of the towering trees. At the base of one tree laid the little colt curled up in a little ball shaking with sobs that barely ceased from the night before.

"Hu.. ..I-I would n-never hurt th-them, I-I love them." He whispered quietly to himself trying to calm his tears. "W-why would th-they want to hurt me for?" He wrapped his arms around himself as he thought "I know it was all a bad dream, but it felt so real. Maybe I really don't belong here or anywhere. Maybe Diamond Tiara was right." Tears streamed down his face as his body was racked with sobs.

As Toby laid there curled up, he was unaware of the eerie green eyes that were peering at him through the thick brush of the forest.

Fluttershy and Rainbow arrived at the schoolhouse where Ms. Cheerilee was standing out on front steps welcoming the last couple of her students. She spotted Fluttershy and Rainbow galloping up to her. "Good morning Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash, how are you girls doing today?"

Fluttershy looked at her with a concerned look. "Um..we are doing good Cheerilee..um..but has Toby come to school yet? I didn't find him sleeping in the bed this morning...and..um..Rainbow thought maybe he came to school already so not to wake me up." She looked at Ms. Cheerilee with a small hopeful smile.

Ms. Cheerilee shook her head and had a concerned look on her face. "Oh dear, I am sorry Fluttershy and Rainbow, but I haven't seen Toby this morning." She looked at the two mares worriedly as she looked behind them to see the CMC trotting up the pathway. "Wait, the girls might have seen him. Oh, girls!" She called out to the three fillies.

They galloped up to the three adult mares and replied in unison. "Yes Ms. Cheerilee?"

Ms. Cheerilee gently asked "have you three seen Toby yet this morning? Fluttershy and Rainbow couldn't find him this morning at Fluttershy's house and thought maybe he left already to come here."

The three fillies looked at Ms. Cheerilee then at the other two shaking their heads. "No Ma'am." They replied in unison.

Fluttershy gently stepped toward them and asked softly. "Um..girls..um..did Toby talk to you three about anything about not being a pony?"

"What?!" Rainbow exclaimed as she had a confused look on her face.

Fluttershy turned to Rainbow with a sad smile. "Well..um..last night when I was tucking him into bed..um.." She started to tear up. "He asked me if I loved him, even though he isn't a pony."

Rainbow gently laid a wing over Fluttershy's back to try and comfort her, but asked shocked "Why would he ask something like that for?"

"Diamond Tiara!" The three fillies exclaimed

Ms Cheerilee looked at the three and asked "what girls? What about Diamond Tiara?" Rainbow and Fluttershy turned their heads to look at the three fillies.

Applebloom was the one to speak up first. "Well, yesterday when Toby didn't come sit with us during lunch Ms. Cheerilee, we got worried and went to look for him."

"Then we heard a small voice at the side of the schoolhouse, and we went to go see who it was." Sweetie Belle spoke next. "When we got there, we saw Toby standing there shaking and Diamond Tiara was in front of him holding up his glasses in her hoof." She lowered her head sadly.

Scootaloo was the last to speak. "We was about to stop her from being mean to Toby, but Silver Spoon grabbed his glasses and gave them back to him." Scootaloo sighed deeply. "When they was leaving, Diamond turned around and called Toby a mistake." She lowered her head.

Fluttershy and Rainbow looked at each other shocked. Fluttershy gave the three fillies a sad smile. "Thank you girls." She then looked at Cheerilee. "If he does show up Cheerilee, please tell him that I am not mad at him and just to stay here until I come back." Ms. Cheerilee nodded softly.

Ms. Cheerilee smiled softly at the three fillies. "Thank you girls for telling us, I will have a talk with Diamond Tiara. You can go in now." They nodded and trotted into the schoolhouse. She turned to Fluttershy and Rainbow. "Is there anything else I can do to help?" She gave a soft smile

Fluttershy returned the smile. "Thank you Cheerilee, but me, Rainbow, and the others will look for him. Just please tell Toby that I am not mad at him if he shows up" Cheerilee nodded as Rainbow and Fluttershy turned and started to gallop off.

"Oh Rainbow, I hope he is okay. My precious little Toby is out there somewhere probably scared and alone." Fluttershy couldn't hold her tears back as she started to cry.

Rainbow carefully sped up and stopped in front of her placing her forehooves gently on Fluttershy's shoulders. "Calm down Fluttershy, we will find him." Rainbow thought to herself for a second and looked into Fluttershy's eyes intently. "You go get the girls and I will meet you all at Twilight's place. I am going to soar the skies see if I can find him." She gently pulled Fluttershy into a soft hug. "Don't worry Flutters, I promise we will find him." She gently pulled away and gave Fluttershy a reassuring smile.

Fluttershy reached up with a forehoof to wipe at her tears. "Th-thank you Rainbow, I know we will. I will go get the others and meet you at Twilight's. Just please make sure you and Toby stay safe if you find him." She looked into Rainbow's eyes pleadingly.

"You mean when I find him Fluttershy. I promise I will keep him safe." She turned to look up at the sky and bent her hind legs and shot up into the sky. She hovered a bit and looked down at Fluttershy. "I will be back with Toby, I promise." She flew off.

Fluttershy looked up at Celestia's sun and whispered softly to herself "please stay safe loves you." She turned to the path ahead and galloped off toward Golden Oaks Library.

As Toby laid curled up at the base of one of the many big looming trees of the Everfree Forest, his stomach started to make a little growl. "Auh.. .my tummy. I need to try and find something to eat." He whispered to himself. He carefully yet weakly stood back up on his feet and legs.

He looked around at the thick brush of the forest. "Maybe I can find some berries like mommy and I used to do." He thought to himself as he started to walk, his tears finally subsiding as he wiped at his face. He hugged his stomach as he started to growl a little more and aching.

As he ventured onward into the forest he found some bushes that had some berries on them. There were berries of red, blue, pink, purple, and black. "They look good. Maybe I can eat a couple of them." He thought as he walked up to a bush and picked a red one and pink one. He popped the red one in first. He started to chew it feeling the sweet juice gush out onto his tongue. "Mm..this one is nice and sweet."

He decided to pop the pink one in next. As he began to chew it he could taste the juice of it and scrunched his face a little. "Yuk..that one is sour." He thought to himself. He decided to see what the other colored berries tasted like so he picked them. While he was trying out the other berries he could smell something floating through the thin forest air around him. "Eww..what is that smell?" He said quietly.

A low rumbling growl could be heard from behind him and he swallowed deeply as his body shook nervously. He quickly panted as he very slowly started to turn around. He came face to face what looked like a pair of legs made out of the limbs of a tree. He swallowed deeply and trembled as he looked up to a pair of green glowing eyes. He was looking at what appeared to be a wolf made out of wood from the forest.

The timberwolf roared at Toby causing him to fall backwards on his rear dropping the berries. He looked up at the wolf with his eyes wide with fear and whimpering. He crawled backwards as fast as he could into the bush as the creature slowly stalked towards him. Toby was able to crawl back far enough into the bushes to get hidden enough. He heard the creature stop and suddenly reach a wooden paw into the bush.

Toby backed away some more as best as he could until he bumped into a tree. He cried as now he was trapped in the bushes up against a big looming tree, and with the wolve's claws just a few inches from him. He brought his legs up to him with his knees to his chest burying his head in his lap. He sobbed hard as he looked back up at wooden wolf paw and timidly whispered "Please someone help me."


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Consoling Toby

Chapter Fourteen: Consoling Toby

Rainbow Dash was soaring high among the clouds above Ponyville looking closely for the small child. "Come on little buddy, where are you?" She quietly said to herself. She flew above and past Ponyville toward the Everfree Forest. She decided to slowly come to a hover and slowly descend to the ground. She looked toward the forest with reluctance "I sure do hope he isn't hurt." She thought to herself as she carefully trotted into the forest.

As she was trotting deeper into the forest she saw it was getting darker by the minute. With each hoofstep she got nervous "please be here Toby." She quietly whispered as she trotted on.

Suddenly in front of her she saw a timberwolf, but it didn't see her. Instead it was busy trying to get something in a bush. She slowly turned to trot away until she heard a small cry. "P-please s-someone help!" She gasped knowing that it was Toby's small voice.

She turned around abruptly and bent her hindlegs. She stretched out her forelegs and lowered her head with a scowl of anger on her face. She eyed the timberwolf with all nervousness thrown out the window. "Hey you!" The Timberwolf blinked it's glowing green eyes and turned it's head. "Yea you, you useless toothpick! Leave that colt alone!" The wolf roared loudly and charged at her. She smirked and blasted off into the sky. "Follow me you pile of firewood!" She flew straight ahead causing the wolf to turn and chase after her.

She flew ahead until she found a cliff to land on. She hovered slowly descended onto the top of the cliff. She looked around and found a big boulder. "Hmm..that should put that timberwolf out of his misery." She flew to the boulder and got behind it. "Alright Dash, put all your strength into it." She stood up on her hindlegs and turned to face her back and wings toward the boulder. She dug the heels of her hindhooves into the ground and started pushing the boulder to the edge.

She slowly walked to the side of the boulder to look over the cliff's edge to see if the timberwolf was far behind. She looked down to see it right on the spot where she wanted to drop the boulder. "See you later Woody!" She got back behind the boulder and pushed it with all her might. It slowly slid off the cliff crashing down ontop of the timberwolf shattering it into small sticks and twigs. Rainbow hovered above the cliff and looked down at her work. "Gotcha!" She hovered down to the forest floor and trotted back into the woods to find Toby.

Toby swallowed deeply and very carefully got on his hands and knees to crawl out of the bush he was hiding in. As he crawled out he carefully stood up still shaking with fear. He looked up to see the patches of sunlight fading. "It sure is scary in these woods." He just stood there hugging himself tightly trembling without knowing where to go.

He could faintly hear something moving towards him and slowly turned toward the direction of the sound. He looked to see the cyan pegasus lightly galloping toward him. He turned to run but tripped over a root of the tree. He fell to the ground with a soft thud as he turned to see Rainbow just a few inches away. He looked up at her trembling covering himself with his arms and hands.

"P-please R-Rainbow D-Dash, d-don't hurt me, p-please." He begged with a whimper. He couldn't help but remember the bad dream he had.

Rainbow frowned down at the frightened little colt and gently trotted to his side. "Shh..it is okay little buddy, I'm not going to hurt you." She gently sat down on her haunches and reached a forehoof to rub at his back to try and comfort him. "Shh...come here kid, let me take you to Twilight's."

Toby just shook with sobs as Rainbow carefully got up and trotted around to Toby's back as he laid curled still covering himself with is arms and hands. Uncharacteristically, she very carefully place her forelegs underneath his small trembling frame and cradled him to her chest as she hovered in the air. She gently leaned her head down to nuzzle at his cheek.

Toby opened his eyes with tears streaming down his cheek which caused Rainbow Dash to frown. "P-p-please Rainbow, d-don't tell R-Rarity that I-I got my outfit dirty." He turned his head and buried it into Rainbow's chest fur.

She couldn't help but tear up herself although she hated to show her sensitive side when she looked down at the poor child. "Shh..just try to close your eyes and rest, okay buddy? We will be at Twilight's soon." With that she looked for a patch in the top of the trees and flew up through it. She kept the little colt cradled to her chest as she flew toward the library.

Rainbow Dash arrived at the library as Luna's moon started to rise against the dark blue canvas above, and hovered above the door knocking on it with a hindhoof with Toby cradled in her forelegs. The door opened to reveal Twilight and Rainbow carefully hovered inside. "Hey girls, I found him in the Everfree Forest being cornered by a timberwolf." She carefully hovered over to the group who were all sitting in a circle and Applejack got two extra pillows for them. Rainbow carefully lowered Toby onto one. "I got rid of it though before it could get him.

Fluttershy frowned as she saw him shaking and could hear faint little sobs. "Oh, my precious little one." She carefully stood up and trotted close to him nuzzling at him. "Momma's here baby, please don't cry." She laid down beside him and laid a wing over him to try to keep him warm. She looked up at Rainbow with a soft smile. "Thank you so much Rainbow for finding him and saving him." Rainbow just nodded and smiled softly.

The others looked on concerned for the little colt as Rainbow laid down on the other pillow provided by Applejack. She turned to Rarity. "Rarity..uh..he begged me not to tell you that he got his outfit dirty."

Rarity looked at Rainbow with tears in her eyes then back at the little colt under Fluttershy's carefully got up and trotted over to the other side of Toby and laid down with her legs tucked under gently lowered her head next to his and softly whispered. "Shh..Toby darling, don't be afraid of getting your outfit dirty. I am not mad at you at all precious. I can get it washed without trouble. Please little one, don't cry, your Auntie Rarity is here." She gave him a light kiss on his cheek.

Rainbow looked around the library to notice that Princess Luna. "Ohmigosh, Princess Luna. I didn't even see you, I am so sorry." She stood up and bowed.

Princess Luna shook her head softly and gently raised a forehoof. "No need to apologize at all my friend Rainbow Dash. I am here, because my fellow princess and friend Twilight Sparkle wrote my sister a letter about young Toby being gone." She frowned a bit and lowered her head. "I volunteered to come while she watched after the castle, because last night Toby had a nightmare which caused him to run away. However, I was unable to enter into his dreams in time. For some reason I couldn't sense his mind's thoughts right then."

Twilight gently spoke up "don't blame yourself Luna, no one could have known he was having a nightmare." She gave Luna a soft reassuring smile and then looked down at the poor little colt.

Princess Luna nodded lightly and gently spoke to everypony. "My friends, I think we should go into Toby's mind again to see what would cause him to run away like he did."

Fluttershy looked up at the others then at Luna. "Um..you mean back into his memories Princess Luna?"

Luna nodded "yes my kind Fluttershy. I promise it will be as calm as the last time we went and it would cause him no pain." Fluttershy nodded. "Alright my friends, I need to you all to stand in a circle around him."

They all nodded as Fluttershy and Rarity carefully stood up so not to disturb the small child. Applejack gently covered him with a blanket to keep him warm. The rest stood around Toby as Luna stood at his feet.

"Alright, like we did last time, just close your eyes and relax." Luna spoke softly as she closed her eyes with everypony else. Her horn lit up and the usual warm light blue glow surrounded them. "Prepare yourselves my friends, here we go."

*After several minutes*

Toby started to stir and slowly opened his eyes. As he did he looked up to see everypony looking down at him with worried looks. Remembering back his bad dream he eeped and crawled backwards up against the bottom of a bookshelf. He looked up at all of them and started trembling.

"P-p-please, I-I promise I-I will be a good human. P-p-please just don't hurt me." He started tearing up once again and covered his head with his arms and hands.

They all looked at him worriedly as Luna was the first one to carefully trot up to him. She gently laid a wing over his shaking form and carefully brought him close to her forelegs. "Toby dear, please don't be afraid. It was all just a bad dream." She frowned as Toby kept his head hidden within his arms and hands. She lowered her head and very gently nuzzled the top of his. "Shhh..it is okay young Toby. Please little one, look up at me." She spoke with the softest of voices.

He carefully lowered his arms and hands uncovering his head. He looked up at Luna with tears in his eyes. "I-I-I would n-never h-hurt an animal or p-pony P-Princess L-Luna. I-I love animals." He couldn't help but stand up shaking on his legs and wrapped his arms around Luna's neck crying into her chest fur.

Luna reached up a foreleg and gently rubbed at Toby's back softly with a forehoof and lowered her head to gently nuzzle into his hair. "Shh...dear one, it is okay. You are nothing at all like those humans that the dream version of my friends told you."

Applejack carefully trotted up. "Princess Luna, may Ah'?" Luna nodded and gently let go of Toby with her forehoof and lifted her wing off him. "Come here to Auntie Applejack sugarcube." She lifted a foreleg up to motion him over for a hug.

He reached up with an arm of his own to wipe at his eyes. "O-Oh A-Auntie Applejack, I-I am so s-sorry that I dreamt of you doing that to me." He walked up to her and hugged her gently around her neck releasing light sobs into her chest fur.

She gently hugged him back and rubbed at his back with her forehoof. "Shh..now now sugarcube, there ain't no reason for ya to apologize. Ya just had a bad dream, that is all." She gave him a gentle kiss on the top of his head as he shook with sobs. "That is right sweetheart, just let it out. It isn't good to keep all that emotion held in." She rubbed and patted at his back.

Pinkie was the next one to step up. "My turn, my turn!" She said a little excitedly.

Toby gently broke his hug from Applejack as she smiled down at him. Toby giggled a little at Pinkie's excitement as he wiped at his tears again.

Pinkie smiled brightly at the little colt as she sat on her haunches. "Come here you little wittle cutie!" She gently swept him up in her forelegs and gave him a big warm hug as he wrapped his arms around her neck laying his head against her chest this time. "That dream Pinkie was being a real mean meanie pants to you! I would never want to shoot such a little wittle sweetie like you out of my party cannon! I love you calling me Auntie Pinkie, so don't ever be afraid to call me that, okie dokie lokie?" She nuzzled at the top of his head gently.

"Okay, okay come here you little rascal before I get too sappy." Rainbow Dash waved him over with a foreleg as Pinkie set him down. He walked up to Rainbow and wrapped his arms around her neck, laying his head against her chest. "I am sorry little buddy for the dream version of me kicking you like she did and calling you a weakling." She gently pulled him away and looked down into his eyes. "You are stronger than anypony I know, because you have a big heart." She smiled and gently rubbed at the top of his head with a forehoof.

Twilight was next to step forward. "Come here sweetheart, I want to show you some real magic." Toby gently nodded as his tears was finally starting to calm down. Twilight lit her horn up surrounding Toby with the same purple aura like the dream Twilight, but this was much more gentle as she brought him forward to her and wrapped her forelegs and wings around him gently. He laid his head against her chest fur. She laid her head on top of his and nuzzled. "We all love you Toby, and we would never dream of hurting you like that in your dream. Don't ever apologize for dreaming of us doing something that to you, it was all just a bad dream." She kissed the top of his head.

She gently released her hug and Rarity was next. "Come here precious, it is Auntie Rarity's turn." He smiled softly as he walked up to her and she placed her foreleg over his shoulder and gently pulled him against her warm chest as he gently hugged her around her neck. "Darling, that dream Rarity was no such lady at all. She was as much of a brute as I ever saw one. I would never, ever think about using your furless body or your mane for clothing. That is simply barbaric." She kissed the top of his head. "But don't you ever blame yourself for the bad dreams you have, okay precious?"

He looked up at her and smiled softly. "O-okay Auntie Rarity, I-I love you."

She smiled and patted at his back gently. "Auntie Rarity loves you too darling!"

Fluttershy timidly stood behind Rarity as Toby looked up after gently releasing his hug from her and ran towards Fluttershy crashing into her but not knocking her down and wrapped his arms around her neck. "O-oh M-Momma, can you forgive me for dreaming that you would hurt me like that? I should have never thought that any of you would hurt me." He sobbed some again into Flutterhy's chest fur.

She reached up and wrapped a foreleg around him gently nuzzling the top of his head. "Shh..my precious little one..shh..Momma loves you and always will. Of course sweetie, I forgive you, you done nothing wrong, but have a bad dream, that is all." She gently pulled him away just for a second and looked into his eyes. "I will always love you Toby, even if you are not a pony, I promise." She hugged him warmly.

Luna smiled warmly at all the ponies showing their love for the little colt as she stood in the background. She slowly trotted up as Flutttershy was hugging Toby and gently spoke. "Now dear Toby, there is something we would like to tell you, but please don't think we are mad at you, okay little one?"

Fluttershy gently released Toby to speak first choking back a couple sobs. She blinked her eyes to subdue her tears as she looked down into his. "Toby sweetie, Applebloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle told us about yesterday at school." He looked up at her and around at the others with a little bit of fear. Fluttershy shook her head softly. "Shh..don't be scared Toby, we aren't mad at you. They told us about how the little filly Diamond Tiara was being mean toward you."

Toby nodded lightly. Fluttershy smiled warmly. "Sweetie, is what Diamond Tiara said to you the reason you asked me last night if I loved you even though you aren't a pony?" He replied with a sad nod and lowered his head.

The others looked at Fluttershy with a shocked look except for Rainbow Dash.

Applejack spoke up gently. "Sugarcube, ya shouldn't let words like what that little filly says get to you." She smiled softly at him and rubbed at the side of his arm with a forehoof. "Next time she or anypony says something like that to you sweetheart, ya come to either one of us and we will be there to listen, okay little feller?"

He nodded softly. "O-okay Auntie Applejack."

Rarity reached over with a forehoof and rubbed at his other arm gently. "Yes darling, we are always here for you if you want to talk. Like I told you the day we were out on the balcony of Canterlot Castle, you inspired me with my new line of fashion I have decided to start." She smiled warmly at him and gently asked. "Would you like for me to take your outfit to the boutique to get washed precious?"

He smiled softly and nodded. "Y-yes please Auntie Rarity." He carefully unzipped the jacket and took it off. Rarity gently lit her horn up and levitated it over to her side.

They all gave a little yawn along with Toby. Fluttershy smiled and let out a little giggle. "Is some special little colt sleepy?" She kissed the top of his head.

He looked up and nodded. "Y-yes Momma. I am sleepy." He reached up with a small hand and rubbed at his eyes.

Fluttershy gently motioned for him to climb up on her back if he wanted, and he obliged. He looked at the others. "G-goodnight Auntie Applejack, Auntie Rarity, Auntie Pinkie, Auntie Rainbow, Auntie Twilight, and Auntie Luna! I love you all!"

"We all love you Toby! Goodnight sweetheart!" They all said in unison, even Rainbow Dash.

Fluttershy smiled warmly at all of her friends. "Goodnight girls. We will see you tomorrow." She waved a wing lightly and trotted out of the library.

After returning home from a long day Fluttershy was tucking Toby into her big warm soft bed. "Toby sweetie, would you like for me to sing you a lullabye I have been thinking of for you."

He smiled up warmly into her sky blue eyes and nodded. "Y-yes Momma, I would like that!" He comfortably curled up underneath the covers on his side and laid his head on the soft white pillow.

"Okay my precious little one. I came up with this just for you. Just know Toby that I will always love you, and it doesn't matter if you are a pony or not you are my son." She leaned her head toward him and kissed him gently on the cheek. She took a slow deep breath and began singing with the softest of voices.

No more tears be shed

No more broken hearts

I'll always be there to tuck you into bed

And pick up all the parts

I'll make the days not seem so blue

By always being there for you

On your brightest days and darkest nights

I'll hold you close and take away your frights

I wouldn't know what to do

If I wasn't there to care for you

It doesn't matter if we're the same or not

You're the wish I've always sought

I'll always be there wthin your sight

And love you for the rest of my life

Whether you're awake or resting your head

I'll always say what needs to be said

Now rest while I wipe away your tears

And imagine how we'll be in many years

As I put the pieces back in place

And tie them together with a golden lace

Until the sun breaks through with its golden light

I'll always hold you ever so tight

She smiled warmly as the little colt slept peacefully. She gave him one more gentle kiss on his cheek. "Goodnight my sweet little Toby. Momma loves you!" She carefully turned and quietly trotted downstairs.

Luna's moon shined beautifully in the night sky and glistened a warm glow through Fluttershy's window comforting the small child as he slept.


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Story of Fear & Destiny

Chapter Fifteen: A Story of Fear & Destiny

Clouds of light grey filled the ocean blue sky of Equestria as rays of light from Celestia's sun poked through. The pegasi of Cloudsdale carefully organized the clouds all over the land for it to be nourished by refreshing rain. The gardens of Ponyville were being fed to let the flowers, vegetables, and plants to grow.

Fluttershy made sure to bring all her outside critters inside so they won't get wet. The rain was coming down in a steady flow as it watered the bushes outside her cottage. She smiled warmly at all her animal friends who were enjoying their breakfast. "Okay my little ones, you all eat and enjoy." She then turned to trot up the stairs to go wake her little colt up.

Her heart melted when she saw the small child sleeping peacefully as she reached the top of the stairs. She carefully trotted over to the bed and leaned her head over to give him a soft kiss on the cheek. "Toby sweetie, it is time to wake up my precious litte one." She reached over to the table by her bed and carefully picked his glasses up by a handle with her teeth.

He reached up from underneath the covers and rubbed at his eyes with his hands. He smiled brightly at her as he reached for his glasses and carefully placed them on. "G-good morning Momma!" He said happily as he climbed out of the bed and hugged her around her neck laying his head against her chest fur.

She smiled warmly and reached up with a foreleg to hug him back nuzzling at the top of his head and softly asked. "How did you sleep last night sweetie? Did you have any more bad dreams?"

He looked up at her with a soft smile and shook his head. "N-no Momma. I had a good rest last night. Thank you for singing to me. That made me feel better."

She squeed and gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead. "You are very welcome sweetie. but you don't have to thank me Toby. I am always happy to sing for you when you want me to, okay?"

He nodded up at her softly. "O-okay Momma. I love you!" He gently hugged her again around her neck warmly.

She kissed the top of his head. "Momma loves you too my precious little one!" They gently broke their embrace and she looked down into his eyes. "Are you hungry sweetie? I will make you some of the oatmeal you like before you go to school."

He smiled a little bit reluctantly. "Y-yes Momma, I am hungry, but I don't know if I want to go back to school. I-I am afraid D-Diamond Tiara might try to be mean to me again." He lowered his head.

Fluttershy frowned down at the little colt and lowered her head to gently nuzzle at his cheek gently. "Oh, sweetie please don't be upset." She gently lifted his head up with a forehoof. "Listen my precious little Toby, I know what it is like to be treated meanly by other ponies." She started to tear up a little.

He looked up snifflling. "Y-you do Momma? Why would somebody be mean to you though? You are very pretty and very caring." He smiled softly up at her.

"Thank you sweetie." She closed her eyes a bit to subdue her tears so he won't get too upset. She opened them again and sighed deeply. "When I was a filly Toby, the other colts and fillies used to tease and laugh at me, because I was afraid of flying at first."

He looked up at her a little frown. "Y-you was scared Momma?"

She nodded as she rubbed at his back gently with a forehoof. "Yes I was. It was the fear of being up so high that got to me. That fear also caused me to become the shy and timid pegasus I am today." She closed her eyes a little again to stop them from tearing up. "One day I was being teased two male pegasi"

He hugged her warmly around her neck. "O-oh, I am sorry Momma."

She rubbed at his back and kissed the top of his head. "Shh..it is okay Toby, because when they were teasing me, Rainbow Dash stood up to them and told them to stop."

He tilted his head up and smiled softly. "A-Auntie Rainbow helped you?"

She nodded and smiled warmly down at him. "Yes she did. She challenged the two colts to a race to get them to stop picking on me." She sighed deeply. "Well, I held up the flag to start the race. As soon as they started, they zoomed past me making me fall off the cloud I was standing on."

He looked up with concern.

"When I was falling to the ground I was too scared to use my wings, so I closed my eyes afraid of hitting the ground. Well, I landed on something soft that felt like a bed of feathers. When I opened my eyes, I found myself floating on a bed of butterflies that caught me." She sighed softly.

Toby smiled up softly. "W-well, that is good. I wouldn't want you to get hurt Momma."

She smiled warmly and patted gently at his back. "Thank you my precious little one." She sighed deeply and continued. "Well, when the butterflies let me climb off them there were critters of the forest who started to come out and approach me. They filled my heart with joy that I started to sing."

Toby smiled up happily. "O-oh, I know they enjoyed your singing Momma as much as I enjoy it!"

Fluttershy blushed with a soft smile. "Yes they did, but..um..while I was singing I heard a loud boom coming from high above and it scared all of the animals into hiding."

He looked up and gently asked "Wh-what was the loud boom Momma?"

She smiled warmly at him. "Well, do you remember the celebration we had for you at Canterlot Castle?" He nodded as he looked up curiously. "Well, the Sonic Rainboom that your Auntie Rainbow performed was that loud boom she created when we were fillies."

He smiled brightly. "O-oh, that is neat Momma. You and Auntie Rainbow knew each other since you were my age." He giggled lightly.

Fluttershy giggled lightly in return and nuzzled at his nose. "Yes we did sweetie." She sighed deeply. "As the Sonic Rainboom was over with, that fear I once had disappeared as I went each of the animals hiding in their homes and told that them it was all over and everything will be okay." She smiled down at the little colt and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "In that moment, I discovered that my destiny was to help take care of all the living creatures of Equestria both big and small. That is the moment I received my cutie mark." She gently motioned with her head toward her flank for him to see.

She gently placed a forehoof on his shoulder and looked down into his eyes. "You see Toby, although I was afraid of flying when I was a filly, that fear helped me chase away the fears of all the animals and helped me become the pegasus I am today." She smiled at him warmly and nuzzled at the top of his head. "I took that fear which was bad and turned it into something good. I used it to start taking care of all my animal friends and it helped me make friends with everypony here in you understand sweetie?"

He nodded softly. "I-I think so Momma. I was afraid of being hurt by my daddy again, and that was real bad. It was also good though, because I met you and my new family." He smiled up happily.

She kissed the top of his head gently and nodded. "That is right my precious little one." She sighed deeply and looked back into his eyes. "Now I know you might be afraid of Diamond Tiara being mean to you again and saying mean things to you, but you have to try and not let them words get to you, okay sweetie?"

"O-okay Momma, I will try." He gave her a warm hug around her neck laying his head against her chest fur.

She wrapped a foreleg around his small form and rubbed comfortably at his back. "That is my brave little colt." She gently pulled him away and smiled down at him. "Now how about I go fix you some breakfast and you get ready for school, okay my precious little Toby?"

"O-okay Momma." He smiled up at her warmly as she turn to trot downstairs and he went to go get his outfit out for the day. He thought to himself "Diamond Tiara, I won't let you be mean to me today. I will be brave for me, my momma, and my mommy." As he started to get dressed.


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Confrontation

Chapter Sixteen: Confrontation with Diamond Tiara

Celestia's sun began to shine brightly as the clouds started to disappear for it was only a morning shower. Fluttershy smiled warmly as she was preparing fresh oatmeal for her colt. Toby came walking downstairs carefully dressed in his outfit of chocolate brown jogging pants, the forest green, cardinal red, and deep orange plaid shirt with matching chocolate brown light jacket.

He waved at all of the critters enjoying their breakfasts. "H-hi everyone." They chittered and chirped happily waving to him with their paws and talongs. Angel hopped up to the little colt. "H-hi Angel, how are you doing today?" Angel chittered as Toby gently rubbed the top of his head between his ears. Angel churred happily and thumped his foot against the wooden floor.

Fluttershy trotted into the den from the kitchen with a warm smile on her face as she watched the two. She was carrying the bowl of warm oatmeal on her back. She trotted over to him as he was sitting down on the rug with the animals around him. She laid down on her legs tucking them underneath her. "Here you go Toby sweetie. It is still very warm so be careful not to burn your mouth, okay my precious little one?"

He carefully reached up and gently took it off her back. "Th-thank you Momma." He scooped some oatmeal into the spoon in the bowl and took a bite smiling warmly as he could taste the warmth of oatmeal with the sweetness of milk and honey.

Fluttershy smiled at her little colt and gently lowered her head to nuzzle at his cheek. "You are welcome sweetie. I also fixed you a nice salad for lunch today." She smiled warmly at him as a knock at her door could be heard. "Oh..um..come in."

The door opened and trotting in in unison was the Cutie Mark Crusaders. "Hey Fluttershy, hey Toby!" They all said in unison.

"Um..hi girls..what are you doing here this morning? Should you three be on your way to school?" Fluttershy asked softly.

"Yah, but we thought Toby would like to walk with us, if that is ah'right with him." Applebloom smiled at Toby softly as he was eating at his oatmeal but smiled warmly back at her and the other two fillies.

Fluttershy smiled warmly at the three fillies and gently turned to look at the small child as he was just finishing his oatmeal. "Well, Toby sweetie, will you like to walk to school with the girls this morning? I am okay with whatever you want to do, okay my precious little one."

He wiped at his mouth with a napkin that Fluttershy provided with his bowl of oatmeal and smiled softly up at her. "I-I would like that Momma." He carefully stood up and wrappes his arms around her neck and laid his head against her chest fur. "I love you Momma!"

She smiled warmly and wrapped a foreleg around him rubbing gently along his back, and giving him a tender kiss on the top of his head. "Momma loves you too sweetie. Now you be good, and I will see you after school, okay?"

He nodded and smiled up at her softly. "O-okay Momma." The gently broke their embrace.

Applebloom and Sweetie Belle smiled at the sight of mother and colt, and d'awwed with the exception of Scootaloo. "Guh..a little too sappy if you ask me." She said in a low whisper as Applebloom and Sweetie ignored her and gave her a group hug. Scootaloo just sighed tiredly."Okay,okay, that is enough."

They both giggled and released the hug.

Toby walked over to them as Fluttershy gently asked. "Um..girls..um..how did you get here?"

"We came in our wagon and Scootaloo's scooter." Applebloom spoke up.

"Yea, don't worry though Fluttershy, I will be careful so not to scare Toby." Scootaloo smiled and patted gently at Toby's shoulder.

Fluttershy quickly trotted into the kitchen and grabbed Toby's salad carefully placed in a paper bag and trotted back into the den with it in her teeth. She trotted up to her colt and gave it to him. "Have a good day at school sweetie."

He smiled at her and waved. "B-bye Momma, I love you!" As he turned to the fillies and they started walking out the door.

Fluttershy followed behind them. "I love you too Toby sweetie." She watched Sweetie Belle, Applebloom, and Toby climb into the wagon with Toby sitting between the two fillies who sat on their haunches and each gently laid a forehoof on his shoulders. She looked at Scootaloo putting her helmet on and stepping onto her scooter. "Um..please do be careful Scootaloo."

"Don't worry Fluttershy, careful is my middle name." Scootaloo responded proudly as she kicked at the ground with a hindhoof and flapped her wings, using them as a propellar and started to roll down the dirt path toward Ponyville.

Fluttershy just looked own "Oh, my." As she watched to make sure nothing bad happened before trotting back into her cottage. "I sure do hope Toby will be okay today, and not let that filly Diamond Tiara hurt him again." She thought to herself.

During their way to the school the wagon was bumpy along the road, but Toby smiled happily. "Hehe..th-this is fun." He said excitedly.

"I knew you would kid." Scootaloo smiled back and turned to the path in front of her.

"Toby, are ya ah'right?" Applebloom gently rubbed at his shoulder she had her forehoof on. "Applejack told me ya ran away, because of what Diamond Tiara said to ya the other day." She looked into his eyes with a soft smile.

"Yes Toby, we were worried about you. " Sweetie Belle rubbed at the other shoulder and nuzzled gently at his cheek reassuringly. "Don't worry, Ms. Cheerilee talked to Diamond Tiara yesterday when you weren't at school. She gave her detention for the week, and decided to not let her participate in the talent show Saturday." She gave him a soft smile.

Toby returned the smile, but frowned a little. "I-is Ms. Cheerilee mad at me for not coming to school yesterday?" He looked back and forth at the two fillies as Scootaloo paid attention to the path ahead. They were nearing the schoolhouse.

Applebloom gently rubbed at his shoulder and patted him on his back. "Ah' think ya should talk to Ms. Cheerilee about that Toby. She sure was worried about ya yesterday when Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash told her they couldn't find ya." She gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry though, Ah' am sure she isn't mad at you."

The four arrived at the schoolhouse as Scootaloo parked her scooter and the wagon behind one of the few big trees outside. She stepped off it and placed her helment on the handlebars.

Applebloom climbed off the wagon first and offered a forehoof for Toby to gently grab and helped him off next. "Th-thank you Applebloom." Speaking politely.

"Ya are very welcome Toby." She smiled softly at the little colt as Sweetie Belle followed behind.

Together the four walked toward the schoolhouse as Toby took a deep breath.

Scootaloo took notice and patted at his shoulder gently. "Don't worry buddy, we won't let that little snooty tooty Diamond Tiara mess with you." She gave him a reassuring smile.

He smiled softly in return.

Ms. Cheerilee was standing on the school steps greeting the colts and filles who were arriving at school. She looked to see the three fillies and colt coming up the walkway. "Well, hello girls." She turned to look at Toby and smiled softly at him. "Well, hello there Toby dear, are you doing okay?" She asked kindly.

He looked up at her with a soft smile and nodded. "Y-yes . Th-thank you. I-I am sorry for running away yesterday, and not coming to school." He lowered his head with a frown.

She very gently placed a forehoof under his chin and lifted his head up to look at her. "I am just happy that you are safe dear. If it is okay with you though, I would like to talk to you after school, okay Toby?"

He smiled a little bit and nodded* "Y-yes ." The three fillies smiled softly at him as they stood behind him to trot into school with him.

"Okay dear. Now you four go in and sit at your desks I will be in just a minute to begin class." They all smiled and walked in as the three fillies kept close to Toby.

As they walked into the classroom Toby looked up to see all the other colts and fillies smile softly at him and wave. However, as he looked in the back a chill ran down his spine as he looked a scowl of anger on the face of Diamond Tiara. He swallowed deeply and thought to himself. "Come on, I have to be brave. I have to be brave for me, Momma, and Mommy." As he carefully walked to his desk on the far right side of the room and between Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo with Applebloom sitting on his right.

Diamond Tiara looked at the colt with anger and disgust. "That little brat cost me my spot in the talent show this Saturday, and got me a week of detention. Oh, he is going to get it after school today." She quietly said to herself.

Silver Spoon could hear her friend faintly and looked over at her. She looked at her eyes focused on somepony and looked carefully in the direction of her sight to see she was staring at the little colt up toward the front. She looked on concerned and turn back toward Diamond Tiara.

"Diamond." She whispered lightly over to her. "Just leave the poor little colt alone. You saw how scared he was the last time you talked with him. He ran away, because he was hurt from the stuff you said to him." She frowned a little at Diamond.

Diamond huffed "Ha..he didn't run away far or stay gone long enough." Silver Spoon gasped quietly and just lowered her head shaking it.

The class went by regulary while Toby was paying attention intently to Ms. Cheerilee teaching the day's lesson. Yet he still had that feeling of nervousness in his mind as he could feel in a way that Diamond Tiara kept on looking at him with a look of pure anger.

The bell rang for lunch and recess to began. "Alright kids, you all have a good lunch and have fun." The colts and fillies galloped outside as Toby walked out with the CMC, and Diamond Tiara along with Silver was the last two to leave the classroom.

Toby and the three fillies found a small wooden table to sit at with Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle sitting on one side with Applebloom and Toby sitting across from them.

"So girls, what have ya'll decided to do for the talent show Saturday?" Applebloom asked as she was munching on a daisy saindwich.

"Well, I think I am going to sing! I have been practicing a new song for the last few days. I can't wait for you to hear it!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed with a beaming smile as she was eating at a daisy sandwich as well and some hay fries.

"I am going to do some stunts on my scooter. I am going to set up a pair of boards up and put on an awesome show! I will be like Rainbow Dash!" Scootalo smirked and gave a salute as she was also eating a daisy sandwich. The other two fillies and Toby giggled lightly.

"Ah' think I might do some juggling with some apples. That delicious fruit can be used for more than just eating Ah'm sure of it." Applebloom smiled brightly.

Toby sat quietly as he was eating his salad. The three looked at him curiously as Sweetie Belle gently asked. "What are you planning to do for the talent show Toby? I bet is going to be real neat!" She gave him a beaming and reassuring smile.

"Yah, Ah' bet it will be great Toby." Applebloom said as she reached her forehoof over and rubbed at his back gently.

"Yea buddy, I know it will be awesome!" Scootaloo said with a bright smile and flap of her wings.

Toby smiled a little, but lowered his head. "I-I think I will just watch. I-I don't have a special talent." He frowned a little as the three looked at him with frowns of their own.

"Aw..don't think like that Toby. Ah' bet ya have one. Ya just need time to find it." Applebloom gave him a soft and reassuring smile.

"Yea kid, we don't have our cutie marks yet, and cutie marks help you discover what your special talent is. Don't worry buddy, you will find your special talent." Scootaloo smiled softly at him and her and the other two nodded reassuringly.

"Th-thank you Applebloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle for being nice to me. I-I don't know though. I hope I will find out what my special talent is." He gave a small smile as the three looked at him with a cocerned look on their faces.

The bell to end lunch and recess rang just as the four finished their meals. "Well, let's get back to class ya'll." Applebloom said with a sigh as the four got up from the table and walked back toward the schoolhouse.

The rest of class went by smoothly as the final bell rang for school to end. "Have a good day kids, and remember tomorrow we will get stuff ready for the talent show Saturday."

"Yes Ms. Cheerilee." The class said in unison as the started to leave one by one.

"We will wait outside for you Toby, ah'right?" Applebloom smiled softly at the little colt as her and the other two fillies trotted outside.

Toby sat nervously a little in his desk as he looked up at Ms. Cheerilee as she trotted up to him. He twiddled at his fingers with his head lowered.

Ms. Cheerilee frowned down at the small child. "Toby dear, please don't be upset, I am not mad at you." She very gently reached under his chin to lift his head up.

Toby swallowed deeply and looked up into her eyes. "I-I am sorry M-Ms. Cheerilee."

She shook her head softly. "Oh, no, no, no, you don't have nothing to apologize for dear." She gave him a soft smile. "Next time if Diamond Tiara or anypony says something mean to you, you can always come talk to me and I have a talk with them, okay?"

He nodded up and gave a little smile in return. "Y-yes Ms. Cheerilee. I-I will come to you next time, I promise."

She smiled down at him and gently patted him on the shoulder. "Good. Now, how would you like to help the class with preparing for the talent show?" She asked gently.

He looked up with a soft smile. "I-I would like that Ms. Cheerilee. Th-thank you."

"You are very welcome dear. Now you have a nice day and I will see you tomorrow." She waved a forehoof at him as he started to walk toward the doors.

He turned around and gently spoke. " . Cheerilee, Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo told me that you took Diamond Tiara out of the talent show Saturday, because she was being mean to me. I-Is that true?"

Ms. Cheerilee carefully trotted up to him and looked down into his eyes as he looked up at her. "Yes I did dear. Why do you ask?" She looked down at him with a little worry.

"W-well, if it is okay with you could you let her perform in the talent show? I-I don't want her to be mad at me, because it is my fault she is out of it. I-I can understand the week of detention, but don't let her miss the talent show." He looked up at her with pleading eyes.

She sighed deeply. "Are you sure about this dear? I don't.." She was gently cut off.

"Y-yes Ms. Cheerilee, I am sure. P-please just don't tell Diamond Tiara I told you this." He swallowed deeply.

"Alright dear, I will let her know tomorrow that she is back in the talent show." She smiled down at the little colt and gently rubbed at his shoulder. "You have a big heart Toby, you know that, don't you?"

He nodded softly and blushed a little. "Y-yes Ms. Cheerilee. Th-thank you and I will help tomorrow with getting the stuff ready for the talent show." He said softly as he waved at her and walked to the doors to leave the schoolhouse.

"He is such a sweet little colt." Ms. Cheerilee thought to herself as she went back to her desk.

Toby walked out of the schoolhouse to see the CMC waiting on him with Sweetie Belle and Applebloom sitting in the wagon, and Scootaloo leaning up against her scooter with a smirk. However, he didn't notice Diamond Tiara coming from out of the side of the school house and nudged him hard to cause him to fall to the ground with a whimper.

The three fillies immediatly galloped over to the fallen colt and gently helped him up. "Are ya al'right Toby?" Applebloom gently asked as she gently helped brush the dirt off his clothes.

Scootaloo looked worriedly at the child then eyed Diamond. "What is the big idea Diamond Tiara? Toby never done anything to you, and you are treating him mean." She helped dust off the back of Toby's clothes.

Sweetie Belle reached for a hand of Toby's and rubbed at it. "It's okay Toby, we got this." She eyed Diamond Tiara. "You big meanie! Leave him alone!"

Diamond scowled at the four with anger. "Oh, be quiet you blank flanks!" Then she glared at Toby stomping a hoove on the ground causing him to shake nervously. "And you, you little runt you made me lose my spot in the talent show where I can show of my fabulousness to all of Ponyville!"

Silver Spoon came up from behind Diamond and stepped in between the five. "Diamond, please leave him is just trying to leave." She looked into Diamond's eyes pleadingly.

Diamond let out an annoyed huff and looked over Silver's shoulder at the shaking colt. "Fine. You listen here though you little brat, if you even think about performing in the talent show Saturday, you will regret it!" She turned to trot away.

Silver Spoon lowered her head and shook it disappointly. She turned to Toby and looked down at him. "Toby, I am so sorry for Diamond Tiara being so mean to you. I also want to apologize for calling you a shrimp the other day, it was wrong of me." She gently reached out a forehoof to very lightly rub at his arm frowning as he was still shaking a little.

He looked up at her with a soft smile and calmed his shaking as best as he could. The CMC stood behind him. "Y-you did nothing wrong S-Silver Spoon, and I forgive you. I-I forgive Diamond Tiara too, but I don't know if she will accept my forgiveness." He lowered his head.

Silver Spoon gently lowered her head to try and look into Toby's eyes. "Don't worry little guy, I will talk to her. Thank you for forgiving me." She looked up at the CMC with a light smile. "I am so sorry you three for all that me and Diamond has put you through. I will talk to her, I promise."

"Awh..it is ah'right Silver Spoon. We know that you are different from Diamond Tiara, because we saw you preventing her from doing something bad to Toby's glasses and getting her to stop messing with him. So ya are good in our books." The other two nodded in agreement.

"Thank you. You take care you four." As she turned to trot away.

Toby gently spoke up. "S-Silver Spoon?" He carefully walked up to her.

She turned to look at the colt with a light smile. "Yes Toby?"

He very gently gave her a small hug with his arms around her neck laying his head on her shoulder. "Th-thank you for not letting her break my -these were given to me by my Mommy, and I would be afraid if something ever happened to them. Th-thank you."

Silver Spoon smiled warmly as she looked at the CMC who smiled softly as she gently wrapped a foreleg around his small form. "You are very welcome Toby." They gently broke the hug as she waved at him and the others with a forehoof as she trotted after Diamond Tiara. The others waved at her as well.

Toby turned to walk with the three fillies to the wagon. Sweetie Belle offered a forehoof for him to hold as he climbed up into the wagon. Applebloom climbed in behind him and sat on her haunches along with Sweetie Belle with the little colt sitting between them. Scootaloo kicked at the ground and flapped her wings to start rolling the scooter along the path back to Fluttershy's cottage.

As they were on their way to Fluttershy's Applebloom looked at Toby with a soft smile and asked. "Toby, how come did ya forgive Diamond Tiara so easily? Ah' understand you forgiving Silver Spoon, but Diamond Tiara?!"

Toby looked at Applebloom with a soft smile in return. "B-before my Mommy died, she taught me to never stay mad at someone for so long. S-she told me if I stay mad at someone for a long time, I will change and become mean like that person as well. I-I don't want to be mean to anyone." Applebloom smiled and gently rubbed at his back.

"Ya aren't mean at all Toby. Ya are the nicest little colt that we have ever met, and that is a very good lesson your mommy taught you." She smiled at him warmly as Sweetie Belled nodded in agreement.

Fluttershy was outside her cottage watering her flower bushes as the CMC and Toby came up the hill. She smiled warmly and placed her watering can down to greet them.

"Hello girls and my precious little Toby. How was school today?" She asked gently as Scootaloo brought her scooter to a stop and the other two helped Toby climb out of the wagon. He ran up and gave her a big hug with his little arms around her neck and laying his head against her chest fur.

"I-it was good Momma. M-Ms. Cheerilee asked me if I would like to help the class tomorrow to get stuff ready for the talent show Saturday. I-is that okay Momma?"

She leaned her head down and gave him a gentle kiss on the top of his head. "Of course it is okay with me sweetie." She looked at the CMC. "Thank you girls for bring him back home."

They smiled softly and nodded. "Of course Fluttershy. Ya know that we care for him and we will always be here for him like everypony else." Applebloom smiled at the two. "We will see ya tomorrow Toby."

"Yea kid, we will come pick you up tomorrow. Keep cool Toby." Scootaloo said with a soft smirk.

"Yea, see you tomorrow cutie!" Sweetie Belle beamed.

"B-bye Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo." As he waved at them while Scootaloo kicked at the dirt and started riding her scooter down the hill. They all waved back with a forehoof.

"Okay my precious little one, let's go inside and find something for dinner." Fluttershy smiled softly as she laid a wing over him as they turned toward the door.

He looked up with a bright smile. "O-okay Momma." They both walked inside the cottage as Fluttershy gently shut the door behind them.

*At the Cutie Mark Crusaders Clubhouse*

"Ya know what girls, Ah've been thinking. Ah know that Toby isn't actually a pony, but he is our friend. Also he hasn't found his special talent either like all three of us. So, how about we make him an honorary member of the Cutie Mark Crusaders?" Applebloom asked with a big smile.

Sweetie Belle beamed with excitement jumping up in mid-air causing a spark to shoot from her horn. "That sounds like an excellent idea Applebloom!" She giggled and blushed with glee.

Scootaloo crossed her forelegs, but then smiled and nodded. "Sounds cool to me. It would be awesome to have the colt apart of the group!"

Applebloom touched her forehooves together with a big smile. "Then it's settled. Tomorrow we will surprise Toby by making him an honorary member."

They all said in unison. "We can be the CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS INDUCTERS!" The three fillies hugged each other and giggled as they started to come up with ways to make it a special day for Toby when they welcome him into their group.


	18. Chapter Seventeen: A Talent Discovered

Chapter Seventeen: A Talent Discovered

Celestia's sun cascaded it's shower of warmth over all the land of Equestria as it rose beautifully against the crystal clear blue sky with no clouds in sight. The sunlight warmed all of the houses of Ponyville as the residents of the town started to wake up. Yet the little colt of Fluttershy was still peacefully asleep in the big soft bed underneath the warm bedsheets. He smiled warmly in his sleep as he dreamed.

He found himself in a spacious room with snow white carpeting, baby blue painted walls which appeared to be decorated with pictures of himself as an infant with his mother. He was sitting on an alabaster white bench in front of a black grand piano, and he looked down at the ebony and ivory keys to see a pair of beautiful delicate hands with the nails painted ruby red. He swallowed deeply as he followed the hands that was stroking the piano keys and traced his eyes along the arms up to a warm smile which was on the face of his mother.

"M-M-Mommy?!" He exclaimed with a big smile and tears starting to sting his eyes. He looked to see that her smooth flowing blonde hair cascading over her shoulders like a silent waterfall, her lips the shade of ruby red like her nails, and she was wearing a flowing white dress. Her sky blue eyes looked at him with great joy in them.

"Yes baby, it's me." She leaned her head down to kiss his forehead tenderly. "Would you like to play Twinkle Twinkle Little Star with me sweetheart?" She gave him a comforting smile.

He looked up softly and nodded. "Yes Mommy!"

She smiled at him warmly at his excitement. "That is my baby boy. Now just play the same keys I do, okay my little man?" She stroked four keys rhythmically to the syllables of twinkle twinkle.

He nodded and smiled brightly as he paid attention to her hands. He repeated the same stroking of keys just like his mother. "Was that good Mommy?"

She nodded and smiled at him giving him a tender kiss on the forehead. "Yes, that was perfect precious. Shall we continue?" He nodded as she started stroking at the many different keys creating a beautiful harmony. He smiled warmly as he watched the delicate hands of his mother stroke along the piano keys with much ease and he followed.

They came to a slow and steady stop as Toby smiled brightly. "That was fun and pretty sounding Mommy!" He turned his head to her to notice that she wasn't there, and his face turned pale. "Mommy?!' He shot his head back and forth not seeing her anywhere. "MOMMY?!" He cried out as he felt tears started to sting eyes again, this time out of sadness.

He shook with sobs as he heard a soft calm voice . "Toby dear?" He snapped his head up to see that the once room of bright color was suddenly a silent black void just like how his nightmare started.

He trembled and let out a small whimper at the voice. "M-Mommy?" He looked around the complete darkness. "M-Mommy, i-is that you?" He felt terrified as he saw a warm blue glow ahead of him.

"Shh...don't be afraid little one." Suddenly the figure trotted forward to reveal she was Princess Luna. She gently trotted up to the trembling child and sat down on her haunches. She carefully lifted a wing and gently placed it over his small form. She looked down into his teary eyes. "Shh...it is okay young Toby, I am not going to hurt you." She leaned her head down and gave him a gentle kiss on his forehead.

He reached an arm up to wipe at his tears. "P-Princess Luna, how come are you in my dream?" He asked with a small voice. He looked up at her with a hint of fear.

She gave him a warm smile as she laid down on her forelegs and tucked them underneath her keeping her wing over him to comfort him. "Well, dear Toby, not only am I able to hear the wishes of others, but I am also able to enter into their dreams. Another gift of being Goddess of the Moon." She blushed as Toby gave a light smile and sniffle.

"That was a beautiful song you were playing on the piano with your mommy little one. If a princess may ask, what was it called?" She looked down at him and gave him a soft and warm smile.

"I-it is called Twinkle Twinkle Little Star Princess Luna. M-my mommy used to play it for it when I was sad or scared. S-she taught me to play the piano when I was three." He sniffed and turned his head to the side to not let Princess Luna see the tears that was once again starting to form in his began shaking with sobs.

Luna looked down concerned for the small child. "Toby?" She spoke very soft and calm.

He clenched his eyes as hard as he could to subdue the tears. He then turned to look up at her. "I-I am sorry Princess Luna. I-it is just I loved playing the piano with my Mommy." He looked up at her with tear stained eyes. "I-I never said goodbye!" He cried and buried his face in his arms shaking.

Luna frowned at the little colt and felt tears start to sting at her eyes. She lifted a foreleg and brought him closer to her with her wing and brought him to her chest. She stroked up and down his back with her foreleg and leaned her head down to lay it over his shoulder. "Shh...little one, please don't cry." She gave him a gentle nuzzle on his cheek and softly whispered. "I think you have discovered your special talent dear Toby."

He sniffled and raised his head up from his arms. He wiped at his eyes with a forearm. "D-do you think so Princess Luna? Wh-what is it?" He asked gently.

She gave him a warm smile. "Well, if a princess may say little one, you may just call me Luna, okay?" He nodded up softly. "Now, I believe your special talent is playing the piano." She sighed softly.

He smiled up a little. "Y-you really think so Luna?"

She stroked along his back some more and nodded. "Of course my dear Toby. You can do anything you set your mind to, and just believe in yourself." She gave him a gentle nuzzle on the top of his head.

He smiled up softly with his eyes finally drying of tears and his sobbing calmed. "Th-thank you Luna. I-I think I will play the piano in the talent show tomorrow." He gently reached up and hugged her neck with his little arms.

"You are very welcome little one." She gave him a soft kiss on his forehead. "Now it is time to wake up dear Toby and get ready for school so you can help prepare for the talent show." She lit her horn up and casted a warm blue aura over his small form causing him to slowly close and rest his eyes.

He slowly opened his eyes as he woke up in the big soft bed of Fluttershy's. He thought to himself. "Thank you Luna. I will play the piano tomorrow, and make my Mommy proud!" He carefully climbed out of bed and started to get ready for the day ahead of preparing for the talent show. His heart beamed with joy with the discovery of his special talent.

**Author's Note:**

Alrighty, i appreciated and loved all of the advice I got from you all for Chapter Twelve, and I would appreciate your help and advice/ideas again for the next chapter. I want Toby to dedicate his performance on the piano to his mother, just for him to say goodbye to her in a beautiful way. I have several songs that I thought he could play on the piano to dedicate to her. Let me know which one would sound best for him to play for his mother.

1. Enya - If I Could Be Where You Are

watch?v=qlacSlV0D_A

2. Celine Dion - Fly

watch?v=U5W4RjTW3zQ

3. This Broken Soul from The Legend of Spyro: Eternal Night

watch?v=tMDVheA6PUk

I chose these songs, because it is how Toby is feeling at the moment in his heart for his mother, because he never was able to say goodbye to her properly. thank you all for your wonderful support, and I can't wait to see what you all choose. :)


	19. Chapter Eighteen: Comfort & Reassurance

Chapter Eighteen: Comfort & Reassurance

Fluttershy trotted into her cottage after tending to her animal friends outside. Celestia's sun was shining brightly over Equestria and the sky was occupied with fluffy soft white clouds that kept the sun company. Fluttershy hummed to herself as she started to get the food ready for all of her animal friends inside.

While she was feeding them she turned to see her little colt carefully walking down the stairs dressed in his all royal blue outfit with red light jacket and his red and black smiled brightly at him as he came to her and hugged around her neck ever so lightly. She lifted a foreleg and hugged him gently to her.

She nuzzled him on the top of his head. "Good morning my precious little one." As they gently broke their hug she gave him a tender kiss on the forehead.

He looked up at her with a soft smile. "G-good morning Momma!" He waved at all the critters that was inside eating their breakfasts. "G-good morning everyone!" They chirped and chittered waving back at him.

Fluttershy smiled at all her animal friends who have welcomed Toby warmly into her home then looked down at the small child. "What would you like for me to fix you for breakast this morning sweetie?" She thought for a second. "Oh, I know. I just got done collecting eggs from the chicken coup this morning, how would you like for me to fixed you an egg my precious little Toby?"

He smiled up softly. "Th-that sounds good Momma!" He walked over to take a seat with all the animals on the carpet.

"Okay sweetie, I will be back in a minute." She smiled warmly at him and trotted into the kitchen to prepare his breakfast.

After a few minutes Fluttershy hovered back into the den with a plate with scrambled eggs and a piece of toast in one of her forehooves and a glass of orange juice in the other. She carefully lowered herself down on her hindlegs sitting herself down on her haunches and placing Toby's breakfast in front of him. "I hope you don't mind them being scrambled sweetie."

He smiled up softly at her as he and shook his head softly. "I-I love scrambled eggs Momma! Th-thank you." He gently took the fork provided by Fluttershy and took a nice big bite of scrambled eggs. "Mmm..j-just how my Mommy used to cook them. Th-they are very good Momma!"

She smiled warmly at him and gave him a gentle kiss on the top of his head. "Momma is very proud that you enjoy them Toby sweetie!" She nuzzled lightly at his cheek and smiled as he ate.

While he was eating and making sure to finish each bite before speaking, he looked up at her with a soft smile. "M-Momma, I think I know what I want to do for the talent show tomorrow."

Fluttershy smiled warmly at him and unfolded a wing to gently stroke along his back. "Oh, that is wonderful sweetheart! What are you planning to do as your talent?' She softly asked with a squee.

He finished the last few bites of his breakfast and took a drink his orange juice. He looked up at her happily. "I-I want to play the piano." He sighed softly looking up into her eyes. "I-I had a dream this morning Momma that I was playing the piano with my Mommy. S-she used to play the piano for me when I was sad or scared and she taught me how to play too, but.." He lowered his head and frowned.

Fluttershy frowned and continued to stroke at his back with her wing. "What's wrong sweetie?" She lowered her head to gently nuzzle at his cheek.

He smiled a little at the nuzzle and turned to look into her eyes with tears stinging his own. "W-when I got done p-playing the piano in my dream, m-my Mommy was g-gone!" He lowered his head again and shook with sobs allowing his tears to fall from his eyes. "I-I never said g-goodbye to her!" He cried out.

Fluttershy felt her heart break for the small child and carefully sat on her haunches. She gently used her wing to bring him closer to her against her chest and wrapped both forelegs around his small him gently enveloping him in a hug. She leant her head down and nuzzled at the top of his. "Oh, sweetie I am so so sorry." She gently rocked him in her forelegs to comfort him as she felt his shaking calm down a little. "Shh..it's okay sweetheart, let it out..shh."

He calmed his shaking and sniffled infto her warm soft chest fur. He looked up at her and spoke between sobs. "Th-thank you M-Momma." He gently laid his head on it's side against her chest

She smiled warmly down at him and gently stroked his hair with a forehoof. "There is no need to thank me my precious little one." She kissed the top of his head. She very gently pulled him away and looked down into his eyes. "Do you feel better now sweetie?"

He sniffled and a soft smile formed across his face as he looked up at her. He reached an arm up to wipe away the few remaining tears and nodded. "Y-yes Momma." He swallowed deeply and gently asked. "M-Momma, will you be mad at me if I played the piano tomorrow for my Mommy? M-maybe I could say goodbye to her through a song."

Fluttershy smiled down at him warmly. "Of course not sweetheart, i won't be mad at all. That will be a beautiful thing for you to do for your Mommy." She leant her head down and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

"Th-thank you Momma. I-I hope I can make her proud tomorrow." He smiled up at her softly.

"Oh sweetie, I know you will make your Mommy very proud of you! Me and your aunties will be very proud of you as well, because we will be there." She stroked along his back with a foreleg when a knock was heard at the door. "Come in." She said gently as she smiled down warmly at her little colt.

"Howdy Fluttershy and Toby!" Applebloom greeted as she and the other two fillies walked in.

"Hi girls. Coming to pick Toby up again this morning?" Fluttershy asked kindly. As she stood up from her haunches on all four legs.

"Yes!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed happily as they trotted over to the two.

"Hey buddy, what's happening?" Scootaloo asked the little colt with a soft smirk.

"I-i am doing good Scootaloo. H-Hi Sweetie Belle and Applebloom." He greeted the other two who came up and gave him a gentle group hug with Scootaloo rolling her eyes.

"Okay sweetie, I am going to go get your lunch ready and I will be back in just a minute." She smiled warmly at the four and trotted into the kitchen.

"Have ya thought about what ya are going to do for the talent show tomorrow Toby?" Applebloom asked as she rubbed at his back gently.

"Yea, I hope you will be in it tomorrow!" Sweetie Belle said as she gave him a friendly nuzzle on his cheek.

"Yea kid, it won't be cool if we all participated in the talent show and you didn't." She gently rubbed at his shoulder.

He smiled up at the three fillies with a soft smile. "I-I am going to play the piano. M-my Mommy taught me how to play and played it for me when I was sad or scared." The three fillies gave the small child a warm smile each.

"Ah' think that is a great thing to do Toby." Applebloom gave him a gentle pat on the back. "Ah' am sure yer mommy will be proud of ya tomorrow. Also, we will be rooting for you too!" The other two nodded in unison.

"Yes Toby, that sounds like a fabulous idea! I am sure Rarity could make you a nice suit for the talent show!" Sweetie Belle smiled brightly and stroked his arm gently.

"It is going to be awesome, don't worry buddy!" Scootaloo said giving him a reassuring smile and patted him gently on the head with a forehoof.

"Th-thank you." He said softly. "I-I am going to play it so I can say goodbye to her. I-I never said goodbye to her when she died." He gave a sad smile, but kept himself from tearing up.

The three gave him a sad smile in return and gave him a warm group hug, even Scootaloo. "It's ah'right Toby, we will all be there to root for you and Ah' know your mommy will be listening." Applebloom gave him a reassuring smile.

Fluttershy trotted back in with a bag. She smiled warmly at the four as she trotted up to give her little colt his lunch. "Here you go Toby sweetie. I made you a salad, a small bowl of applesauce, and a cup of orange juice."

He very gently took it from her and smiled happily up at her. "Th-thank you Momma! I love you!" He gave her a hug around her neck.

She wrapped a foreleg around his small form and gave him a kiss on the top of his head. "Momma loves you too my precious little one!" She smiled down at him as they gently broke the hug. "Now you have a good day to school sweetie, and I will be here waiting for you, okay?"

He nodded up softly. "O-okay Momma." He turned and joined the CMC to walk out the door. She followed behind them as she smiled at the four. Sweetie Belle climbed up in the wagon first and offered a forehoof to Toby to help him in. Applebloom climbed in next. Scootaloo put her helmet on and got onto her scooter kicking at the ground and flapping her wings as they started down the hill.

Toby turned around to wave bye to Fluttershy as she returned the wave with a forehoof and smiled warmly at her little colt and the other three fillies as they headed toward Ponyville to the schoolhouse.

She closed her eyes softly said to herself. "Momma loves you Toby. I and your Mommy will both be proud of you tomorrow." She opened her eyes back up and smiled warmly as she trotted back into the cottage closing the door behind her gently.

* * *

**I am building this up very steadily to the talent show, and I plan to keep up with the emotion aftwards. I want the chapter with Toby performing in the talent show to be real deep and emotional. Next chapter is preparations, and a big surprise for Toby! **

**Also, I wanted to thank all of those who are following, and also have favorited this story. It really means alot to me, since this is my very first fanfic I have ever written, so thank you all very much! I truly appreciate it! :D**


	20. Chapter Nineteen: An Honorary Crusader

Chapter Nineteen: An Honorary Crusader

Celestia's sun was shining brightly against the sky blue canvas as Scootaloo, Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Toby arrived at the Ponyville schoolhouse. Scootaloo pulled her scooter and the wagon behind the same tree as the day before. Applebloom climbed out of the wagon and turned around to offer Toby a foreleg so he can climb out Belle climbed out last and the four made their way onto the pathway to go inside the schoolhouse.

As they were walking along the path Diamond Tiara along with Silver Spoon came trotting up behind the group a cpuple feet away. She leaned her head closer to Silver and said quietly. "Watch this Silver."

Silver looked up ahead at the group and then at her friend with a confused look. "Diamond what are you.." Before she could finish asking, Diamond galloped up to the group and pushed through Applebloom and Toby who was on the end causing him to fall to the ground.

"Hey, what's the big idea Diamond Tiara?" Applebloom asked as she kept her balance and trotted over to Toby offering him a forehoof. "Are you ah'right Toby?" As she helped him stand up and dusted the dirt off his clothes.

"Y-yes, I-I am okay Applebloom, thank you." He said softly as he looked up at her which she smiled at him. He bent down to get his lunch.

"Aww..ain't that a precious picture, bluh. Maybe next time runt, you should watch out where you are going." She said with a snarky tone as she flicked her mane and trotted inside the schoolhouse.

Silver Spoon gasped at her friend's actions and carefully trotted up to the four. "Toby, are you okay?" She gently reached a forehoof and rubbed at his shoulder very gently.

He smiled up at her softly and nodded. "Y-yes Silver Spoon, thank you."

"I thought you was going to talk to her about being mean Toby and us Silver Spoon." Scootaloo spoke up a little bit annoyed.

"I tried to, but she was just so mad about not being in the talent show that she just ignored me." She lowered her head with a frown.

Sweetie Belle looked at her and gently patted her on her back. "Hey now, it is okay Silver Spoon. You tried your best." She gave Silver Spoon a reassuring smile.

Toby looked up and nodded. "Y-yes Silver Spoon, don't be upset. I-I asked Ms. Cheerilee if she could put Diamond Tiara back in the talent show tomorrow." The fillies gasped and looked down at the little colt shocked.

"Come on kids, it's almost time to start class." Ms. Cheerilee came out to greet the group.

"Yes Ms. Cheerilee." They all said in unison as they entered into the building.

Toby stopped and looked up at Ms. Cheerilee before going in. "M-Ms. Cheerilee, is it too late to participate in the talent show tomorrow?" He asked with a soft and hopeful smile.

Ms. Cheerilee smiled warmly down at him and shook her head gently. "Of course not dear. What would you like to do?" She asked kindly.

"I-I want to play the piano Ms. Cheerilee."

She smiled brightly. "Well, that is a wonderful idea Toby. I will arrange to get a piano for tomorrow then. Now go on inside so we can start class." He nodded up at her and walked inside.

Toby sat down at the desk on the far right side between Sweetie Belle in the front, Applebloom in the back, and Scootaloo on his left side. They each gave him a warm smile, but still was stunned to hear that he wanted Ms. Cheerilee to let Diamond Tiara back into the talent show.

Ms. Cheerilee trotted into the classroom and stood behind her desk. "Alright class, today we are going to be preparing for the talent show tomorrow evening." She pulled out a clipboard with what appeared to be a piece of paper which was a checklist. "First, Sweetie Belle dear, do you think you could go and ask your sister if she could make a few costumes? I have a checklist here of the costumes and which pony will be wearing them." She looked at Sweetie Belle.

"Of course Ms. Cheerilee. I am sure Rarity will be glad to create costumes for us. She is the best fashionista in Equestria, and she always love designing something new." She smiled brightly and got up from her desk to trot up to Ms. Cheerilee. "I can go ask her now if you would like for me to Ms. Cheerilee."

"That would be wonderful dear, thank you. Here is the checklist." She handed Sweetie Belle the clipboard as Sweetie Belle turned toward her friends and waved a forehoof as she galloped happily out of the schoolhouse toward the Carousel Boutique.

"Next, Scootaloo I would like for you to work with Snips and Snails to get the stage set. Get the curtains set up and also the stage lights." She looked at the three with a smile and nod.

Scootaloo placed a forehoof up in a salute. 'You got it Ms. Cheerilee. Snips, Snails, are you guys ready?"

Snips spoke up first with a moderate pitched voice. "Yea, you bet Scoots. What do you say Snails, you want to make the stage look cool?" The pale blued unicorn colt with orange mane and tail,buck teeth, small black eyes, and with a pair of scissors as his cute mark on his flank looked toward his best friend.

Snails replied. "Duu..sure thing Snips." Speaking with a low goofy accent, and the taller of the two, Snails has an amber coat of fur, moderate turqoise mane and tail, black eyes that are sort of bigger than Snips, and on his flank he has the cutie mark of a snail. He is also an unicorn colt.

The filly and two colts got up from their desks to go outside to get to work. Scootaloo patted Toby's shoulder gently and waved at him and Applebloom as she left with the other two.

Ms. Cheerilee looked at Applebloom and Toby next. "Now, Toby and Applebloom, i would like for you two to pass out these flyers to all the residents of Ponyville." She pulled a stack of papers tied with a string in a bow to keep them all together.

Applebloom smiled over at Toby and then looked at Ms. Cheerilee with a nod. "Ya got it Ms. Cheerilee, we won't let you down." She smiled and got up from her desk as Toby did the same.

Toby walked up to the desk and stretched out his arms for Ms. Cheerilee to put the flyers in them. "I-it's okay Ms. Cheerilee, I will be careful with them."

She carefully picked them up by the string with her teeth and very gently placed them in the child's awaiting arms. "Here you go dears." She smiled warmly at the two as they walked outside.

"Alright, the rest of you, I would like for you all to go out to the playground and make sure there isn't anything laying around." She smiled at the rest of the colts and fillies who remained.

"Yes Ms. Cheerilee." They said in unison as they trotted out one by one.

Ms. Cheerilee spotted Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. "Oh, Diamond Tiara, could you come see me for a minute, please? Silver Spoon you can go outside if you would like." Silver Spoon nodded and smiled a little at her friend before trotting outside.

"Yes Ms. Cheerilee?" Diamond Tiara asked with a curious look on her face as she looked up at the older mare.

"Diamond Tiara, I am very disappointed in you of how you treated Toby on his first day of school. You still have detention for a whole week, but I have decided to let you perfom in the talent show." She looked at the filly with a soft smile.

Diamond Tiara smiled brightly. "Oh, thank you, thank you Ms. Cheerilee. I can't wait for all of Ponyville to see my fabulousness." She exclaimed happily.

"You are welcome dear. Now go on outside to help the others get the playground clean." Diamond Tiara nodded and trotted outside.

Before Toby and Applebloom was ready to set out toward the town, Toby saw Silver Spoon. He turned and looked up at Applebloom. "A-Applebloom, can I tell Silver Spoon something right quick?" He asked with a soft smile.

"Of course Toby, Ah' don't mind. Ah'll be waiting right here, ah'right?" She smiled warmly at him. He nodded and carefully walked over to Silver Spoon.

"S-Silver Spoon?" He asked softly.

She turned around after facing the door waiting for Diamond Tiara to come out. She smiled down at the little colt. "Yes Toby?" She sat down on her haunches.

He looked up at her with pleading eyes. "P-please don't tell Diamond Tiara that I asked Ms. Cheerilee to let her back into the talent show. I-I just didn't want her to be mad at me for causing her to lose her spot in the talent show." He lowered his head solemnly.

She frowned at him and lifted a forehoof to very gently rub at his shoulder. "That was very sweet of you Toby to do that." She lowered head to try and look into his eyes. "Hey sweetie pie, look at me, please?"

He swallowed deeply and raised his head to look up into her eyes.

"There, that's better." She gave him a warm smile. "I won't tell her, I promise." She gently reached her forehoof up to caringly stroke at the top of his head. "You know Toby, you have a big and caring heart. Don't you ever feel bad about the kindness that you show, okay little guy?"

He smiled up softly and nodded. "Th-thank you Silver Spoon." He waved at her as he turned to go back to go join Applebloom.

Silver Spoon smiled and waved back at him. "He is such a sweet little thing. I just wish Diamond could see that." She thought to herself as she frowned as she waited for Diamond Tiara to come out.

Toby and Applebloom was walking toward the town of Ponyville when he looked over and up at her while carrying the flyers. "A-Applebloom, you, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle aren't mad at me for asking Ms. Cheerilee to let Diamond Tiara back in the talent show, are you?"

She turned her head toward him and gave him a soft smile. "Nah, of course not Toby. Yah, we are a bit shocked, but ya are a sweet little colt that we understand. Ya have a big heart Toby, and just maybe Diamond Tiara will see that and change her tune." She smiled and made a soft smirk. She trailed behind Toby some.

"M-maybe you are right Applebloom." He smiled to himself and looked to see Applebloom not beside him. "A-Applebloom where did you..wh-whoa." Applebloom carefully came up from behind Toby and gently lifted him up onto her back.

"Haha..there ya go Toby, now ya don't have to walk all the way through Ponyville." She smiled happily as Toby sat carefully on her back while still holding the stack of flyers.

"A-are you sure you don't mind me riding on your back though Applebloom? I-I am not too heavy am I?"

"Nah, you are light as you are small. Besides, we earth ponies are strong." She smiled to herself as they arrived in town.

*Back at the schoolhouse*

All the colts and fillies returned after completing their assigned tasks. Applebloom came trotting in with Toby riding on her back as she stopped by his desk to let him off. He smiled up at her softly. "Th-thank you Applebloom."

She reached a forehoof up and rubbed at the top of his head. "Don't mention it buddy." She smiled warmly at him as she trotted over to her desk. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo smiled at the two as they were seated at their desks.

"Alright class, i would like to thank you all for helping prepare for the talent show. You all have worked very hard and I am very proud of all of you." She smiled happily at her class.

The bell to end the school day rang. "Remember everypony, the talent show starts at eight o' clock, but be here by seven to rehearse your acts. Have a good day and I will see you all tomorrow evening." She smiled at her class as they all got up from their desks and started to trot out one by one.

Toby got up from his desk and followed the CMC. "Bye Ms. Cheerilee." The three fillies said in unison.

Toby smiled up at her "B-bye Ms. Cheerilee."

"Bye Toby, bye girls. Have a good day." She waved them off with a forehoof as they trotted over to the tree where Scootaloo left her scooter.

While Scootaloo was pulling the wagon with the other three riding Applebloom looked at Toby. "Heya Toby, we have a surprise for ya, but ya have to close your eyes ah'right?" He nodded and closed his eyes.

So he wouldn't feel scared Applebloom and Sweetie Belle gently placed a forehoof on each of his Belle smiled at the little colt and leaned her head towards his and whispered softly. "Don't worry Toby, you will see what your surprise is soon."

Toby gave a small smile a little nervous of what the surprise was but kept calm.

After several minutes, Scootaloo pulled up to the CMC clubhouse. "Okay buddy, keep your eyes closed." She told Toby. Applebloom climbed out of the wagon and Sweetie Belle gently placed her other forehoof on Toby's other shoulder to safely guide him toward Applebloom who was standing sideways next to the wagon.

"Ah'right Toby, you can just climb onto my back." She said softly to the child as Sweetie Belle helped him onto her back then climbed out of the wagon next.

Scootaloo lead the way while Applebloom followed behind her carefully trotting up the ramp so not to scare Toby. Sweetie Belle followed last as she smiled brightly at the little colt riding on Applebloom's back. Scootaloo opened the door to the clubhouse and the other two trotted in.

"Okay buddy, you can open your eyes." Scootaloo said with a smile.

Toby opened his eyes and saw he was in small room made out of planks of plywood There was a small assortment of furniture such as a table, and a few chairs. There was a few posters on the wall with one that appeared to be a diagram of the buildings in Ponyville. "O-oh, cool. Wh-what is this place?" He asked curiously with a look of wonder and a soft smile.

"Toby, we welcome ya to the Cutie Mark Crusaders Clubhouse." Applebloom smiled as she lowered herself a bit to let Toby climb off. "This is where we figure out ideas of how to earn our cutie marks, but also have fun."

Sweetie Belle giggled with a bright smile. "Oh, hehe..I almost forgot. Toby, we have one more surprise for you. Do you mind closing your eyes one more time?" He nodded and closed his eyes.

Scootaloo trotted over a ladder that led to the upstairs section of the clubhouse. She carefully ascended the ladder. After a couple of minutes she came back down carrying a folded up piece of cloth on her back.

"Alright kid, open your eyes." She said with excitement.

Toby opened his eyes to see Scootaloo standing sideways in front of him with something on her back. "Wh-what is that?"

Applebloom smiled and reached for the cloth and unfolded it to reveal a cape that was a deep red in color on the outside with gold silk on the inside, and on the outside was a blue shield with a yellow silhouette of a filly standing on it's hindlegs kicking it's forelegs in the air with a cape on it's back.

"We like to call this the official uniform of the Cutie Mark Crusaders." Applebloom smiled warmly at the little colt and handed the cape to Sweetie Belle. "We would like to make you an honorary member of the Cutie Mark Crusaders Toby." The two smiled and nodded in unison.

Toby looked at each of the three fillies with a soft and tear smile. "T-Thank you you three. I-I would like to be apart of the Cutie Mark Crusaders, but are you sure it is okay if I am not a pony?"

Scootaloo giggled and reached up with a forehoof to rub at his head. "Of course buddy. You don't have to be a pony to be a part of our group. You are our friend, and it would be cool to have you come along with us on our adventures."

"Yah. Besides mah' cuz Babs Seed is a member as well. Maybe ya will get to meet her when we have our Apple Family Reunion in a couple months. Ah' am sure she will like ya like we all do." Applebloom smiled and patted him on the back gently.

"Having such a little cutie like you in our group will be so much fun." Sweetie Belle exclaimed as she gave him a friendly nuzzle on the cheek. Toby blushed. Sweetie Belle helped tie the cape gently around Toby's neck as it smoothly fell over his back.

Suddenly the ring of a bell could be heard. "Well, that means it is time to eat Toby, would ya like to join us? Ah' am sure Applejack and Granny Smith made plenty to eat. Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle is going to eat as well."

"O-okay, that sounds good." He said softly.

"Awesome. First, we have to put our hooves together to make this official." She looked at the other two fillies with a soft smirk. "Ready girls?" They nodded and placed their three hooves together leaving space for Toby.

Toby smiled softly and placed his hand in the group of hooves.

"Toby you are now officially a member of THE CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS!" The three said in unison and all four lifted their hooves and hand in the air.

Applebloom smiled brightly and carefully lifted Toby up onto her back. "Let's go get something to eat shall we." With that the four exited the clubhouse and started toward the Apple Family home to enjoy dinner with their friend and new Cutie Mark Crusader.

* * *

**I have decided on Toby playing "This Broken Soul" from The Legend of Spyro - The Eternal Night on the piano in the talent show. Also, whenever I get to the final few chapters, what I am thinking of now, if I decide to go ahead with it, if you thought James was terrible before, you haven't seen nothing yet.**

**Thank you to all of those who have been following and favoriting this story. It means so much to me, this being my very first fanfic, but also me actually writing a story. I am mostly a writer and lover of poetry, so this has been a great adventure of writing this story. So thank you all again, I truly appreciate it. :)**


	21. Chapter Twenty: Saying Goodbye

Chapter Twenty: Saying Goodbye

Morning arrived as Celestia's sun rose majestically against the cloudless blue sky. It shined warmly through the window of Fluttershy's bedroom upon the sleeping form of Toby. He began to stir calmly underneath the soft warm bedsheets of Fluttershy's bed. He let out a soft yawn as he reached up with his hands to rub at his eyes and reached over to the side table to get his glasses to put on.

He carefully climbed out of bed and stretched before going over to the chest in front of the bed to get out his clothes for the day. He changed from his pajamas into the all royal blue outfit with light red jacket. He folded up his pajamas in a nice neat stack and placed them into the chest. Before he decided to go downstairs to the den he walked to the window and peered out at the land outside looking up at Celestia's sun.

He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and whispered to himself. "Please let me do good tonight. Please let me play the piano good and make my Mommy proud." He placed his hands over his heart and bowed his head taking in another deep breath.

"Toby sweetie, is everything okay?" The tender voice of Fluttershy could be heard from behind him as Toby turned around to see her ascending the top of the stairs.

He sighed deeply and walked over to her to give her a warm hug around her neck laying his head against her soft chest fur. "I-I am okay Momma. I was just hoping that I do good tonight at the talent show. I really want to make my Mommy proud of me." He sighed softly against Fluttershy's chest.

Fluttershy smiled warmly down at her little colt and reached up with a foreleg embracing him leaned her head down and nuzzled the top of his head gently. "Oh, my precious little one, I know you are going to make your mommy very proud. Don't you worry about not doing good tonight, because I promise you will." She stroked along his back with her foreleg.

He turned his head to look up into her beautiful blue eyes. "Th-thank you Momma.I hope I make you and my aunties proud of me tonight too." Giving her a soft smile as he carefully released his hug from around her neck.

She smiled warmly down at him and leaned her head down to nuzzle at his nose. 'Oh, don't worry sweetie, you will. Momma will always be proud of you, okay?" She gave him a bright and reassuring smile.

"O-okay Momma. I love you." He blushed at the nuzzle on his nose and smiled warmly as he looked into her eyes.

"Momma loves you too very much my precious little one." She gave him a tender kiss on the forehead. "What would you like for breakfast this morning Toby?"

"C-can you fix me your oatmeal Momma?" He asked with his usual sof and polite tone looking up at her with a warm smile.

She returned the smile and nodded. "Of course sweetheart." She carefully turned around and allowed Toby to hold onto her tail if he wanted to which he did. She started to carefully trot down the stairs as he carefully stepped down while holding onto her tail very gently.

As they reached the bottom of the stairs all of the animals inside chittered and waved at the little colt. "H-hi everyone." He said happily as carefully let go of Flutterhy's tail and went to join them on the carpet.

Fluttershy smiled at her little colt and all of her animal friends. "I will be back in a minute sweetie." She carefully trotted into the kitchen to prepare Toby his oatmeal.

After a couple of minutes, she hovered into the den with the bowl of oatmeal in one foreleg, and a glass of fresh cold milk in the other foreleg. She hovered over to him and carefully lowered onto her haunches placing the bowl of oatmeal and milk in front of him. "Here you go sweetie." She laid down beside him tucking her foreleg underneath her.

He smiled up at her. "Th-thank you Momma." He used the spoon provided to scoop some and take a bite. He smiled warmly as the sweet and warm taste of the oatmeal couled be tasted. He swallowed his first bite, and took a drink of the milk.

Fluttershy smiled softly while he was enjoying his breakfast and looked around at all of her animal friends who were enjoying their breakfasts as well. She looked back down at him eating and softly asked "Sweetheart, after you eat, how would you like to go visit your aunties before we have to be at the talent show tonight?"

Making sure he finished the bite of oatmeal he had in his mouth before speaking, Toby smiled up softly and nodded. "I-I would like that Momma." He took another drink of his milk.

She smiled warmly at him as she looked around at all of her animal friends.

After a few minutes, Toby finished all of his oatmeal and drank all of his milk. "I-I'll go put my dishes in the sink Momma." He smiled up at her as he carefully stood up with plate and glass in hand and walked into the kitchen putting the dishes in the sink to be washed.

Fluttershy stood up on all four legs and waited on him to return from the kitchen. She looked over at Angel. "Angel baby, Momma and Toby is going to be out for the day, so you are in charge, okay my precious?" Angel chittered happily and saluted his caretaker with a paw. She reached a forehoof up and rubbed between his ears.

Toby returned from the kitchen and smiled at the two. Angel looked over at the child and hopped over to him. "H-hi Angel. Wish me luck tonight at the talent show." He smiled at the bunny and patted him between the ears. Angel nodded and reached out his paw to shake at Toby's hand, and saluted him. He started to thump the floor gently with his footpaw as the rest of the animals followed suit.

Fluttershy smiled warmly as she looked at Angel and around at the other critters. "Oh, look sweetie, I think they are giving you a round of applause already." She squeed and blushed as she trotted up to the small child leaning down on her forelegs for him to climb up on her back.

He climbed up on her and smiled at the animals. "Th-thank you all. I hope I make you all proud too." He waved at them as Fluttershy smiled at them and waved bye to them as she trotted out the door onto the pathway leading to Ponyville.

The arrived at the Golden Oaks Library to visit Twilight first. Fluttershy carefully trotted up onto the front step and knocked on the door with a forehoof. "Hold on, I'm coming...aaah!" The heard a scream and what sounded like somepony falling down the steps.

"Oh...my." Fluttershy gasped as she opened the door and trotted in to see Spike down at the foot of the staircase. He was laid out on his belly with his tail straight out and chin on the floor. She had a look of worry as well did Toby as she trotted over to him and helped him up stand up. "Oh, my goodness. Spike are you okay?"

Spike dusted himself off and shook the cobwebs out of his head. "Oh, sure I am fine. Tough scales, remember? Able to withstand anything." He pointed at himself with his two claw thumbs and made a sly smile. He looked up at the colt on her back. "Hiya Tobes."

Toby looked worriedly at the baby dragon, but smiled softly. "H-hi Spike. Are you sure you are okay?"

Spike nodded and crossed his arms with a smirk. "Of course buddy. It takes a lot more to keep this dragon down." He smiled proudly. "I was just practing my announcing for tonight, because I am going to host the talent show with Ms. Cheerilee tonight." He looked at the two guests. "Anyways though, what brought you two by?" Asking curiously.

"Well..um..is Twilight here?" Fluttershy asked softly.

Spike shook his head. "Nope. I fixed her breakfast this morning, and after she got done eating she said something about meeting the girls and those three fillies who keep dragging me along on their annoying crusading adventures at Rarity's." Sighing deeply shaking his head at the thought of the three.

"Oh. Um...I guess we should go to Rarity's, okay sweetie?" She looked back at Toby and he gave her a nod. "Thank you Spike, and I can't wait to see you there tonight. I am sure you will do good as a host." She squeed.

Spike rubbed at his arm with a claw and blushed pink on his cheeks. "Shucks, thank you Fluttershy. Oh, before I forget, the crusaders told me about you playing the piano tonight Toby. I am sure you will do good tonight. Just remember though, have fun." He smiled up at the colt and patted at his hand gently.

Toby smiled softly. "Th-thank you Spike. You will do good too."

"Thanks buddy. I will see you two tonight. I got to get started on cleaning up this library before Twilight gets back or she will give me one of her hour long boring lectures about responsibility and work ethic." He sighed deeply and went to retrieve a broom from the corner of the staircase.

"Well..um..bye Spike." Fluttershy spoke softly as she turned to trot out of the library.

"Wait!" Spike yelled causing Fluttershy to flinch and Toby to shake a little. "Sorry about that. Uh..Fluttershy, if it isn't too much trouble,could you maybe help me re-organize the bookshelves? Now Twilight wants to organize them by alphabetical order and with only one little baby dragon doing it alone, it will take forever. Please?" Spike looked up at Fluttershy with pleading eyes like a puppy.

"Um...I guess I could." She turned her head back toward her little colt. "Toby sweetie, if you would like to..um..I am sure Spike wouldn't mind you reading a book while I help him with fixing the library up, right Spike?" She turned back to the baby dragon.

"Of course you can read a book Tobes. I recommend a Daring Do book, they are real cool." Fluttershy leaned down on her forelegs for Toby to climb off. He climbed off her back and carefully walked to the bookshelves to look for a book. He pulled out a book on art and went over to sit on bottom step of the staircase. Fluttershy went to work on re-organizing the bookshelves as she smiled warmly at him.

"Rarity, are you almost done? This is so boring." Rainbow facehoofed and sighed as she sat on her haunches looking out the window in Rarity's bedroom watching for Fluttershy and Toby.

"Yes I am Rainbow. I just got to add just a couple more gems here and...WALLAH!" Rarity beamed happily as she was just putting on the final touches of a new outfit. "There, all done. Ooh, the little darling is just going to love this." She hit the floor with her forehooves happily.

"Aww..Rarity it's beautiful!" Twilight exclaimed. "I can't wait for the little sweetheart to see it. He is going to be amazed." She turned toward Rainbow. "Besides Rainbow, I had Spike come up with a way to keep Fluttershy and Toby occupied while Rarity finished his suit."

"Well, that is good. I need to stretch." Rainbow stood up on all four legs and stretched her forelegs letting out a big yawn.

There was a knock on Rarity's bedroom door. "Rarity, we are ready to show you our costumes." Sweetie Belle said behind the door.

"Hold on a minute Sweetie Belle." Rarity levitated Toby's suit over to an empty available clothes rack while another was filled with the other costumes for the other fillies and colts in the talent show. "Alright girls, you may come in." She lit her horn up and used her magic to open the door.

The three fillies proudly leaned back and jumped in through the doorway dramatically and posed with their forehooves in the air. "WE ARE THE CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS SHOW STEALERS!"

"Girls, do you always have to be so loud?" Rarity held her hooves up to her ears. She shook her head and looked at the three fillies. "Aww..don't you three just look marvelous." She beamed at her creations.

"Thank you sis." Sweetie Belle beamed with glee at Rarity. She wore a pearl white dress with a medium sized silver gem encrusted microphone on the back. "I love this Rarity. It fits me perfectly, and it is going to look great on me when I sing."

"Yes it will Sweetie Belle." She smiled at her and trotted up to her giving her a hug. "I know you are going to make the Belle family proud tonight." She beamed.

Applejack was sitting on her haunches in front of Rarity's bed when she spotted her sister. "Haha..Applebloom, why in tarnation are you dressed as a clown?" She couldn't help but laugh.

Applebloom was wearing an all yellow clown outfit with pink, blue, red, and white polka dots, and pink frilly cuffs on the forelegs, hindlegs, and a pink frill on the neck. She also wore a red puffy wig, white make-up on her face with two pink dots on her cheeks, and a red clown nose.

Applebloom stuck her tongue at her older sister. "Applejack, Ah' thought Ah've told ya, Ah'm gunna do tricks. Ah'm going to juggle three apples, walk on my beach ball, and Ah'm going to walk on my beach ball while juggling three apples all at the same time. Maybe Ah' can my cutie mark as a circus performer." She smiled proudly.

"Hahaha..why in tarnation would ya want to be a circus performer Applebloom? Well, no matter what, Ah' will be cheering for ya sis. Just don't ruin any fine apples or ya will have double bucking duty for a week." Applejack looked at her with a soft yet stern look.

"Hey, hey, hey Applejack what is wrong with wanting to be a fun clowny clown?" Pinkie Pie asked as she started to cartwheel around the room. "Dressing as a clown is loads of fun." She stopped in front of Applebloom. "Oh, I know, how about I shoot you out of my party cannon into a little wittle pool?"

"Uh..no thanks Pinkie Pie. Ah' think Ah'm fine with just my three tricks. Thank ya though." She gave Pinkie a soft smile.

"Well, suit yourself." The whole group of mares and fillies laughed at Pinkie's antics.

"Yea, yea your costumes are nice and all girls, but mine is simply awesome." Scootaloo stood up on her hindlegs crossing her forelegs proudly with a smirk on her face. She was wearing an all black body suit with red flames reaching up from the cuffs of her hindlegs along with her forelegs and had an all orange gem encrusted scooter on the back.

"That's right squirt. Now that is 20% cooler." Rainbow said proud of her protege as she hovered over to Scootaloo and rubbed the top of her head.

"Gee, thanks Rainbow Dash." She said happily.

"I think they all look wonderful girls." Twilight spoke up next and then looked at Rarity with a bright smile. "You have done a great job as always Rarity."

"Thank you Twilight darling. I agree with Twilight girls, your costumes all look fabulous if I do say so myself. I hope the other fillies and colts will like their costumes." She looked over at the other costumes. She levitated a large sized suitcase over onto her bed and then levitated the costumes over to her bed and placed them into the suitcase shutting it. "There, they are all ready."

Rainbow Dash was hovering above the group as she looked out the window to see Fluttershy nearing the boutique. "Here they come everypony."

"Alright girls, you all just stay up here and I shall go let them in." Rarity said as she turned and trotted out of her room to descend the stairs to her dress studio/den area.

There was a knock at the door and Raritly lightly galloped to open it and saw the cream colored pegasus with the little colt on her back. "Hello darlings, please come in." She stepped aside to let them enter.

"Um..hello Rarity. Spike told us that the others was here too. We aren't intruding, are we?" She asked softly.

"Of course not my dear." She leaned her head close to Fluttershy and whispered into her ear. "In fact we were waiting on you two to arrive. I have a big surprise for our little Toby." Fluttershy nodded as Rarity raised her head from Fluttershy's ear. She looked at the small child and gave him a warm smile. "Hello Toby darling, how are you today?" She reached up with a foreleg and rubbed at his back gently.

He smiled warmly. "I-I am doing good Auntie Rarity, thank you." He sighed softly at the rubbing of his back.

"You know you don't need to thank me precious, but you are certainly welcome." She leaned her head over to him and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Shall we go upstairs to my room." The two nodded as Fluttershy trotted behind Rarity as they ascended the stairs.

As they reached the top Rarity turned to Toby with a soft smile. "Darling, if a lady may be so kind to ask, could you maybe close your eyes for a little bit?" Asking with a soft and elegant voice.

He nodded. "Y-yes Auntie Rarity." He closed his eyes as Rarity trotted forward motioning Fluttershy to follow. Fluttershy followed behind as they walked into Rarity's bedroom where the others were waiting.

Rarity turned toward the little colt and sat on her haunches lifting up her forelegs to carefully lift him off Fluttershy's back. She smiled warmly at him as she lifted him up and placed him on the lit her horn up and levitated the suit over in front of him holding it still with her magic. She gently placed her forehooves on each of his shoulders and leaned her head down next to his. "Okay precious, you can open your eyes now." She gave a beaming smile.

He opened his eyes and his mouth gaped open into a smile as he saw the suit. It was a black suit with matching black pants, a white buttoned up dress shirt, a black bowtie which had white spherical gems on the corners of both sides and a white gem in the middle, and to comple the suit there was a pair of black dress shoes.

He looked at the suit in wonder and smiled brightly. "A-Auntie Rarity, I love it!" He turned and wrapped his little arms around her neck laying his head against her chest fur.

She smiled warmly with tears of happiness stinging her eyes as she lifted a foreleg and gently hugged him back bringing him against her. She lowered her head and kissed the top of it tenderly while still holding the suit with her magic. "Aww. precious, I am so happy that you love it. Tonight you are going to be gentlecolt of the talent show."

She gently rubbed up and down his back with her forehoof. He tilted his head back. "A-Auntie Rarity, can I go put it on?" Smiling up at her happily.

She nodded. "Of course darling. We will all be waiting in here when you get done, okay?" She gave him a warm smile and gently patted at his smiled up at her softly and carefully walked out of her bedroom toward the bathroom to put on his suit.

While he was in the bathroom getting ready, the mares and fillies were talking among themselves.

"Ya know what girls, Ah' think it is a darn sweet thing of the little feller playing the piano for his mom tonight." Applejack smiled softly as the others nodded in agreement.

"Yea, I am not the one to like sappy things, but that will bring a smile to my face. The little guy is awesome." Rainbow Dash said with a soft smirk.

Fluttershy spoke up next. "Um..girls?" Yet none of them heard her as they continued to talk above her soft voice.

"The little darling really loves his mother and I believe she will be proud of him tonight. I know we all will." Rarity smiled happily.

"Um...girls?" Fluttershy tried to speak up again, but yet not able to be heard.

"That is right sis. We are going to be cheering for him when he gets up on stage." Sweetie Belle exclaimed as the other two fillies nodded happily.

"GIRLS!" Fluttershy yelled causing the others to jump. She hid behind her mane. "Oops..um..sorry."

"That is okay Fluttershy." Twilight shook her head and smiled at the pegasus. "What is the matter?"

"Well, um..I don't know I should say this without Toby's permission, but he isn't only playing the piano just for his mommy tonight." They all looked at her with a confused look on their faces.

"Whatever do you mean darling? Is he going to do something else special?" Rarity asked curiously arching an eyebrow.

"Um..no. Please don't tell him I told you all, I don't want him to be upset with me. He wants to play the piano for his mommy, because he never was able to say goodbye to her." She rubbed her forehooves together nevously while the others gasped and had sad smiles on their faces.

There was a soft knock on the bedroom door. "A-Auntie Rarity, I'm ready." The little colt said softly from behind the door.

"Oh, please come in darling." She opened the door with her magic as the small child carefully walked in.

He swallowed deeply as he looked up at all of the ponies. "I-I love it Auntie Rarity. It feels comfortable, and I really like the bowtie. It is very pretty with the gems on it." He smiled up at her softly.

"My, aren't you just a handsome little gentlecolt Toby." Rarity gleamed at her creation and gave a kiss on the top of his head.

"Ya sugarcube, Ah' would bet ya will catch the eye of many of the fillies tonight." Applejack smiled and tipped her hat toward Toby as he blushed at the comment.

"You look very nice sweetie." Fluttershy smiled down at her little colt and gave him a gentle kiss on his forehead. The others smiled warmly at him.

He smiled softly up at her. "Th-thank you Momma." As he looked at the three fillies. "Y-you look great too Scootaloo, Applebloom, and Sweetie Belle."

"Thank you Toby." They said in unison.

Sweetie Belle trotted up to him and nuzzled him soflty on the cheek. "You look very cute in your suit Toby." She gave him a bright smile. He blushed as Scootaloo and Applebloom trotted up next and all three gave him a group hug.

The mares d'awwed at the four.

Twilight took in a deep breath. "Well, everypony are you ready to go to the schoolhouse? I am sure they might need to practice their acts before it starts tonight." They all nodded. Fluttershy leant down to let Toby climb up onto her back as they are exited Rarity's bedroom and descended the stairs.

Making sure she has everything with her, especially the costumes Rarity was the last one to exit the boutique placing the open sign to closed. She made sure to lock the door and turned to join the group.

Soon they arrived at the schoolhouse where the parents of the colts and fillies, and the other ponies of Ponyville were conversing inside the schoolhouse. They stopped at the door and Fluttershy leaned down to let Toby climb off her.

"Ah'right yall, we are going inside while yall go rehearse." The four young ones nodded at Applejack.

Fluttershy gently sat on her haunches and carefully reached her forelegs up gently smoothing the arms of Toby's suit. "We will be sitting in the front row sweetie." She gave him a tender kiss on the top of his head and looked down into his eyes. "Now, don't you worry about anything. You will do good loves you." She rubbed at his shoulders softly.

"I-I love you too Momma. I love you too Auntie Applejack, Auntie Twilight, Auntie Pinkie, Auntie Rainbow, and Auntie Rarity." He smiled at all the other mares.

"We love you too Toby." They said in unison giving him warm smiles.

He waved at them as he went over to join the three fillies to walk to the outside stage.

Rarity looked at the girls. "I will be along soon girls, I got to go deliver these costumes to Cheerilee and the kids." They all nodded and trotted inside the schoolhouse while she followed behind the four young ones.

"Ah' can't wait to perform my tricks. It is going to be so fun." Applebloom smiled brightly.

"I know. I am going to sing my heart out tonight." Sweetie Belle spoke next hopping happily.

"I am going to blow the ponies' minds with my awesome stunts." Scootaloo smirked confidently.

"I-I know you all will be good. I just hope I won't be too nervous when I play the piano." Toby spoke softly with a small smile.

Applebloom smiled at the little colt and reached up a forehoof to rub at his back. "Don't worry Toby, ya will do good. We believe in ya, and we all will be rooting for ya." The other two nodded and Toby smiled softly.

They arrived at the stage which was built out of the strongest of wood and surrounded in the back and sides with a big red curtain. Three stage lights were set up on the left and right sides on a long metal beam with one stage light in the center. The other colts and fillies were already underway practicing their routines.

Toby looked at the stage in wonder as he saw a black grand piano sitting on the stage in the center. He swallowed deeply as he approached the stage and walked over to the steps to the side of it and ascended them. Scootaloo and Applebloom trotted a little ways away from the stage to practice their performances while Sweetie Belle followed behind Toby.

"Toby, don't be is going to like your piano playing." She smiled and gently placed a forehoof on his back and rubbed it reassuringly.

"I-I know Sweetie Belle. I just haven't ever been in front of a crowd before or played the piano in front of anyone." He said as he looked up at her a bit and walked over to the piano. He sat down on the bench provided.

"It will be okay cutie. I will be in the back practicing my singing if you need me, okay?" She said politely as she trotted backstage.

Toby gave her a light smile as she watch her trot off. He lifted his hands and stroked a few keys to get the feel of playing the piano. He thought to himself. "I hope you will be proud of me Mommy."

"Well, well, well, look at what the runt is doing for the talent show." The arrogant tone of Diamond Tiara's voice could be heard as Toby turned to see her trotting up to him with Silver Spoon behind her. She sat down on her haunches and placed a forehoof on the edge of the piano. "So brat, you are planning to play the piano tonight, huh?"

He nodded and looked nervously into Diamond Tiara's eyes. "Y-yes. I am going to play it for my Mommy." He swallowed deeply.

"Aww..isn't that sweet, not. You just listen here you little runt. If you think about upstaging me tonight, you will regret it. Do you understand?" She leaned her head close to him with her brows furrowed in anger and a shook nervously.

"Diamond that is enough. Just go practice your ballet and leave him alone." Silver Spoon spoke up as Diamond Tiara let out a huff flicking her mane and trotted off to the far side of the stage.

Silver Spoon looked at Toby and raised a foreleg gently placing a forehoof on his shoulder. "Are you okay little guy? Don't let Diamond Tiara scare you, I won't let her do anything to you." She looked into Toby's eyes with a soft reassuring smile.

He gave a little smile. "Th-Thank you Silver Spoon. It's okay I won't do anything to cause Diamond Tiara to do bad. I just want to make my Mommy proud of me tonight when I play the piano."

Silver Spoon reached her forehoof down and gently patted his hand. "Well, that is sweet of you Toby. I am sure Miss Fluttershy will love it. The Cutie Mark Crusaders told me that she adopted you and you are her colt now." She gave him a warm smile.

He looked into her eyes with a frown. "W-well, no I am not playing it for Momma. Please don't be mad Silver Spoon, but I love Momma Fluttershy, but I am playing the piano for my other Mommy. My real Mommy." He lowered his head sadly feeling bad that he wasn't doing it for Fluttershy.

Silver Spoon frowned. "Oh, sweetie pie, I am so so sorry." She reached up with both forelegs and gave him a soft hug. She felt him shaking. "Shh..please Toby, don't be sad." She gently rubbed up and down his back before carefully pulling him back to look into his eyes. She frowned when she saw him frowning and gently rubbed at his cheek with a forehoof.

He looked at her, his frown turning into a light smile at how caring she was being toward him. "I-it is okay Silver Spoon. I lost my Mommy last year, and I never said goodbye. I thought I could say goodbye to her tonight through playing the piano. So I hope I do good tonight to make her proud of me and also make Momma Fluttershy and my aunties proud of me too."

Silver Spoon smiled sadly as tears started to sting her eyes. "Oh, I am so sorry Toby for you losing your mother. I didn't know, can you ever forgive me?" She gently held his little hand between her forehooves and rubbed it to try and make him feel comfortable.

He nodded. "S-Silver Spoon, you didn't do anything wrong. Yes, I forgive you, but please don't be sad." He noticed the tears in her eyes. He reached into the pocket of his black pants and pulled out a tissue. "H-here Silver Spoon. Please don't cry."

Her heart melted at the kindness the small child shown as she very gently accepted the tissue and reached up with fore hoof to wipe at the tears in the corners of her eyes. "Toby, you are such a sweet litlte colt. I just know that you will do your mommy, Miss Fluttershy, and your aunties very proud tonight. I will be cheering for you sweetie pie." As she gently leaned her head toward him and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek. She smiled at him and waved at him with a forehoof as she trotted backstage.

He blushed at the kiss on his cheek as he smiled softly as she trotted backstage. He turned back to stroke at the keys gently with his fingers as he sighed deeply.

Eight o' clock soon arrived and the adult ponies started to take their sets along the ground before the stage. Fluttershy and the other mares took their places in front so they could be close to the stage.

Backstage the fillies and colts was getting ready to go on stage when called upon. Ms. Cheerilee trotted backstage and looked all of them with a bright smile. "Alright kids, tonight I just want you all to do your best and have fun."

Spike came walking backstage on his short chubby legs. "I'm all ready Cheerilee. I am ready to show everypony the smooth hosting skills of Spike the Magificent." He threw his short arms and claws in the air with a big smile.

Cheerilee smiled awkwardly and nodded.* "Okay Spike." She turned her focus to the kids again. "Alright, when I call your act, just come out and do your performance." Together her and Spike walked out onto the stage.

She trotted up to the microphone stand. "Good evening mares and gentlecolts. Welcome to the Annual Ponyville Elementary School Talent Show. I am your host for the evening Ms. Cheerilee." She lowered the microphone down for Spike to speak into.

"And I am your co-host for the evening Spike the Magnificent." The audience clopped their hooves against the ground softly. Twilight facehoofed at her number one assistant. "Whew, tough crowd." The baby dragon said as he crossed his arms.

Cheerilee patted at the top of his scales. "That is okay Spike." She sighed softly as she looked out at the crowd. "Shall we get started? The first act tonight is the magical duo of Snips and Snails." The crowd clopped their hooves on the louder to welcome out the two unicorn colts who came out dressed in matching black ties with white collars and black top hats.

"Hello everypony. Tonight me and my assistant Snails are going to attempt something so dangerous, that it is considered more dangerous than going into the Everfree Forest." The crowd ooo'ed and ahh'd at the speech. "Tonight I am going to saw my assistant in half."

Snails nodded his head with his tongue half hung out and shot it toward Snips realizing what they were going to do. "Uuh..huh? I thought we were going to pull a rabbit of our hats Snips." He asked with a confused look.

Snips leant his head closer to whisper into Snails' ear. "Be quiet Snails. Don't worry, it is a trick box, I am not really going to saw you in half." Snails nodded yet with reluctance. Snips turned back to the crowd. "Now if my assistant would be so nice to get the box."

Snails huffed but complied as he went to the side of the stage behind the curtain and brought out a box. It had a big round hole both on the squared ends, four holes on the bottom of it, and a slit to place the saw in the middle. It was carried on a set of wheels.

"Now Snails, may you be so kind to climb inside the box." Snails complied and climbed inside the box. He stuck his head out in one of the end holes, placed his legs through the four bottom holes, and his tail through the other end hole. Snips closed the box around Snails' body. He grabbed the handle of the saw which was smoothed around its edges to fit perfectly in the slit.

"Duu..just be careful Snips." Snails begged his friend.

Snips leant his head to whisper in Snails' ear. "Don't worry buddy, it will be safe, I promise." He turned his attention to the crowd. "Now everypony, allow your eyes to be amazed by the one and only Great and Powerful Snips."

Snails gasped. "Duu..Snips, that is suppose to be Trixie's thing to say. She will be very upset with us if she found out one of us was using her line."

"She isn't here anymore, so she doesn't have to know. Now be quiet Snails." He smiled awkwardly at the crowd. He placed the smooth edged saw into the slit and carefully seperated the two halves of the box apart. "Presto! Witness the first pony ever to be sawed in half." The crowd clopped the ground loudly.

He smiled proudly at the crowd's reaction and carefully pushed the halves together. He took the saw out of the slit and opened the box to reveal that Snails was in one whole piece. Snails stepped out of the box.

Ms Cheerilee and Spike walked back out onto the stage. "Well, that was certainly a suspenseful act Snips and Snails." She smiled soft at the two. "Mares and gentlecoats, Snips and Snails and their wonderful magic act." The crowd clopped at the ground loudly again as the two unicorn colts bowed their heads happily and trotted backstage.

Toby was sitting on a bench against the wall as he held his hand in his lap and looked down at them. He was breathing deeply in and out. "Please let me do good, please let me make Mommy proud." He thought to himself over and over.

He lifted his head to see Silver Spoon getting ready to go out next. "D-do good out there Silver Spoon." He said softly as she trotted up to him. She was wearing a suit like his without the dress shirt and shoes on all four of her hooves which looked like tap dancing shoes.

She smiled warmly down at him. "Aww..well, thank you sweetie pie. I appreciate that." She gently leant her head foward and gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead. "You do good too Toby when your turn comes up." She smiled and trotted toward the curtain to wait to go out next.

He smiled softly at her as he turned his attention back to his hands in his lap. "Alright mares and gentlecolts, next up is the tap dancing filly Silver Spoon." He could hear Ms. Cheerilee announce Silver Spoon as she walked out on stage and the crowd began getting louder with each clop of their hooves against the ground.

Toby sat quietly backstage as he watched her begin her tap dancing act. As he was watching Silver Spoon he felt a rough nudge on his shoulder that nearly made him fall of the bench he was sitting on. He turned around to see the glaring eyes of Diamond Tiara with a smirk on her face.

"It looks like my best friend found a coltfriend, well, a bratfriend..hahaha." Laughing cruelly. She lifted a foreleg and placed her forehoof against Toby's chest. She leant her head close to him furrowing her brows. "I don't see what she sees in such a puny little runt like you, but you better just make sure you don't do better than me."

He swallowed deeply and nodded. "Y-yes Diamond Tiara. I promise." He shook a little as Diamond Tiara lifted her forehoof of his chest and placed it back on the ground. He nervously looked into her eyes. "D-do good out there Diamond Tiara." Speaking with his usual politeness giving her a small smile.

"Like I need good luck from you, you little brat." She turned to see Silver Spoon bowing her head and turned to trot backstage. "Well, it looks like it is time to show my fabulousness for all of Ponyville to see." She flicked her mane arrogantly and turned to Toby."See you runt." Then she trotted up to the curtain.

Silver Spoon whispered over to her friend. "Have fun Diamond." She gave her smile as she trotted backstage.

"Thanks Silver." She returned the smile and trotted onto the stage.

After Diamond Tiara performed her ballet act, the next one up was Applebloom. She saw Toby sitting on the bench looking down at his hands in his lap and trotted up to him. She reached a foreleg up and gently rub at his shoulder. "Are ya ah'right Toby?" She lowered her head to try and look into his eyes.

"Y-yes I am okay Applebloom." He gave her a little smile. "D-do good out there, and have fun."

"Thank ya buddy." She smiled at him and jumped up on her beach ball and balanced on it to she could trot on it toward the curtain.

Ms. Cheerilee welcomed her as she came rolling on the stage on top of her beach ball. "Next we have the fun and entertaining performance of Applebloom." The audience clopped at the ground loudly and laughed at her clown outfit as she jumped on top of the beach ball bouncing and doing a somersault in midair landing on the stage on her hindlegs and raising her forelegs in the air with a bright smile.

"Howdy everypony!" She looked over the crowd. "Tonight, Ah' am going to entertain you with some darn tootin' great juggling and juggling while walking on my ol' trusty beach ball. So yall get ready for a great ol' time." As she went to the side of the stage to retrieve three apples.

She returned to the center of the stage carrying the apple in the crook of her foreleg. She sat down on her haunches and placed them in one forehoof. She started out by throwing one up in the air, then another one, and the last one until she was tossing them back and forth between each forehoof rotating them around in a spherical motion.

"WOOHOO! GO APPLEBLOOM!" Pinkie Pie yelled whistling and slopping all four hooves against the ground. The crowd followed along with clopping their hooves loudly.

Applebloom smiled proudly at the crowd reaction and threw all three apples in the air and caught them in her mouth while they came falling down. She smiled with the apples filling her mouth. "Thank yall very much. Next, Ah' am going to balance on mah' beach ball while doing some extra tricks. Prepared to be amazed." She smiled at the crowd.

Applejack covered her face with her hat. "Ah' sure do hope this don't turn out to be a darn mess for her." She thought to herself.

Applebloom jumped up onto her beach ball on all four legs first then carefully sat up on her haunches raising slowly on her walked on the beach ball making it roll along the stage and jumped up cutting a flip in midair and landing on a single foreleg doing a hoofstand. The crowd clopped the ground louder and hollered. Applebloom pushed down on the surface of the beach ball and leaped in midair turning to land back on her hindlegs.

Balancing on the ball she tilted her head back and spit the apple up in the air positioning her forelegs to catch them. As soon as one hit one forehoof she started juggling them in between both forehooves while walking on the beach ball. The crowd had their mouths opened in awe at how easily Applebloom made it look.

For her finale she tossed the apples high in the air, backflipping off the beachball onto the stage and opening her mouth to retrieve the apples which she was successful. She spit them out onto her forehooves and bowed her head. The crowd went crazy and Applejack let out a big sigh of relief.

Ms. Cheerilee and Spike came out with an applause of their own. "Well, that was a very very good performance Applebloom." She smiled at the filly as the crowd gave her one more round of applause as she bowed her head and trotted backstage.

Spike got the mic. "Next, we have the awesome and cool pegasus filly herself Scootaloo coming up." The crowd cheered and everypony was smiling brightly at what was coming up next still wowed by Applebloom's performance.

Scootaloo came speeding out onto the stage on her scooter. "Alright everypony. If you think that Applebloom was cool, get ready to be amazed by the awesome stunts of me, the one and only Spectacular Scootaloo!" She smirked holding a foreleg up in the air.

"Yea, you go Scoots!" Rainbow cheered from her place on the ground. "Now it is about to get twenty percent cooler." The girls just laughed and shook their heads.

There were to wooden ramps sat up on each side of the stage that were supported by two concrete block on one end to make the ramps become slanted. Scootaloo smirked and kicked off on her scooter to go to one side. She placed her helmet on and licked at her lips confidently.

She kicked her scooter off and sped up the ramp flying on her scooter in midair letting go of the handlebars first to hold her forelegs in the air for a second before grabbing onto them again landing on the other ramp. The crowd clopped a little loud. Scootaloo smiled and thought to herself. "They haven't seen anything yet."

She kicked her scooter off and sped faster than the first time up the ramp on the otherside of the soon as she came off the ramp she performed a backflip with her scooter landing on the other ramp safely. The crowd clopped louder.

She kicked off her scooter again going up the ramp again, this time rotating herself and her scooter in a sideways spherical motion and landing on the other ramp succesfully. The reaction got louder. She smiled confidently as she kicked off to the very end of the side of the stage. She took a deep breath. "Here we go Scoots, all or nothing." She thought to herself.

She kicked her scooter off one more time going real fast as she approached the ramp and she leaned back to make the scooter go straight up into the air where she cut two backflips and landing safely on the opposite side. She smiled brightly and held up her forelegs in the air which the crowd went crazy.

"WoW! That was simply awesome. That's my filly." Rainbow said proudly of her protege.

Ms. Cheerilee came trotting out on stage. "Another great and wonderful performance. Good job Scootaloo." Scootaloo smiled and bowed her head with a foreleg stuck out to the crowd. She rolled on her scooter backstage.

Toby stood up from the bench and clapped his hands together as Scootaloo was coming backstage. "Th-that was very cool Scootaloo. You and Applebloom did very good. I can't wait for Sweetie Belle." He smiled softly up at the pegasus filly.

She reached a forehoof up and patted him on the head. "Thank you buddy." Sweetie Belle and Applebloom came trotting up to the two.

"That was awesome Scootaloo. Ah' was worried though for ya if ya fell or something." Applebloom smiled brightly at her friend.

"Yes, that was some scary stuff Scootaloo. At least you are safe, and you did fabulous." Sweetie Belle smiled and cleared her throat. "Well, I guess it is my time to go on out there." She smiled at the three and trotted up to the curtain.

Ms. Cheerilee got up to the mic. "Well, mares and gentlecolts there are only two acts left and we we announce the winners of each category. Next up is the wonderful singing of the sweet little filly Sweetie Belle." Sweetie Belle came trotting on stage to a thunderous ovation with the crowd really into the talent show.

"Yay Sweetie Belle! That is my sister." Rarity cheered proudly causing Sweetie Belle to blush.

Sweetie Belle stepped up to the mic taking a deep breath. She looked out to the crowd and at her sister with her friends. "Hello everypony. Tonight I am going to be singing the song of the group me and my friends Applebloom and Scootaloo created called The Cutie Mark Crusaders. I hope you all like it." She took another deep breath and started to sing.

As she was singing, Toby smiled softly as her voice was elegant and smooth. "She sounds like Momma when she sings me to bed, and also Mommy when she sung to me." He thought to himself.

After she got done singing the crowd gave her a thunderous ovation like they have been doing all night for all the talents. She smiled brightly out at the crowd and bowed her head as she trotted backstage.

Toby took a deep breath knowing this his turn was next. He closed his eyes and thought. "Please let me do good. Please let me make Mommy proud." As he felt a couple hooves on his shoulders and one on his back. He opened his eyes to look up at the CMC as they gave him warm smiles.

"Ya can do it Toby." Applebloom said giving him a reassuring and gentle pat on the back.

"Yea buddy, go out there and knock them off their flanks." Scootaloo said with a soft smirk and patted his shoulder.

"You will do your mommy and all of us proud Toby, don't worry." Sweetie Belle gave him a soft nuzzle on the cheek.

He looked up at them. "Th-thank you all." As he took a deep breath and walked to the curtain. He felt another hoof on his shoulder and turned to look up at Silver Spoon. "H-hi Silver Spoon. You did good out there with your tap dancing."

"Aww..well, thank you sweetie pie. I just wanted to wish you a good job tonight and I know that you will make your mommy proud." She gave him a warm smile and gently gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He blushed and smiled up at her. "Th-thank you Silver Spoon, that means a lot."

She gently rubbed at his arm. "You are very welcome little guy." She smiled down at him and returned backstage.

"Alright everypony. It is time for the last act of the night." Toby watched Ms. Cheerilee stand at the mic getting ready to bring him out. He took a deep breath. "Please welcome our new student at Ponyville Elementary School who will be playing the piano for you all tonight, Toby Mason." Ms. Cheerilee smiled toward the curtain and motioned for Toby to come out onto the stage.

"Come on Toby, don't get nervous. This is for Mommy." He thought to himself as he carefully walked out onto the stage to a loud clopping of hooves from the crowd. He nervously lifted his arm and waved at the crowd of ponies. He looked in the front to see Fluttershy and the other girls who were clopping their hooves and giving him bright reassuring smiles.

Backstage Diamond Tiara was beside Silver Spoon. "Gah. Well, at least I don't have to worry about him upstaging me, because he is just going to mess up." She let out an arrogant huff.

Silver Spoon looked over at her. "Diamond! Come with me over here." She trotted away from the curtain to the backstage area. "Do you know why you was even put back into the talent show? It is because Toby asked Ms. Cheerilee to put you back in it. He didn't want to be the reason you were taken out of it,and he didn't want you to be mad at him for it." She looked at Diamond disapprovingly.

"WHAT?" Diamond said with a shocked look on her face. "That is redicilous. Ms. Cheerilee let me back into the talent show, because..." She was cut off by a hoof stomp. The two fillies turned to see Applebloom and the other two CMC.

"It is the truth Diamond Tiara. Toby did ask Ms. Cheerilee to put ya back in the talent show. He also asked us not to tell ya, because he didn't want you think he was the only reason ya was put back in." Applebloom looked at her sternly.

"But..but.." She was cut off again, this time with a calm hoof on her shoulder that belonged to Silver Spoon.

"Listen Diamond, I am your friend, but I don't like this mean side of you. Do you want to know why Toby is playing the piano? He lost his mommy, his real mommy last year and he never had the chance to say goodbye." Silver Spoon frowned and lowered her head.

Diamond swallowed deeply and looked at the CMC with a look of concern.

"She is telling the truth Diamond Tiara." Sweetie Belle spoke up. "His mommy died last year in an accident, and his own daddy blamed it on him saying it was his fault that his mommy was gone." Sweetie lowered her head with a frown.

Diamond swallowed deeply again and turned her head toward the stage at the little colt.

Scootaloo was the last to speak. "Also, Diamond I don't know why he would do it, but Toby forgives you for the mean things you said to him on his first day of school. He told us that his mommy taught him never to be mad at somepony for too long or he would turn out to be mean himself, and he doesn't want to be mean."

Diamond looked at Scootaloo and the others with her lower lip quivering and tears stinging her eyes. She lowered her head and started shaking. "I.I." She lowered her head down onto her forelegs on the ground and started to sob. "I am a horrible pony!"

Silver looked on concern at her friend and sat down on her haunches beside her along with the other fillies. "No, Diamond you aren't horrible. It is the words you say and the stuff you do that is horrible, but that doesn't make you a horrible pony on the inside." She reached out a forehoof and rubbed at Diamond's back.

Diamond carefully laid down on all four legs and lifted her head sniffling. "Do you really think so Silver?"

"Yah, she is right Diamond Tiara. Ah' know that there is good in ya. Ya just got to try and not say mean stuff or do mean things to other ponies." Applebloom smiled reassuringly as the other two nodded.

Diamond gave a little smile and swallowed deeply. "Oh Applebloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle, I am so so sorry for how I have treated you three ever since we met. If I have just given the chance to get to know you all, i would have good friends just like Silver Spoon. Can you three ever forgive me?" She looked at the three with pleading eyes.

"Sure Diamond Tiara. We forgive you, and we would like to become friends with you." Sweeite Belle said as she reached out a reached her on forehoof out and they both shook hooves. Scootaloo and Applebloom followed suit.

"Thank you three." She sniffled and looked out at the stage at the small child. "Now I must make it up to Toby." She said softly as she lightly smiled.

Toby walked up to the mic swallowing deeply. "G-good evening everypony. The song I want to play for you all is called This Broken Soul. I hope you are enjoy." He took a deep breath and walked to the piano bench. The crowd fell silent to let him get ready.

He reached up to put his hands on the piano, but immediately started shaking. He lowered his head with tears stinging his eyes. "Please don't let me cry, please don't let me do bad." He stroked a couple keys, but stopped putting his hands in his lap closing his eyes shut tight. "I can't do it."

The crowd looked on concerned for the little colt and Fluttershy with the others frowned.

"Oh, my. Maybe I should go up there to see if he is okay." Rarity who was sitting beside Fluttershy gently placed a forehoof on her friend's shoulder.

"Fluttershy darling, just relax. I am sure he is okay, he is just nervous." She gave the worried pegasus a soft and reassuring smile as they turned their attention back to Toby.

While Toby had his head lowered and eyes shut he could hear a soft familiar voice. "Toby sweetheart, look at me please?"

"M-Mommy?" He swallowed deeply opening his eyes and lifted his head to look up and beside him. It was the same apparition of his mother like in his dream. "M-Mommy!" He smiled brightly.

"That is right my baby boy. It's me. " She gave him a soft smile. "Now Toby, I want you to listen to me, okay?" He nodded.

"Uh..who do ya think he is talking to yall?" Applejack asked the group of mares as she looked up at him at the piano. They shook their heads but looked on intently at the small child along with the crowd.

"Sweetheart, the moment you came into my life was the proudest day of my life. When I first held you in my arms and looked into your eyes, I know that I was blessed with you." Tears started to shed from Toby's eyes as he looked up into his mother's. "Every day spent with you made me proud of my baby boy. Just remember that I will always love you and when you ever want to think of me just close your eyes and listen to your heart. I will always be with you my angel deep within your heart."

She leant her head down and gave him an angelic kiss on the top of his head. "I will be listening to you sweetheart play the piano. I love you my baby boy, I always will."

Toby swallowed deeply allowing the tears to shed freely down his cheeks. "I-I love you too Mommy!" He smiled softly with his lower lip quivering. "G-goodbye." The apparition of his mother slowly disappeared as he turned back toward the piano and placed his hands on the keys. He started stroking the keys.

Youtube Video

Youtube Video

(All rights of the song This Broken Soul belong to The Legend of Spyro : Eternal Night and sung by Rebecca Kneubuhl)

After several minutes of playing the song Toby's tears finally dried as he swallowed deeply and carefully stood up from the piano bench. He turned toward the crowd and they all had tears in their own eyes along with Fluttershy and the other girls.

Ms. Cheerilee came out with Spike who both had tears stinging their eyes. "That was very beautiful Toby." The crowd clopped the ground loudly giving Toby the loudest reaction of the night. Toby smiled softly out at the crowd and bowed his head.

When Toby walked backstage he was gently swallowed in a big group hug by the CMC. "Ya did great Toby." Applebloom said softly rubbing at his back.

"You did awesome buddy." Scootaloo smiled brightly at him and rubbed at the top of his head.

"You play the piano beautifully Toby." Sweetie Belle gently nuzzled at him on the cheek.

Silver Spoon trotted up and sat on her haunches and lifted her forelegs up to bring him to her giving him a warm hug. "That was wonderful Toby. You made us all proud, but you should be proud of yourself." She smiled warmly as she rubbed up and down his back.

"Toby?" Suddenly the voice of Diamond Tiara was heard as she very slowly trotted near the group.

He looked up at her and swallowed deeply. "Y-yes Diamond Tiara?' He asked kindly.

She started to sob as she looked at him. "Oh, Toby, I am so so sorry for those nasty mean things I said to you on your first day of school, and all of the mean things I have done and said to you recently. You deserved none of that, and I am so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?" She lowered her head allowing tears to fall from her eyes.

Toby frowned at her and carefully wrapped his little arms around her neck and laid his head on her shoulder. "O-of course Diamond Tiara. I already have forgiven you, please don't cry." He carefully reached a hand down along the back of her neck to rub gently at her back.

Diamond swallowed deeply and gently lifted a foreleg up to hug him back. "Aw..Toby, you indeed are a sweet little colt." She laid her head on his shoulder as the other four fillies smiled warmly at the two and Snips and Snails who were standing off the distance smiled as well.

Ms. Cheerilee got back on the mic. "Before I announce the winners, let us have one more round of applause for all of our acts tonight." The crowd cheered and clopped loudly. "Now, the first medals goes to the best variety act. Will Snips and Snails, Scootaloo, and Applebloom please come out."

The four came out to a big ovation as they bowed their heads and had bright smiles on their faces.

"Third place goes to Snips and Snails for their magic act." Spike presented the two colts with two bronze medals. "Second place goes to Scootaloo for her scooter act." Spike represented the pegasus filly with a silver medal which she smiled proudly. "And first place goes to Applebloom for her circus act." Applebloom smiled brightly as Spike presented her with a gold medal. They gave one bow of their heads to the crowd who gave them a roaring ovation as the trotted backstage.

"Next up is the medals for best dance act. Could I have Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon come out?" The two fillies and friends came out to the same loud ovation. They bowed their heads and turned to Ms. Cheerilee. "Second place for best dance act goes to Diamond Tiara for her ballet." Spike presented her with the silver medal. "And the winner for best dance act is Silver Spoon for her wonderful tap dancing performance." The crowd clopped loudly as Spike presented her with the gold medal.

The two fillies bowed their heads and clapped their hooves together as they trotted backstage next.

"The final medal of the night will go to the best music act. Will Toby Mason, and Sweetie Belle please come out on stage?" Toby took a deep breath behind the curtain as Sweetie Belle joined beside him as they both walked out on stage to the loudest ovation of the final medals.

"Now this was a tough one to decide, because both of you done an exceptional job with your music act." Ms. Cheerilee smiled at the two. "Second place for the best music act goes to...Sweetie Belle for her singing of the Cutie Mark Crusaders song." The crowd gave her a loud ovation and Spike presented her with the silver medal. Sweetie Belle beamed with glee as she looked over at Toby. "And the best music act of the night goes to Toby Mason for his beautiful and touching piano performance." Toby smiled softly as Spike walked up and presented him with the gold medal. The crowd cheered loudly and Fluttershy and the other girls clopped the ground loudly with big smiles on their faces.

"May all the kids come out one more time please?" Ms. Cheerilee asked as they came back out on stage. "Thank you all mares and gentlecolts for attending the talent show tonight. Give a round of applause one more time for our wonderful acts." The crowd gave a thunderous reaction as the colts and fillies bowed their heads.

Deep in thought as he looked out into the crowd Toby smiled. "Thank you Mommy for being there for me. I love you and I always will. I am happy I made you proud. Goodbye, I love you so much." He closed his eyes softly and took in a deep breath letting out a heartfelt sigh.

* * *

**I want to apologize to everyone for being late on updating it as soon as I hoped I would. I wanted to make this chapter real special for Toby and all of his new family. Don't worry though, I am far from this story. :) Thank you all for your continuous support. :D**


	22. Chapter Twenty-One: A Morning Visit

Chapter Twenty-One: A Morning Visit

Dawn started to break as the crowing of a rooster could be heard on the farm of Sweet Apple Acres. Applejack let out a big yawn smacking her lips as she carefully sat up in her bed. She blinked her eyes open as she climbed off the bed onto all four legs and onto the wooden floor. She trotted over to grab her Stetson hat and put it on.

She trotted out of her room and down the hallway to Applebloom's. She saw the door slightly opened and decided to trot inside pushing it open with a forehoof. She saw Applebloom in her bed rolled over onto her side with her back facing her and decided to carefully trot up to her bed. She reached a foreleg up and gently nudged at her sister with her forehoof. "Hey, Applebloom, are ya'll awake?'

The yellow filly turned onto her side to face Applejack blinking her eyes tiredly and letting out a yawn. "Yah, Ah'm up, Ah'm up." She stirred in her bed stretching her forelegs and hindlegs. "What is the big deal sis? It is too early to do any applebucking." She climbed out of the bed onto the floor.

Applejack shook her head. "Ah' know Applebloom. Ah' am going to go get Toby and bring him to the farm." She gave her a wink.

Applebloom smiled brightly. "Well, that is mighty nice of ya sis. Ah'll keep an eye out here and help out with anything that Granny Smith or Big Mac will need help with until ya get back."

"Thanks Applebloom. If they ask, just tell them Ah'll be back in a little bit, ah'rght?"

"Ah' will Applejack, don't worry. Oh, the little guy is just going to love the farm sis."

"Ah' know. Now ya get ready for the day and Ah'll see you soon." Applejack tipped her hat to the filly and trotted out of her room down the hallway and down the staircase.

*woof..woof* Winona came running from the kitchen up to her owner jumping up on her hindlegs and licking at Applejack's face playfully. "Haha..howdy Winona." She rubbed at the top of the dog's head with a forehoof. Winona yipped happily and sat down on her haunches. "Are ya hungry girl? Ah'll feed you before Ah' go out, ah'right?" Winona nodded and yipped following her caretaker into the kitchen.

Applejack filled her food bow up and her water dish. She gently stroked along the top of her head down her back with a forehoof. "Now ya be a good girl while Ah'm gone, ah'right Winona?" She leaned her down and nuzzled at her cheek. Winona yipped and went to eating at her food. Applejack smiled at her pet then trotted outside of the kitchen door.

She took a deep breath of the morning air. "Ah' reckon it is gunna be a wonderful day today. The little feller is going to enjoy his day here at Sweet Apple Acres." She thought to herself as she trotted along the dirt path starting her trek to Fluttershy's cottage.

Toby was starting to stir in Fluttershy's big soft bed as he let out a soft yawn, stretched his arms and legs, and slowly opened his eyes. He reached up with his hands to rub at them and reached over to the nightstand table to get his glasses and put them on. He carefully climbed out of the bed putting his bedroom slippers on and walked toward the stairs to descend them.

He saw all of the animals waiting down in the den as he looked over to see Fluttershy just starting to wake up. She let out a yawn as she blinked her eyes opened to watch her little colt coming down the stairs into the den. She smiled softly and carefully climbed off her sofa. She stood up on all four legs as the small child walked up to her wrapping his little arms around her neck and laying his head against her chest.

"Good morning Momma." He sighed happily as he titled his head back to look up at her.

She smiled down at him and gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead. "Good morning sweetie. My, you are up early this morning." She giggled as she softly nuzzled at his cheek.

He giggled and blushed at the nuzzle. "I know Momma." He looked up at her with a curious expression."Could I maybe help you feed the animals this morning?" He asked with a hopeful smile. "I know I am young, but I would like to help you more and not let you do all of the work." He lowered his head again and laid against her chest sighing softly.

She felt her heart melt as she leaned her head down and nuzzled at the top of his head giving it a tender kiss. "Aww..that is sweet of you Toby. Of course you can help me feed the animals." She reached up to rub up and down his back gently with a foreleg.

He sighed happily as she rubbed his back and he very gently broke the hug looking up at her with a bright smile. "Thank you Momma." As he turned to his attention to all the animals. "Is it okay if I help Momma feed you all?" They all smiled giving him chirps and chitters of happiness.

Fluttershy squeed as her animal friends decided to let Toby help her feed them. "Let's go into the kitchen first sweetie and I will show you how to fix Angel's special salad that I sometimes fix him on occassion.." She trotted carefully into the kitchen with the little colt following behind her.

She looked down at her litlte colt as she hovered in the air to get a bowl out of the top cabinet. It was a light blue porcelain bowl with a yellow rim. She lowered back down to the floor and set the bowl on the counter while she trotted over to the refrigerator to get the ingredients which consisted of fresh lettuce leaves, whipped cream, a single slice of pineapple, orange slices, nuts, slices of fresh cucumber,and a cherry.

She set all of the ingredients out on the counter and looked down at Toby. She frowned a little as he barely came up to the edge of the counter so she hovered over to get a chair for him to stand on. "Here you go sweetheart, this ought to be better for you." She gave him a soft smile as he looked up returning it as he climbed up in the chair.

He smiled brightly as he looked at all the fresh vegetables and fruits. "That all looks good Momma. What do we do first?" Asking curiously as he looked over at her as he came eye level to her standing on the chair.

She smiled at his anxiousness. "Well, sweetie, first we place a layer of lettuce leaves in the bottom of the bowl." She reached for a couple of lush leaves with her forehooves and placed them in the bowl one on top of the other creating a thin bottom layer. "Just like that. Now, you just add a layer of orange slices. Would you like to do that sweeite?" He nodded and Fluttershy took a step back to let him.

He reached for three orange slices with his hands and placed them side by side on the layer of lettuce. He turned to look at Fluttershy with a hopeful smile. "Did I do it right Momma?"

She nodded letting out a soft giggle and bright smile. "Yes you did my precious little one, very good job." She leaned her head over to him and gave him a nuzzle on the cheek. Next she reached over to the cucumber slices. "Next we place the cucumber on top of the orange slices." She squeed and placed the slices on top of the first layer of orange slices.

He giggled. "No wonder why this is a special salad to Angel Momma, it looks so good. Also, these are all my favorite fruits and vegetables." He smiled happily at her and looked on the counter at the other lettuce leaves that were left out. "Do those go on next Momma?" Pointing at them with a finger.

She looked at the direction of his finger to see the other lettuce leaves. She nodded with a big smile. "That is right sweetheart. Would you like to put the other layer of lettuce leave on?" He nodded as she gave him a tender kiss on the forehead.

He reached over to grab at the remaining lettuce leaves and carefully placed them on top of the cucumber slices creating a second and final thin layer of lettuce. "Is that good Momma?" He looked over at her with a hopeful smile.

She nodded and smiled brightly. "Yes sweetie, that is very good." She gave him a playful nuzzle on the nose. 'Now, can you guess what goes next Toby?" Asking sweetly as she watched him look at the rest of the ingredients.

He carefully reached out for a single orange slice and picked it up in his hand and looked over at Fluttershy. "Is this it Momma?" He giggled and smiled hopefully.

She squeed and nodded. "Yes my sweet little colt, that goes on next." She smiled brightly as she watched him carefully place it on to the second layer of lettuce leaves. She sat down on her haunches and clapped her forehooves together proudly. "Very good sweetie." She gave him a nuzzle.

He blushed at the nuzzle and looked back at the remaining ingredients. He reached for the single pineapple slice and looked over at her. "Does this go on top of the orange slice Momma?"

She nodded. "Yes sweetie, the pineapple goes on next." She gave him a bright smile as he carefully placed the slice of pineapple on top of the orange slice. "Now, we just add the whipped cream, nuts, and cherry on top, and Angel's salad will be done, okay Toby?" Asking with her soft voice.

He nodded. "Okay Momma." He reached for the whipped cream which was in a small bowl, and scooped some out with a spoon. He placed it on top of the pineapple slice and then reached for the nuts to sprinkle over the whipped cream. "And the last thing is the cherry." He said happily as he reached for the cherry and carefully placed it on top.

Fluttershy beamed with pride as Toby made Angel his special salad. "Oh sweetheart, you did a wonderful job. I know Angel is going to love it." She nuzzled at his cheek and gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead.

She watched him carefully climb off the chair and she reached up to grab the bowl with her forehooves to give it to Toby to take into the den to Angel. She placed the chair back under the kitchen table as she followed behind him.

They walked into the den and Toby walked up to Angel placing the bowl down on the floor in front of him. "Here you go Angel. I hope I did a good job helpiing Momma make it." He put his hands together and looked at the bunny with a hopeful smile.

Angel looked intently at the salad as he let his tongue slide out of his maw dripping with saliva and licked his lips. He looked up at the child and nodded vigorously as he stuck out a paw gently grabbing at one of Toby's hand and shaking it. He let the hand, pulled out his little white big, a fork, and started to chow down on the salad.

Fluttershy and Toby giggled. She looked down at her little colt gently placing a forehoof on his shoulder. "I think Angel loves it sweetheart. Momma is very proud of you." She leaned her head down and kissed him on the top of his head. "Now let me show you what I feed all my other animal friends, okay Toby?" He nodded as she took him around inside feeding the critters their favorite foods before taking him outside.

Applejack was trotting along the dirt path and over the bridge just before going up the hill to Fluttershy's cottage. "Ah' hope Ah'm not too early. Ah' wouldn't want to wake the little feller up if he is still asleep." She thought as she trotted up to the cottage. As she was about to knock on the door she could hear some laughter out in the back.

Being curious of what was going on she trotted around to the side of the cottage to the backyard which was also Fluttershy's animal sanctuary. When she got back there she saw a very cute sight. Fluttershy's animal friend Mr. Bear had Toby in a gentle bearhug as he was rubbing the top of his head between the ears.

"See sweetheart, I told you Mr. Bear was as gentle and loving as all the other animals." Fluttershy hovered in the air giggling at the two as she rubbed at the bear's head with a forehoof. "You are just a sweet and cuddly bear aren't you?" The bear nodded and made a happy murring sound. "Now time to put Toby down so you can eat Mr. Bear." The bear obliged as he put Toby back down on the ground as Fluttershy handed him a bowl of berries and oats drenched with honey.

Applejack smiled at herself as she trotted up to the two. "Howdy yall. Ah' see that Ah' haven't come too early." They turned to see her and gave her a smile in return.

Toby ran up to her and gave her a big hug around her neck with his little arms. He looked up happily into her green eyes. "Good morning Auntie Applejack." He laid his head against her soft chest fur and sighed warmly.

She reached a foreleg up and rubbed at his back with a hoof nuzzling at the top of his head. "Well, good morning to ya too sugarcube." She looked up at the yellow pegasus. "I see he met your bear friend over there Fluttershy."

She nodded. "Yes. He wanted to help me this morning to feed all the animals and he done a very good job." She smiled down at the little colt and gave him a kiss on the top of head. "Would you like to come in for a little bit Applejack?"

The cowpony kindly tipped her hat. "Well, Ah' thank ya for the offer Fluttershy, but Ah' wanted to come by and see if it was okay if Ah' could bring the little feller to Sweet Apple Acres and show him around?" She looked down at the small child as he looked up at with a bright smile.

"Really Auntie Applejack? I can come and visit your farm?" He asked excitedly with a hopeful smile.

The two mares giggled at his anxiousness and Applejack nodded. "Of course sugarcube. It is up to your mom though." She looked at Fluttershy. "What do ya say Fluttershy? Ah' promise Ah' will bring him back before evening comes."

Toby turned around to look up at Fluttershy. "Please Momma, can I go to Auntie Applejack's farm?"

Fluttershy smiled down at him and nodded. "Of course sweetie, you can go to Sweet Apple Acres." She gave him a kiss on the top of the head. "How about you go get dressed while we wait outside, okay sweetheart?" He nodded and carefully ran into the cottage to go get dressed.

Fluttershy returned her attention to Applejack. "He will love it at Sweet Apple Acres Applejack, I just know it." She squeed.

Applejack tipped her hat and nodded. "Ah' know he will too, but also Ah' want to introduce him to Big Macintosh." She looked at Fluttershy with a smile.

"Oh, my. Well, I am sure he will enjoy meeting Big Macintosh, but I just hope he won't be afraid like he has been in the past." Giving a little frown and lowering her head.

Applejack trotted up to her and reached a foreleg up to gently rub at her back. "Don't worry Fluttershy, Ah' know Big Mac will be okay around him. He might be big, but he is like big ol' cuddly Mr. Bear just as long as ya don't mess with his family." She playfully nudged at Fluttershy.

"Besides, Ah' think Toby needs a stallion role-model in his life. The poor critter's father treated him darn badly that it is like he didn't have a father. Ah' believe Big Mac could be that for him in a way."

"You are right Applejack. The poor little dear only had his mother who really loved him and now he has all of us girls, but not really a stallion to look up to." She gave Applejack a warm smile and hugged her wrapping her forelegs lightly around the cowpony's neck. "Thank you Applejack. Toby is going to love being on the farm and I know he will love meeting Big Macintosh."

Applejack reached up and patted her on the back with a forehoof. "Nah, don't worry about it Shy. Ah' love the little feller and Ah' think he deserves to have a father figure in his life." She gave her friend a sincere smile.

After a couple of minutes, Toby returned outside the cottage dressed in his all chocolate brown outfit with the green, orange, and red plaid shirt. He smiled up brightly at the two mares. "Okay Auntie Applejack, I am ready to go to your farm if you are ready." He walked up to Fluttershy and gave her a big hug around her neck with his little arms and laid his head against her chest fur sighing softly. "I love you Momma, and I will be back later." He looked up happily.

She smiled down at him and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Momma loves you too sweetie. You have fun on your Auntie Applejack's farm, and I will have dinner ready for you when you get back, okay sweetheart?" He nodded as he turned to see Applejack bent on her forelegs.

"Hop on sugarcube and hold on." She giggled as the small child climbed on. She stood back up on her forelegs and tipped her hat to Fluttershy. "See ya later Shy, Ah'll bring him back in time for dinner." She turned to face the dirt road and started trotting.

Fluttershy waved a foreleg at the two. "Bye Applejack, bye sweetheart."

Toby turned and waved a hand back at her. "Bye Momma." Giving her a big smile as he turned to the path again as him and Applejack made their journey toward Sweet Apple Acres.

* * *

**Well, it looks like that Toby is finally going to receive a father figure you could say in his life in the form of a big yet gentle stallion. Also, I have updated Chapter Twenty: Saying Goodbye. Just say, two of three fillies receive their cutie marks. :)**


	23. Chapter Twenty-Two: A Day on the Farm

Chapter Twenty-Two: A Day on the Farm

Applejack arrived at Sweet Apple Acres after a few minutes of trotting through Ponyville with Toby riding happily on her back. As she was trotting along the dirt road surrounded by rolls of apple trees on each side, the small child looked at them all in wonder. He looked over Applejack's shoulder to see they were approaching her farm.

There was rolls of corn, a chicken coup, a watering well, and in the center was a big barn painted red, with black-vine like designs with red painted apples intertwined in them, five windows with two on each side and one in the center above the barn door, and at the top sat an arrow with a big red apple sitting on top.

"WoW! Auntie Applejack, I never been on a farm before and never seen so many apple trees before. Is this all of yours and your family's?" He softly asked as they entered through the welcoming arch of the farm.

She nodded her head. "Yah it is sugarcube. Welcome to Sweet Apple Acres, my home." She smiled back at him while she trotted up onto the front porch of her house and trotted inside. "Apple family, Ah'm home!"

*Woof..woof* Winona came running to greet her owner when she saw the small child on her back. She sat down on her haunches and looked curiously at him.

"Howdy Winona. Ah' would like for ya to meet Toby." She turned her head back to look at Toby. "Sugarcube, Ah' would like for you to meet my loyal friend and pet dog, Winona." She bent on her forelegs to let the little colt climb off.

He smiled at the dog. "Hi there Winona." He lifted up a hand and waved at her. The dog smiled and yipped at the child as she ran up to him. She reached up with her forelegs and placed her paws on his shoulders licking at his face making him giggle. "Hahaha..it is good to meet you too Winona." He reached up a hand and gently stroked from the top of her head down her back.

Applejack smiled at the two and giggled. "Well, would ya look at that. Winona usually doesn't warm up to strangers that fast, but Ah' knew she probably would with you sugarcube." She gently rubbed the top of Winona's head with her forehoof. "That's a good girl Winona."

The collie looked up at her caretaker yipping happily. She gave Toby a little lick before taking her paws off his shoulders and went back into the kitchen.

He looked up at the country pony. "She is a pretty and nice dog Auntie Applejack." Giving her a smile.

'Well, thank ya Toby. Ah' had her ever since she was a pup and she has been my best friend during the hardest of times. She is a good pet, and Ah' love her." She tipped her hat down at the child and gave him a little rub on the head with a forehoof.

"Hiya Toby." Applebloom came trotting into the living room giving the little colt a big soft hug reaching up to rub at his back with a forehoof.

Toby wrapped his arms gently around her neck and sighed softly laying his head on her shoulder. "Hi Applebloom. How are you doing today?" They gently broke the hug as he looked up at her.

"Ah'm doing good. Just helping Granny fix breakfast. Come on, we have plenty." She smiled and trotted around him as she lifted him up on her back. "Haha..there ya go."

Applejack smiled at the two as she trotted behind. She heard the screen door open and turned to see Big Mac. She then turned back to Applebloom. "Hey Applebloom, bring Toby in here for a minute."

She turned around and nodded "Ah'righty sis." She trotted back into the living room with the little colt on her back. She saw Big Mac and smiled as she leaned down on her forelegs for Toby to climb off.

Applejack watched as the child looked a bit nervous. "Now now sugarcube, there ain't no reason to be nervous." She gave him a reassuring smile as she motioned for him to come forward. He nodded as he carefully walked toward her with Applebloom following closely behind to comfort him. "Toby, Ah' would like for you to meet Big Mac, my and Applebloom's big brother. Big Mac, Ah' would like for you to meet Toby."

Toby swallowed deeply and looked up at the big red stallion as he spoke softly. "Hi Mister Big Mac."

Big Mac smiled down at him and knelt down on all four legs so not to look threatening to him. "Well, howdy there big guy." He reached out a large forehoof in Toby's eyes toward the little colt and very gently patted at his shoulder. "Now ya don't have to be formal with me Toby. Ya can just call me Big Mac, everypony else does." Giving him a wink and smile. "It is great to meet ya."

Toby smiled softly at the stallion. "It is good to meet you too Big Mac." He carefully walked closer to him and gave him a hug around his neck with his little arms. Big Mac was taken aback, but smiled warmly as he lifted a foreleg up and hugged the little colt back.

"Nyah...what is taking yall so long?" Granny Smith came trotting into the living room slowly. "Oh. Well, hello there little fella. It is good to see ya again."

Toby heard her voice and gently broke the hug from Big Mac turning around to wave at her. "Good morning Granny Smith." He smiled at her as he felt a force lift him up with Big Mac carefully lifted him up onto his back.

"Let's go eat some breakfast yall." The stallion said as Toby smiled and sat on his back as they all went into the kitchen. When the arrived at a nice big wooden table, Big Mac leant on his forelegs to allow Toby to climb off and take a seat. The two sat beside each other as Applebloom and Applejack sat beside each other across from them with Granny Smith sitting at the head of the table.

He looked up at Big Mac. "Thank you Big Mac."

"Ya are very welcome big guy." He smiled at the child and gently rubbed at his head.

Toby turned his attention to the table which was covered with a white cloth with apple-like designs sewed into it. There was plates set in front of each of them and each plate had a stack of two pancakes with the ponies having haycakes and him having regular pancakes, scrambled eggs, toast, and there was a glass of fresh apple cider for everyone.

"Ah'right everypony, let's dig in." Applejack said proudly as the ponies started to eat.

Toby reached for the silverware provided and started eating at his plate starting with the pancakes. As he bit into the fluffy pillows of food, he could taste sweet syrup blended with melted butter and the texture was so soft that it melted in his mouth. He swallowed his first bite and smiled softly as he took a bite of the eggs.

After she finished her bite of food, Granny Smith looked at the little colt and asked. "Well, how do ya like your breakfast little fella?" Giggling softly.

Toby looked up from his plate and smiled softly taking a swallow of his food. "It is very good Granny Smith. Thank you for letting me eat breakfast with you all." He looked around at the table at the four ponies.

"Ya are very welcome sugarcube. Ya are always welcomed here on Sweet Apple Acres." Applejack tipped her hat at the child as Applebloom nodded in agreement with a big bright smile. Toby smiled at the two and went back to eating his breakfast.

After their big breakfast Applejack rubbed at her belly. "Woo doggy! Boy Ah'm stuffed." She reached over to rub at the top of her sister's head. "Ya did a mighty fine job with breakfast there Applebloom." She winked at her and then looked up at Granny. "And of course my thanks to master chef Granny Smith." Giggling softly.

Applebloom smiled brightly. "Thank ya sis. Ah' believe Ah' will get my cutie mark in cooking. Ah' just have to keep on working with Granny." She turned to Granny Smith. "Ya are indeed a great cook Granny and a great teacher."

"Nyah..well, Ah' learned from my ma and Ah' am proud to be pass it onto ya you young whippersnapper." Giggling happily.

Applejack looked over at Toby with a smile. "Well sugarcube, are ya ready to go outside and take a tour of the farm?"

He nodded happily. "Yes Auntie Applejack." Big Mac stood up on all four legs and scooted close to the child so he could climb up on his back. Toby obliged and carefully climbed on Big Mac as he reached for his plate so they could go take their empty dishes into the kitchen.

After putting their dishes in the sink to be washed the four went outside while Granny Smith went to work on cleaning the dishes. "Nyah..that little fella sure is cute and a very polite gentlecolt." She thought to herself.

Big Mac turned to look at the child on his back as the four walked outside. "Ah'right big guy, it is time for ya to see how all of our fresh apple products are started." Giving him a big smile as they trotted along the dirt path to the vast land of apple trees.

When they arrived at the orchard stopping at one of the many apple trees, Big Mac leaned down on his forelegs to let Toby climb off. He climbed off and looked up at the tree to see bright red and green apples on the branches. At the base of the tree there were two bushels on each side.

Applejack looked down at the little colt with a smile. "Ah'right sugarcube, are ya ready to see some applebucking?" Tipping her hat.

"What is applebucking Auntie Applejack?" He looked up at her curiously.

Applebloom looked over at him with a soft smile. "Well, instead of us telling ya buddy, we will show ya." She trotted up to the tree and turned around to face her flank toward it. "All ya do is bend your forelegs." She leaned foreward on her forelegs. "Then you." She then lifted her hind legs, reared them back, and threw them forward with force knocking them against the tree. Suddenly every single apple came tumbling down into the bushels.

"WoW! That was neat Applebloom." She looked at her in wonder and then turned his attention to all of the apple trees. "Do you applebuck all of these trees?"

Big Mac nodded and looked down at him. "Eeyup." He gently rubbed at the top of Toby's head. "Ya see Toby, it is worth it in the end when all ponies come by to taste our freshly squeezed apple cider or taste our freshly homemade apple treats."

Toby giggled and nodded as the other joined in with giggling.

Applejack raised a corner of her mouth in a thinking manner. "Hmm..Ah' know sugarcube, how about ya help us sort out the bad apples from the good apples?"

He looked up with a hopeful smile. "Really Auntie Applejack, you don't mind me helping?"

"Of course Ah' don't mind little feller." She trotted up to him and reached a foreleg behind him to rub his back with a forehoof. "The more help, the better Ah; think." Giving him a wink as she along with Big Mac went to the buckets to push them to the side away from the tree.

They sat on each side of one bucket, while Applebloom and Toby sat down on each side of the other bucket. Applebloom looked over at him. "Now all ya do is keep the clean apples in the bushel, and just throw the bruised apple or ones that have holes in them into a pile to mix with the feed we give to the pigs."

"Oh, okay." He smiled at the filly as he reached into the bushel to look through the pile of apples. While they were sorting out the pile Toby thought of a memory with him and his mother. "Me and Mommy used to do something like this with my candy when she took me trick or treating on Halloween."

The three looked up curiously. "Halloween?" They asked in unison as the continued to sort through the apples.

"Yes. It is where me and other kids around my age dress up in costumes and go around collect candy. Mommy started taking me when I was two and it was so fun." He had a warm smile on his face as he gently closed his eyes taking a deep breath then opening them back up. "It was one of our special things to do together." He looked carefully at the apples as he went through them.

"Well, that sounds sweet sugarcube." Applejack looked over at him with a soft smile. "We have a celebration here in Ponyville just like this Halloween you speak of. It is called Nightmare Night, and we all dress up in festive costumes. The young'uns and for some darn reason Pinkie Pie go trick or treating as well." They all giggled at the thought of Pinkie Pie.

"Yah, it is always fun on Nightmare Night. Ya get to eat all the free candy ya want, but just make sure ya don't eat too much or ya will get a tummy ache." Applebloom gently nudged Toby as both giggled. "Ya also get to play fun games like bobbing for apples, pumpkin launching, and all sorts of fun."

"Eeyup. Ah' usually take the little ones on a ride on a cart around Ponyville. They always enjoy that." Big Mac chuckled.

"Ah' host the bobbing for apples event." She sighed. "Maybe ya can join Applebloom and the others this year. Just will be difficult to try and get Fluttershy out, because she tends to get real scared on Nightmare Night." She gave the little colt a little smile. "She might get out though for you Toby. Ah' am sure she will be okay taking you out trick or treating, and will have fun."

"That does sound fun, but I don't want to make Momma do something she really doesn't want to." He sighed softly. "I will ask her though if she would like to do that when Nightmare Night comes." Giving a hopeful smile. He continued to sort through the apples with Applebloom.

After separating the bad apples from the good apples and collecting them in another bushel, Applejack lifted the child on her back. Big Mac got the bushel of good apples while Applebloom got the bushel of bad apples, and Applejack trotted with Toby toward the barn with Applebloom in tow while Big Mac went to take the good apples to the house to get washed.

While in the barn Applejack let Toby climb off her back and Applebloom set down her bushel. Applejack rubbed at the top of Toby's head gently with a forehoof. "Now sugarcube, would ya like to help feed the pigs?"

He nodded. "Yes Auntie Applejack." Looking up with a bright smile.

"Well, ah'righty." She looked at Applebloom. "Sis, go get the grain and corn." Applebloom raised a forehoof up in a salute and galloped out of the barn to retrieve the sacs of grain and corn which was in the house. "While we wait for her, what do ya say Toby in helping me mash up these apples. We can always wash our hands off with the house here in the barn, so don't worry about getting messy." She giggled and Toby nodded.

Applejack sat on her haunches near the bushel and placed her forehooves into the pile of bad apples. "Now, what ya got to do sugarcube is just press the apples as hard as you can. Like this." She started pressing her forehooves down against the apples starting to crush them underneath the pressure becoming mush. "There, now ya try it Toby while Ah' do this side." He nodded and placed his hands into the bushel.

He giggled at the mushiness of the apples as he was pressing and pushing his hands into them. "Hehehe..it tickles Auntie Applejack, but this is fun." As he started to mash the apples in a steady motion pushing his palms into them hard.

"Haha..Ah' knew ya would like it sugarcube." The country mare smiled at the child as they continued to mash the apples.

Applebloom returned with the sacs of grain and corn with one in her mouth and the other one on her back. She watched the two mashing up the apples and giggled. She placed the two sacs by Applejack. "Here ya go sis. Haha..well, it looks like yall are having a good ol' time." She smiled at both of them as she opened the top of the sacs with her teeth.

"Ah'right Applebloom, pour the grain and corn in, and ya can join in as we all mix it up." Applebloom nodded as she poured in the grain first, then the corn throwing the empty sacs to the side. She sat down on her haunches and placed her forehooves into the bushel and all three started mixing up the grain, corn, and mushed apples.

After mixing all of the ingredients together Applejack looked up at the two. "Ah'right yall, let's go get our hands and hooves washed before we let the pigs out." She stood up on all four legs as the two followed suit and they went over to a side of the barn where a hose sat. She grabbed at the nozzle with her teeth and reached up with a foreleg to turn the hose on.

The water came out in a steady stream as Applejack washed her forelegs and forehooves off first. "Ah'right sugarcubes, just hold out your hands and hooves, and Ah'll get them taken care of." She winked at the child and Applebloom. The two nodded and held out their arms and forelegs. Applejack pointed the nozzle at them and washed all of the mushy mess off. Making sure they were nice and clean, she reached up to turn off the hose and placed the nozzle back on it's nozzle rest.

She looked down at the little colt and gave a smirk. She trotted behind him and lifted him up onto her back. "How would ya like to ring the dinner bell for the pigs Toby?"

"I would like that Auntie Applejack." He said excitedly as she chuckled and trotted over to the dinner bell. Applebloom followed behind the two and stood underneath the handle to open the gate for the pigs to come out. "Just stand up on my back sugarcube, and on the count of three ring it." He nodded and carefully stood up on her back. "Ah'right, ready? One...two...three!"

Toby reached up and pulled at the string which was attached to a gold bell. Applejack poured the mixture into the troth as Applebloom leaped up and pulled down the handle to lift the wooden gate. The pigs came rushing out and started scarfing down their meal.

"Woo doggy! Ya did a very fine job helping sugarcube, Ah'm proud of ya." She looked up at him on her back and chuckled softly.

He blushed. "Thank you Auntie Applejack. That was very fun, but messy." He giggled with a bright smile.

Applebloom looked up at him as they was walking out the barn. "That was a mighty fine job indeed buddy. Ah' am proud of ya too." She smiled brightly up at him.

Big Mac came trotting back out of the house as he watched the three exit the barn with smiles on the face and chuckling. He trotted toward them. "Well, now, it looks like yall had a fun time feeding the pigs." He smiled at the three.

"We sure did Big Mac It was messy, but very fun." Toby giggled as Applejack bent on her forelegs to let him climb off.

Big Mac rubbed at the top of his head with a forehoof. "Well, that is good to hear big guy. Ah' know, how would ya like to help me plow the field? Ya can plant the seeds into the soil while Ah' plow. It is suppose to rain tomorrow, so we should have a good field of corn." He looked down at the child with a smile. "What do ya say Toby, would ya like to help?"

Toby looked up at him and nodded as he looked up at Applejack. "Can I Auntie Applejack?"

"Of course sugarcube. Me and Applebloom will be in the house helping Granny Smith bake some apple pies when yall get done, ah'right." She gave him a gentle rub on his head as he nodded. Her and Applebloom trotted toward the house.

"Hop on big guy." Big Mac leant down on his forelegs and Toby climbed off onto his back. Big Mac turned and trotted toward the piece of farmland that was bare. As he was trotting he turned to look up at the child. "Heya big guy, Applejack told me about what happened with your mom and Ah' sure am sorry that ya lost her." He sighed deeply. "Ah' would like to tell ya though, that ya made her proud last night at the talent show. Ah' was there, and ya filled my heart up with your piano playing."

Toby smiled softly. "Thank you Big Mac. It is okay though, because I know she still lives in my heart and she watches over me." As he sat on the stallion's back.

"Also, Ah' heard that your dad blamed ya for the loss of your mom Toby." He stopped trotting and leant on his forelegs to let him climb off. As he climbed of, Big Mac gently moved him in front of him and placed his forehooves on his shoulders gently looking into his eyes. "Ya listen to me big guy, it was not your fault at all for what happened to your mom. It was a bad accident, and ya didn't deserve any of the blame your dad put on you, do ya understand me?" Asking in a serious yet gentle tone.

Toby looked up at him and nodded with small tears stinging at his eyes. "Yes I understand Big Mac. Thank you for that." He wrapped his little arms around the stallion's big neck and laid his head against his chest sighing softly.

Big Mac reached up with a foreleg and rubbed at his back. "Now, there ain't no need to thank me Toby, Ah'm just telling ya the truth." He smiled down at the small child and gently pulled him away to look back into his eyes. "If ya would like Toby, ya can call me either Uncle Big Mac, or if it is okay, ya can call me Papa Big Mac. Ah' won't mind with whatever ya choose to call me." Giving him a warm smile and wink.

Toby looked up and smiled happily. "I think I will like to call you Papa Big Mac." He giggled as Big Mac reached up to rub at his head gently.

"Well, that sounds mighty fine with me big guy." He chuckled. "Now how about we go do some plowing." He lifted the little colt back up and made his way toward the empty area of the farm.

As Celestia's sun was slowly descending, now casting a warm deep golden hue over Equestria, Big Mac and Toby were just finishing up with the plowing. Big Mac took big collar attached to the plow and turned to look at the rows that would soon be many stalks of corn.

"Well Toby, Ah' would have to say we did a mighty fine job." He stood on his legs looking proudly as he smiled down at the

little colt.

Toby looked up at him with a bright smile and nodded. "Yes we did Papa Big Mac. Thank you for letting me help you with the plowing."

"Ya are very welcome big guy. Like Applejack said, the more help the better." He chuckled and gently rubbed at the top of

his head with a forehoof. He then lifted the child up onto his back and turned to make the way to the house.

Applejack, Applebloom, and Granny Smith were outside sitting on the porch enjoying the view of Celestia's sun as the two

came trotting up to them. "Well, now, did ya have a good time with Big Mac sugarcube?" She smiled at Toby on Big Mac's

back.

"Yes Auntie Applejack. Papa Big Mac told me when the seeds begin to grow then you will have bunches of corn and I could come pick some for me and Momma if I want to." He smiled at her.

"That would be ah'right with me sugarcube. Ya will love our corn as much as ya love our apples." She chuckled as she tipped her hat. "Well, Ah' guess it is time to get ya back home so you can eat dinner with Fluttershy."

He nodded. "Okay Auntie Applejack." Big Mac leant down to let him climb off. After he got on the ground he turned and gave Big Mac a hug. "Bye Papa Big Mac, I had a good time today, and I learned a lot of what it takes to work here on your farm." He sighed softly. "I love you Papa Big Mac."

Big Mac felt his eyes on the verge of tears, but closed them to prevent himself from crying. "Aww..well, Ah' love you too big guy. Ya can come by Sweet Apple Acres anytime ya want, ah'right?" He rubbed at the child's back with a forehoof.

Toby tilted his head back to look up at him. "I would like that Papa Big Mac." Giving him a big smile as he gently broke away and turned to walk toward the other three. He walked to Granny Smith first and lightly wrapped his arms around her neck and laid his head against her chest fur. "Bye Granny, thank you for the breakfast this morning. I really liked it, and it was very good."

Granny Smith smiled warmly and hugged him back with a wrinkled foreleg. "Nyah..ya are very welcome little fella, Ah'm glad ya enjoyed it, but there ain't no need to thank me. Ah' was honored to fix it for ya. Ah' can't wait to see you again, ya are a very sweet little colt and don't ya forget that, ya understand?" He looked up and nodded as she leaned her head down to give him a gentle kiss on the forehead.

He gently broke his hug from Granny and walked up to Applebloom who patted him on the shoulder looking at him. "Bye Toby, Ah' enjoyed you coming to visit today. Ah' knew ya would love here at Sweet Apple Acres." Giving him a little nuzzle on the top of his head.

He blushed. "I enjoyed being here Applebloom. Hehe.. I had fun mashing up those apples with you and Auntie Applejack." They all chuckled in unison as Toby turned to see Applejack leaned on her forelegs for him to climb on.

"Hop on sugarcube, and let's get ya home." She said softly as he climbed up onto her back. "Ah'll be back in a little bit Apples." She waved a forehoof at them.

"Bye everyone, thank you for letting me come visit the farm." Toby waved a hand at them.

"Ya are welcome big guy. See ya next time." Big Mac smiled warmly and waved a forehoof along with the other two as they watched Applejack trotting off toward Ponyville and Fluttershy's cottage.

*Woof..woof* The bark of Winona could be heard as she came running out of the house and caught up to Applejack and Toby. "Ya want to join us girl, hop on." She yipped and hopped on her back sitting beside Toby.

Toby reached a hand up and started to gently stroke from her head down her back. "Hi Winona." He smiled at the dog and she licked at his face yipping as he giggled happily. Applejack followed suit in chuckling herself.

Applebloom and Granny Smith drew their attention to Big Mac and asked curiously in unison. "Papa Big Mac?"

"Hey, what can Ah' say, Toby needs a father figure in his life, and Ah' volunteered to be that for him." The two mares d'awwed at him and he just shook his head. "Ah'right, ah'right, let's get in the house and get supper ready." They giggled as they trotted in. Before Big Mac entered into the house he turned to look out to see the three just going over the last hill before disappearing. "Ah' love you big guy, and Ah'll always be here for ya." He thought to himself as he trotted in and shut the door.


	24. Chapter Twenty-Three: Baking with Pinkie

Chapter Twenty-Three: Baking with Pinkie

As all of the residents of Ponyville were still comfortably asleep in their homes, inside the Sugarcube Corner Pinkie Pie was wide awake in her room at the top of the bakery and getting ready for the day. She hopped out of her bed startling Gummy awake. The toothless alligator just blinked is purple eyes as he looked at his owner's giddiness.

She scooped him up in her forehooves and hugged him tightly against her chest squeezing him to the brink of his eyes popping in and out. "Good morning Gummy. Today is going to be a super duper fun day today. I am going to bring little wittle Toby to Sugarcube Corner and teach him how to bake some super sweet yummy in the tummy treats." She pulled Gummy away from her chest looking into his eyes with a beaming smile.

Suddenly there was a flash outside of Pinkie's bedroom window followed by the rumbling of thunder that caused Pinkie to toss Gummy up in the air and landing on Pinkie's bed. She trotted over to her window and looked out to see it pouring rain. She looked up to see the sky covered with light grey clouds preventing Celestia's sun from peeking through.

"Gosh, it looks like Rainbow and the other pegasi are on heavy duty weather patrol today." She closed her eyes for a second and shook her head opening them up again. "No matter, me and little wittle Toby are still going to have bushel loads of super duper funny fun today." She trotted over to her closet and dug out her raincoat which was baby blue all over, the same design of balloons as her cutie mark on the back, and pink and poofy around the hood and along the zipper.

She trotted over to Gummy laying on her bed. "I shall be back Gummy. Keep your eyes on everything til' I get back, okie dokie lokie?" Gummy just blinked as she scooped him up in her forelegs and kissed on the top of his scaly head. "Be good Gummy." She put him back down on her bed and trotted out of her room.

She was trotting down the hallway when she heard the small cries of the two smallest residents of Sugarcube Corner, Pound and Pumpkin Cake, the twin foals of Mr. and Mrs. Cake. They were standing up in their cribs with their forelegs reaching up on top of the rails. Pinkie smiled warmly at the two and trotted into their room.

Pound Cake is a pegasus colt with a pale yellow coat, brown mane and tail, and deep brown eyes. His sister Pumpkin Cake is a unicorn filly with a light yellow coat, orange mane and tail with the mane tied with a baby blue bow, and bright blue eyes. They giggled as the watched the bubbly pink pony come trotting in.

"Heey there you two!" She laughed as she walked up to them and gave them a nuzzle on the noses. "Guess what Pound and Pumpkin? I am going to bring a special guest for you guys to meet. He is little wittle just like you and he is very nice." She rubbed at the top of each of their heads with a forehoof. "His name is Toby, and you will love him like I do. I can't wait for you both to meet him." She gave them a kiss on their foreheads. "I will be back soon." She beamed at them then trotted out of their room.

As she trotted downstairs to exit Sugarcube Corner she was greeted by Mrs. Cake who was cleaning the display case which displayed the cakes, cookies, and other sweets they bake. She had a bright cyan coat with a deep pink mane and tail with a light pink stripe in each, magenta eyes, and three cupcakes with pink frosting and a cherry on top in a triangular shape as her cutie mark.

"Ah, good morning Pinkie dear. May I ask where are you headed off this morning in the rain?" Asking with a curious look.

"Oh, I am just going by Fluttershy's and see if Toby would like to come and bake some super duper yummy in the tummy sweets with me." A beaming smile spreading across her face. "I am sure that you and Mr. Cake will love him. He is little wittle and just a cutie wutie." Giggling happily.

"Aw.. well I would like to meet the little one. You have been talking about him for a while now, and me and Carrot Cake haven't even met him yet." Cup Cake gave her a soft smile.

"Don't worry, you will." She put her hood over her head. "Well, I shall be back." She trotted out of the bakery and made her way toward Fluttershy's.

Fluttershy was up feeding all of her animals which she let the outside critters come in from the rain. "I am glad I brought you in my precious ones. I couldn't let you have your breakfasts outside in this weather." The chittered and chirped as the smiled at her while eating. "I will be back my friends, I am going to go wake up my precious little Toby."

She turned to trot upstairs to her bedroom. Reaching the top she looked over to see the child sleeping peacefully underneath the big warm bed sheets and smiled warmly at the sight. "He is so adorable when he is sleeping like Rarity said." She quietly trotted over to the bed.

Her heart melted as she saw him curled up under the covers with his head laid comfortably on the pillow. Instead of nuzzling him the cheek to wake him up she very quietly pulled back the covers, sat on her haunches close to the bed, and lifted her forelegs up on the bed very carefully putting them underneath his small frame and lifting him up. She brought him toward her chest and cradled him in her forelegs.

"My precious little Toby." She thought to herself as she gently leaned down to give him a soft kiss on his forehead and started to rock him gently. She reached over to the table by her bed and carefully lifted the brim of his glasses with her teeth gently placing them on for him.

He let out a soft yawn as he blinked his eyes open. He looked up to see her beautiful blue eyes looking down at him and a warm smile on her face. He smiled up at her and looked to see he was cradled in her forelegs as he sighed softly. "Good morning Momma." He reached up to hug her around her neck and laid his head against her warm and soft chest fur. He sighed softly as he could her heartbeat soothing his ears.

She repositioned her forelegs to hold him properly. She placed one underneath his legs and flank while wrapping the other one lightly around his back. "Good morning sweetheart." She kissed the top of his head and laid her cheek on it letting her flowing pink mane fall over him like a blanket.

She held him in that position for several minutes before lifting her head up to look down at him. A flash of lightning their attention and the loud rumble of thunder could be heard. This startled Toby causing him to hug her neck a little tighter and turning his head to bury it in her chest as he started to shake. She frowned down at the little colt and immediately started to rub up and down his back gently and nuzzling the top of his head to try calming him down.

"Shh..it's okay sweetheart. It is just the pegasi doing weather patrol, nothing to be worried about." She rubbed at his back as he looked up at her with a little smile. "They are just making sure all the flowers, vegetables, and other plants get water so they can grow." Nuzzling gently at his cheek as he blushed and his smile grew. "That's better sweetie. Now what do you say we go downstairs and find you something to eat, okay Toby?" He nodded as she carefully hovered in the air and carried him in her forelegs downstairs.

As they reached the bottom of the stairs she gently lowered him onto the floor. He smiled up at her softly and turned toward all of the animals that was enjoying their breakfasts, even Mr. Bear. "Hi everyone." He waved as they returned the wave with their paws and talons giving him chitters and chirps all around. He walked over to sit on the rug beside Mr. Bear while Fluttershy trotted into the kitchen to prepare Toby's breakfast.

He looked up at the bear with a big smile. "Good morning to you Mr. Bear." Mr. Bear let out a happy rumble and scooped the child up in a big yet gentle bearhug. Toby giggled and rubbed at him on the top of his head between his ears. There was a knock at the door. "Haha..you can put me down now Mr. Bear so I can go see who it is." He put Toby down and the little colt went to the door.

He opened the door and looked up to see the pink party pony. "Hi Auntie Pinkie." Stepping aside to let her trot inside the cottage.

She scooped the child up in her forelegs and gave him a big hug nuzzling her cheek against his. "Hi there little wittle Toby." She shut the door and set him down onto the floor taking her hood off. "How is my cutie wutie of a nephew doing today?" She leaned down on her forelegs to give him a nuzzle on the nose.

He blushed. "I am doing good Auntie Pinkie, just woke up. Momma is in the kitchen making me some breakfast." He give her a hug of his own around her neck as she reached up to rub at his back with a foreleg and gave him a kiss on the top of the head.

Fluttershy came hovering into the den with a plate and what appeared to be some kind of sandwich. She saw Pinkie and gave her a soft smile. "Oh, um.. hi Pinkie. What are you doing here.. um.. if it is okay for me to ask, especially in this kind of weather?" She lowered to the floor handing Toby his plate. "Here you go sweetie, it is a lettuce and tomato sandwich with fresh lettuce leaves and slices of tomato. I hope you like it sweetheart."

He looked up at her as he gently accepted the plate. "Thank you Momma." He gave her and Pinkie a soft smile as he went over to sit on the rug with the animals. The two mares smiled brightly at the sight as Pinkie turned to Fluttershy.

"Whew wee it is raining like fillies and colts out there." Her and Fluttershy trotted over to sofa to take a seat. "Anyway there, I was wondering if the little wittle cutie wutie would like to come to the Sugarcube Corner with me and bake some super duper yummy sweet treats?" A pleading and beaming smile formed across her face.

"Um.. it is okay with me.. um.. if Toby would like to go." She gave Pinkie a warm smile. She turned to Toby who was eating his sandwich. "Sweetheart, would you like to go to the Sugarcube Corner with your Auntie Pinkie Pie?"

He made sure to finish the bite he was chewing on before responding with a big smile. "Yes Momma, that sounds like fun." He turned toward Pinkie with the same big smile. "Really Auntie Pinkie, I can come and help you bake?"

"Of course you can silly willy. You will get to officially meet Mr. and Mrs. Cake and their foals Pumpkin and Pound Cake." She giggled excitedly as Toby giggled in return and went back to eating his sandwich. She turned to Fluttershy. "Would you like to come too Fluttershy? It will be loads of funny fun fun with both of you."

Fluttershy smiled softly. "Well.. um.. I.." She was gently cut off as the little colt spoke up after finishing another bite of his sandwich.

"Please Momma? I would like for you to come with us. It will real fun with all three of us." He looked up at her with a pleading smile.

She couldn't refuse. "Okay sweetie, I will come with you and Pinkie." She gave him a warm smile as he started on the second half of his sandwich. "I would like to see how Pound and Pumpkin have been doing. Are they still a hoofful since your first foalsitting for them Pinkie?"

"They are two hooffuls to be exact, but nothing that Pinkie Pie can't handle." She smirked, crossed her forelegs, and nodded proudly. Fluttershy giggled softly at her pink friend with a smile.

Toby finished the second half of his sandwich and carefully got up. "I am going to go throw my plate away Momma and wash my hands so I can go get dressed." He smiled at her and Pinkie as he went into the kitchen. He came back out after a minute and started up the stairs.

"Sweetie, after you get changed... um... could you maybe get my raincoat in my closet... um.. if that is okay?" Fluttershy asked the child gently.

"Yes Momma." He gave her a soft smile then ascended the stairs.

"He is such a cutie wutie Fluttershy. He has come a long way since you found him and we first met him." Pinkie smiled brightly.

Fluttershy nodded in agreement. "I know Pinkie, I am so proud of him. He isn't timid anymore like he was to begin with, his stuttering is gone, and he haven't had any nightmares anymore." She looked at her pink friend with tears stinging her eyes. "I believe him saying goodbye to his mommy in the talent show Saturday relieved him of some of that pain he has endured." She sighed deeply.

Pinkie nodded happily. "I agree with you my flying friend. He has suffered so much from the loss of his mommy to him being treated badly by that super duper mean meanie pants of a daddy, and he is as sweet as a million cupcakes." Both giggled and nodded in agreement.

Toby came downstairs dressed in his all red outfit with royal blue jacket with hood. He carefully carried Fluttershy's coat in his outstretched arms. It was the same creamy yellow as her coat all over, with pink cuffs on all of the legs, pink around the hood, and three pink butterflies on the back same as her cutie mark. He walked up to her. "Here you go Momma."

She gently took it from him with her forelegs. "Thank you sweetheart." Giving him a warm smile as she put it on. After zipping it up she turned toward her animal friends with Angel hopping up to her. She leaned down to kiss the top of his head between his ears. "You are in charge my Angel baby while we are gone." He chittered and saluted her and Toby.

She leant forward on her forelegs to allow Toby to climb up on her back as he pulled his hood over his head. He looked at all of the animals and Angel waving at them. "Bye everyone, I will see you all later." They chittered and chirped waving back at him.

The three exited the cottage and Fluttershy carefully shut her door. They trotted onto the dirt path and headed toward the Sugarcube Corner with Pinkie hopping happily.

Arriving at Sugarcube Corner, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Toby entered to see Mr. and Mrs. Cake tending to the two foals. Pinkie Pie smiled brightly at the two. "Hey there Mr. and Mrs. Cake." She said giddily as Fluttershy followed behind with the little colt on her back.

"Hello dears." Mrs. Cake responded while cradling Pound Cake in one foreleg and trying to feed him from a bottle of milk with the other foreleg as she sat on her haunches.

"Hey there girls." Mr. Cake responded next while tending to Pumpkin Cake. Mr. Cake whose name is Carrot Cake has a sunflower yellow coat with a bright orange and mane, green eyes, and as his cutie mark he has three slices of carrot cake in a triangular shape.

Mrs. Cake smiled at the two. "Finally was able to get Pound here to drink his milk." She looked past Fluttershy to see the small child on her back. "Aww..is that the little one." Giving him a big warm smile.

Pinkie nodded vigorously with a big bright smile and turned to reach up and lift Toby off Fluttershy's back. "Mr. and Mrs. Cake I would like for you both to meet Toby." She placed him on the ground as she sat on her haunches behind him gently placing her forehooves on his shoulders. "Toby, I would like for you to meet Mr. and Mrs. Cake, the owners of Sugarcube Corner."

He stood and looked up at the couple while they were holding the foals. "Hi Mr. and Mrs. Cake." He watched the two foals with a warm smile and gave a little wave. The two foals turned their eyes from their parents to the child and released their mouths from the bottles. They were struggling in the forelegs of the two adults until they finally climbed out and crawled toward Toby.

He watched the two as they crawled up to him. Pinkie pointed at each of the foals. "Toby, this is Pumpkin and Pound Cake." Giving him a bright smile. "Hi there Pound and Pumpkin. Aren't you two very cute babies." He carefully reached out a hand to them.

The foals looked curiously at the creature before them, but ended up giggling and tapped at his hand with their forehooves. He looked up at the adult Cakes as the trotted up. "They are very cute Mr. and Mrs. Cake."

Mrs. Cake smiled down at the child with a big grin. "Well, thank you dear. It is a pleasure to meet you Toby." She reached a foreleg up and pulled him to her in a warm hug. "You are as adorable as Pinkie Pie has been telling us."

Mr. Cake reached a forehoof up and gently rubbed at his shoulder. "It is great to meet you young fella. Yes, Pinkie has been telling us all about you, and she was right about you being a very sweet gentlecoat. I would say that even the little ones like you." The foals were giggling and smiling giddily at the child.

Mrs. Cake gently broke her hug with Toby as the two adult Cakes picked up the foals. "You go back to the kitchen and enjoy the day with your Auntie Pinkie Toby dear. We are going to go put the little ones to bed after we get done changing them." She gave the little colt a little nuzzle on the top of his head. and Mr. Cake gave him a rub on the head with a forehoof before the two went upstairs.

"Okie dokie lokie, what do you both say we go bake some super yummy yummy in the tummy sweets?" Pinkie asked with a ear splitting grin as she hopped toward the kitchen. Fluttershy and the little colt giggled at her excitement as the followed behind her.

Upon entering the kitchen Toby looked around in wonder at the spacious room. The cabinets and counters was forest green with flower silhouettes on the cabinet doors and cupcake wooden cutouts that had white as the bottom, light pink icing for the middle, and a deep pink round top.

There was a mixer and recipe book set out on the center counter. Pinkie Pie hopped in front of the counter and turned toward the two. She leaned down to eye level with Toby nuzzling at his nose with hers. "What would my cutie wutie nephew like to bake today? We can bake cupcakes, cookies, a cake, or maybe cupcake cookies. Whatever you want little wittle Toby." She rubbed at his cheek with a forehoof giving him a bright smile.

He blushed and thought. "Could we bake some cookies Auntie Pinkie?"

She nodded happily and hopped up and down. "Of course silly willy." She rubbed at the top of his and turned to look at the cookbook. She turned to the section of cookie recipes and carefully looked through them. "Ah, ha here we go. We can bake super duper sweet sugar cookies." Beaming with excitement.

Toby smiled happily and nodded. "Oh, I love sugar cookies. My Mommy and me used baked sugar cookies once, and it was so much fun. It was another thing we enjoyed doing together." As he walked over to Pinkie to look at the cookbook as Fluttershy carefully followed behind.

"First, we must gather the ingredients." She placed a hoof on the recipe page. "Let's see... hmm... we need one cup flour. Now where did I put that flour last time I used it." She scanned the room and looked up to find a sack of flour at the top of a shelf. "Oh, silly willy me, I forgot putting it up there after I baked that cake for you at the Canterlot Celebration." She turned to Fluttershy with a awkward smile. "Fluttershy, my shy friend could you.."

She was gently cut off by the pegasus. "Of course Pinkie." She hovered up in the air and retrieved the flour and a cup from one of the cabinet's shelves. She placed the sack on the floor and the cup on the counter. "There you go." She hovered over and stood next to Toby who giggled and gave her a big smile.

"Thank you Fluttershy." She leaned her head down to the removed a clip that she used to close it and reached up to grab at the cup to scoop the flower into. She poured the flour into the mixture and as she was about to put the clip back on the sack she let out a sneeze causing a cloud of flour to shower the kitchen and all three of it's occupants.

"Bless you Auntie Pinkie." Toby giggled as he took his glasses off for a second to wipe the flour off and shake the flour off himself. Fluttershy giggled as well and shook the flour off herself.

Pinkie blinked and giggled as she shook the flour off herself. "Thanks my cutie wutie nephew. I will clean this up after we get the sweet yummy cookies in the oven." She looked at the next ingredient on the list. "Next, we need two cups of sugar." She trotted over to the cabinets and retrieved the sugar to put it on the counter.

She turned to Toby and gently lifted him up on her back so he can reach the counter. "How would you like to add the sugar Toby?" She tilted her head back giving him a big smile.

He nodded. "Yes Auntie Pinkie." He replied happily as he reached for the cup and scooped one out to pour into the mixer, then scooped another cup to make two. "There, two cups of sugar." He put the cup back down on the counter.

Pinkie smiled and let him climb off her back. She then turned to the book. "Okie dokie lokie, now we need two eggs." She trotted over to the refrigerator and retrieved two eggs and a glass of milk. She set the glass on the counter and proceeded to crack the eggs one at a time putting them in the mixer. She threw the eggshells in the trash.

"Final ingredient is two cups of milk." She poured one cup of milk adding it to the mix, and then poured a second cup. With just a little bit of milk in the glass she gulped down the rest receiving a giggle from the other two. "Alright, stand back. This could get messy." She licked her lips as she started the mixer and the little colt stood back next to Fluttershy as she smiled softly down at him.

After the sugar cookie dough was nicely mixed Pinkie set the oven on its required temperature, retrieved a flat metal rectangular pan and laid a non-stick plastic type of paper on top. She grabbed the mixing bowl and poured the dough onto the pan. "Haha.. perfection. Okie dokie lokie you two, let's start turning this doughy dough dough into some scrumptiously sweet cookies." She clapped her forehooves excitedly as the two approached the counter with Pinkie lifting the child up and letting him sit on the counter to help.

Pinkie broke the dough into three different sections for each of them and enough dough to make two cookies each. Pinkie decided to make one cookie in the shape of a cupcake and the other in the shape of he pet alligator Gummy. Fluttershy made her cookies into the shape of a butterfly and Angel Bunny. Toby was carefully forming his dough into a heart and just a regular round cookie.

The three placed their cookies on the pan and Pinkie smiled brightly at their creations. "Ooh, they look wonderful you two. Now let's put them in the oven and wait until they get done." She retrieved an oven mitten and grabbed the pan to put it in the oven shutting the door.

Fluttershy and Toby looked around at the still flour covered kitchen. "Um.. Pinkie.. do you need us to help you with cleaning the kitchen?"

Pinkie placed one forehoof on the pegasus' shoulder and one on Toby's shoulder shaking her head. "Nope, don't worry your pretty little heads about it. Your Auntie Pinkie has it all under control." Giving them a big bright smile.

Fluttershy furrowed her brows in a bit of annoyed manner. "I am a year older than you though Pinkie." She sighed softly shaking her head giggling at her pink friend. She couldn't stay annoyed at Pinkie.

"Watch this little wittle Toby." Suddenly Pinkie retrieved a white apron. Fluttershy felt what was coming and gently placed her foorehooves on the little colts shoulders and sat on her haunches. The pink party pony started to immediately clean the kitchen speeding around the room in a pink blur. In a few seconds the kitchen was sparkling clean. "Whew, that was a doozy." Pinkie panted as she put the apron back up in the pantry.

Fluttershy and Toby laughed at Pinkie's randomness. "Haha..that was very fast Auntie Pinkie."

She patted the top of his head with a forehoof. "Oh, your Auntie Pinkie Pie is just awesome you little wittle cutie wutie." She gave him a bright smile then look at Fluttershy. "Just don't tell Rainbow I said that or she will be pranking me for the rest of my life."

"Um.. I won't tell.. um.. I promise." She gave a shy smile.

Pinkie eyed her intently. "Well, to make sure you mean it, you know what you got to do." Fluttershy sighed softly. Pinkie put a forehoof up to stop her for a second. She looked down at Toby. "Now my nephew, this is my patented Pinkie Pie promise. If you ever make a Pinkie promise, you have to keep it, okay Toby?"

He nodded. "Yes Auntie Pinkie." He looked up at her then looked at Fluttershy to watch her make it.

"She is right sweetheart, if you don't keep a Pinkie Pie promise.. um.. well, let's just say she gets real mad and will do everything she can to make sure you keep it. Just watch what I do sweetie, and you can do it when you make a Pinkie promise." She took a deep breath.

"Cross my heart." She placed her forehoof on her chest and made a cross. "Hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eyes." She then carefully lifted her forehoof up and placed it against her eye to act like she was sticking a cupcake in her eye. Toby couldn't help but giggle.

"That's much better Fluttershy." Pinkie giggled and patted her on the top of her head. The oven bell rang. "Ooh, yes the yummy yummy sweet cookies are done." She placed the oven mitten back on and opened the oven door to retrieve the pan. She licked her lips as the scent of freshly baked sugar cookies wafted through the kitchen. Toby and Fluttershy sniffed the air and sighed warmly.

"Mm.. they smell very good Auntie Pinkie. Don't they Momma?" He looked up at her happily.

She nodded and gave him a kiss on the top of his head. "Oh, yes they do sweetheart."

Pinkie trotted over to the pantry and pulled out icing dispenser bags of an array of colors. "When they cool down, it will be time to decorate them." A beaming smile formed across her face.

After the cookies cooled and the three applied the icing to them they revealed their finished cookie creations. Fluttershy's butterfly cookie had yellow frosting as it's foundation, pink around the edges of the wings, and three pink lines on the top and bottom of both sides on the inside of the wings. Her Angel Bunny cookie had all white frosting, pink on the inside of the ears, and black gumdrops for the eyes.

For Pinkie's two cookies, her Gummy shaped cookie had all green frosting with two purple gumdrops for the eyes. Her cupcake shaped cookie had brown icing for the bottom, pink for the middle, and a red gumdrop to resemble a cherry.

Toby smiled at his two cookies. His heart shaped cookie had all red frosting with pink as the outline, and he had pink icing inside the heart spelling out the word "MOM" in the middle. He used yellow frosting for the base on his round cookie and red icing to make a smiley face.

Fluttershy smiled at all of the beautifully decorated cookies, but her heart melted when she saw the heart shaped one of Toby's with "MOM" on it. "Toby sweetie, that one is beautiful." She pointed at it with her hoof.

Toby smiled happily at her. "Thank you Momma. I made it for you." He grabbed it and gently handed it to her. "I couldn't fit Momma on it."

Fluttershy felt tears sting her eyes as she gently accepted the cookie. "Aw.. sweetheart is this really for me?" He nodded giving her a big smile. She gently placed the cookie down on the pan and gave him a warm hug and nuzzled at the top of his head. "Thank you my precious little one. I love you Toby." Giving the top of his head a tender kiss.

Pinkie felt tears sting at her own eyes. She thought for a second and trotted over to a cabinet. She pulled out a roll of clear plastic wrap tearing a piece off with her teeth and trotted back over to the two. "Here Fluttershy, you can wrap it in this and keep it as long as you want if you don't want to eat it." Giving her a big warm smile.

Fluttershy gently took the plastic wrap. "Thank you Pinkie. I know I don't want to eat this special cookie, because my precious little Toby made it for me." She very gently broke the hug so she can wrap the cookie up in the plastic wrap.

Pinkie hopped in place giddily. "Now let's munch down on these other yummy yummy in the tummy sweet cookies." The other two giggled and nodded in agreement as they started to eat at their cookies. Pinkie hopped over to the refrigerator to retrieve another glass of milk for the three to share.

After enjoying their cookies and milk Fluttershy and Toby decided to help Pinkie clean up the mixer, and make sure everything was put in it's place. They returned into the lobby of the bakery while Mr. and Mrs. Cake was coming downstairs. "Well, it looks like you three had a good time." Carrot Cake spoke up.

"Oh Fluttershy dear, that is a nice looking cookie, but how come you didn't eat it?" Cup Cake asked as she pointed at the heart shaped cookie.

"Oh, Toby made it for me, and it is so nice that I didn't want to eat it." She blushed and looked down at the little colt who was standing beside her.

Cup Cake knelt down giving Toby a warm smile. "Well, that was very sweet of you Toby." She reached up and rubbed along his arm very gently. "It was a pleasure meeting you sweetie. I do apologize though that we didn't spend too much time getting to know each other. Sometimes, it is difficult to get our little ones to go to sleep."

"That is okay Mrs. Cake, you don't have to be sorry for anything. They are cute little babies." He looked up at her.

"Well, thank you dear, me and Carrot truly appreciate that." She gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek. "Now you can come back anytime sweetie and spend time with Pinkie Pie." She carefully pulled him with a foreleg to her giving her a soft hug.

He returned the hug with his arms gently around her neck laying his head against her chest. "Thank you Mrs. Cake, I will like to come back again. I had fun baking with Auntie Pinkie." They gently broke the hug as Mr. Cake gently placed a hoof on his shoulder and looked down.

"Yea little guy, you are welcome here anytime. It was great meeting you Toby, and maybe next time we can talk to you more. You are a great gentle little colt Toby, never change who you are." Mrs. Cake nodded in agreement.

"Thank you Mr. Cake and don't worry, I won't change." He smiled up softly at Mr. Cake and turned toward Pinkie. He walked up to her and gave her a hug around her neck sighing softly as he laid his head on her chest. "Thank you Auntie Pinkie for letting me come today bake cookies with you. It was very fun."

Pinkie nuzzled at the top of his head and hugged him back with a foreleg around his back. "You are very welcome my cutie wutie nephew. I enjoyed it with you and Fluttershy. Remember, anytime you want to come and help me back, I am always available, okie dokie lokie?" She gently pulled him away and looked down at him.

He nodded "Yes Auntie Pinkie." He smiled up at her and saw Fluttershy knelt on her forelegs for him to climb onto her. He obliged and waved at Pinkie and The Cakes. "Bye Auntie Pinkie, and bye Mr. and Mrs. Cake."

"Bye dear." Mrs. Cake waved a forehoof. "Bye little guy." Mr. Cake replied as the two then waved at Fluttershy before trotting into the kitchen.

"Bye Fluttershy and little wittle Toby." Pinkie smiled brightly as she waved a forehoof.

"Bye Pinkie." Fluttershy spoke softly as she waved a forehoof back and trotted out of the Sugarcube Corner and headed back toward her cottage with the rain coming down lightly.

Pinkie stood at the door of the bakery and watched as the two headed off. However, she gave a frown as she felt her pinkie senses acting up. "Oh, gosh, that isn't good. Nothing appears to be wrong though, but something doesn't feel right." She thought to herself as she carefully walked back into the Sugarcube Corner.


	25. Chapter Twenty-Four: City in the Sky

Chapter Twenty-Four: City in the Sky

Soaring high above the clouds enjoying the warm light of Celestia's sun, Rainbow Dash looked over Ponyville with a big smile. She was performing all sorts of tricks from back flips to somersaults in the air as she was enjoying the morning wind brushing against her fur and wings. She watched as some of the ponies were outside watering their gardens and opening up the shops.

"Hey Rainbow Dash!" Somepony yelled out to her. She looked down below her to find the pegasus filly Scootaloo looking up at her with a cheerful grin standing on her scooter. 'What are you up to?"

Rainbow flew down to the ground and landed next to her rubbing at her mane with a forehoof. "Nothing much, just showing off my awesomeness." Giving the filly a smirk. "How about you squirt, how come you aren't at school?"

"It's Spring break Dash. A whole week off school to have fun, hang out with my friends, and work on new and cool stunts since I finally have my cutie mark." Motioning her gaze toward her flank.

Rainbow Dash smirked at her and patted her on the back. "I knew you would do it Scoots. I was going to go ask Toby if he would like to go take a tour of Cloudsdale, would you like to come with us squirt?"

Scootaloo beamed with excitement. "Awesome. Of course I would like to come Rainbow, and I know the kid will love it in Cloudsdale." She kicked off on her scooter as they made their way toward Fluttershy's cottage. She looked up at Rainbow hovering above. "Wait though Rainbow, Toby isn't a pegasus and he won't be able to walk on the clouds." A look of worry came across her face.

"Don't worry Scoots, Twilight knows a spell that can let anypony walk on clouds, and I am sure it will work on the little guy although he isn't a pony." Giving the filly a reassuring smirk as Scootaloo nodded.

Rainbow lowered onto the ground as the two reached the cottage. Scootaloo placed her scooter up against the wooden fence in front of the cottage and placed her helmet on the handlebars. Rainbow reached a forehoof up to knock on the door. "Flutters, it's me and Scootaloo." She spoke up from behind the door.

The door opened to reveal the timid yellow pegasus as she gave a soft smile. "Um.. hi Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo. Please, please come in." The two nodded and trotted inside as they saw Toby helping feed the animals.

He turned to see who it was and smiled brightly waving a hand. "Hi Auntie Rainbow and Scootaloo." He was passing out acorns and nuts to the squirrels and badgers.

"Heya there little buddy." Rainbow trotted over to him and rubbed at the top of his head. "Well, well, well, it looks like Flutters not only has a colt of her own, but a young student in the art of taking care of animals." She chuckled.

Toby giggled and nodded up at her. "Oh, yes Auntie Rainbow. I love helping Momma feed the animals. It is fun." As he finished giving out the rest of the acorns and nuts.

"He has been such a good littler helper with all the critters. They enjoy him feeding them too. I am very proud of all my precious little ones." Fluttershy gave a blushing smile at the little colt as she gave him a kiss on the top of his head.

Scootaloo trotted up and patted Toby on the back. "Well, it looks like you have another special talent buddy, and that is taking care of animals." She gave him a soft smirk and rubbed his head with a forehoof.

He giggled and blushed.

The two adult mares smiled at the two young ones. Rainbow looked down at Toby and asked. "Hey little buddy, how would you like to go with Scoots and me to Cloudsdale and take a look around at where all the pegasi live?" She turned toward Fluttershy. "If that is okay with you though Flutters. We will make sure he is safe and taken care of."

"Um.. of course Rainbow Dash, you know it is okay with me if Toby wants to go with you and Scootaloo to Cloudsdale." She smiled down at the little colt then back at Rainbow. "Wait though, he won't be able to walk on the clouds." A look of worry spread across her face.

Rainbow rolled her eyes. "Don't worry Shy, we are going to Twilight's first and see if she can cast that spell on him that will allow him to walk on clouds. You know, the one she casted on Applejack and Pinkie Pie when you all came to see me at the young fliers competition."

Fluttershy nodded. "Um.. oh, yes I remember." She looked at Rainbow still with a little concern. "You don't think it will hurt him though for Twilight to cast the spell on him, do you Rainbow?" As she looked down at the little colt and stroked at his arm with a forehoof.

"Don't worry Flutters, you know Twilight is great with magic." She smirked proudly and patted the back of her fellow pegasus. "She is the element of magic after all." She gave an awkward chuckle. "Twilight will make sure to be careful with the little guy, okay? Don't you trust me?"

Fluttershy nodded softly. "Yes Rainbow Dash I trust. Um.. it is just I don't want nothing bad to happen to my precious little one." She felt a little hand on her foreleg as she looked down into the eyes of Toby.

"It is okay Momma, I will be okay." He turned to Rainbow Dash. "I would like to come with you and Scootaloo to Cloudsdale Auntie Rainbow." Giving her and Scootaloo both a big happy smile.

Scootaloo and Rainbow chuckled as Rainbow rubbed at the top of his head. "I knew you would little buddy." She turned to Fluttershy. "I will have him back before dinner Flutters, I promise."

Fluttershy smiled at Rainbow then looked down at Toby and gave him a kiss on his forehead. "Go get changed sweetheart." He nodded and went upstairs as Scootaloo followed behind him. Fluttershy turned toward Rainbow. "Um.. Rainbow.. um.. what are you planning to do when you three get up to Cloudsdale?"

"First, I am going to take him on a tour for the weather factory so he can learn how the clouds, rainbows, and all the weather is created. Then I am going to take him by the Cloudsdale stadium. I have plenty of fun for the little guy." She smiled warmly. "Don't you worry Fluttershy, we will keep him safe."

"I know you will Rainbow." She gave her a soft smile.

After a few minutes Toby and Scootaloo returned downstairs. Toby was wearing his all red outfit with royal blue hoodie with his locked sewn into it. He walked up to Fluttershy to give her a warm hug around her neck and laid his head against her soft chest fur. He sighed comfortably and looked up. "Do you want to come with us Momma?"

She leaned down and gave him a tender kiss on the forehead. "Aw.. sweetie I would love to, but I am going to stay here for today and do some cleaning around the cottage." She hugged him with a foreleg and nuzzled the top of his head. "Don't worry though, I will be here when you get back, and we will have a good dinner, okay sweetheart?"

He smiled up at her softly. "Okay Momma. I will be okay, don't worry. Auntie Rainbow and Scootaloo to look after me." He gently broke the hug.

"You just listen to your Auntie Rainbow, okay sweetie?" She rubbed at his back with a forehoof as she looked down at him with a soft smile. He nodded as he walked over to the two other pegasi.

The four made their way out of the cottage as Scootaloo got her helmet and placed it on her head and got on her scooter. Rainbow Dash bent on her forelegs. "Hop on little buddy." Smiling at the child as he walked up to her and carefully climbed up.

Fluttershy stood at the door way with a warm smile. "Have fun sweetie, and just be careful. Momma loves you." Waving forehoof at him.

He waved a hand in return. "I love you too Momma." He turned and wrapped his arms lightly around Rainbow's neck.

Rainbow smirked and turned to Fluttershy. "See you later Shy. He will be okay with us, I promise." She then looked at

Scootaloo. "Are you ready Scoots?"

The orange filly nodded. "You bet Rainbow."

Rainbow smiled at the filly then reached up to pat at one of the colt's little arms around her neck. "Alright, hold on Toby. We are going up." Chuckling softly. She bent on all four legs and carefully hovered up the air. She turned and looked down at Fluttershy waving a forehoof as she flew toward the Golden Oaks Library with the child on her back and Scootaloo following behind on her scooter.

Fluttershy watched the three as they head toward Twilight's and smiled softly before trotting back inside the cottage and

shutting the door.

Toby laughed and smiled happily as the wind blew against his face as he rode on Rainbow Dash's back. "Haha.. this is so much fun Auntie Rainbow." Scootaloo watched from below giggling as well with a big smile on her face.

Rainbow smirked at the little colt's excitement and chuckle. "Haha.. that's my little nephew. Hold on tight Toby, I will show you something real cool." Toby tightened his hug around her neck, but making sure not to hurt her. Before they approached the library, she decided to do a couple of loopy loops and slowly descended to the ground in front of the library.

Scootaloo came up behind them. "Awesome as always Rainbow Dash." She looked up the two with a beaming smile.

She rubbed at the top of the filly's head and nodded. "You know it squirt." She knocked on the door of the library. "Did you enjoy that little buddy?" Looking back at the little colt on her back.

He nodded happily. "Yes I did Auntie Rainbow. It was a little scary, but fun." Rainbow smiled and patted at the child's arms around her neck as Twilight opened the door with your magic.

"Well, hello you three. Please come in." She gave the three a warm smile stepping to the side to let them in.

"Heya Twilight, what are you up to?" Rainbow asked as they entered.

"Just straightening up the library while Spike is away in Canterlot. He was requested by Princess Celestia to come and join her and also catch up with some old friends of his." She sighed softly as looked at the three and waved a wing at Toby. "Hello there sweetheart, how are you doing on this fine morning?"

"Hi Auntie Twilight." Rainbow knelt on her forelegs to let him climb off onto the floor. "I am doing good. Auntie Rainbow and Scootaloo wants to take me to Cloudsdale." He smiled up brightly at the lavender alicorn.

Rainbow nodded. "Yes, I thought it would be fun for the little guy to explore Cloudsdale and watch how pegasi live." She reached a forehoof to rub at the back of her neck. "But of course, since he isn't a pegasus, he can't walk on clouds." She frowned a little down at the child then looked at Twilight. "Do you think you could maybe cast that cloud walking spell on him? You know, the one you casted on Pinkie Pie and Applejack when you all came to watch me at the young fliers competition?" She gave Twilight a hopeful smile.

"Well, I never tried it on any other species, but I am positive I can." She trotted up to the child and placed a forehoof on his shoulder looking down at him with a soft smile. "Toby, I just want you relax and stay calm while I perform this spell, okay? I promise I won't hurt you."

He looked up at her and nodded. "Okay Auntie Twilight, I trust you." He took a slow deep breath.

"That's right sweetheart. Now, just close your eyes Toby and relax. It won't take long." She stepped back motioning for the other two to do as well. Twilight took a deep breath and focused her attention on the little colt with his eyes closed. Her horn lit up. "Alright Toby, don't be scared, okay sweetheart?" He nodded as he kept his eyes closed slowly breathing in and out.

A purple aura surrounded the little colt as Twilight started to perform the spell. He could feel the warmth of her magic around him. He continued to slowly breathe in and out with his eyes closed as now a white light started to envelope him.

He could feel himself being lifted off the ground as Twilight focused all of her magic on him.

After a minute Twilight slowly lowered Toby back down to the floor. "Alright Toby, you can open your eyes."

He opened his eyes blinking them to see that everything was okay, and he couldn't feel any pain. He looked up to see the smiles of the three ponies.

"Are you alright sweetheart, I didn't hurt you, did I?" She asked with concern as she gently stroked at his arm with a forehoof.

He shook his head softly. "No Auntie Twilight, I am okay. It felt nice and warm like how you, Auntie Rainbow, Momma, and all of my family hugs me."

Twilight sighed with relief. "That is good. I would feel terrible if I hurt you sweetheart." Giving him a soft kiss on the forehead. "Now you can walk on the clouds Toby."

He hugged her around her neck. "Thank you Auntie Twilight." Sighing softly.

She rubbed at his back with a foreleg. "You are very welcome dear." She gently released the hug as he went back over to climb up on Rainbow Dash's back.

"See you later Twilight. Don't clean too hard now." Rainbow chuckled as the three waved bye to the princess and exited the library. As they got outside Rainbow looked at Scootaloo. "Heya squirt, would you like to go put your scooter up before we leave."

"Sure Rainbow Dash. Follow me." She kicked off on her scooter as Rainbow Dash carefully hovered into the air so not to scare Toby and flown behind the filly. She was heading toward the Cutie Mark Crusaders clubhouse.

As they arrived at the clubhouse, Rainbow lowered to the ground as Scootaloo went up ahead and went inside to put her scooter up. Rainbow sighed softly as she looked up at the sky as Toby did the same. "It sure is pretty Auntie Rainbow. I remember mommy and me used to go to the park when it was sunny and nice like today."

Rainbow smiled softly and rubbed at his arms around her neck. She thought to herself. "The little guy sure has a lot of good memories with his mommy. Makes me wonder if that jerk of a father ever spent time with him at all."

Scootaloo returned after a couple of minutes. "Alright, I am ready if you two are." She flapped her wings excitedly with a beaming smile.

Rainbow nodded. "Right on. Do you want to practice your flying Scoots?" Smirking proudly at the filly.

Scootaloo nodded. "You bet." Rainbow reached down and lifted the filly up onto a forehoof and hovered into the air. "Alright squirt, start flapping those wings. Little buddy, hold on, because here we go." Rainbow looked upwards and started flying upwards with Scootaloo flapping her wings fast and strong while Toby held onto Rainbow's neck.

As they reached above the clouds Rainbow straightened out to face toward Cloudsdale. She chuckled as she carefully lowered her forehoof to see Scootaloo hovering . "Look kid, you are doing it."

Scootaloo looked around and below herself seeing that she wasn't falling. She looked side to side to see that she was keeping herself in the air by her wings. "Yes! I'm flying. This is so awesome!" She beamed with excitement as she tried out her by doing a loop in mid air. "Oh, yea."

Toby smiled and clapped his hands. "Good job Scootaloo. Congratulations." Scootaloo smiled at the child and did another loop. "Thanks buddy."

Rainbow smiled proudly at the filly then looked toward the sky city. "Next stop, Cloudsdale." With the little colt on her back and Scootaloo hovering beside her the three headed toward Cloudsdale.

Meanwhile down in Ponyville Pinkie Pie was just leaving Sugarcube Corner and hopped toward Sweet Apple Acres. "I wonder if Applejack will know if anything was wrong with Toby." She thought to herself.

Applejack was outside working hard applebucking when Pinkie came hopping up the dirt path. Applejack looked to see her coming toward her. "Well, howdy there Pinkie. What are ya doing here on this fine day?"

Pinkie gave the country mare a big smile. "Ooh, nothing just coming by to say hello." Applejack could tell she was hiding something.

"Now sugarcube, do ya think ya can get away without telling me the truth? Ah' am the element of honesty of course." She looked at Pinkie with a stern yet concerned. "Now tell me what is on your mind."

Pinkie sighed deeply lowering her head before looking at Applejack in her eyes. "Applejack, when our little wittle Toby spent the day with you the other day, did he seem sad or anything?"

Applejack shook her head looking at her friend worriedly. "Well, nah, he enjoyed spending the day here on the farm. Why do ya ask Pinkie?" She reached up to rub at Pinkie's shoulder.

"Well, yesterday the cutie wutie and Fluttershy spent the day helping me bake some yummy sugar cookies. When they left, my pinkie sense was acting up, but it was different than usual. Something just didn't feel right." She looked at Applejack with a concerned look.

Applejack sighed deeply. "Well sugarcube, Ah' don't think it is anything to worry about. Maybe ya just didn't feel right because it was raining heavily yesterday." She patted Pinkie on the shoulder. "Anyway, if something was wrong, Ah' am sure Princess Celestia would warn Twilight and she would tell us."

Pinkie nodded and sighed softly. "I guess you are right Applejack. Maybe I am just being a worry wart. Thank you." She giggled softly.

"Not a problem sugarcube. Do ya need anything else before Ah' get back to applebucking?"

"No, not that I know of. Thanks again Applejack and have a super duper terrific day." She saluted Applejack and turned toward Ponyville and hopped along the dirt path.

Applejack just shook her head and thought to herself. "That Pinkie, she sure can be a handful. Ah' hope Ah' am right though, and nothing is wrong with the little feller." She sighed deeply as she went back to applebucking.

High above Equestria Rainbow Dash was soaring with Toby riding happily on her back as Scootaloo was gliding along beside them. Rainbow saw a cloud that overlooked the entirety of Cloudsdale and decided to land on it. "Well, here we are little buddy. Welcome to Cloudsdale." She looked back to smile at the little colt.

"WoW!" Toby looked at the cloud city in awe and his mouth agape.

Scootaloo and Rainbow both shared a chuckle. "Haha..that was my first reaction when I first came here buddy." The filly smiled at the child as she stayed hovering in the air loving the feeling of flying.

Rainbow Dash chuckled at the two. "Alright little buddy, I am going to let you down, but just take one step at a time of my back. Let's test Twilight's spell to see if it worked on you." She bent down on her forelegs.

Toby very lightly held onto Rainbow's left wing as he reached his right leg over her to carefully climb of her back. When his foot touched the cloud it sunk in, but he didn't fall through. He placed his other foot on the cloud as it sunk in as well. He gently let go of Rainbow's wing as he felt himself standing safely and freely on the cloud.

"It works Auntie Rainbow." He softly pushed his feet down into the cloud as it felt soft and a little bouncy."Haha..feels like standing on a big pillow." He giggled as he looked with a bright smile then looked toward Cloudsdale.

Rainbow Dash rubbed at the top of his head with a forehoof. "Oh, yea that is right little buddy. Clouds are great to walk on, but most of all great to take a nap on." She chuckled. "Now, what do you say about going to the weather factory first and see how all the weather is made?"

He nodded up at her as she lifted him up on her back and seeing if Scootaloo was ready hovered off the cloud and flew toward the factory.

*Down in Ponyville*

Before returning back to Sugarcube Corner, Pinkie Pie decided to go to Fluttershy's cottage. She hopped along the road toward her shy friend's home. "I trust Applejack, but my pinkie sense never steered me wrong before." She thought to herself.

When she arrived at the cottage, she knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal the timid pegasus. "Oh.. um.. hi Pinkie. Please come in." She stepped aside to let her pink friend in.

"Hey Fluttershy." She looked around the cottage. 'Hey, where is the cutie wutie little wittle Toby at?"

"Oh, he went with Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo to Cloudsdale. She wanted to show him around and let him see how the weather is made." She gave Pinkie a soft smile.

"Aww... Rainbow Dash being a good auntie to the little wittle cutie wutie." Pinkie beamed brightly.

"Would you like some tea Pinkie Pie?" Fluttershy asked kindly.

The pink mare nodded. "That sounds yummy to me Fluttershy." Fluttershy trotted into the kitchen to prepare the tea. "I hope she doesn't get too upset." Pinkie thought to herself.

Fluttershy hovered back into the den with two cups of freshly brewed mint tea in her forehooves. She reached out a forehoof to hand Pinkie her cup. "Here you go Pinkie.. um... it's mint.. um.. I hope you like it."

Pinkie nodded and took a sip. "Whew wee, now that is yummy!" She gulped the rest of the tea in one swallow. "There, minty fresh." She giggled happily.

Fluttershy giggled at her friend's antics. She took a sip of her tea and looked at Pinkie curiously. "Um.. if I can ask Pinkie.. um.. is there something you would like to talk about.. um.. if that is if you don't mind?"

Pinkie swallowed deeply and placed a forehoof on Fluttershy's shoulder. "Fluttershy, when you and Toby came home after baking those yummy yummy in the tummy delicious sugar cookies, my pinkie sense was acting weird." She sighed deeply.

"Oh my. Was it something bad Pinkie?" The pegasus asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Well, nothing bad happened, but I just felt weird." She looked Fluttershy in the eyes and asked. "Did Toby seem sad or hurt in any way yesterday when you two left Sugarcube Corner?"

Fluttershy shook her head. "No. He acted perfectly fine. We ate dinner together and when it was time for bed he asked me to sing to him then I tucked him in." She looked at Pinkie. "Maybe it was because of the weather yesterday you felt strange." Giving her a light smile.

Pinkie nodded and sighed. "Applejack said the same thing. You both are right, maybe I just overreacted to my pinkie sense this time. I am super duper sorry if I worried you Fluttershy."

Fluttershy placed her cup on the floor and gave Pinkie a hug wrapping her forelegs around her. "Shh. now Pinkie, there is no need to be sorry. You were thinking of Toby and worried about him, that is a sweet gesture for anypony to do. So no more apologizing okay?" Giving her a reassuring smile.

Pinkie nodded and smiled brightly herself. "Okie dokie lokie Fluttershy." They broke the hug as Pinkie hopped toward the door. "I guess I will be going back to Sugarcube Corner. Take care Fluttershy." She waved a foreleg with Fluttershy did the same. She hopped out of the cottage and headed toward the bakery.

*Back up in Cloudsdale*

"That is how all the weather is made little buddy. From the rainbows in Spring to the snowflakes in Winter." Rainbow said the little colt who was walking beside her and Scootaloo on the other side as they exited the weather factory.

"Auntie Rainbow, you and the other pegasi work very hard like with the weather like Auntie Applejack works very hard on her farm." Toby smiled up at her.

"That is right kid, and soon I will be doing the same job." Scootaloo said proudly as she rubbed the top of the child's head with a forehoof. "I will be as awesome as Rainbow Dash when it comes to controlling the weather." Giving a smirk.

Rainbow chuckled. "That is right squirt."

As they were walking along the clouds Toby accidentally bumped into somepony. He looked up to see a pegasus with a grey coat, a blonde mane and tail, a trail of bubbles for her cutie mark, and her eyes had a yellowish orange hue. "I am so sorry Ma'am. Are you okay?" The little colt frowned as he looked up at her noticing that her eyes was crossed.

The pegasus looked down at the child and smiled softly. "Hey now little guy, don't be sad. I am okay." She patted him on the shoulder. She looked up to see Rainbow and Scootaloo. "Hey there guys. Who is this little one?" Giving them both a smile as she looked back down at the child.

"Heya Derpy." Rainbow cleared her throat and placed a forehoof on Toby's shoulder. "Derpy, I would like for you to meet my nephew, Toby." She looked down at the little colt. "Toby, I would like for you to meet a good friend of mine and the delivery pony of Cloudsdale, Derpy."

Toby reached up a small hand and looked up at Derpy. "It is nice to meet you Miss Derpy. I am sorry for bumping into you."

Derpy sat down on her haunches and reached out a forehoof missing at his hand a couple of times, but finally touching it. She gently reached with the other forehoof to shake his hand. "Well, it is nice to meet you too Toby. That is sweet of you to call me Miss, but you can just call me Derpy." Giving him a soft smile.

Rainbow and Scootaloo smiled at the two.

"Well, I will see you later little guy. I got to get going and deliver some mail." She reached up and rubbed at his shoulder. "See you guys later." She said to the other two as she hovered into the air waving at the three. They returned the wave as she flew away.

"She is a real good friend as well little buddy." Rainbow said proudly as she scooped the child onto her back. "Now let's go to the Cloudosseum."

Scootaloo smirked and raised a forehoof. "Oh, yea. Hey buddy, if you thought the weather factory was cool, you haven't seen nothing yet." She cut a black flip in mid air flapping her wings excitedly.

Rainbow and Toby chuckled at the filly as the three head toward the arena.

Toby felt the wind brush against his face as he looked over Cloudsdale. As they were approaching the Cloudosseum he could see it was a big spherical structure with rolls of columns supporting the roof and bottom, and at the top sat six flags that were gracefully blowing in the wind.

Rainbow flew to the top of the Cloudosseum and carefully landed as Scootaloo landed beside her. Toby looked over to see inside of the arena. There were rows of clouds that Toby thought was used as seats, and the centerpiece of the Cloudosseum was an entrance way and above was a heart-shaped sculpture with a blue background, the sun as it's center, and above that was a statue of an alicorn.

"This is where all of the flying competitions and events take place Toby, especially when the Wonderbolts perform." Rainbow smirked proudly as she looked behind her at the child.

"Hey you three, what are you doing?" A voice said behind the three as they turned to see a light golden furred Pegasus with a deep orange mane and tail with a light orange streak, deep orange eyes, and for her cutie mark she had a flame in the shape of a bird. She noticed Rainbow and trotted up to them. "Oh, hey Rainbow Dash."

Rainbow smiled brightly. "Heya Spitfire. What's happening?"

"Nothing, just fixing to go get the crew to practice four our show in a month." She smirked at the cyan pegasus and noticed the filly. "Well, hey there Scootaloo. It has been a while since I last seen you here in Cloudsdale."

Scootaloo beamed up at Spitfire. "It is awesome to see you again Spitfire." She turned her flank toward Spitfire. "Look what I finally got." Smirking proudly.

"Well, would you like at that, you got your cutie mark." The pegasus smiled with a impressed look on her face. "Congratulations. Also, I can see that you can finally fly." Noticing that the filly hovered into the air with a big nod. She then looked at child on Rainbow's back. "Oh, who is this little guy Rainbow?"

Rainbow leaned down on her forelegs to let Toby carefully climb off her back. She sat on her haunches and placed her forehooves on his shoulders. "Spitfire, I would like for you to meet Toby, my nephew and the greatest little guy you will ever meet." Scootaloo nodded in agreement as Toby blushed at the comment. Rainbow looked down at the little colt. "Toby, I would like for you to meet Spitfire, the captain of The Wonderbolts, and besides me the greatest flyer in all of Cloudsdale."

Spitfire rolled her eyes, but just chuckled. She leaned down all four legs to look in Toby's eyes. "Well, it is an honor to meet you little dude. Welcome to Cloudsdale, and like your Aunt Rainbow just said I am the captain of the Wonderbolts, a team of the most elite flyers in all Equestria." She reached a forehoof and rubbed at the child's arm.

Toby smiled softly and nodded. "Oh, that is cool Miss Spitfire. It is good to meet you too."

Spitfire looked at him smirking. "Now, little dude, you don't need to call me Miss. That is a very respectful gesture, but you can just call me Spitfire, okay?" Giving him a wink as he nodded.

She stood back up on all four legs and saluted the three. "Well, I will catch ya later. Got to get back and make sure the others aren't slacking off, especially Soarin."

Rainbow laughed. "Haha..that is true. Make sure he isn't laying on the job and eating pie." The four all laughed in unison as Spitfire hovered in the air waving a forehoof before flying off.

The sky city of Cloudsdale was soon showered in a warm golden glow signaling that Celestia's sun was slowly beginning to set. Rainbow looked and sighed softly as the glow shined upon the three. "Well little buddy, I guess it is time to get you back home so Fluttershy won't be too worried." She leaned on her forelegs as Toby climbed onto her back.

She allowed him to take one more look over Cloudsdale as Scootaloo hovered beside them. "It sure is a very pretty place Auntie Rainbow. Thank you and thank you Scootaloo for bringing me." Scootaloo smiled at him and rubbed at the top of his head.

"No problem buddy, we had fun with you spending the day with us." She gave the little colt a wink and smile.

"That is right kid. Anytime you would like to come visit Cloudsdale again, you just your Auntie Rainbow know, okay?" He nodded as. "That's my little guy. Now hang on tight Toby, because here we go." He nodded and hugged her neck tightly as Rainbow hovered up in the air and looked at Scootaloo to see if she was ready which she nodded. They faced downward and flew toward Ponyville.

*In Canterlot*

Princess Luna was standing out on the balcony of Canterlot Castle with her sister as they was watching over all of Equestria. "Well, little sister, it looks like I will be letting you take your place as I shall retreat to my chambers." Princess Celestia gave Luna a gentle nuzzle against her cheek.

"Alright Tia'. Goodnight and sweet dreams my sister." Celestia bowed her head and trotted into the castle as Luna stayed to let her moon rise majestically against the dark blue canvas. She looked through the telescope that sat against the rail and decided to gaze upon Ponyville.

She slowly turned to the telescope as she landed on the cottage of Fluttershy to see Rainbow Dash, Scootaloo, and Toby arrive. "Well, it looks like our young friend Toby had a fun time with loyal Rainbow Dash. That is... Gah!" A sharp pain shot through Luna's head.

"What was that?" She thought as she shook her head. "Wait, I hear somepony's mind." She closed her eyes and deeply concentrated to listen.

After a few minutes of listening to the thought. "Oh, no. No, no, no this can't be true." A frown formed on the princess' face and a tear cascaded down her cheek. "The poor child will be devastated with this news. I must tell Tia', but I will tell her first thing in the morning." She took a deep breath and raised her head to look at her moon with a look of sorrow.


	26. Chapter 25: Gems Galore & Spa Treatments

Chapter Twenty-Five: Gems Galore & Spa Treatments

Princess Celestia started to wake from her peaceful slumber when Princess Luna trotted softly into her bedroom. She blinked her eyes opened and greeted her younger sister as she carefully climbed out of her bed. "Ah.. good morning Luna, how are.." She cut herself off when she noticed Luna wearing a frown upon her face. "Sister, what is wrong?" Luna trotted up to her and laid her head against the sun princess' chest as she released a flood of tears. Celestia reached up a foreleg and rubbed along Luna's back soothingly attempting to calm her tears.

After a couple of minutes Luna calmed down. Celestia reached her head down to nuzzle at the top of Luna's gently. "Now that's better." She rubbed at her back a little more before gently pulling back to look into her eyes which were glossy with tears. "Now Luna, please tell me what has upset you so." Giving her a soft reassuring smile.

Luna sighed deeply. "Tia, last night I was watching over the land when I heard somepony's mind, but it was not anypony of Equestria. It was the mind of who I believe is our young friend, Toby's father." She lowered her head and allowed one last tear to shed from her eyes. "Oh, sister what I heard was horrible, and it will shatter the little child's heart if he would to find out."

Celestia laid a wing over Luna's back and cooed. "Shh.. try to calm yourself sister." She reached down and nuzzled at her cheek. She placed a forehoof under her chin to let her look up at her. "Luna, will you please tell me what you heard?" She asked with a concerned tone.

Luna let out another deep sigh swallowing deeply and started to explain what she heard.

*A couple minutes later*

Celestia's looked at her sister with a saddened expression on her face with a single tear streaming from the corner of both eyes. "Oh, dear. This would definitely shatter young Toby's heart, but he must know Luna." She lifted her wing up over Luna and turned toward the balcony.

Luna reached a forehoof up to wipe away her last remaining tears and looked at her sister. "Tia, I trust in you. What would you like for me to do?"

Celestia's brows furrowed with anger as she looked outside over Equestria. "Sister, do you think you will be able to bring the young one's father here the same way you brought Toby?"

"Yes Tia, I can do that, but why would you want to bring that monster here to Equestria where he could bring harm upon not only our home, but more pain upon our young friend?" Luna showing a confused and concerned look on her face.

Celestia closed her eyes relaxing her brows. "When you bring him here Luna, make sure to put him in the palace dungeon until it is time for us to allow our dear Toby to see him. Twilight informed me that her and her friends were going to make this week special for the child by each of them spending a day with him. After that, then we shall bring them all to the castle."

Luna bowed her head. "I understand Tia, I will wait for tonight when his father is asleep." She trotted up to Celestia looking up at her with a look of worry. "I am scared sister that the poor child wouldn't be able to handle it. He has endured so much, and this will just shatter him." She lowered her head.

Celestia turned her head toward her sister and lowered it touching their horns together to comfort her. "I know Luna. That is why he will need all of his new friends and family to be here for him. That is why he will need us to be here for him sister." Celestia sighed deeply and turned to look back out over Equestria as her sun was rising against the aqua blue sky. "I just hope he will be able to handle this one last bit of tragic news."

Luna nodded her head slowly in agreement. "I do as well Tia. I shall take my leave so I may prepare myself for tonight. Is there anything you would like for me to do before I depart sister?"

Celestia turned her head and gave her a warm smile. "No Luna, I will be alright for now." Luna bowed her head and turned to trot out of Celestia's bedroom. Celestia kept her gaze outside over the land. She looked up at her sun and closed her eyes. "Please let this small child's heart have the strength to withstand this dark secret." She opened her eyes and let out a deep sigh before turning back toward her bedroom.

In Ponyville, Rarity was stirring lightly in her bed as she let out a soft yawn. She reached up with her forelegs to take off her yellow sleeping mask with pink frill around the edges and pink bows on each of the eyes. "Oh, my what a good night's rest." She stretched both her hindlegs and forelegs as she climbed out of her bed.

Opalescence who was sleeping on a bare mannequin let out a big yawn and stretched out her legs flexing her claws as she hopped down, and padded over to her owner. She rubbed her fluffy and furry form against Rarity's forelegs purring deeply.

Rarity smiled warmly down at her pet Persian cat and stroked along her back with a forehoof. "Good morning my precious Opal. Are you hungry?" Opal just kept purring and let out a meow. "Okay darling, come with mommy and I will fix you something good for breakfast."

She trotted out of her room and descended the stairs with Opal padding closely behind. "Ah.. what a beautiful morning it is." She trotted into the kitchen to prepare a meal for Opal. After getting her food ready, Rarity gave it to Opal in her food bowl along with a water bowl. She stroked at the top of her head. She smiled down at her, and decided to prepare herself a cup of tea and a couple slices of toast for breakfast with apple butter spread.

While enjoying her breakfast a thought occurred to her. "Oh, today is my day to spend with my little darling of a nephew." She looked over into the main room of the boutique over at the lavender chest she kept all of her gems for her designs. "Also, I got to go gem hunting today as well."

She placed a forehoof against her chin in a thinking manner. "My Spikey-Wikey hasn't returned from Canterlot yet. Hmm.. I wonder if the precious little child would like to accompany his Auntie Rarity today?" She smiled to herself and clapped her forehooves together happily. "Oh, that is a wonderful idea. Then after we go gem hunting, I will take the little one and Fluttershy to the spa. He deserves to have a relaxing and comfortable time after collecting gems."

She finished with her tea and toast wiping her mouth clean with a napkin. "Before I leave, I must make Toby something special." A beaming smile spreading across her face as she trotted through the kitchen and ascended the stairs to her bedroom to get started working. "Oh, I just know the little darling is going to love what I have in store for him." She blushed gleefully.

Rarity made sure she had everything she need for the day. She had her saddlebags strapped to her back which contained the surprise she had for Toby and levitated a shovel and pail. "The little colt could collect some gems of his own and maybe make something." She smiled happily as she exited the boutique and locked the door. She gathered a red wagon outside by her boutique that she uses to collect gems in, and placed the shovel and pail in it.

She took a deep breath of the fresh morning air as she trotted along the road of Ponyville. She waved a forehoof at the townsponies who would greet her. As she was trotting through town she noticed Pinkie Pie laying down on all four legs with her forelegs crossed in front of her and she had her head laying on them. Concerned for her pink friend, Rarity trotted over to her.

She looked down at Pinkie with a warm smile. "Hello Pinkie darling, how are you doing on this fine morning?" She asked softly although she could tell something was wrong.

Pinkie let out a heavy sigh. "I am doing okay I guess." She looked up at Rarity with glossy eyes. "Oh, Rarity my pinkie sense is acting up again this morning."

Rarity sat down on her haunches beside her and reached up to rub at her back gently with a forehoof. "Pinkie dear, are you sure you just aren't feeling well? Sometimes your pinkie sense can cause you to overreact over the smallest of things."

She gave a small awkward smile.

Pinkie nodded and sighed. "I know Rarity, but today I feel sad. I feel like there is somepony saddened by something, but I can't tell who." She gasped and looked at Rarity with wide eyes. "What if our little wittle nephew Toby is sad?"

Rarity took a deep breath and shook her head slowly. "Pinkie, why would the little darling be sad for? If something was bothering him, I know he would tell us." Giving Pinkie a reassuring smile and patted her back. "Now like you always tell us, turn that frown upside down dear, and have fun today."

Pinkie gave a soft smile and nodded. "You are right Rarity, the little wittle cutie wutie would definitely tell us if something was wrong with him. Maybe I am just overreacting." She sat up on her haunches and pulled Rarity into a big strong hug. "Thank you Rarity."

Rarity nodded and hugged Pinkie back patting her on the back. "You are welcome dear." They gently broke the hug and she gave Pinkie a warm smile. "Now, do you feel better darling?"

Pinkie nodded vigorously. "Oh, yes I feel much better." Giving Rarity a beaming smile. "So, what are you going to do today Rarity?' Asking curiously.

"Well, I am planning to take our precious little nephew gem hunting with me since my Spikey-Wikey isn't back from Canterlot yet. After, I am going to take him and Fluttershy to the spa for a relaxing and comfortable time. He certainly will deserve it after collecting gems." Smiling happily.

"Ooh, that sound like super duper fun for the little wittle cutie wutie." Pinkie clapped her forehooves excitedly. "Since I feel much better, I am going to get back to the bakery so I can help Mr. and Mrs. Cake." She gave Rarity one more big hug. "You guys have fun, okie dokie lokie?"

Rarity laughed and nodded. "We will Pinkie. You take care too my friend." Giving her a warm smile and gathered the wagon with her magic and waved a forehoof at Pinkie as she trotted toward Fluttershy's cottage.

When Rarity arrived at the cottage she could see that Fluttershy and Toby was outside enjoying their morning breakfast at the table. She smiled softly at the sight and trotted toward pulling the wagon along with her magic. "Good morning you two." Speaking up softly.

Fluttershy sipped at her tea before putting it down. "Oh.. um.. good morning Rarity. How are you doing?" She asked shyly.

"Oh, I am doing wonderfully darling." She gave the pegasus a warm smile. "How are you doing Fluttershy dear?"

"I am doing good. Just enjoying being outside with all my animal friends and my precious little one." Looking at Toby with a warm smile causing the child to blush as he ate at his oatmeal.

Rarity giggled at the little colt's blushing and trotted over to him. "And how is my darling little nephew doing today?" Giving him a blushing smile.

He finished his bite of oatmeal before speaking. "I am doing good Auntie Rarity, thank you." Giving her a soft smile as he put his empty bowl on the table and wiped his mouth clean with a napkin.

She leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "You are quiet welcome dear." She reached up with a foreleg to gently rub at his arm. "Toby, if it is okay with your momma, how would you like to accompany your Auntie Rarity to do some hunting for gems?"

He smiled happily and nodded. "That sounds like fun Auntie Rarity." Then he turned toward Fluttershy with a hopeful look. "Is it okay Momma if I go with Auntie Rarity?"

Fluttershy smiled warmly at the little colt and nodded. "Of course sweetheart, it is okay with me." She got off her pillow and gathered her cup along with Toby's bowl. She gave him a kiss on top of his head. "Go get dressed sweetie." He nodded and walked into the cottage to go get ready. Fluttershy smiled at him as her and Rarity trotted behind to go in.

"I promise Fluttershy that I will make sure he doesn't get hurt and keep him safe." Rarity reassured her friend as she took the dishes into the kitchen.

Fluttershy returned and gave Rarity a soft smile. "Oh, I know you will Rarity." Her eyes became a little moist as she looked at Rarity. "Thank you Rarity. You and the girls have been so caring and loving toward Toby since I introduced you all to him." She gave her a hug and laid her head against Rarity's shoulder.

Rarity reached up and rubbed at her back and wings soothingly. "Oh, darling you know we all love the precious little child." She very gently pulled Fluttershy in front of her and looked sincerely into her eyes. "Listen dear, you are the main one out of all us who really helped in healing his broken heart. If you wouldn't have taken him in, I don't what would happen to the little darling." She rubbed at Fluttershy's shoulder.

Rarity cleared her throat. "Now, I was thinking after we get done collecting gems, all three of us could take a trip to the spa. I think he deserves a relaxing and comfortable spa treatment after helping his Auntie Rarity gem hunting. What do you think of that Fluttershy?"

"Oh.. um.. well, that sounds like a good idea. Do you think Lotus and Aloe won't mind tending to Toby even though he isn't a pony?" Asking with a little concern in her voice.

"Oh, my dear Fluttershy, of course they won't mind. Remember, they gave their spa treatments to Spike on numerous times and he is a dragon. I am sure they will welcome him with open arms like everypony else." She gave the pegasus a reassuring smile. "Don't your worry your pretty pink head about it darling." Fluttershy blushed and nodded.

"Before I forget, it would be best if I leave this with you." She took her saddlebags off with her magic and placed the on the floor next to Fluttershy's sofa. She opened up a flap and levitated a pair of black swim trunks with outlining the bottoms of the legs. "I decided to make these for the little darling to wear in the Jacuzzi at the spa."

"Oh, he will love them Rarity like all of your outfits you have given him." Fluttershy gave a squee and smiled happily.

Rarity levitated the trunks back into her saddlebags. "I hope so dear. For now though, let's keep it a surprise for the little darling. I will present them to him when we return from gem hunting." Fluttershy nodded in agreement.

Toby descended the stairs wearing his royal blue outfit with red jacket. He looked up at the two mares with a big smile. "I am ready Auntie Rarity." He walked over to Fluttershy and gave her a warm hug around her neck. "I love you Momma. I will be back before dinner, don't worry."

She smiled warmly down at him and nuzzled at his cheek. "I know sweetheart." She looked up at Rarity who gave her a wink. "You just be good for your Auntie Rarity, and have fun, okay sweetie?" She gave him a kiss on the fore head.

"Momma loves you too Toby." Rarity smiled at the two as she carefully trotted toward the door.

They gently broke the embrace as Toby turned to follow behind Rarity out of the cottage. Rarity looked down at the little colt and softly asked. "Toby, would you like to pull the wagon, or would you like to ride on your Auntie Rarity's back?"

He smiled up softly. "I can pull the wagon Auntie Rarity." She returned the smile and levitated the wagon over to them levitating the handle toward Toby which he gently grasped. He turned to look up at Fluttershy. "Bye Momma, I will be back soon." Giving her a warm smile.

Fluttershy placed a forehoof on his shoulder and gently rubbed it. She gave him a kiss on the top of his head. "Okay sweetheart. Goodbye for now, and have fun." She waved a forehoof as the two headed toward the rock quarry.

Rarity looked down at the small child as with a warm smile as they were walk toward the quarry. "Toby darling, if a lady may ask, did you and mommy do stuff like this too?"

He looked up and nodded. "Yes Auntie Rarity. I remember we went to the beach when I was four and we collected some sea shells." He gave a little smile. "Mommy made me a necklace out of small seashells, but daddy broke it and threw it away after she passed away."

Rarity gasped and frowned down at him. "Oh, darling I am truly sorry. Your father certainly was a ruffian for doing that."

He smiled up softly at her and nodded as they arrived at the rock quarry. He looked out at it then up at Rarity. "Auntie Rarity, how will we be able to find gems in this big place?"

Rarity giggled lightly and smiled down at the little colt. "Ah.. well, that is very simple my precious nephew. You see Toby, my horn comes in handy other than helping me create my designs. It also can detect a group of gems that are buried in the ground."

Toby nodded and looked up at her with a bright smile. "Oh, that is neat Auntie Rarity." He giggled as he watched her horn light up.

Rarity glanced up as it glowed. "Oh, speaking of which. Just follow me darling." She carefully trotted ahead as Toby followed behind with the wagon. After a short walk they came upon a spot and Rarity leaned her head down to illuminate the spot to reveal a hole filled with colorful glimmering gems. "Aha.. there we are. Come here precious, take a look." Toby nodded placing the handle down and walking over to Rarity.

Toby looked at them in wonder. "Oh, they are very pretty Auntie Rarity." He could see they were all different shapes, sizes, and colors twinkling like stars in the evening sky. He went over to the wagon and retrieved the shovel. "Can I help dig?"

She gave him a soft smile and reached up to pat at his back gently. "Of course darling. Just be careful, okay?" *He nodded and started digging. She stayed close to him to make sure bad nothing happens.

After a few minutes Toby finished digging the hole and looked in awe at the gems. "They are very pretty up close Auntie Rarity." He saw a light blue glow appear around them as Rarity levitated them out of the hole and over to the wagon. She placed half in the wagon, and the other half in his bucket. He saw this and looked up at her. "Are those for me Auntie Rarity?"

She gave him a bright smile and nodded rubbing at his shoulder. "Of course they are for your precious. Maybe you could use them to make something special for your momma." Blushing as her horn lit up again. "Oh, my would you like at that. Looks like there some more around here." She used her magic to grab at the handle and carefully levitated the shovel out of the little colt's hands to put it back in the wagon.

"Toby darling, how about you ride on my back for the rest, and let me use my magic to dig the holes? I know you have to be tired although it was just one little hole." Giving him a worried look and rubbing up and down his arm gently.

Toby looked up with a little smile. "Are you sure Auntie Rarity? I am okay, and I don't want you to hurt by using all of your magic."

Rarity gave a light chuckle. "Aw..haha.. don't worry precious, I will be more than alright. I can do an array with things with my magic, and it takes much to make me tired." Giving him a light rub no the cheek. She leaned down on her forelegs. "Climb up now darling." He nodded and carefully climbed onto her back and she used her magic to pull the wagon along with them as the went to the next spot.

However, the two were unaware of the three pairs of eyes that were watching them through some bushes that were a part of the quarry.

"Eh.. it's that pony who wines all the time." Came a high raspy voice from behind the bushes. "I know she can find gems with her magic, but I don't think I can handle her constant blabbering and complaining."

"Be quiet. Do you want them to hear us?" Another yet smaller high voice followed. "Look at that thing on her back guys. It isn't that little lizard, but he could be valuable in our plans."

"Uh, what do you mean Spot? How could that little creature get us gems?" A deep voice spoke up last.

"Gah.. do I have to explain every thing to you boneheads? I saw we nab that little runt from the whiny pony and make her give us the gems or we take it hostage." The other two voices laughed evilly in agreement. They became silent as the continued to watch the two.

After collecting a final group of gems Rarity looked at the wagon which was filled up with a big mound of multi-color jewels She looked back and smiled warmly at the child on her back. "Well Toby darling, I believe that should be enough. Let's get back to your Momma's shall we?'

As she turned to trot onward a dog-like creature jumped out of the bushes. "Not so fast whiny pony." The creature spoke with a high raspy voice. It stood tall about a foot taller than Rarity and it had charcoal gray fur, lime green squinted eyes, ridiculously large paws with black claws, large forearms which ended with small upper arms. His face and ears was that of a bat, and he wore a red vest like top with pockets on each side, and a black collar with diamonds encrusted into it. Finally he had a pink nose.

"You won't be going anywhere until you give us your gems."

"Oh, dear not you flea ridden ruffians again." She felt the little colt on her back shaking and looked back at him giving him a nuzzle. "Don't worry precious, I won't let this mutt hurt one single hair on your head." She turned and cleared her throat.

"Now if you would be so kind to remove yourself from in front of us, then I won't have to become violent." Flicking her mane.

"Well, isn't that precious.. bleh. I don't think you will be going anywhere." Suddenly a much bigger dog who stood taller than the first one jumped down from the tree they were near and held onto Rarity. He had all pale grey fur with the same ridiculously large paws and also arms, deep grey claws, and he hunched over as he stood. He wore a charcoal vest with pockets on each side as well and a larger black collar encrusted with diamonds. He had sun yellow eyes, black nose, and had a head and face like that of a gargoyle.

"Now Spot." The first one yelled as a third dog came down form the tree. He was the smallest of the three and had pale brown fur, also large paws with shorter arms, and small black claws. He wore alight grey vest the same as the other two with a pocket on each side, and also a black collar with diamonds embedded in it. He had pale yellow eyes, black nose, and his face resembled a bulldog. He reached up and grabbed the small child putting him over the shoulder and ran over to the first dog.

"Ahh. Let me go you bad doggie." Toby struggled in the dog's grasp, but he wasn't big enough to get loose.

"Be quiet you little runt." The smaller dog said he giggled evilly.

The first one eyed Rarity. "Now it is simple whiny pony. You give us all of your gems, and we will let this little one go." Chuckling. "If not, we shall take him down into the ground and make him work for us."

Rarity swallowed deeply but looked at the lead dog with anger. "You let my nephew go you fleabag." She yelled as she bit the large dog's paws that held her. He yelped and she ran toward the smaller dog turning to ram her shoulder into him which caused him to drop Toby.

Toby fell on the ground and quickly stood back up to see the lead dog standing above him. "Not so fast you little...OW!" Toby stomped on the dog's hind paw and ran toward Rarity. Rarity leaned down to scoop the child on her back.

Rarity was panting some as she looked behind her at the little colt. "Are you okay darling?"

He nodded. "I am okay Auntie Rarity." He looked at the three dogs who were joined together again. "What are those three bad doggies?" He asked with a deep swallow.

"We are known as the Diamond Dogs, and quit calling us doggies." The lead dog stomped his right hindpaw which Toby stomped and yelped holding it up. "OW!"

"Haha..and there is more where that came from you ruffians." Rarity stood proudly as she lit her horn up. "Watch this Toby." She whispered behind her to the child on her back.

"Uh, hey what is she doing you guys." The larger dog said in his low tone.

Suddenly a branch above the three diamond dogs snapped and came falling down. "AAH!" The three dogs screamed as it fell on top of them pinning them to the ground.

Toby laughed. "Haha..that was good Auntie Rarity." As she pulled the wagon over to her with her magic with the gems still intact and the gems in Toby's bucket.

"Thank you precious." She eyed the three dogs whose eyes were turning in a spherical motion. "That will teach you never to mess with Rarity Belle again you mutts." She flicked her mane and turn to trot away.

While they left Spot shook his head. "Guh.. Rover, why can't we just collect bones from now on? We are dogs after all, and they are much easier to get than gems."

"Yeah boss." The larger dog agreed.

Rover reached both of his large paws up forming them into fists and pounded the two on the top of their head. "Eh, will you both be quiet and let's get out from under this tree branch." They grunted and struggled to get out from underneath the branch. "Bones do sound tastier than diamonds though." The other two just grunted and smacked themselves in the face with their paws.

As they were head back toward the cottage Rarity gently let Toby down from her back for a moment. She checked over him and patted at his clothes to get rid of the little dirt he gathered after falling to the ground. "Oh, you poor dear, are you sure you are alright Toby?" Looking down with a worried look.

He carefully took his glasses off and wiped them with his shirt. He put them back on and looked up at her nodding. "Yes Auntie Rarity, I am okay." He gave her a big warm hug around her neck and laid his head against her soft chest fur. "Thank you for saving me from those mean doggies." He sighed warmly.

Rarity hugged him close with a foreleg and gave him a gentle kiss on the top of his head. "Of course darling, I would never let those brutes or anypony hurt my precious little nephew." She rubbed along his back soothingly. After a minute she gently pulled him back to look him in his eyes. "I want you to listen to me Toby. When those ruffians called you a little runt, don't listen to them. You may be small, but you have such a big heart, do you understand me?"

"Yes Auntie Rarity." He smiled up softly at her as she gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Good. Now let's just keep this rendezvous with those nasty dogs a secret, okay? We don't want your momma to be worried too much." He nodded in agreement as she leaned down on her forelegs. "Hop on precious." He climbed atop Rarity's back and she used her magic to once again pull the wagon as they continued on their way back to the cottage.

Fluttershy was outside watering the flowers around her cottage when she spotted the two coming up over the bridge. Rarity leaned down to let Toby climb off and he ran up the hill with his bucket of gems. "Momma, Momma, look at what Auntie Rarity let me have." As he showed his bucket of gems.

Rarity giggled and smiled at the small child's excitement as Fluttershy done the same. She looked down at Toby and gave him a kiss on the top of his head. "They are very beautiful sweetheart." She smiled softly and give him a nuzzle on the cheek. "How about you go take them upstairs and put them somewhere safe, okay sweetie?" He nodded and went inside, and ascended the stairs.

The two mares followed behind. They smiled at the little colt as he was walking upstairs. Rarity trotted over to her saddlebags and opened the flap containing Toby's swim trunks with her magic and levitated them out. She blushed happily and clapped her forehooves. "Oh, I can't wait for the little darling to see these and try them on." Fluttershy giggled and nodded in agreement.

Toby returned downstairs smiling softly. "Okay Momma, I got them put up safely in the chest with my clothes."

Fluttershy smiled down at him. "That is a good place to put them sweetheart." She embraced him with a foreleg bring him to her and gave him a kiss on the top of his head. She looked down at him. "Toby... um.. if it is okay with you.. um.. could you maybe close your eyes for a little bit? Your Auntie Rarity has something special to give you." Toby looked up with a soft smile as he closed his eyes. She giggled lightly as she gently placed both forehooves on his shoulders and carefully turned him to face Rarity.

Rarity smiled with glee as she levitated the swim trunks in front of Toby. "Okay darling, open your eyes." She beamed with anticipation.

Toby carefully opened his to see the pair of swim trunks. He tilted his head back to look up at Fluttershy then looked up at Rarity. "Are these for me Auntie Rarity?" As he looked at the trunks with a big bright smile.

Rarity giggled at his happiness and nodded. "Of course they are for you darling." She decided to lay down on all four legs and look at him with a warm smile. "I was thinking you could wear them in the tub at the spa, if that is okay with you though."

Toby swallowed shyly. "I would like to come Auntie Rarity, but I never really been to a spa before." He lowered his head a little bit as Fluttershy rubbed at his shoulders with her forehooves and leaned her head down to nuzzle at his cheek.

"It is okay sweetheart, me and your Auntie Rarity will be there with you. I promise you will like it, and the spa ponies who work there will be very gentle with you, okay sweetie?" Giving him a reassuring smile.

He blushed and nodded as he looked up at the two mares. "Okay Momma and Auntie Rarity, I will come." Speaking softly as Fluttershy gently scooped him up on her back as Rarity levitated the swim trunks back into her saddlebags and placed them on her back. The three exited the cottage as Angel Bunny saluted them off and closed the door. They made their way toward the spa.

As they arrived at the Ponyville Spa, Toby could see it was a castle-like and tent-like structure. It had a sign with a pale green background with a white pony with a golden mane and tail above the door. The three carefully entered as Toby was getting a little nervous never being to a spa before.

"Hello, and welcome to the Ponyville Day Spa where we make your welcome as relaxing and comfortable as possible." A cyan furred pony with a bright pink mane and tail greeted the three visitors with an Eastern European accent. She had deep royal blue eyes, and for her cutie mark she had a lotus flower. She spotted Rarity who was a regular customer. "Oh, good afternoon Miss Rarity." Giving her a nod of her head.

"Hello Lotus Blossom darling. I would like to have my usual, but first may I introduce you to my little nephew." She turned to look at Toby, but he was under Fluttershy's mane. Rarity frowned a little and trotted beside Fluttershy and spoke softly. "Come on precious, there is no need to be nervous. Please come and meet my good friends who work here at the spa."

Toby peeked out from under Fluttershy's mane as he saw Rarity had a foreleg reached out for him to take. He swallowed deeply and gently took her hoof and Fluttershy leaned down on her forelegs for him to climb off. Rarity smiled down at the child and patted him on the back gently as she lead him to Lotus Blossom.

Rarity gave her a soft smile. "Lotus Blossom, I would like for you to meet Toby." She leaned her head down to speak to Toby. "Toby darling, I would like for you to meet Lotus Blossom she is one of the wonderful beauticians who work here."

Lotus smiled down at the small child and knelt down all four legs. "Well, hello there Toby. My, you sure are a cute little guy." She giggled and reached up a foreleg to rub at his arm. "You don't have to be nervous around me. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Toby blushed and smiled softly. "Thank you Miss Lotus Blossom. It is good to meet you too." He bowed his head respectfully.

Lotus Blossom smiled softly at the little colts politeness. "Well, aren't you just a very sweet and polite gentlecolt as well. You don't have to call me Miss though little guy." Giving him a wink. She turned her head. "Hey Aloe, come meet Miss Rarity's and Miss Fluttershy's new little friend." She turned back to Toby. "Don't worry little guy, Aloe is gentle just like me, so you don't have to be nervous around her either." He nodded.

Suddenly another earth pony came trotting into the lobby. She had a light pink coat, a sky blue mane and tail, the same deep royal blue eyes as Lotus, and an aloe plant as her cutie mark. "Yes Lotus." She looked at the two mares and waved. "Oh, hello Miss Rarity and Miss Fluttershy." She then looked down at the small child in front of Lotus. She knelt down on all fours.

"Aww.. and who is this little cutie pie?" She asked causing Toby to blush. She reached up with a foreleg to rub at the other arm of Toby's.

"Aloe, this is Toby, he is Miss Rarity's nephew and." She looked up at Fluttershy.

"Oh, he is my son. My precious little one." She smiled along with Rarity at the two spa ponies giving caring attention to the little colt.

"Aww.. well it is nice to meet you Toby. My name is Aloe and welcome to the Ponyville Spa." Giving him a wink and warm smile.

Toby smiled softly and nodded. "It is good to meet you too Miss Aloe."

Aloe blushed and smiled at the little colt. "Aww.. there is no need to call me Miss, you little cutie. Just call me Aloe." Giving him a wink.

The two spa ponies then stood up carefully as the looked at the two mares. "So the regular for you Miss Rarity?"

Rarity nodded. "Yes darlings." She smiled at the two as they lead the way as Fluttershy came and gently scooped Toby up onto her back. Rarity smiled at the little colt. "Don't worry Toby, you will enjoy it here, I promise." She reached up and rubbed at his back with a forehoof as the three followed the two spa ponies.

As the entered into the spa from the lobby Toby looked around with his mouth agape. He saw that it was much bigger inside that it appeared outside, at least to him. To is right he saw two sets of bath one being tubs with water, and the other two which appeared to be mud baths. To his left was three lounge chairs where ponies laid to get massages and hooficures. Mirrors lined the walls on the left of the spa, and in the center of the inside was a big round tub.

Toby looked up at the two spa ponies and gently asked. "Lotus Blossom and Aloe, is there somewhere I can maybe change into my swim trunks?"

They turned and smiled down at him. Aloe spoke up. "Of course little cutie. Please follow me." Rarity levitated his swim trunks out of her saddlebags and gave them to him. He gently took them and followed Aloe.

"The Jacuzzi is already nice and warm for you Miss Rarity and Miss Fluttershy." Lotus Blossom said as she gently spread a couple of lavender and aloe beads into the tub for the water to become more relaxing.

"Thank you kindly Lotus Blossom." Rarity bowed her head as her and Fluttershy climbed up onto the deck and climbed into the tub. "Mmm..that feels oh so nice." She turned to Fluttershy. "What do you think Fluttershy dear?"

"Mm.. um.. that does feel nice Rarity." The pegasus smiled softly as both mares laid back against the inner walls of the Jacuzzi.

Toby came out of the bathroom dressed in his swim trunks and he looked to see the manes of Rarity and Fluttershy at the top of the tub. He walked around to ascend the deck. The two mares smiled warmly at him. "Well, you look absolutely adorable darling."

"Do you need help getting in sweetheart?' Fluttershy asked and Toby nodded. She turned and reached up with her forelegs and gently grab Toby from underneath his arms and very slowly lowered him into the Jacuzzi. Toby stood just tall enough above the water as he came up to his mid-chest.

"Oh, that feels nice Momma and Auntie Rarity." As he stood on the bottom of the tub letting the warm wash over him. He gently walked to the edge of the tub to stand up against. "Mm.. it feels like the warm baths Mommy used to give me." He sighed softly as he closed his eyes at the relaxing water.

Rarity and Fluttershy smiled at the little colt. "I knew you would like it precious. Lotus Blossom and Aloe always makes sure their customers have a relaxing time here." Rarity giggled lightly.

The three sighed softly as they sat in the Jacuzzi for a while.

After several minutes of relaxing in the tub the three carefully climbed out with Fluttershy gently lifting Toby out and helping wrap around his small form. The mares wrapped a towel over their manes and robes around their forms. He smiled up at her as the three descended down the stairs of the deck and Rarity led them to the lounge chairs.

Rarity smiled at the little colt. "Now Toby, Aloe and Lotus Blossom are just going to tend to your hands and feet. They are going to give us a hooficure. Don't worry though darling, they are very gentle when they do it." Giving him a reassuring smile as she trotted to a lounge chair.

Aloe volunteered to help with Toby. She trotted toward him as he laid down on the lounge chair of his choosing. Aloe gave him a warm smile. "Don't worry little cutie, I will be as gentle as possible." She reached up and rubbed at his arm to comfort him. He nodded and gave her a soft smile. She trotted to his feet. "Oh my, now don't you have the cutest little hooves I ever did see." She giggled and very lightly tickled at the soles of his feet with a forehoof.

He laughed happily as the two mares and Lotus Blossom smiled at him while Lotus Blossom was tending to Rarity and another spa pony was tending to Fluttershy.

Aloe got her hoof filer and noticed a nervous look on Toby's face. "Oh, it's okay sweetie, this isn't going to hurt. I am just going to make your hooves smooth, okay?" Giving him a little nod and he gave a little smile. She very gently held the filer between her teeth and carefully started to file at Toby's nails. He swallowed shyly but kept still as she was very gentle with him. She finished the first foot then moved onto the other one.

"There cutie all done. Now that didn't hurt, did it?" Asking sweetly as she gave him a soft smile and wink.

He shook his head lightly. "No it didn't Aloe, thank you. It was nice and gentle." She patted at his feet with her forehoof and carefully trotted up to his hands.

She carefully lifted one hand and looked at it. "Aw.. you even have cute little forehooves Toby." Holding it in her forehoof and giving it a little nuzzle. She carefully moved the hand on her hoof where his wrist would sit so she could file at his finger nails. He smiled at the carefulness she showed while tending to him.

After she got done filing the finger nails of the other hand she gave him a gentle pat on the shoulder. "All done with your forehooves now little cutie. Now, would you like for me to rub some lotion on your forehooves and hindhooves to keep them soft?" He nodded as she gave him a soft smile and went to retrieve the lotion.

When Aloe returned with the lotion and started rubbing it on Toby's feet and hands gently Rarity looked over as she was just getting her hooficure done. She eyed at Toby's little hands and fingers. "Toby darling, if a lady may ask, how would you like to maybe give your Auntie Rarity a little massage? I bet those little fingers of your feels can give a good massage."

Toby looked over at Rarity and blushed. He swallowed shyly. "I don't know Auntie Rarity. I am scared I might hurt you." *He frowned.*

Rarity sigh softly and gave him a reassuring smile. "Aw.. don't worry precious, you won't hurt me. I know, how about Aloe shows you how she gives me and Fluttershy a massage, and you can try. Does that sound like a good idea darling?" He nodded softly.

Aloe smiled happily at the little colt. "Okay little cutie just come over with me and I will show you." She helped him off the lounge chair and he followed behind her over to Rarity who flipped over on her tummy onto the lounge chair. Lotus stood up on her hindlegs and places her forehooves on Rarity's back. "Now just watch me Toby, and then I will let you try it." He nodded as he carefully watched.

Lotus Blossom was helping massage Fluttershy as well. Toby watched both of the spa ponies do their massages. They were gently pressing their forehooves into the mares' backs and rubbing.

Aloe finished showing her massage technique with Rarity and motioned Toby over. "Don't be shy little cutie, you can do it, I know you can." Giving him a wink as he carefully walked over to her and Rarity.

Rarity smiled at the little colt as he stood beside her lounge chair. "It's okay precious, I know you will do a good job. Just relax and try your best." Giving him a reassuring smile.

"Okay Auntie Rarity." He swallowed deeply and placed his little hands on the soft and warm fur of Rarity's back. He started to gently rub at her back with his hands and gently used his fingers to do like a kneading motion.

Rarity sighed deeply. "Mmm.. see there darling, I told you would do a good job. Mmm.. that feels nice Toby." He blushed and carefully continued to rub at her back.

Aloe smiled warmly at the child and rubbed at his back with a forehoof comfortably. "There you go cutie, you are doing a great job." He smiled and nodded as he moved his little hands between Rarity's shoulder blades and started to rub.

After a few minutes he finished rubbing Rarity's back. She turned to her side and gently rubbed at his cheek giving him a gentle kiss on the forehead. "You did a wonderful job precious, thank you for that."

"You are welcome Auntie Rarity." He then looked over at Fluttershy. "Would you like for me to give you a massage Momma?"

Fluttershy smiled warmly and gently shook her head. 'Oh, thank you very much sweetheart, but Lotus Blossom already did." He nodded and gave a soft smile.

After spend a good while at the spa Rarity, Fluttershy, and Toby said goodbye to the two spa ponies. Rarity gave Toby a warm hug and nuzzled the top of his head. "I had a wonderful day with you precious, thank you again for the massage. That felt nice and I hope you enjoyed your time at the spa." Rubbing along his back.

He looked up with a bright smile. "I did Auntie Rarity. Lotus Blossom and Aloe were very nice, and Aloe was very gentle with me when she tending to my hands and feet. Thank you for a great day."

"You are certainly welcome darling. Anytime you want to spend the day with your Auntie Rarity, all you have to do is let me know, okay?" He nodded as she gave him one more kiss on the forehead. She looked at Fluttershy and gave her a hug with a foreleg around her neck. "I had a wonderful time at the spa with you as always Fluttershy."

'Yes, it was good and relaxing. It was especially good to spend the day at the spa with my precious little one." As she looked down at the child and lifted him up on her back.

Rarity smiled at the two. "Well, until tomorrow darlings, I shall return to the boutique." She waved a forehoof as she trotted away pulling the wagon of gems with her magic. Fluttershy and Toby returned the wave as she turned to trot toward their home.

*At Canterlot Castle*

Celestia was watching her sun slowly set as Luna came galloping into her bedroom. Tears was streaming down her face. She saw her sister out on the balcony and trotted out to her. "Oh, Tia I just got done collecting the memories of Toby's father who is locked up in the dungeon, and they are horrible."

Celestia laid a wing over Luna and leaned her head down to nuzzle at her cheek. "Shh.. calm yourself dear sister.. Shh." She stroked along Luna's back feeling her calm down. "Shh.. that's better. Now show me what you saw in his memories." Giving her a soft smile.

Luna nodded. "As you wish Tia, but I warn you it is heartbreaking." Celestia touched her horn with Luna's and a white light started to glow around them.

*Several minutes later*

Celestia had tears streaming down her own cheeks. "Oh dear." She clenched her eyes tightly and opened them again in an angry expression. "Luna, I shall write our fellow princess, Twilight Sparkle to inform her and her friends to come tomorrow. This child deserves to know the truth, and deserves to hear the truth from this monster." She gave Luna a warm hug. "Thank you for showing me dear sister, I know it was hard for you to."

Luna allowed the last of tears to fall. "Yes it was Tia, but I understand. Our young friend does deserve the truth, but I just hope it won't be too much for his little heart to take." Giving her older sister a sad smile.

Celestia nodded in agreement. "I know Luna, but with all of us being there for him, I believe he can withstand this horrifying truth." Bowing her head respectfully. "Now I shall take my leave sister and go to bed. Before I do, I shall write Princess Twilight. Spike should be back in Ponyville right now, so she should get it by morning."

Luna nodded as she took her place on the balcony as Celestia trotted into the castle. "Goodnight Tia." Luna spoke softly as she turned to let her moon rise.

"Good night dear sister." Celestia replied as she trotted to her sofa and started to write her letter to Twilight.


	27. Chapter 26: A Father's Betrayal (Mature)

Chapter Twenty-Six: A Father's Betrayal

The light of Celestia's sun shined through the treetop window of the Golden Oaks Library upon the sleeping form of Twilight. She let out a big yawn as she stretched her forelegs and hindlegs in the bed before climbing onto the floor to stretch out her wings. She looked toward Spike's basket to see that he wasn't in it.

"Hmm.. I wonder where that little dragon could..." She was cut off by the aroma of a freshly made breakfast. "Mm.. nevermind." She thought to herself as she giggled lightly. She carefully trotted over to the mirror to brush her mane before going downstairs.

Spike was in the kitchen preparing pancakes with some blueberries mixed in with the batter. He looked to see Twilight descending the stairs. "Good morning Twilight. Just take a seat at the table and your breakfast shall be served shortly." Smiling proudly and giving her a wink.

Twilight smiled and giggled at her assistant. "Well, thank you Spike. It smells good as always." She sat down on a red velvet pillow on her haunches and waited for Spike to bring the food.

Spike came in with two plates. One had the blueberry pancakes on them with toast, and his had pancakes on it sprinkled with gem chips and toast, and he served both a glass of milk. "Bon appetite Twilight." He gave Twilight her plate, and he sat down on the other red velvet pillow that was available.

Twilight took a whiff of the freshly made pancakes and used her magic to use her knife and fork to cut them. She levitated the fork toward her mouth and took a bite. "Mm.. mm.. mm.. that is delicious Spike. You did a great job adding the blueberries." Giving her assistant a blushing smile.

Spike smirked and acted like he was dusting off his shoulder with a claw. "Something new I wanted to whip up. Glad that it was a success." He smiled at her as he took a bite out of his pancakes making a crunching sound the gem chips being grinded with his sharp teeth. "Mm.. gems are the best on pancakes though Twi." Chuckling.

"Well, you can keep them as a topping all you want Spike." She giggled as they continued to enjoy their breakfast.

After finishing up their morning meals, Spike took Twilight's empty dishes and his into the kitchen to wash them. While he was washing them, he felt his stomach start to rumble and he belched out emerald flame that quickly formed into a scroll. He stopped washing the dishes and went to Twilight. "Twilight, I got a letter from Princess Celestia."

Twilight gave a curious look. "Hmm.. I wonder why the princess would be sending a letter on such a beautiful day like today. I guess she just wants to check up on how Ponyville is going." She gave Spike a soft smile. "You can read it Spike." She laid down on her pillow crossing her she listened closely to the baby dragon.

Spike cleared his throat. "Hm. . alright Twi. Here I go." He unfolded the scroll and started to read.

Dear Twilight Sparkle,

An urgent matter has arisen and myself along with my sister Princess Luna require the presence of all of you who have become the family and friends of the young child Toby. Two nights ago my sister heard the mind of the little one's father and what she told me shocked me to the core. So I asked Luna to bring Toby's father here to Equestria to see his son, but another tragic bit of news has fallen upon mine and Luna's hearts.

Luna was willing to collect the memories of the small child's father and it brought tears to our eyes when watching them. It hurts me to speak of it in this letter, but please come to Canterlot by the Friendship Express. I have included sixteen tickets. I have discovered that Toby have become friends with the little fillies Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, and also the spa ponies of the Ponyville Spa, Lotus Blossom and Aloe.

I ask for all of you to come, because the little one is going to need all of you with him when he finds out the dark secret his father has been keeping from him. We will be waiting for your arrival, and to make sure young Toby's father cannot harm anypony or Toby, we have him locked up in the Canterlot dungeons.

Sincerely your fellow princess,

Princess Celestia

Spike felt tears stinging his eyes as a bundle of tickets tied together by a red ribbon appeared. "Gosh Twilight, what do you think that beast of a father has hidden from the poor little guy?" Giving Twilight a saddened look.

Twilight frowned deeply. "I don't know Spike. Whatever it is, we need to be there for Toby." Giving the baby dragon a tear-filled smile. Spike nodded in agreement. There was a knock at the door and Twilight opened it with her magic to reveal her friends, the CMC, Silver Spoon, Diamond Tiara, Big Mack, and the two spa ponies Lotus Blossom and Aloe.

Fluttershy had the small child on her back sleeping peacefully wrapped up in a couple of blankets. "Um.. I didn't have the heart to wake him up so I gently tucked the blankets around him and carried him here." She looked at Twilight with a saddened expression. "Twilight, I am scared for Toby knowing that his father is here." She turned her head back at the sleeping child with a frown. She carefully trotted in along with the others into the library.

"I know Fluttershy. I don't know what this dark truth, but whatever it is I promise we will all be there for Toby." Twilight gave Fluttershy a soft and reassuring smile looking back at the little colt.

"That jerk!" Rainbow yelled. Everpony shushed her so not to wake Toby up. Rainbow smiled awkwardly. "Sorry." She hovered in the air as she pounded her forehooves together. "Oh, I hope Princess Celestia will let me give him one real good buck to the face."

"Simmer down some Rainbow." Applejack spoke up. "Ah' agree with ya, the no good varmint deserves a good buck or two, but we got to consider the little feller's feelings. Ah' mean he is still Toby's father." The others nodded in unison.

"I would have to agree with Applejack darling." Rarity looked up at Rainbow. "Although the ruffian does deserve a good thrashing, I wouldn't want to frighten the poor little colt with us hurting his father." She carefully trotted close to Fluttershy and nuzzled at the sleeping child carefully so not to wake him. "I believe it will be best when we do go see the young one's father, that we let him speak to him first before we get our turn."

"My sister is right everypony. It would be best for Toby to talk with his father first, and maybe we can all have a word with him." Sweetie Belle gave a light smile as she looked at the little colt.

"Yah, that varmint will be sorry that he ever laid a hoof on our sweet little buddy." Applebloom stated proudly with her brows furrowed.

"Yea, that's right. If you mess with one member of the Cutie Mark Crusaders, you mess with all of us." Scootaloo raised her foreleg in the air.

Rainbow chuckled. "Haha.. you learned from the best squirt." She wiped at her shoulder with a forehoof.

Pinkie Pie looked at the small child with a frown. "I knew my pinkie sense was trying to tell me something, but I just didn't know what. I could sense somepony was sad it was Princess Luna." She lowered her head sadly.

Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy all looked at each other awkwardly. Applejack was the first of the three to speak. "Ah' sure am sorry sugarcube. Ah' told ya that it was probably because of the storm that your pinkie sense acted like the way it did. Ah' shouldn't have judged ya for overreacting like Ah' did. Can ya ever forgive me Pink?"

"Yes darling, I also thought you was overreacting yesterday when I saw you sitting underneath that tree." Rarity gave Pinkie a sad smile. "Can a lady ask for your forgiveness as well?"

Fluttershy was the last to speak. "Um.. yes Pinkie I was wrong in thinking you were kind of jumping to conclusions with something was wrong with my precious little Toby." She turned her head to nuzzle at the sleeping colt then turned back to Pinkie. "Can you please forgive me too?"

Pinkie laughed softly. "Of course you silly willies. Sometimes I know my pinkie sense can get the better of me, so I understood where you three were coming from." Giving them a big bright smile "Now I am just worried what this scary super duper dark secret is that little wittle Toby's father is keeping from him." She gave a frown as she looked a the little colt.

Diamond Tiara who was standing in the back carefully trotted up to Fluttershy as Silver Spoon followed behind her. She looked up at her with a saddened expression. "Miss Fluttershy, I am Diamond Tiara, and I was the filly who was mean to Toby on his first day of school and continued to be mean to him." She lowered her head as she felt tears sting her eyes. "I just wanted to apologize to you Miss Fluttershy for treating your son mean and saying that he didn't belong here."

Fluttershy gave a warm yet sad smile at the filly and gently laid a forehoof on her shoulder. "Diamond sweetie, please look at me." Diamond lifted her head with a tearful look. "I admit, I was disappointed and mad at you for hurting my precious little Toby's feelings on his first day of school." She took her forehoof and carefully wiped away Diamond's tears. "But Toby told me that he forgave you, and I forgive you too. Now dry those tears, okay?" Diamond nodded sadly as she looked at the sleeping child on Fluttershy's back.

Fluttershy looked at her, Silver Spoon, then all around at her friends. "Thank you all for being here for Toby. Whatever this dark secret may be, we need to let this precious child know that he is not alone, and that he is truly loved and cared for." Everypony nodded in agreement as the smiled warmly at the sleeping little colt.

Twilight wiped away a stray tear and sighed deeply. "Well, everypony, I have all the tickets for the Friendship Express. Shall we get ready to leave for Canterlot?' They all nodded. "Okay then. Let's be strong for our precious little Toby." Twilight opened the door to the library with her magic and everypony exited one at a time. Twilight shut the door and locked as the group headed toward the Ponyville train station.

After they arrived at the train station and waited for the Friendship Express to arrive, Fluttershy smiled warmly at the sleeping child on her back. She sighed deeply knowing that she had to wake him up. She leaned her head close to his and nuzzled at his cheek. "Sweetheart, it is time to wake up."

He let out a soft yawn blinking his eyes open to discover he already had his glasses on and that he was outside. He carefully stretched as he noticed he was on Fluttershy's back and that everypony watched him as he woke up. "Good morning Momma, and good morning everyone." He spoke softly giving them a light smile.

"Good morning Toby." They all replied in unison as the returned a warm smile of their own.

"Good morning my precious little one. We are all going to go visit your Auntie Luna and Auntie Celestia, okay sweetie?" Fluttershy smiled softly as she gave him a kiss on the forehead.

He smiled and rubbed at his eyes. "Okay Momma."

The train came pulling up to the waiting dock as Twilight trotted up to the front levitating the bundle of tickets. The conductor trotted out onto the waiting dock. "Welcome aboard the Friendship Express, do you have your tickets Miss?"

Twilight nodded. "Yes Sir." She levitated the bundle over to him. "There is a total of sixteen in all."

The conductor gasped a little. "Sixteen?" He looked behind her and saw all the other ponies. "Oh, I see now. Well, please come aboard one and all." He stepped aside to let everypony and Toby onto the train.

With everypony aboard, Fluttershy leaned down to let Toby climb off. She gave him a warm smile. "Toby sweetie, how about you go join the other young ones, okay? Momma and the others will all be a few seats behind you if you need me." He nodded as he gave her a big smile then turned to walk over to the fillies and baby dragon.

Fluttershy gave a sad smile and thought to herself. "C'mon Fluttershy, you have to be strong for him." She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and walked over to the other mares and stallion.

The train started to move to start it's trek to Canterlot.

*Underneath Canterlot Castle*

James was slowly stirring from a deep intoxicated sleep. "Aw.. my head. I've got to lay off the whiskey from now on and just drink plain beer." He thought to himself as he reached a hand up to rub at his forehead and eyes. He slowly blinked his eyes open. With his vision blurry, he clenched his eyes shut tight and rubbed them with his forefinger and thumb.

He shook his head as his vision became clear now. He looked to find himself in a dark cavern and his face reflecting off crystals that made up most of the cave except for the ground. He blinked harder thinking it was a dream to realize it wasn't. "Where the hell am I?" He asked himself aloud.

He shook his head harder and felt something cold and metal around his right ankle. He looked down to see there was like a metal cuff around his ankle and he traced he gaze down a chain to see the end wrapped around a metal stake that was placed deeply into the ground. He reached down to pull at the chain to see if he can break it loose, but was unable to. He frantically looked around the cave which gave off a royal purple hue due to the crystals.

"What the hell is this place, and why am I shackled like a common criminal?" He thought as he could hear hoofsteps approaching. He looked up to see a royal blue and a golden yellow go. "Hey, whose there? Get me out of here."

"Calm yourself Mr. Mason, we are not here to harm you, but just to talk." Celestia spoke first as her and Luna came into view of James.

His face contorted in confusion and shock. "How the hell do you know my name, and how are you able to talk?" He demanded as he stood up. He stood tall coming just above the tip of Celestia's horn.

Luna stomped her hoof. "Thou will not talk thy sister in that manner thou foul beast!"

"Shh.. calm yourself Luna." Celestia spoke softly to her sister then turned back to James. "First Sir, you are in the land of Equestria, home of all ponykind and creatures alike. For the reason we are able to talk is simple, we talk the same language you do on your planet." She sighed deeply. "For me knowing your name Mr. Mason is because your young son, Toby lives with us now."

James looked at the two royal sisters with his mouth agape. "Wait, my son is here? Where is that little brat at, did he put you up to this in taking me hostage and putting me here?" He yanked at the chain tied to his ankle.

Celestia took a deep breath. "No Sir, I promise you, that precious child haven't had anything to do with you being locked up here under our castle. In fact, your son doesn't even know you are here, but he is on his way to see you."

James just chuckled.

"What is so funny thou sorry excuse for a father?" Luna furrowed her brows in anger lighting up her horn, but Celestia laid a wing over to calm her.

"It is just I would have guessed that weakling would want to be friends with a bunch of talking horses. I mean it isn't like he can't get real friends." Shaking his head as he looked at the two.

Celestia lowered and shook her head. "How can you say something so horrid about your own child like that Mr. Mason? Especially about such one as caring and sweet as Toby?" She looked at him intently. "Is it because you blame him for the loss of your wife and his mother instead of yourself?"

James' face suddenly went pale. "Wait, how.." He was cut off by a guard at the entrance of the cave.

"Your highnesses, your guests have arrived."

Celestia bowed her head at the guard. "Thank you." She turned back toward James. "Mr. Mason, I suggest you prepare yourself, because I will send my guard back down to retrieve you, and you will have to face your son and tell him the truth." Her and Luna turned to leave the cavern.

James sat down on his rear shaking his head in disbelief. "How do they know?" He thought to himself.

Celestia and Luna trotted into the main hall of the palace to see everypony at the bottom of the staircase. "Greeting my little ponies, and young Toby." Celestia greeted the group which everypony bowed respectfully. The royal sisters descended the stairs.

Luna looked at the small child with a little smile. "Hello dear Toby, how are you doing this morning?"

He smiled up softly. "I am doing good Auntie Luna and Auntie Celestia."

Celestia gave the same small smile to the little colt. "That is good to hear little one." She sighed deeply. "Toby dear, my sister and I would like to tell you something." Luna looked at her with a saddened expression as all the others did the same.

Toby noticed the sad looks on everypony's face and swallowed deeply. "What's wrong Auntie Celestia? Why is everyone sad?"

Luna took a deep breath. "Two nights ago my young nephew, I heard the mind of your father."

Toby suddenly looked up at Luna with a concerned look. "My daddy? Is he okay?"

Luna gave him a light smile. "Yes Toby he is okay, but it is his thought that was bad." She sighed deeply and looked at Fluttershy. "My kind friend Fluttershy, would it be okay if Toby comes to me for a little bit?"

Fluttershy nodded. "Um.. of course Princess Luna." She leaned down on her forelegs to let Toby climb off. He carefully walked to Luna.

"Now my friends please take a seat please, and Toby you just stand, okay?" He nodded as all the others first sat down on their haunches then laid down on all four legs.

Toby started to become nervous and looked up into Luna's eyes. "Auntie Luna did something bad happen to my daddy?"

Luna sighed deeply. "Precious one, I want to show you something. I was able to collect your father's memories." She took a deep breath and laid a wing over his small form. "My dear Toby, just know that we are all here for you, okay? I am going to show you what I saw in your father's mind. Just close your eyes my young nephew and relax." He nodded and closed his eyes. She looked at everypony and they nodded as they closed their eyes as well.

Her warm blue glow enveloped them all and they were suddenly in a black void which rippled into another environment.

*James Memories : April 12, 2011*

"Alright everypony, open your eyes." They did as they found themselves in a living room area.

Toby gently spoke. "This is my home, and that is my Mommy." He smiled brightly as he watched a blonde woman kneeling down on one knee on the porch of the house they were in.

"Okay my baby boy, you have a good day at school and I will be there to pick you up after work, okay?"

"Okay Mommy, I love you." He gave her a big warm hug around her neck as Ashley gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Mommy loves you to sweetheart." She waved at him as he ran down the steps and got onto the school bus that just pulled up in front of the house.

Ashley walked back in the house and carefully shut the door. James was sitting on the living room sofa watching television drinking a bottle of beer. "You know, that is why he is weak like he is, because you coddle him so much." He took a sip of the beer bottle. "I wish you would show me the half the love you show him."

Ashley crossed her arms and shook her head. "You know what James, I will not let you talk about my son like that. He is not weak." She walked over to him and grabbed the beer bottle. "And you know one thing, if you would quit drinking this for one damn day, then I would show you some love!" She threw beer bottle against the wall.

James stood up from the sofa and smacked her across the face. "Listen to me you tramp. Maybe I wouldn't have to drink so much if you would quit babying that brat of a son and gave me a little attention." He walked by to go into the kitchen.

Ashley had tears pouring out of her eyes at the slap, but she had a mix of anger and sadness in them. She stomped into the kitchen standing at the counter across from James. "Don't you ever dare call my son a brat or anything like that ever again you bastard! You know what James, this past year has been hell for me, but you know what, everyday of hell was made up with everyday of peace with Toby in my life."

"Well, isn't that precious." He took another beer out of the refrigerator and took a drink of it.

Ashley just shook her head. "What happened to you James? When Toby was first born you were happy to be his father. I remember you calling him your little man when he said "Dada". What happened to you?"

He slammed the beer bottle on the counter and looked at her with disgust. "I will tell you what happened to me. Yea, I was and still am proud to be his father, but ever since he was born you have been paying more attention to him and less attention to me." He took a swallow of the beer looking down at the counter.

Ashley threw her arms up in the air. "So that's it, you are jealous of that precious child, aren't you? Well, you know what James, you can take your jealousy and take that beer and make your own life with are your verbal venom." She stomped out of the kitchen which James followed behind her.

"What are you talking about Ashley?"

She came back out carrying her purse brushing right past him. "What I am saying you no good lousy drunk is that after I leave work and go pick up MY SON, then we are going to my mother's house until you learn to give up drinking. If you don't, then I promise you James, you won't see Toby or me ever again!" She walked out of the house slamming the door hard.

James took a drink of his beer and out of anger, threw it against the wall. "We will see about that you tramp. If I can't have you, neither will that little brat."

Toby looked on as the environment slowly started to blacken. The ponies all had a mix of angry and saddened expressions on their face and turned to look at the small child. He was on his knees with his head lowered and tears pouring out of his eyes.

Fluttershy trotted up next to him and laid a wing over him bringing him close to her. She felt him trembling against her and she lowered her head down to lay it on top of his to comfort him.

Luna looked at the small child with a frown. "My dear Toby, would you like for me to stop?"

Toby tried to calm his shaking and his tears as he looked up at Luna as he felt Fluttershy warm him against her. "N-no Auntie Luna. P-please show me more, so I can see what happened." Asking between sobs.

Luna nodded sadly as the environment rippled once again.

*On a desolate road*

The group found themselves in the air above an empty one lane road that was surrounded by trees on both sides. Suddenly they saw a pearl white Volkswagen traveling along the desolate strip of asphalt. "Th-that is my Mommy's car." Toby said still shaken up from the previous memory.

Then they looked to see a red pick up truck speeding up behind the car. Toby shook his head frantically. "No, no, no. That is my daddy's truck." Toby looked down in terror to see the truck speeding up as it went to the side and caught up to the car. In one swift move the truck rammed into the car causing it to crash into a ditch flipping onto it's top.

Toby's lower lip quivered and he couldn't hold back his tears as he watched the truck stop a couple feet away from the car and out stepped James. James walked over to the car to check to see if Ashley was moving. "You should have shown me some attention Ashley." Toby could hear as James got back into his truck and drove off.

The environment changed back to black, and the group found themselves back in the castle. Toby shook with sobs and cried heavily unable to speak. Everypony looked on sadly at the small child and they all gathered around to give him a hug to try and comfort him.

"Oh, my precious little Toby." Fluttershy said as she hugged him close to her.

Celestia lowered her head in sadness allowing tears of her own to fall. Luna done the same. Celestia raised her head toward the door her and Luna came in from. "Guards bring him in."

The ponies turned to see who Celestia spoke of and they immediately gave glares of anger. Toby sobbed as he turned his head from laying against Fluttershy's chest fur. Choking back his sobs he looked at the person Celestia asked for and said weakly. "Daddy?"


	28. Chapter 27: A Son's Forgiveness

Chapter Twenty Seven: A Son's Forgiveness

"Daddy?" Toby choked back his sobs as he watched the man who he witnessed murder his mother being brought into the royal hall of Canterlot Castle. His wrists was now bound together by a strong silk black rope with a royal blue aura around it, and his ankles was now both shackled together. As he watched his father being brought forward to them, Toby held his hands on Fluttershy's chest to keep close to her.

"Guards you may leave him." Celestia commanded. They obeyed and turned to trot out of the main hall leaving James standing up in his restraints as he looked forward at the group of adult ponies, fillies, baby dragon, and finally his son.

Giving Toby a forced smile of warmth he slowly lowered himself down onto his knees and looked the small child. "Hey there son. How about you come and give your daddy a hug?" Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and the others looked at him angrily, but with a curious look on their faces.

Toby swallowed deeply and looked up at Fluttershy. She looked down at him giving him a real smile of warmth and nodded. "Don't worry sweetie, it's okay." She leaned down to whisper in his ear. "We are all here for you." He looked up and nodded. He turned to the man responsible for his mother's passing and cautiously walked towards him.

The princesses and everypony decided to stay back so Toby can talk with his father one on one first. Rainbow Dash who was hovering above the group with Scootaloo beside her whispered. "I don't like this you guys, I don't trust him." The others nodded in agreement, but watched intently.

Toby approached James and gave him a big hug around the neck as tears of sadness cascaded down his face. "Daddy!" He laid his head on James' shoulder as he hugged him tightly. James closed his eyes sighing softly, but not a single tear was shed.

"Son, it is good to see you." He pulled him away as best as he could with his hands tied and looked down in Toby's eyes. "How about you untie me son, and we can get out of this crazy place?" Giving him a smile.

Toby looked up at him and stepped back. "No Daddy, I don't want to go with you." He shook with sobs.

"WHAT? Why you little.." He reached for Toby but his hands was lifted by Luna's magic. "Son, c'mon. You know I love you, and I want you to come back home with me."

Toby shook his head furiously with tears falling. He looked up at his dad angrily. "No you don't Daddy! You are the reason why Mommy is gone!" He lowered his head clenching his eyes shut tight sobbing heavily. Luna let go of her magical hold on James' hands.

James lowered his head. 'Yes son, you are right, I am the reason your mommy, my wife is gone."

Toby sighed deeply and raised his head to look at James. He allowed his tears to flow freely as he carefully stepped forward to place his small hand under his father's chin to raise his head to look at him. James looked into his eyes. "Why Daddy? Why did you get rid of Mommy?" His voice choking with sobs.

James sneered and reached up grabbed at Toby's hand with a hard grip. "Because she put you before me ever since you was born!"

Toby struggled in James' grip. " ! Daddy let go." He tried to get free, but couldn't.

Without hesitation Rainbow Dash immediately flew towards James and gave him one quick buck in the face forcing James to let go of Toby. "You jerk! How can you call yourself a dad after what you have done to that poor little colt?" She gave him another buck to the face.

Toby ran toward Fluttershy and wrapped his arms tightly around her neck burying his face into her chest fur crying and shaking with sobs. Fluttershy carefully wrapped both forelegs around him and her wings warmly. She laid her head on top of his. "Shh.. it's okay sweetheart. Momma's got you.. shh." She felt him shake against her as she soothingly rubbed at his back with her forelegs.

James shook his head after being bucked by Rainbow as he looked up at Fluttershy. "Momma? So you have already replaced your old mom you little brat?" He yelled.

"Well, hold on there now ya big rotten varmint." A low pitched voice was heard as Big Mac trotted toward James. He stood eye to eye with James.

"And who are you suppose to be, his papa or something?" James chuckled.

Big Mac stood tall and nodded proudly. "In fact Mister, yah Ah' am. Ah' am proud to be the papa of that great little colt, and ya should be ashamed for what you have done to him." Big Mac looked James dead in his eyes and got his face. "Now, Ah' suggest ya first apologize to Toby for breaking his little heart, and then ya spend the rest of your time in Tartarus for all Ah' care." Letting out an angered snort.

"Well, if I don't apologize, what are you going to.." He was cute off with a swift buck to the stomach. He doubled over with a grunt and cough.

"There is more where that come from too." Big Mac lifted James head with a forehoof to look at him. "Now ya apologize or else."

James coughed until he caught his breath. He looked over at Fluttershy who carefully lifted her wing of Toby who leaned against the crook of her foreleg as he hooked at his father. "Toby, son. I know what I have done is beyond forgiveness, but I mean this, I am truly sorry son for blaming the passing of your mother on you, and I should have taken responsibility for what I done." For the first time ever since the death of his wife, James started to shed a tear.

Toby looked at his father with shock and concern at the same time. He stayed close against Fluttershy trying to calm his tears as she gently stroked along his back with her foreleg and his arm with her forehoof.

Next to trot up to James was Applejack who had her Stetson hat tilted to one side and had a scowl on her face. She stomped her hoof in front of James and looked into his eyes. "Ya listen to me now ya yellow bellied coward. That little fellar might be small in size, but Ah' promise ya he has a heart as big as my home here in Equestria." She placed a hoof hard against his chest. "And that is something Ah' can't say about ya." She shook her head disapprovingly and stepped aside.

Rainbow Dash lowered to the ground and stood on her hindlegs. She took a forehoof and smacked it across his face. "How does that feel you jerk? It don't feel too good does it? Imagine how my little buddy felt when you hit him across his face. It hurt him, and broke his heart, but you know what he is stronger than you will ever be. After the pain you have caused him, he still is able to show us love and kindness. That shows me that he is strong, not weak like you like to call him. The one that is weak around here is you." She used her other forehoof to smack across his other side of his face before she trotted to the side.

James' face at this point was reddened by the three bucks from Rainbow Dash. The next one to trot up was Pinkie Pie whose mane and tail were both flat. "You know Mister Mean Meanie Pants, I would blast you away with my party cannon, but I don't want to do that to the poor little wittle cutie Toby and scare him. So I will do the next best thing." Out of nowhere she pulled out what appeared to be a chocolate cupcake. "Open wide." She placed a forehoof on his chin and opened his mouth ramming the cupcake in his mouth.

As Pinkie forced him to chew it James face contorted in disgust. Pinkie let go of his mouth as James spat out what was left. "Bleh.. what the hell was in that cupcake?"

Pinkie giggled. "Hehe.. it was soap you silly willy mean meanie pants. Don't worry though, it won't hurt you as much as you hurt my cutie wutie nephew and his mommy." Her mane and tail poofed out once again as she bounced off to the side.

Rarity trotted up next. "Tsk.. tsk.. tsk.. you are a pitiful ruffian aren't you." Shaking her head in disappoint and shame. "I am a refined and proper lady, but this once I got to bend my own rules." She turned around and leaned forward on her forelegs, and kicked her hind legs up to buck James in the chin. His head snap back and rotated in a spherical motion becoming dizzy.

Rarity then turned bad to him flicking her mane clearing her throat. "Now, since I got that out, let me tell you something you foul beast. How dare you call yourself a father for the way you have treated that poor little darling." She pointed a forehoof at the small child finally calming down just a little bit as he was in Fluttershy's warm embrace. "He may be just a child, but he is more grown up than you could ever be. You ruffian." She flicked her mane and trotted off to the side.

Fluttershy looked down at the small child who was still shaking with sobs. She looked over at the fillies. "Girls, could you come stand with Toby for a little bit?" They nodded as Fluttershy gave him a kiss on the top of his head. "Momma will be right back sweetheart."

Applebloom was the first one to trot up near Toby and sat on her haunches motioning for him to come to her. "Come here buddy." Toby sniffled and gave a light smile as he walked to her and she wrapped her forelegs warmly around him as he laid his head on her shoulder. "That's better now." The other fillies and Spike smiled softly and gathered around the two. Applebloom gently rubbed her foreleg along Toby's arm.

Fluttershy hovered over to James and lowered to the floor. She looked at him intently with her infamous stare. "How dare you treat a precious little child as Toby like a weak defenseless animal!" She yelled at him getting closer to his face. "He has done nothing but try to show you the love from his heart, and all you have done was crush it. How can you feel good about yourself?"

She lowered her head and let out a deep sigh. She begun to talk in a more calmer tone. "You know what Mr. Mason?" He looked up at her curiously with widened eyes. "A couple months ago I made a wish upon Princess Luna's *she motioned toward Luna with a forehoof* moon, because she is Princess of the night, and I wished for a young foal to call my own. I wanted to be a mom to somepony that I could raise and call my son or daughter."

She looked back at Toby with a tearful smile which he returned as he stayed in the embrace of the fillies and baby dragon. She turned her attention back to James. "The same night, Luna heard the wish of your son. Do you know what he wished for?"

James looked at her, this time with his brows furrowed in curiosity and he spoke in a unusual soft tone. "What?"

"He wished to live in a new home with a new family that would love him, and never be mean to him." She clenched her eyes shut to calm her tears. "Princess Luna brought him here, and the next morning I discovered him. From that day on me and my friends have showed him what true and unconditional love really means, and he has done nothing but show was the same." The other mares nodded and turned to give the child a warm smile as he was calming down.

Fluttershy looked intently at James. "I can't speak for Toby, and I wish not to, but I hope you are served the right punishment for your cruel and heartless actions against my precious little one, and his mother." She gave him a look of pity before turning back to trot to Toby. She gently stood beside the fillies and Spike as they held him in their warm embrace.

Applebloom stroked Toby's arm softly as she laid the side of her head on top of his to keep him close and warm along with the others. Diamond Tiara had tears in her own eyes and let out a deep sigh. "I will be right back." She turned and trotted toward James. The group watched her curiously as she approached him.

She stopped in front of James and looked up at him with her brows furrowed in anger. "Now you listen to me now Mister." She sighed deeply. "When I first met Toby, I was so cruel to him that my words caused him to run away." She turned head to look at the small child. "I told him that he didn't belong here, called him a mistake, and I continued to be mean to him after he was found."

She reached up to wipe a tear from her eye before turning back to James. "I continued to be mean to him until his real good friends, his big sisters Applebloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle, and my good friend Silver Spoon told me about him losing his mommy and how you blamed him for it." She shook her head in anger. "And you know, through all of the cruel things I said to him and done to him, Toby was still be able to forgive me, and call me his friend." She gave a sad smile.

She sighed deeply. "I will tell you this Mister. Your son is not weak, but the strongest little colt I have ever met, because he has the biggest heart I have ever seen. When I said that he didn't belong here, I was wrong. The one place, the one pony that he doesn't belong with is you mister." She flicked her mane back, and trotted back over to the group.

Princess Celestia trotted up to James with Twilight and Luna on each side of her. "Well, Mr. Mason, it is now time us serve the punishment that you so rightfully deserve." She looked down at him as he was on his knees with his head lowered. She looked at her sides at her fellow princesses then at the others. "What should his punishment be everypony?"

Applebloom gently stroked the side of Toby's arm as she held him against the crook of her foreleg. She lifted her head to give him a gentle nuzzle on his cheek. "Hey buddy, how about you go over to your momma just for a little bit and me and the girls will be right back." Giving him a warm smile.

He looked up and nodded with a soft smile as his tears finally dried a little. "Okay Applebloom." He spoke so small as he carefully walked over to Fluttershy who gathered him in her forelegs and cradled him next to her soft and warm chest. They both looked at the fillies who approached the group and James.

"I say let me take him on my back and do a Sonic Rainboom so I can blow him away." Rainbow Dash said hovered in the air waving a forehoof at James with Scootaloo hovering up next to her nodding in agreement.

Pinkie waved a foreleg in the air. "Ooh, ooh, I know let me blow him out of my party cannon for real. I can blow the mean meanie pants straight into the Everfree Forest into the cave of a manticore." She giggled and rubbed her forehooves together.

Toby heard their ideas and tried to speak. "No, wait." He was unable to be heard though.

"Let us take him to our spa and give him a makeover that he will never forget, but a real bad makeover." The two spa ponies giggled.

Rarity flicked her mane. "I could use a new pincushion." She blushed and giggled to herself.

"Please, no. Wait I." Toby tried to speak with his voice cracking a bit with sobs again.

Fluttershy noticed this and looked down at the poor child. She leaned down and nuzzled at his cheek gently to try and comfort him and then looked up at the group with a concerned look. "Wait girls." She tried to speak up, but also unable to be heard.

"We could always use some extra hooves around on the farm." Applejack said next. "Ol' Big Mac can work him hard planting and plowing the crops of corn." Tipping her hat.

"Girls wait." Fluttershy tried to speak to them. She looked down as she saw Toby turn his head and bury it into her chest. She leaned her head down and nuzzled at his cheek. "Shh.. it's okay sweetie, I will get their attention." She whispered tenderly into his ear.

Suddenly there was like a calm silence that swept over the two while the others were coming up with a proper punishment for James. The same silence swept over Princess Celestia as she turned her attention to Fluttershy and Toby.

"Toby." A soft voice was heard among the silence.

"Mommy?" Toby asked as Fluttershy looked down at the child. She carefully let him down onto the floor as he kept a hold of a forehoof. "Mommy where are you?" He looked from side to side.

"Turn around my baby boy." The soft voice spoke as Fluttershy and Toby carefully turned around to see Toby's mother standing before them. A bright white and warm glow surrounded her as she had the appearance of an angel with a white dress, pearl white feathery wings which was folded in, and a golden halo. This time though she appeared not as a transparent figure like at the talent show, but as her real self.

Toby smiled widely with tears stinging his eyes once again. "Mommy!" He cried as he ran toward her as she knelt down and opened her arms to receive him. He wrapped her arms around her neck which this time he could feel her for real and she wrapped him up in her arms.

"Yes baby, it's me." She felt him shake with sobs and cry into her shoulder. Fluttershy couldn't hold back her tears any longer as she gave a big smile and closed her eyes to subdue them. Ashley rubbed along Toby's back soothingly with her hand and turned her head to give him a kiss on his cheek. "It's okay sweetheart, Mommy's here." She reached up to stroke his head gently.

Ashley rubbed at his back a little more before very gently pulling him back. She reached up to wipe at his tears and looked into his eyes giving him a kiss on his forehead.

Toby sniffled as he looked up into her eyes. "Mommy, I am scared. I don't know what to say. What should I let Princess Celestia and Princess Luna do to daddy?" He swallowed deeply.

Ashley placed her hands gently on his shoulders and gently rubbed down his arms until his hands was in hers. She held them warmly and looked into his eyes. "Sweetheart, listen to me. I know you have a heart that is pure and good that is filled with love for everyone around you." She gently placed her hand on his chest. "Just listen to your heart honey, and I know you will do the right thing." She leaned forward and gave him a tender kiss on his forehead.

She gently turned him toward the group who was still arguing about the punishment for James. "You go talk to the princesses while I talk with Fluttershy." He nodded as he carefully walked toward the group. Ashley smiled at her son as she turned toward the yellow pegasus. "Hello Fluttershy dear."

Fluttershy sniffled and looked at Ashley. "Um. hello Mrs. Mason. It is a pleasure to meet Toby's mommy." She carefully trotted up to her.

Ashley smiled warmly at Fluttershy. "It is a pleasure to meet you too Fluttershy, and you can just call me Ashley." She gave Fluttershy a warm hug around her neck. "Fluttershy, I just want to thank you so much for taking such great care of my son, and becoming his other mother."

Fluttershy smiled warmly and hugged her back with a foreleg. "You are welcome Ashley. He is such a precious little child, and me and my friends love him dearly." They broke the hug as Fluttershy turned to watch with Ashley Toby approach the group.

Celestia smiled at the two and then turned toward the others. "My little ponies, calm yourselves." They looked at Princess Celestia and nodded. "I believe we should let our dear friend Toby decide what we should do with his father. Do you agree Luna?"

Luna looked at Celestia and then down at the child who was standing before his father. "Yes Tia, I certainly agree."

Celestia looked down at Toby with a soft smile. "Toby dear, it is up to you, okay?" He looked up at her and nodded.

He turned his attention to James looking up into his eyes and swallowed deeply. "Daddy, I forgive you. Mommy always taught me to never be angry at someone for so long, or it will change who I am, and I don't want to be mean like you. I just wish you would have loved me and Mommy." He turned toward Celestia and Luna. "Auntie Celestia, and Auntie Luna, please don't be mad, but I wish to send Daddy back home."

Celestia and Luna nodded. "Toby dear, we are not mad at you at all. That is your choice, and we shall abide by it." Celestia spoke as she turned to James. "Mr. Mason, you shall return home, but your truth shall be told." With that Celestia lowered her head down to James placing her horn against his forehead lighting it up. After a minute she stopped and James opened shook his head.

"What did you do to me?" He asked angrily.

"Don't worry Mr. Mason. You will find out in due time." Celestia looked at him intently.

"Now Tia, may I call in somepony special to take him back home?" Luna gave a sly smile.

The others looked curiously at the princess. "Do you mean him sister?" Celestia asked as Luna nodded. "Well, I think that would be a good idea, I don't think a little bit of chaos would do him harm."

"Did somepony say chaos?" A sly and calm voice was heard as a flash of light appeared and a creature stood beside James.

The creature was made of an array of body parts of different animals. He had a deer antler on the right top of his head, a blue goat horn on the left, wide eyes of sun yellow and bright crimson, a face of a goat with white bushy brows and a short white beard. He had a short black mane on the back of his head which was that of a pony. His head and face were all charcoal grey, his middle was a dark brown, and his end which was that of a dragon's tail was crimson red with a white tuft. A bat wing stuck out on the right side of his back while a pegasus wing stuck out on the left side. For his right arm it was that of a lion, his left was that of an eagle, his right leg was that of a lizard, and for his left leg was a goat. He had one long fang stick out from his upper lip on the right and had a snake-like tongue. His body was in the shape of a snake. A creature such as he known as a draconequus.

"Discord!" The ponies shouted but with giggles as he just reappeared out of nowhere.

"Ah, my pony friends. It is good to see you all again." He smiled at them then looked up to see Fluttershy waving his lion paw. Fluttershy returned a wave as she was standing in the back with Ashley. He looked down to see the little colt. "Oh, well, well, well, and who might you be little one." He slithered his head down to look at Toby in the eyes.

Celestia gently placed a wing over the small child giving him a warm smile. "Toby dear, I would like to introduce you to Discord, formerly the master of chaos. Discord, I would like for you to meet Toby Mason, our new little member of the Equestrian family."

"Well, a pleasure to meet you Toby. And may I just say I am still the master of chaos." He leaned closer to whisper. "When nopony is watching." He giggled and patted the top of Toby's head. He stood back up and looked at Celestia. "So princesses, what would you like for me to do?"

"Well, this man here is Toby's father, and he has been so cruel to this young child that he makes your reign of chaos once before seem pleasant." Luna spoke and eyed James. "What we would like for you to do, if it would be alright with you is take him back home on Earth."

Discord crossed his arms. "And, what do I get for my willing to serve you, your majesty?"

Luna smirked. "Well, you can create a little bit of chaos for him before he reveals his deep dark truth to the authorities."

Discord placed a lion paw index finger to his chin in a thinking manner. He gave a smirk of his own. "Well, if I can create some chaos that is fine with me. Your wish is my command your majesties. Before I forget." He leaned back down to Toby. "Little one, it was a pleasure to meet. Maybe next time I can show you some fun chaos." He snapped his talons of his left arm and a glass of chocolate milk appeared. "Haha.. such as this. Don't worry Toby, it is good and very tasty if I may say." Toby smiled softly and gently took it.

He spoke softly to the draconequus. "Thank you Mister Discord. It was good to meet you too." Giving him a soft smile.

Discord stood back up and looked down with a soft smile of his own. "Well, isn't that very respectful to call me Mister Discord. I like the ring of that, but you can just call me Discord." He reached down and patted the little colt on the head. He looked at the princesses, the group of ponies, and at Fluttershy. "Until next time everypony, the Master of Chaos shall take his leave." He looked at James. "Time to have a little bit of fun with you." He cackled as he snapped his talons and in a flash, both him and James disappeared.

Toby drank at the chocolate milk that Discord gave him and sighed softly. He felt Celestia rub at his back with her wing. "Are you alright little one?"

He looked up at her and nodded. "Yes Auntie Celestia." He turned to see if his mother was still stand with Fluttershy which she was. He carefully turned to the group. "Everyone, I want you all to meet my Mommy."

Rainbow looked at the small child curiously. "What do you mean little.." She cut herself off as she watched the child carefully walk past them and she traced her eyes along with his movement. She looked up to see a mare, but not a pony mare standing beside Fluttershy. "Oh." She said. The others looked in awe as they carefully followed behind Toby.

Toby finished the chocolate milk and the glass vanished in a flash. Toby giggled softly as he walked up to his mother Ashley. Fluttershy gently trotted over to the group to let Toby introduce them to his mother.

Ashley knelt back down on one knee beside Toby and wrapped an arm warmly around his shoulders. He smiled up into her eyes as he looked at the group. "Everyone, meet my Mommy. Mommy, I would like for you to meet my new family." He motioned to each of them with a hand starting with Rainbow Dash who trotted up. "Auntie Rainbow Dash."

Rainbow bowed her head and gave Ashley a smile. "Heya there Ms. Mason. Your son has become a great little buddy and a wonderful little nephew." She chuckled as she gave Toby a little rub on the top of his head then looked back at Ashley. "It is good to finally meet you." She reached up a foreleg.

Ashley very gently placed her hand on Rainbow's forehoof and very lightly shook it. "It is an honor to meet you Rainbow Dash. You seem like a great aunt and friend to my baby. Oh, and please just call me Ashley, I am fine with that." Giving Toby a smile.

Rainbow reached behind her and rubbed the back of her neck. "Aw. shucks thank you Ashley." She chuckled as Applejack was the next one to trot up along with Big Mac.

Toby giggled at Rainbow as she trotted to the side. Toby then smiled up softly at Applejack and Big Mac. "Mommy, this is Auntie Applejack and Papa Big Mac."

"Howdy there Ma'am. Mah brother and Ah' would like to tell you how much of a darn pleasure it is to finally meet ya. " Applejack tipped her hat. "The little feller has told us so much about ya and we know he really loves ya with all of his heart."

"Eeyup." Big Mac replied.

Applejack rolled her eyes a bit at her brother. "Also, your son is a great and hard little worker. He helped us on our farm a few days ago, and we enjoyed his company. Ah' know Big Mac and myself are proud to call him family." She gently reached and rubbed along Toby's arm gently.

Ashley smiled and blushed. "Well, it is good to meet you Applejack and Big Mac. My baby boy is always willing to lend a hand." She looked at Big Mac. "Big Mac, I just want to tell you thank you for filling the spot of a father figure for my baby. You are more of a man, well may I say stallion than that monster ever could be, so thank you for taking the role of father for him."

Big Mac blushed. "That ain't no problem at all Ma'am, it is mah honor to be Toby's papa." He gently rubbed the top of Toby's head. The two Apples bowed their head to Ashley and trotted over to the side as Pinkie Pie bounced up next.

Toby giggled at the pink pony's giddiness. He looked up at Ashley. "Mommy, hehe.. this is Auntie Pinkie Pie."

Pinkie gave a beaming smile at Ashley and reached out both forehooves to gently shake Ashley's hand. "Hey there it is nice to meet you Ashley. Like my cutie wutie little wittle nephew said, I am Pinkie Pie and I am Equestria's party pony extraordinaire. I love parties, games, cakes, cookies, cupcakes, sweets.."

Pinkie kept on until Rainbow who hovered over to her placed a hoof on her shoulder. "Uh.. Pinkie Pie, I think Ashley gets the picture of how you like to party." Rainbow looked at Ashley with an awkward smile. "Eh.. sorry about that Ashley, she can get a little extreme."

Ashley giggled and shook her head softly. "Don't worry about it Rainbow Dash." She looked at Pinkie. "Well, it is a pleasure to meet you as well Pinkie Pie. I can see that Toby has a lot of fun with you too."

Pinkie Pie nodded vigorously then stuck her tongue out at Rainbow Dash. "See Dashie, Ashley isn't a party pooper pony like you." She gave Ashley another beaming smile and hopped off to the side. Rainbow just shook her head and facehoofed herself.

Rarity was next in line. She crossed her forelegs and bowed her head. Toby smiled up at her softly. "Mommy, this is Auntie Rarity. She makes real nice clothes. Like this one." He showed her the all red outfit with the royal blue jacket with Ashley's locket to Toby sewn into the heart.

Ashley looked at the outfit, and her eyes immediately started to water at the sight of her locket. She turned to Rarity. "Rarity, did you really make this? It is beautiful, and how wonderful you did by sewing my locket I gave to Toby on the heart of the jacket."

Rarity blushed and smiled softly. "Thank you very much Ashley darling. May I introduce myself, my name is Rarity Belle, and it is an absolute delight to finally meet you. I am glad I could incorporate something sentimental like that little gem into my darling little nephew's outfit." She smiled at him and rubbed gently at his arm.

She looked back up at Ashley. "Also, he has inspired me so much that I started a line of suits and dresses that include something sentimental to anypony sewn into their outfits. You have raised a wonderful and precious little colt Ashley and you should be proud of yourself."

Ashley looked at Rarity with a warm smile. "Thank you Rarity, I am truly proud of my baby boy." She gave him a kiss on the top of his head. She looked at Rarity again. "It is a pleasure meeting you too Rarity." Bowing her head gently toward the fashionista.

Rarity bowed her head again before trotting off to the side. The fillies and baby dragon approached next. Toby smiled at the six. "Mommy, this is Applebloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle, and together they are known as the Cutie Mark Crusaders." He motioned at the three fillies, then motioned at Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. "This is Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon." Then he motioned toward the baby dragon. "And this is Spike. He is a nice and fun dragon."

Ashley smiled at them all and bowed her head. "Well, it is nice to meet you young ones."

"Howdy there Ms. Mason, it is great to meet ya. Toby is such a great little buddy to us, and we are proud to call him our friend." The other two nodded as Scootaloo smiled happily and fluttered her wings.

Silver Spoon spoke up softly next. "He is a real sweetie pie Ma'am. He has such a caring heart, and I am honored as well to call him my friend." She smiled at Ashley and gave Toby a wink.

Diamond Tiara had her head lowered a bit until she felt a hand on her chin which raised it to look up at Ashley. "You must be Diamond Tiara." She spoke to the filly with a soft voice. "I heard what you said to James, and that was real sweet of you Diamond." Giving her a warm smile then smiling at the other fillies and baby dragon. "Thank you all young ones in being such good friends to my precious baby." They all nodded giving her and the small child a soft smile.

They all moved to the side with the others as the three princesses trotted up last. Toby smiled up at them as Ashley kept her arm around his shoulders warmly. "Mommy, this is Auntie Twilight, Auntie Celestia, and Auntie Luna. They are the princesses of Equestria."

Twilight smiled softly and bowed her head. "Hello Ashley, it is a pleasure to meet you like all of my friends have said. Toby has been such a precious gift to us here in Equestria with his big heart, his politeness that he shows to all of us, and the love he has given us since arriving here in our home." She gave the little colt a blushing smile.

Luna and Celestia nodded in agreement.

Ashley sighed deeply and happily. "Thank you all so much for becoming a loving and caring family to my son and welcoming him into your hearts." She gave them all a tearful smile. She turned to Toby as she reached up to stroke his head. "Well, honey, it is time for me to leave, but I want you to know that I love you so much my baby boy." Pulling him into a big warm hug.

He wrapped his little arms around her neck with tears shedding onto her shoulder. The ponies just watched in silence with tearful smiles of their own. "I love you too Mommy."

She rubbed along his back as she gave him a kiss on his cheek. She rubbed at his cheek tenderly with her thumb as she stood up. "Bye my sweetheart." She waved at all of the ponies. "Bye everyone, and thank you all so much for being the family that Toby deserves away from that monster of a father." She gave them all a warm smile and blew a tender kiss to Toby before turning her back and slowly vanishing into a bright light.

Toby stood there with a tearful smile and softly spoke. "Goodbye Mommy, I love you."

Fluttershy gently trotted up to the small child and rubbed a foreleg up and down his back giving him a kiss on the top of his head. "Are you okay sweetie?"

He looked up at her and nodded. "Yes Momma, thank you." He turned around and gave her a big warm hug around her neck laying his head against her chest as she embraced him with a foreleg.

The others gave them a warm smile as Celestia spoke. "Well my little ponies, I say we had a long day. How about you all have a sleepover here at the castle?" They are nodded in agreement. She smiled at them all. "Well, then. You may all use the ballroom for your sleepover."

They all smiled happily as Celestia's sun was slowly beginning to set.

* * *

**Well, that is the end of the second of the last four chapters. Yes, that is correct, I decided to do two more chapters. The next chapter will be the sleepover of course, but there will be a special moment with Toby and his Auntie Twilight, but I am not saying what it is.**

**Also, one of my many good friends and fellow readers on the main site I started my story on called , Fireydude gave me the fun and cute idea of having the Cutie Mark Crusaders tickle Toby, since they discovered he is ticklish and they just want to put that to the test. I would like for you all if you don't mind that is to give me any ideas of how I can go about them tickling him? Like how can they tickle him in a fun, cute, and playful way?**


	29. Chapter 28: A Canterlot Sleepover

Chapter Twenty-Eight: A Canterlot Sleepover

As Princess Celestia and Princess Luna exited the main hall, Pinkie started turning cartwheels all over. "WHEEE! A sleepover at the castle! This calls for a party!" She stopped and out of nowhere pulled out her party cannon blasting it straight up in the air.

"Not in here Pinkie!" Twilight exclaimed as just like magic Pinkie retracted the blast back into the cannon. Twilight shook her head softly and rolled her eyes.

The others ponies giggled along with Toby. Big Mac cleared his throat. "Well, Ah' guess Ah'll get going, because the farm needs a watchful eye with Granny Smith being there all alone." He chuckled a bit as he trotted up the small child gently rubbing the top of his head with a forehoof. "Ya have fun big guy. Also, Ah' meant every word too Toby, Ah' am darn proud to be your papa." He brought the small child into a big warm hug.

Toby sighed softly against his soft chest fur and looked up with a big smile. "Thank you Papa Big Mac. I am happy that you are my papa. I love you." Reaching up to give him a big hug around his big neck.

Big Mac rubbed at the little colt's back with a foreleg. "Shucks big guy, Ah' love ya too." Patting his back and very gently breaking the hug.

The spa ponies were next to trot up to Toby. They both leaned down on all four legs to speak with him. "Well you little cutie pie, me and Lotus Blossom are going to leave as well so we can get ready to open the spa up for tomorrow. We are very glad we met you Toby, and don't you ever let those mean things your dad spoke of you bother you, okay little guy?" Aloe gently reached out a foreleg to rub at the little colt's arm as Lotus Blossom rubbed at the other arm.

He smiled softly and blushed. "Thank you Aloe and Lotus Blossom for being my friends."

They d'awwed and gently pulled the small child to them to give him a warm hug with a foreleg around his shoulders. They both gave him a gentle kiss on his cheeks as they stood back up on their legs. "You are very welcome little sweetie." Lotus Blossom said as they looked at the others waving a foreleg before turning to trot out of the palace doors.

Twilight carefully shut the doors behind the last two departing guests with her magic. "Well, everypony, shall we head to the ballroom and start the fun?" They all nodded. Fluttershy gently lifted Toby up on her back as the group headed toward the ballroom.

*On Earth*

"Cough.. cough.. cough. Would you please stop?" James begged in an annoyed voice as Discord just pulled his head out a bucket of water while holding him upside down with his magic.

He chuckled at the human's pleas. "Haha..how come so soon? I am having too much fun." As he plunged James back into the bucket of water.

James screamed with his head underwater. "MMMMMPH!"

Discord snapped his fingers and in a flash the bucket disappeared and he placed James on his bed with his wrists still tied with the rope Luna had him tied with. "Fine, spoil sport." He said with an annoyed sigh. He got up from the chair he was sitting in the corner of the room and walked over to the bed. "To show you there aren't any hard feelings for ruining my fun, here is some fresh punch." He snapped his fingers and in a flash a clear glass with a pink colored punch and a bendy straw sticking out appeared. "It is a very special recipe by one of my pony friends." He levitated the glass over to James.

"Thanks I guess." He said in an aggravated tone a he took a sip of the punch through the straw. "Hmm.. that is pretty... HOT.. HOT... HOT!" He was panting heavily gasping for air to try and cool his burning mouth.

"Oh, do you need some water there pal?" Discord asked with a chuckle. James nodded furiously as Discord snapped his talons making the glass of punch disappear in a flash and replaced by a water bottle with a sprayer nozzle on it. He pinched his index finger and thumb together to jet spray the water into James mouth.

"Aah.. cough. cough..cough.. al-alright that.. cough.. cough.. that's enough!" He yelled

Discord snapped his talons making the water bottle vanish in a flash. "Haha.. this is just too much fun." He chuckled as he smiled mischievously at James and tapped his talons and paw fingers together in a thinking manner.

*In The Canterlot Ballroom*

The group of mares, fillies and Toby was all seated around in a big circle on satin pillows in the now fully decorated royal ballroom of Canterlot Castle thanks to Pinkie's party cannon. Spike decided to go on ahead and to see a couple of his Canterlot friends so he won't be apart of the sleepover which he thought was too girly. Twilight had a small safe fire set up in the middle of the circle so they could use to fix smores.

Twilight and Rarity assembled the smores for everypony with their magic. Rarity levitated one toward the little colt was sitting between her and Fluttershy. 'Here you go darling, I hope you enjoy." Giving him a warm smile as he politely accepted it.

He smiled up at her* "Thank you Auntie Rarity." He took a bite out of his smores and made a muffled sigh of satisfaction. The blending of chocolate, melted marshmallow and graham cracker felt warm and soft in his mouth as he chewed his first bite. He swallowed his first bite before speaking as he smiled up at Fluttershy. "Mmm.. this is very good Momma, thank you for letting me have one."

Fluttershy leaned her head down and nuzzles at his cheek giving him a bright smile. "Of course sweetheart, smores are always fun to have during a sleepover, especially now with my precious little one." He blushed as he went back to eating at his smores.

Applejack who sat across from the small child gave him a warm smile and asked. "Sugarcube, have ya ever had a sleepover before?"

Toby looked up at her and the others as he sighed deeply and shook his head. "No. I never really had any friends back home. Other kids would pick on me for being smaller than them." Giving Applejack a sad smile.

She frowned at the little colt tipping her Stetson hat to one side covering up an eye. "Aw.. geez, Ah' sure am sorry little feller. Ponies can be such mean varmints sometimes, but don't let them get to ya sugarcube, because ya have a big heart." Giving him a soft reassuring smile.

He smiled back and nodded. "Thank you Auntie Applejack." He finished his smores as everypony else did.

Twilight swallowed her last bite as she sighed warmly. "Alright, smores are done. Now let's see, what is next?" She put a forehoof up to her chin in a thinking manner as she gave a soft smirk. "Hey, Rarity."

Rarity looked up as she was wiping her mouth is a napkin. "Yes darling... oomph." Twilight magically threw her satin pillow in Rarity's face.

Toby giggled a little. "Hehe.. Auntie Rarity, Auntie Twilight got you good.. hehe."

Rarity giggled and smiled sweetly at the small child. She gently laid a foreleg over his shoulders and leaned her head down to whisper into his ear. "Oh, so you think that was good Toby? Just watch this darling." Giving him a wink as she levitated the pillow and heaved it at Applejack.

Applejack scrunched her eyes and shook her head. "Oh, haha.. ya want to play like that, huh Rarity?" Applejack licked her lips and got off her pillow picking it up between her teeth and turning her head to side heaving the pillow which hit Fluttershy.

"Eep!" Fluttershy squealed aft the pillow connected with her face. She shook her head giggling a little.

Toby looked up at her. "Are you okay Momma?" As he gently rubbed at her forehoof to make sure.

Fluttershy looked down at him with a warm smile. "Momma is okay sweetie, there is no need to worry." She gave him a kiss on the top of his head.

Toby blushed as he carefully got off his pillow and picked up. He eyed Applejack. "Okay Auntie Applejack, this is for hitting my Momma with your pillow." He held the pillow by the two corners, leaned to the right with a little bend, and finally leaned forward to the left heaving the pillow toward Applejack which Applebloom jumped in front of.

"Uh. uh.. not so fast there buddy." She chuckled as she grabbed the flying pillow in her forelegs. She gave the small child a soft yet mischievous smile. "Let me show ya how to really toss a pillow Toby." Chuckling some more as she placed it in between her teeth and eyed the little colt.

Toby swallowed deeply and waved his hands in front of him. "N-no Applebloom, please... oomph." Applebloom heaved the pillow at Toby causing him to stagger back a bit, but Fluttershy and Rarity made sure to catch him with their forelegs so he won't fall. Toby shook his head and laughed happily.

Rarity patted his back with her forehoof then looked all around. "Oh, it is so on!" She grabbed the pillow with her magic and got ready to heave it.

Rainbow threw her foreleg up in the air. "Awh.. yea, pillow fight!" She reached down to grab her pillow and threw it toward Pinkie Pie hitting her on the side of the head.

Pinkie shook her head clear and then looked up at Rainbow. "YAY! Pillow fight!" She picked up the pillow but started to punch at it. "Come on pillow, fight me."

The others looked at the pink pony and shook their head laughing.

Rainbow fachoofed herself and rolled her eyes. "Uh. Pinkie, the idea of a pillow fight is not to fight the pillow itself, but to hit other ponies with the pillow." She chuckled softly.

"Ooh, okie dokie lokie then." Pinkie grabbed the pillow in between her forelegs and began hitting Twilight with it. 'Haha..this is fun!"

Twilight levitated her pillow and started using her magic to hit it at Pinkie as both mares laughed happily. Scootaloo got off her pillow and threw it at Sweetie Belle hitting her face. "Yes, direct hit." She chuckled.

Sweetie Belle shook her head. "Oh, okay I see how you want to do Scootaloo. Take this." She picked up her pillow and threw it at Scootaloo hitting her in the face. Suddenly the two trotted toward other as they started hitting each other with their pillows.

Applebloom decided to join in by getting her own pillow and started playfully attacking the two with her pillow.

Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara looked at each other with sly grins. "Are you thinking what I'm think Silver?" Silver nodded as they each grabbed their pillows in between their teeth. "Charge!" As they galloped toward the three fillies to join in on the fun.

Toby giggled at the sight as he watched Rainbow suddenly throw her pillow at Applejack. "Oh, ah'right Rainbow, now ya want to take the bull by the horns don't ya?"

"You bet cowpony. Try and get me, nah. uh. uh. uh. uh." She stuck her tongue out at Applejack taunting her. She hovered back and forth.

Toby laughed and smiled at the two as he felt a pillow hit him in the back making him stagger forward a bit but keeping his balance.

Rarity giggled and blushed. "Oopsie, sorry darling. I was trying to throw my pillow at Applejack."

Toby picked up the pillow. "Haha..that is okay Auntie Rarity." He giggled as he swung the pillow to hit Rarity in the face, but lightly. Fluttershy smiled with a bit of giggling of her own.

Rarity blinked and shook her head. "Oomph." She chuckled as she looked at the little colt with a mischievous grin. "Aw.. haha.. so you want to attack your Auntie Rarity with a pillow, don't you little darling?"

Toby gave a little smile as he looked at Rarity look at him mischievously. "Hehe.. Auntie Rarity what you.. whoa." He felt her levitate the pillow he was holding in the air making his arms raise in the air.

Fluttershy looked a little bit worried. "Um.. Rarity.. um.. what are you doing with him?"

Rarity giggled. "Oh, don't worry Fluttershy darling. I just want to see if my little nephew is ticklish other than on his cute little hooves." She grinned at Toby and reached out her forehooves to his sides and started rubbing up and down.

"Au.. hahah.. Auntie Rarity.. hehehe.. no.. hahaha." He couldn't hold his laughter in as Rarity gently rubbed along his sides with her forehooves.

Fluttershy blushed as she giggled. "Aww.. hehe it looks like my precious little one is ticklish."

Rarity continued to rub up and down his sides gently in a fast motion. "Aww..you are just so adorable darling." She gently kept his arms up with her magic as she tickled him.

"Hahaha.. p-please...hehehe.. Auntie Rarity... hahaha...s-stop... hehehe." He felt tears of laughter and happiness start to sting his eyes.

Rarity flicked her mane and tilted her head to the side. "What was that darling? I don't think I quite heard you." As she continued to rub at his sides up and down. She gave him a blushing smile.

"Hehehe.. hahahaha.. p-please... stop.. hahahaha..hehehe.. Auntie Rarity." His tears started to shed as he giggled hysterically.

While Rarity was tickling Toby, Applebloom caught the sight while pillow fighting with the other four fillies as everypony else was having their own pillow fights. "Hey, hey yall." Applebloom as the others did too.

"Hey what Applebloom, getting tired already?" Scootaloo asked with a smirk.

"Nah, look at that." She pointed her forehoof over at Rarity tickling Toby. They d'awwed at the sight and Applebloom rubbed her forehooves together licking her lips. "Ya know yall, Ah' have an idea. Come here." The other four huddled together with the country filly.

Rarity smiled softly at the giggling child and gently let go of her magic and stopped tickling him. "Hahaha.. I couldn't resist precious, you are just so cute." She leaned forward to give him a kiss on the forehead.

Toby panted softly after laughing. "Haha.. that is okay Auntie Rarity. That was fun." He smiled at her brightly as he felt Fluttershy gently rub up and down his back.

Applebloom and the others stood beside each other as she called over to Toby. "Hey buddy, come here for a second." Giving him a grin.

He nodded as he carefully walked over to them. "Yes Applebloom?" He watched as the other four fillies carefully circled around him. He swallowed deeply as he gave a shy smile.

Applebloom reached up a forehoof and rubbed at his arm. "Don't worry buddy, we just want to.. tickle ya." As she very gently grabbed him with his forehooves and laid him down nuzzling at his tummy. He squirmed and giggled under her as she moved her forelegs over to the side as she sat on her haunches and held her forehoof on his tummy.

Scootaloo trotted over as she looked down at the little colt wiggling cutely under Applebloom's hoof. "Yea, it is always fun to be tickled." She smirked at him as she sat on her haunches on his other side and brought one of her wings foreward to brush along his side.

"Hehehe..n-no.. hahaha..not there Scootaloo.. hehehe.. " He grabbed at his side Scootaloo was tickling, but Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara came up and gently took his hands into their forehooves.

"Nuh.. uh. sweetie pie, you can't get away that easy." Silver Spoon gave him a grin and giggled softly.

"That is right little guy." Diamond Tiara gave him a grin as well and both leaned down to nuzzle at his cheek.

Scootaloo went back to brushing his side with her feathers as Applebloom nuzzled at his tummy. Sweetie Belle smiled at the sight as she carefully trotted up beside Scootaloo and plucked a feather from her wing. "Now it is my turn to tickle him."

She trotted to his feet.

"Hehehe... o-oh.. hahaha.. please not there Sweetie Belle.. hehehehe.." He begged as he squirmed at the tickling laughing harder.

"Sorry cutie, I didn't hear you. Did you say please tickle you here?" As she lowered the feather and started brushing it up and down on the sole of his feet.

He laughed hysterically unable to speak as he flailed his little legs and tried to move his arms which was firmly yet gently held by Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. "Hahahaha...hehehehe.. pl-please stop... hahahaha."

Applebloom lifted her head and leaned her head toward Toby to listen. "What was that buddy?" Giggling softly as she smirked. Scootaloo continued to brush her feathers against his side, Sweetie Belle tickled his feet with a feather, and Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon nuzzled at his cheeks.

"Hehehehe..I said.. hahahahahaha...please...hehehehe.. stop." He smiled brightly as he laughed.

Applebloom looked up at the others with a soft smile as she rubbed at his tummy with her forehoof. "Ah'righty girls, I believe our little buddy had enough." She gave him a big smile as she leaned her head down to his tummy and blew a raspberry.

Toby panted softly as he reached up to wipe a tear of laughter from his eyes. "Haha.. that was more fun the second time." Applebloom helped him stand up as they all huddled around him in a group hug.

Fluttershy and Rarity d'awwed at the six young ones as Fluttershy made her way over to the child. She smiled warmly down at him and asked softly. "Toby sweetheart, would you like to go to the little colt's room before we get ready for bed?"

He nodded as he let out one last giggle. "Hehe.. yes Momma." He smiled up at her happily as she leaned down on her forelegs for him to climb up. Fluttershy giggled as she trotted out of the ballroom to head toward one of the palace bathrooms with the little colt.

After a few minutes of returning to the ballroom, Fluttershy and Toby found that everpony was all together in a pillow fort. Toby looked at the carefully made structure as the walked into it. It was in the sphere with a hole in the front of it for the ponies to exit and enter. The fort was made out of all white plain fluffy pillows as the group was laying on their red satin pillows.

Fluttershy carefully laid down on an available pillow as Toby carefully slid onto the one beside her. Applejack and Applebloom sat on the opposite side of the little colt with Rarity and Sweetie Belle sitting on the opposite side of Fluttershy. Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo was beside the Apple Sisters, Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara sat next to the Belle Sisters, and Twilight was in the middle with Pinkie Pie between her and Rainbow Dash.

Twilight looked at the small child across from her. "Toby dear, me and everypony have been talking to each other while you and your Momma was gone. After what we have seen the horrible acts of what your daddy has done against you and your mommy, we would like to share a special song with you." Giving him a warm smile. "Would you like to hear it?"

Toby smile warmly at her and looked around at everypony. "Yes Auntie Twilight, I would like that."

Twilight nodded as she looked around at the group. "All of us, and even the fillies have been working on this for you Toby ever since you came here to Equestria and became apart of our family. We want you to know that we all love you with all our hearts, and that we will always be here for you." She smiled softly at him as she looked around at the others. "Are you ready girls?" They all nodded as they all sighed deeply and turned their attention to Toby.

Slowly they started to sing.

Youtube Video

(All rights of "Your Heart Will Lead You Home" belong to Disney and Kenny Loggins)

After they sung Toby's eyes were glazed with tears of joy. He smiled at everypony and reached up to wipe at his tears with a sniffle. "Thank *sniff* you all. That was a very pretty song and it made me feel happy. I love you all!"

Fluttershy laid a wing over his small form and nuzzled at his cheeks as she and everypony replied in unison. "We all love you too Toby!" They all let out a soft yawn.

"Well, everypony I guess it is time to get some shuteye." Twilight said as she curled her legs up underneath her as the CMC snuggled up against their sisters, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon slept close to each other, Pinkie Pie flipped over on her back to sleep, and Fluttershy laid her wing over Toby as he curled up on his pillow. "Goodnight everypony." Twilight whispered as they all slowly drifted off to sleep.

Luna's moon rose majestically against the darkened sky as it radiated it's beam of warmth through the ballroom and showered the group with comfort.


	30. A Special Moment with Auntie Twilight

Chapter Twenty-Nine: A Special Moment with Auntie Twilight

During the night while everypony was sleeping peacefully upon their pillows and snuggled up to each other, Twilight softly blinked her eyes open letting out a little yawn. She looked all around her at her friends with a warm smile as she looked at the small child who was sleeping underneath Fluttershy's wing. She quietly stood up and trotted off her pillow over to the sleeping colt.

She gently used her forehoof to very lightly nudge Fluttershy and lowered her head down to whisper into her ear. "Fluttershy, could you maybe wake up for a little bit?"

Fluttershy blinked her eyes open letting out a soft yawn as she looked up at Twilight. "Um, hi Twilight, what's wrong?" She asked in a whisper.

Twilight shook her head. "Oh, nothing is wrong, I was just wondering if maybe I could spend a moment with Toby for a little bit?" Giving her a bright smile.

Fluttershy returned the smile and nodded. "Um. of course Twilight." She turned her attention to the little colt stroking his back with her wing. She leaned her head down to nuzzle at his cheek and whispered in his ear. "Toby, can you wake up for a little bit sweetheart?"

Toby stirred a little as he let out a soft yawn. He blinked his eyes open to look up into the beautiful sky blue eyes of Fluttershy. He smiled softly.

She gave him a warm smile. "Hi sweetie. Would you like to spend some time with your Auntie Twilight?"

He let out another soft yawn and looked up at her then over at Twilight who had a blushing smile on her face. "Yes Momma, that will be nice." He quietly got up seeing that everypony else was asleep and stretched his arms and legs.

Twilight turned to Fluttershy. "Don't worry Fluttershy, I will keep him safe." Fluttershy gave a soft smile and nodded as Twilight turned to Toby. "Come on sweetheart, I would like to take you someplace special." She used her magic to gently levitate the child up onto her back and quietly trotted out onto the balcony of the castle.

Toby looked up at the stars that filled the night sky along with Luna's moon as they twinkled. He felt a calm breeze soft brush against his skin.

"Hold on dear, I am going to take you on a little ride." She looked back at him with wink.

He wrapped his arms lightly around her neck. "Okay Auntie Twilight."

She carefully flapped her wings to hover up in the air and looked back at the little colt with a warm smile. She turned he attention in front of her and started to flap her wings as she started to fly among the night breeze. Toby took a deep breath of the air letting a comforting sigh.

She flew above Canterlot which was lit with lights along the streets. She gently looked back at the child who was smiling softly as the breeze blew against his face and hair. "I want to take you somewhere special Toby. It is a place where I used to take Spike with me when we was young to relax and enjoy a quiet moment together." He nodded with a smile.

After soaring above Canterlot for a few minutes Twilight flew towards a cliff that was on the edge of a forest and overlooked the city. She carefully lowered to the ground and laid down tucking her legs up underneath her. She looked up at the sky and sighed softly.

Toby carefully climbed off her back and sat down on the ground beside and looked up as well. "It is very pretty out at night Auntie Twilight." He looked up at her.

She looked down at him laying a wing softly over him. 'Yes it is sweetheart." She sighed deeply. "Toby, can I ask you something?"

He nodded. "Yes you can Auntie Twilight."

She looked into his eyes. "Toby, when you ran away, did you really believe that we wouldn't love you, because you aren't a pony?" Rubbing along his back with her wing.

He turned his head to the side a bit lowering it and slowly nodded.

Twilight gave a sad smile and nuzzled at his cheek. "Look at me sweetheart." She said tenderly. He turned his head to look into her eyes with a frown. "Let me tell you something, although you may not be a pony, we all love you with all our hearts for being you." Giving him a reassuring smile.

He gave a little smile in return. "Thank you Auntie Twilight."

"There is no need to thank me sweetie, because it is the truth." She sighed softly. "You know something Toby, the way Fluttershy cares for you as your Momma, it reminds me of how I care for Spike."

He looked up at her curiously. "Spike Auntie Twilight?"

She nodded. "Yes. You see Toby, when I was just a filly I hatched Spike from his egg and from that moment on I took care of him like he was my own son or my little brother." She looked up at the night sky sighing softly. "When we was growing up in Canterlot, he was the only real friend I had here, and he always made sure I was okay if something bad happened or I was overdoing it with my studies."

Toby smiled. "Well, that was good of him Auntie Twilight. That is how I was with Mommy, I always wanted to make sure she was okay and happy if she was sad."

Twilight giggled lightly. "You see, that is another thing you and Spike have in common sweetheart. Apart from being different from us ponies, you two have such big caring hearts that makes us love you even more." Nuzzling at his cheek. She turned her attention back to the sky while keeping her wing over Toby.

"One day Princess Celestia asked me to leave Canterlot to go live in Ponyville so I could learn the meaning of friendship. Well, Spike being my number one assistant accompanied me and that is when I met all of my close friends, your aunties and momma." She let out a soft sigh. "After we made our home in the library, the townsponies was first weary and cautious of Spike for being a dragon, for being different."

Toby nodded. "Oh. They wasn't mean to him or hurt him did they Auntie Twilight?"

Twilight looked at him and shook her head. "Oh, no dear, they never hurt him or was mean toward him. They were just uncertain of how to deal with a dragon in Ponyville. With time they accepted him as part of the community, and my friends accepted him as part of their family."

"That is good Auntie Twilight. I like Spike, he is a very nice and fun dragon to be friends with." Letting out a giggle.

"Yes he certainly is. However, during his birthday last year he turned into a big dragon who rampaged through Ponyville." Twilight gave the child a sad smile.

Toby frowned. "Oh, no. It was an accident though, wasn't it Auntie Twilight?" Asking with concern.

Twilight nodded. "Oh, of course it was an accident. He grew because of what is called Dragon's Greed. After he received his presents from me and my friends, he couldn't stop wanting more stuff that he let his greed the best of him." Sighing softly

"How did he shrink back to normal Auntie Twilight?" The little colt asked curiously yet with concern.

Twilight gave him a nuzzle on his cheek. "When he grew into a real big dragon, bigger than Ponyville itself, he kidnapped your Auntie Rarity with his tail and was escaping with her. He was about to escape until he seen a fire ruby that he gave to Rarity in the same day. Rarity didn't know it was Spike to begin with so she believed that the dragon wanted the fire ruby for himself, but she refused to give it to him, because it was a gift from Spike." She sighed softly.

Toby smiled softly. "That was very nice of Auntie Rarity to keep the fire ruby that Spike gave her and not give it to the big mean Spike."

Twilight giggled lightly and nodded. "That is right sweetheart. After Spike set his eyes on the fire ruby, he remembered giving it to Rarity, and the kiss she gave him on his cheek that he felt guilty of changing into the big rampaging dragon he was. Suddenly he shrunk back to his normal size, and all of us including the town of Ponyville was able to forgive him and understand that it was only a huge mistake. Although he is a dragon, he is different from other dragons, because he is caring, loyal, and he does his best to help when anypony needs him." She smiled warmly at the thought.

"And you all love him, even though he isn't a pony." Toby smiled softly.

Twilight nodded. "That is right Toby, we love him for being who is, just like we love you for being who you are." She untucked a foreleg and rubbed at his tummy playfully causing the child to giggle happily. She giggled along with him as she gave him a kiss on the forehead.

He reached up with his arms to hug her around her neck. "I love you too Auntie Twilight. I love all of my new family." He sighed softly.

She wrapped her foreleg around his back and rubbed up and down. "Hey sweetie, how would you like to stay here and watch Celestia's sun rise?"

He looked up with a bright smile. "I would like that Auntie Twilight."

She rubbed at his back some more and patted it as she used her magic to gently lift him up onto her back to sit.

As Twilight and Toby sat atop the cliff, they watched as Luna's moon and the stars were starting to slowly descend in the horizon. They turned their attention to the castle as they saw Princess Celestia trot out onto the balcony. She closed her eyes and started to light up her horn.

Twilight turned her attention to the horizon past Canterlot. She smile brightly as she looked at the child on her back. "Look sweetheart, the sun is beginning to rise." As she pointed a hoof toward the horizon.

Toby looked to see the golden orb slowly ascend against the vast sky as a deep orange glow showered over the two and the land. He smiled warmly as the sun warmed his flesh as he took a deep breath of the morning air. "Mmm.. it is very pretty Auntie Twilight. Thank you for bringing me up here."

Twilight sighed softly as the sun warmed her fur and she smiled back at the child. "You don't need to thank me sweetie, I am glad I brought you up here. It is beautiful when Princess Celestia raises her sun, and when Princess Luna raises her moon."

Toby smiled as he watched the sunrise. A moment with his Auntie Twilight that was peaceful that seemed like forever. The two sigh softly as they felt the warmth of Celestias sun blanket them in it's golden rays.


	31. Final Chapter: Welcome Home Toby

Chapter Thirty: Welcome Home Toby

As dawn broke Twilight and Toby returned to the castle's balcony to see that the group of mares and fillies were sitting around in a circle enjoying breakfast. She trotted in with the child on her back and gave them a warm smile. "Good morning everypony." She leaned down on her forelegs to let Toby climb off and he walked over to sit on his pillow beside Fluttershy and Twilight took her seat between Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash.

Fluttershy smiled warmly down at the little colt and leaned her head down to nuzzle at his cheek. "Good morning my precious little one. Did you enjoy your time with your Auntie Twilight?"

He looked up at her with a bright smile. "Yes I did Momma. She let me watch Auntie Celestia's sun rise and it was very pretty. She also told me about Spike, and how he is different like me, but you all love him for who he is." He looked over at Twilight.

She nodded. "That is right sweetheart." She looked around the group but didn't see Spike anywhere. "Hmm.. speaking of Spike, where is he? He should be back by now from visiting his friends in Canterlot."

Rarity took a sip of her tea and cleared her throat. "Oh, Spikey-Wikey decided to go on ahead to Ponyville to get the library cleaned up for you when we return." She gave her a warm smile and then levitated a plate of two pancakes with toast and a glass of orange juice over to the child. "And the dear wanted me to give you your breakfast Toby darling. It is still warm." Giving him a soft smile as she laid the plate and orange juice down in front of him.

Toby smiled at her and nodded. "Thank you Auntie Rarity." He reached for the fork and knife provided and started to cut at his pancakes to take his first bite. He sighed warmly as he felt the warm buttery and sweet taste of the fluffy pancakes just melt in his mouth as he swallowed his first bite and drank at his orange juice.

Pinkie leaned in to whisper to Twilight. "Also silly willy, Spike decided to leave early so he can gather everypony to greet us back home, especially our little wittle cutie wutie nephew." Giggling softly. Twilight nodded as she giggled at her pink friend's giddiness.

As she was eating her haycakes with hay bacon and a glass of apple cider, Applejack looked at the little colt beside her. "Hey sugarcube."

He swallowed the bite of pancakes currently in his mouth before looking up at her. "Yes Auntie Applejack?" He asked with a soft smile.

Applejack returned the smile. "While ya and Twilight were gone, Rarity and Fluttershy told us how they took ya to the spa the other day, and that is why the spa ponies came with us. Did ya enjoy yourself there little feller?"

He swallowed another bite of his pancakes and nodded. "Yes I did Auntie Applejack. Aloe and Lotus Blossom was real nice, and Aloe was very gentle when she tended to my hands and feet." He blushed a little.

Rarity gave a blushing smile. "Oh, and the little darling also gave me such a wonderful little massage. Those little hands done a little magic of their own and it felt nice." Toby took another bite of his pancakes and blushed.

Applejack smiled warmly at the child and rubbed at his back with a forehoof. "Well, ain't that something." Applejack thought for a second. "Hey sugarcube, after we get done eating, would you mind maybe giving your Auntie Applejack a little massage?"

Toby swallowed his bite of pancakes. "Okay Auntie Applejack, I won't mind." Giving her a soft smile and blushing.

He finished eating the rest of his pancakes after a couple of minutes and drinking his orange juice. He reached for the napkin provided for him and wiped his mouth and hands. He looked up into Fluttershy's eyes. "Momma, is it okay if I give Auntie Applejack a massage?"

Fluttershy gave him a warm smile and kissed him on his forehead. "Of course sweetheart." She nuzzled softly at his nose.

He blushed at the nuzzle. He swallowed deeply as he turned to Applejack and gently asked. "Are you sure Auntie Applejack you want me to give you a massage? I am just afraid I might hurt you like I was with Auntie Rarity." He lowered his head a bit.

Applejack rubbed at his back some more to comfort him. "Hey now sugarcube, Ah' know ya won't hurt me. Tell ya what, if something doesn't feel right, Ah' will let ya know, ah'right Toby?"

He nodded. "Okay Auntie Applejack." He carefully got up from his pillow and stood up beside Applejack. He placed his hands carefully on her upper back and gently started to rub between her shoulder blades. He giggled a little as her mane brushed against the back of his hands and her fur felt like a big warm blanket over his fingers as he rubbed at her back.

Applejack sighed softly. "Mm.. that feels real good little feller." She turned her head to look at him with a big smile. "Ya see sugarcube, Ah' told ya that ya wouldn't hurt me." She leaned her head forward to give him a light nuzzle on the cheek.

He blushed at the nuzzle as he carefully moved his hands down to the middle of her back. "Thank you Auntie Applejack." He rubbed his hands gently in a circular motion on her back and very lightly kneaded at her fur with his fingers.

She looked over at Rarity with a warm smile. "Ya were right Rarity, the little feller can give a nice little massage." Toby blushed at the comment as he continued to rub at the middle of her back some more. She turned her head back to him and reached a foreleg over to rub at his back.

Toby carefully stopped rubbing her back as he lifted his hands off gently. "Was that okay Auntie Applejack?" He gaveher a soft smile which she wrapped a foreleg around his shoulders and pulled him in a big warm hug.

She nuzzled at the top of his head. "That felt real good sugarcube. Ah' feel like Ah' could buck apple trees for the whole day now." She rubbed at his back with her foreleg and pulled him back to look down into his eyes. "Thank ya very kindly Toby for doing that, ya are a good little massager."

He blushed. "Thank you Auntie Applejack, and you are welcome." He looked over at Applebloom who was sitting beside her sister. "Applebloom, if it is okay with you, would you like for me to give you a massage?"

Applebloom gave the little colt a soft smile. "Awh. shucks little buddy, that would be nice, but are ya sure ya don't mind?"

He shook his head. "I don't mind Applebloom." He looked at her and then all around the group. "If it is okay with all of you, and you Momma, I want to give you all massages. You each gave me something special and I want to give you something back." He blushed.

The group d'awwed at the little colt and nodded in agreement to let him massage them.

Applebloom laid down on all four legs as Toby walked over to her and stood beside her. "Applebloom, will you let me know if I hurt you though?" Giving her a little smile.

She reached up and rubbed at his back. "Yes Ah' will Toby, but Ah' am not worried. If my sis enjoyed it, Ah' know I will." She gently nuzzled at his hands. "They sure are cute little hands just like you." Giving him a blushing smile.

He giggled as he placed his hands gently on her upper back between her shoulder blades. Her yellow fur covering his fingers like a warm blanked just like Applejacks. He rubbed his hands gently around in a circular motion very lightly pinching at her fur with his fingers.

"Ooh.. mm.. that does feel good." She sighed softly as she allowed the little colt to rub her back. He moved his hands down carefully down to the middle of her back and did the same movement as he did between her shoulder blades.

Rarity smiled at the child as he rubbed at Applebloom's back. "Toby darling, it was a pleasure for us to finally meet your mommy yesterday. I can see where you get your big caring heart from, and I know she is very proud of your judgment on what to do with that ruffian of a father of yours."

As he gently continued to rub at Applebloom's back he smiled up at Rarity. "Thank you Auntie Rarity." He swallowed deeply and looked around the room as well at Applebloom. "You all aren't mad at me for getting Auntie Celesita and Auntie Luna to send my daddy back home, are you?" Applebloom's fur warming his little fingers as he massaged her.

They all gave the child a sad smile and shook their heads.

Rainbow Dash spoke up. "Of course not kid. We all wanted that jerk to pay, but it was all up to you to decide and we are all proud of you little buddy." Giving him a warm smirk.

Applejack rubbed at his back with a forehoof. "That is right sugarcube, you showed that varmint of a daddy of yours that you had more sense and more love in your heart by sending him home." She gave him a reassuring smile.

He gently lifted his hands off Applebloom's back as he finished. "Was that okay for you Applebloom?"

She chuckled as she gave him a little nuzzle on the cheek. "That felt great Toby. Ah' feel like Applejack, that Ah' could go all day applebucking without getting tired. Thank ya buddy." She reached up with a forehoof to rub at his head.

He blushed and nodded. "You are welcome."

Sweetie Belle gave a bright smile and clapped her forehooves together. "My turn cutie." He smiled at her and giggled as he walked over to her side.

"Okay Sweetie Belle. I promise I will be careful." He gave her a soft smile.

"I know you will Toby. There is no need to be worried about hurting me." She gave him a reassuring smile and rubbed at his arm with a forehoof.

Applebloom sat up on her haunches and reached her forehooves up to place on his shoulders. He tilted his head back. "It's ah'right buddy, while ya rub at Sweetie Belle's back, Ah'll rub your shoulders. Is that okay?" She gave him a big warm smile.

He nodded. "Yes Applebloom, thank you." He said softly as he laid his hands on Sweetie Belle's back between her shoulder blades and started to rub them in the same circular motion he did for the Apple sisters. He felt Applebloom start to rub at his shoulders with her forehooves. "Mm.. that feels nice Applebloom."

She blushed. "Ah' am glad buddy, and ya don't need to thank me. Ah' am happy to help ya." She gave him a nuzzle on the top of his head. He giggled and blushed.

Sweetie Belle smiled happily and sighed. "Mm.. your little hands do feel good cutie." He smiled softly as her fur gently warmed his fingers as he rubbed and he slowly moved his hands down to her middle back. He started to rub her middle back in the same motion he done for her upper back.

After a few more minutes Toby finished giving Sweetie Belle her massage. "Did you like that Sweetie Belle?" He kindly asked.

Sweetie Belle nodded with a bright smile. "Oh, yes I did cutie, Thank you Toby, that felt wonderful." She gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek causing him to blush.

The group d'awwed at his blushing.

"You are welcome Sweetie Belle." He spoke softly as he walked over to Rarity next.

Rarity smiled warmly at the little colt and cleared her throat. "Darling, if a lady may be so kind to ask, how about you give my forelegs a little massage? I bet you can do a good foreleg and hoof massage good too precious." She reached up and rubbed at his cheek.

He blushed. "Okay Auntie Rarity. I will try." He spoke softly as he watched her stick her forelegs out. He reached down with his little hands and carefully placed them on a foreleg. He started rubbing it, this time moving his hands slowly in an up and down motion.

Rarity noticed that he was bending a little to reach. "Oh, darling here." She levitated his pillow over to him. "You will hurt your back like that precious. Take a seat on your pillow." She gave him a warm smile as he nodded and sat down on his pillow beside her.

"Thank you Auntie Rarity. That does feel better." He gave her a soft smile looking up into her eyes as he focused back on giving her foreleg a massage. He continued to move his hands slowly up and down.

She reached her free foreleg over and gently rubbed at his back. "You are very welcome dear. Your Auntie Rarity won't want you to hurt yourself." She leaned forward and gave him a gentle kiss on his forehead rubbing at his back soothingly.

He gave a soft sigh at the rubbing of his own back. He carefully moved his hands down toward her hoof. He swallowed deeply as he looked up at her. "Auntie Rarity, would you like for me to stop or try to massage your hoof?" He blushed a little bit red.

Rarity giggled gently at the blushing child and patted at his back gently. "Darling, don't be nervous. If you don't want to massage my hoof, you don't have to. I won't be mad at you if you don't, okay precious?" She reached with her free hoof and rubbed at his cheek giving him a reassuring smile.

He smiled as he felt the comfort she gave him. He sighed softly as he gently reached his hands down and started to rub at her hoof. He carefully lifted her foreleg up and placed her hoof in his lap. He placed a hand gently on each side of her ankles, placed his thumbs of each on the bottom of her hoof, and very gently started to move his thumbs slowly in a circular motion.

Rarity sighed comfortably. "Mmm.. that feels very nice darling, thank you." She continued to rub at his back with her other foreleg as she nuzzled at his cheek.

"You are welcome Auntie Rarity. I remember Mommy used to do this for me if my feet hurt real bad." He smiled softly up at her as he looked back down at her hoof to rub at it a little bit longer.

Applejack spoke up. "Ya and your mommy done a lot together, didn't yall sugarcube?" He nodded with a light smile. She returned the smile and tipped her hat.

He sighed softly as he finished rubbing at Rarity's first forehoof. He looked up at her. "Do you want me to stop Auntie Rarity, or do you want me to massage your other hoof?" He asked politely.

She nuzzled at his cheek. "Toby darling, that is up to you. If you would like to massage my other hoof, I would truly appreciate it, but if you don't want to, that is okay too. I will never force you to do anything that you don't want to do or you might feel uncomfortable doing." She reached up with her forehoof and rubbed at his cheek.

He gave her a warm smile and gently lifted her other hoof up into his lap. He carefully started to rub at her other hoof just like the other hoof. Rarity sighed warmly as she used her free foreleg to rub at his back comfortably.

"Hey little buddy, did you and your daddy ever do anything together?" Rainbow Dash asked as she looked at the child with a soft smile..

He sighed deeply as he looked over at Rainbow Dash while still rubbing at Rarity's hoof. "One time, he did take me fishing when I was three. It was a fun time too, and after we got done fishing he took me out for some ice cream." He gave a sad smile. He lowered his head a bit as he looked at Rarity's hoof while rubbing it.

Rarity leaned her head to try and look into Toby's eyes which was moist with tears. "Darling, is something wrong? You know you can tell us, we are all here to listen." She gave him a warm smile and rubbed at his back.

Fluttershy looked at him with concern. "Yes sweetheart, please tell us what is bothering you. Is it about your daddy?" He nodded sadly as he gently continued to massage Rarity's hoof.

Rarity reached her free hoof over and gently held one of his hands between both rubbing at the top softly. "Toby, look at me please." He sighed deeply as his body shuddered a little bit as he looked up into Rarity's eyes. "That is better. Now darling, please tell us what is troubling you." She gave him a little nuzzle on his cheek.

He shuddered but took a deep breath as he looked up at her and then all around at the group. "I am sorry everyone for yelling at my daddy yesterday. I don't want to be like daddy, but I was like him yesterday when I yelled." His voice sounded cracked.

Rarity patted his hand gently between her hooves and gave him a nuzzle on the top of his head. "No darling, there is no need to apologize for your actions yesterday toward your daddy. You was mad at him for what he done to your mommy and you, so we understood. We know you don't want to be a ruffian like your daddy, and we know that you aren't like that at all."

The others nodded in agreement with Applejack speaking up. "She is right sugarcube. Like Ah' told ya on the night Rainbow Dash found ya when ya ran away, it ain't good to keep all that emotion inside. If ya do keep all that stuff inside ya, it would only cause ya to hurt and make ya change. Ya did the right thing in yelling at your daddy yesterday and we are all proud of ya, okay little feller?"

He gave a soft smile and nodded with a sniffle. "Thank you Auntie Applejack. Thank you everyone." They all nodded softly giving him a warm smile. He calmed his shuddering and looked up into Rarity's eyes. "Did I do a good job massaging your hooves Auntie Rarity?"

She giggled lightly and nodded as she lifted up his hand between her hooves and gently give it a little kiss. "Yes you did precious, thank you. Both were wonderful hoof massages." She patted his hand as he blushed and walked over to Silver Spoon.

"Silver Spoon, do you want me to just massage your back, just your forelegs and hooves, or maybe both?" He asked politely with a soft smile.

Silver Spoon returned the smile. "Just my back will be okay sweetie pie." She gave him a little wink and a nuzzle on his cheek causing him to blush.

He nodded as he carefully walked over her side and placed his hands carefully on her upper back and started to rub it slowly in the same circular motion he has done for the others thus far.

Silver Spoon sighed warmly. "Ooh, that does feel good Toby. Are you sure you haven't done this before, you know before you gave Miss Rarity a massage?" She gave a small giggle.

He giggled and smiled softly. "Hehe.. I am sure Silver Spoon. I am just glad I haven't hurt any of you yet." As he continued to rub at her upper back and slowly moved his hands down to her middle back. Her grey fur brushing against his little fingers and back of his hands causing him to giggle some more.

Rarity reached up with her forehoof and rubbed along his shoulders in a slow right to left back and forth motion. "You shouldn't be the only one giving us all nice massages darling."

He blushed as he looked behind him at her. "Thank you Auntie Rarity." He sighed warmly as he continued to rub at Silver Spoon's middle back. He very carefully pinched her fur in a kneading like way before he stopped. "All done Silver Spoon. Was that okay?"

Silver Spoon looked at him and nodded. "Oh, that felt wonderful sweetie pie, thank you." She reached up her foreleg and pulled him close giving him a warm hug and gave him a little kiss on the cheek.

He nodded as he carefully walked to Diamond Tiara. Being a little nervous of how she would react to him he let out a little stutter. "D-Diamond Tiara, will you like for me to give you a massage?" He gave her a light smile.

She reached up and rubbed at his arm giving him a warm smile. "Hey little guy, you don't have to be nervous around me anymore. I promise not to get mad at you or be mean to you ever again, okay?" He nodded. "That is better. If you are sure you won't mind, I would very much appreciate a little massage. Could you maybe just massage my forelegs and hooves?"

He nodded. "I won't mind Diamond Tiara." Rarity levitated his pillow over in front of Diamond Tiara so he can sit on it. He smiled over at her. "Thank you Auntie Rarity." She returned the smile and nodded. He carefully sat down on his pillow and very gently lifted one of Diamond Tiara's forelegs and rested it on his lap. He placed his hands on the sides of her forelegs and very gently started to rub each side while moving his hands in a circular motion.

Diamond Tiara closed her eyes sighing softly. "Mm.. that feels amazing Toby." She opened her eyes back up and gave him a soft smile as she reached up with her free hoof and rubbed gently at his cheek.

He carefully brought his hands down to her hoof and placed his thumbs on the bottom to gently rub at it. Diamond smile brightly at the massaging of her hoof.

The group smiled warmly at the little colt's kindness he was showing to all of them.

After a few minutes of massaging both of Diamond Tiara's forelegs and hooves, Toby smiled softly at her as she gave him a little nuzzle on the cheek. "That was indeed wonderful little guy, thank you." She reached up with a forehoof and patted his back.

"You are welcome Diamond Tiara." He carefully got up from his pillow as the next one was Rainbow Dash.

She very gently placed a forehoof on his hand. "Just to let you know kid, I don't let anyone touch my hooves, but if you would like to, you can massage my back." She gave him a soft smirk and patted his shoulder gently.

He giggled lightly and nodded. "Oh, okay Auntie Rainbow. I promise to be careful too with your wings." He walked to her side and gently placed his hands on her upper back as her cyan fur warmed his little fingers. He started to rub her upper back in a circular motion.

Rainbow sighed deeply "Aauuhh.. that feels good little buddy." She reached back with a forehoof and playfully rubbed at his side. He giggled happily. "Don't think I didn't see the girls tickle you kiddo." She smirked at him as he smiled brightly while still rubbing gently at her upper back.

He carefully moved his hands down to her middle back. He started to rub in the same circular motion until his hands touched the joints of her wings. Suddenly they started to twitch, and Toby immediately lifted his hands up making a concerned face. "Oh, no Auntie Rainbow. D-did I hurt you?" He asked worriedly.

Rainbow Dashed sighed softly and looked at the worried child. "Oh, no little buddy. That actually felt very good. You see Toby, that part where your hands touched." She placed her hoof on her wing joints. "Us pegasi get terrible cramps right there, and they hurt bad." She rubbed under his chin. "So, don't be worried kid, that felt awesome. Could you maybe rub there some more?"

He smiled softly and nodded. He carefully placed his hands on one of her wing joints and gently rubbed his hands in a smaller circular motion. He looked at her wing twitching, but noticed her smiling and sighing warmly at the rubbing. He smiled knowing that he wasn't hurting her and continued massaging.

Rainbow Dash sighed deeply. "Those little hands and fingers of yours kid are awesome."

He smiled and blushed as he gently moved his hands over to the other wing to start rubbing it gently on the joint. He carefully rubbed his hands in a slow back and forth motion while stroking his fingers along the top of her wing.

After a couple of minutes he finished massaging the other wing. Rainbow rubbed at the top of his head gently with a forehoof. "Thank you little buddy. I enjoyed that. I feel like I can fly all over Equestria in five seconds flat." She shot up in the air and posed with her forelegs on her hips spreading her wings out wide and her head turned up to the side.

Toby giggled. "Hehe.. you are welcome Auntie Rainbow."

"Awh.. yea." Scootaloo said. She looked at the child. "Hey buddy, could you massage my wings too?" He nodded as he carefully walked over to the side of the orange filly. He carefully placed his hands on one of her wing joints and started to very lightly rub at them. "Ooh, that does feel cool Toby." She gave a bright smile as she leaned to nuzzle at his cheek.

He continued rubbing the first wing for a couple of minutes before moving over to the other wing. He rubbed that one for a couple of minutes before finishing with Scootaloo's massage. She wrapped her forelegs around him and gave him a warm hug then rubbed the top of his head with a forehoof. "Thank you buddy, that was indeed awesome."

"Thank you Scootaloo." He gave her a soft smile.

Twilight and Pinkie very politely declined to have massages. Instead Twilight gave him a hug gently enveloping him warmly in her wings. Pinkie gave him a beaming smile and swooped him up in her forelegs giving him a big soft hug and playfully tossing him up in the air and catching him. He giggled at Pinkie's playfulness and gave her a hug around her neck.

He finally turned to Fluttershy with a big smile. "Momma, can I give you a massage?"

She smiled warmly at him and nodded with a squee. "Yes you can sweetheart." She gave him a nuzzle on his cheek.

He walked to her side and placed his hands on her upper back between her shoulder blades and started to rub gently. "Momma, let me know if I hurt you though, okay?"

She nodded. "I will sweetie, but don't worry, I know you won't hurt me." She sighed warmly as she felt his little hands rubbing. "Mm.. that feels good Toby." Her soft flowing mane cascading over his hands and arms.

He smiled softly as he continued to rub at her upper back and slowly moving down toward her middle back and wings. When his hands touched one of her wings, it twitched just like Rainbow Dash's. "Ooh, that feels very relaxing my precious little one when you rub at my wings." She leaned her head to give him a kiss on the forehead. He blushed as he continued to rub at her wing before moving over to the other one.

After a couple minutes he finished the other wing. "Okay Momma, I am all done. Was that okay?"

She gave him a grin and reached up a foreleg pulling him into a hug. She laid her head gently on top of his. "Yes it was sweetheart, Momma enjoyed your massage. Thank you." She gave him a kiss on top of the head and turned him carefully letting him sit down on her pillow next to her and hugged him close placing her forelegs and hooves in his lap. She squeed and laid her head on his shoulder allowing her mane to flow over his other side.

He sighed warmly and nuzzled his cheek against hers. "I love you Momma." He looked all around the group. "I love you all."

"We love you Toby." They all said in unison as the sat around with big bright smiles.

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna entered into the ballroom. "Good morning my little ponies and our young nephew Toby." The sun princess as they trotted toward the group. Celestia saw Toby sitting with Fluttershy and smiled warmly. "Toby dear, my sister and I came to let you know that your daddy has turned himself into the authorities of your planet and is currently being held in jail I believe you call it."

He looked up at her and at Luna sighing deeply with a little frown.

Luna looked down concerned at the small child. "Young one, is there something wrong?" The royal sisters decided to lay down on all four of their legs beside Fluttershy.

He felt Fluttershy gently nuzzle at his cheek making him smile a little bit. "I hope Daddy gets better now." Fluttershy rubbed at his arms to comfort him.

"I believe he will dear. It is just going to take some time, okay?" Celestia asked giving him a reassuring smile and he nodded. "That is better my little nephew." She turned her attention to the group. "Now, I have twelve tickets for you all to board the Friendship Express to arrive back home." They all bowed their heads in a nod.

Luna smiled warmly at all of her friends then looked at the little colt in Fluttershy's arms. "My young nephew, Tia and myself would like for you to know that we love you with all our hearts, okay Toby?" They both leaned their head forward to give him a nuzzle on each cheek.

He smiled softly. "I love you too Auntie Celestia and Auntie Luna."

They gave him a warm smile as they carefully stood back up. "Well my little ponies Luna and I shall take our leave so you all may prepare to leave Canterlot and go back home." She looked down at the little colt one more time. "May I officially welcome you home Toby." She gave him a warm smile as her and Luna turned to trot out of the ballroom.

Twilight let out a sigh and looked at the group. "Well, everypony I guess it is time to go back home." They all nodded as they stood up from their pillows. Twilight and Rarity levitated the pillows into neat piles against one of the walls of the ballroom.

Fluttershy scooped Toby up and placed him gently on her back and turned to trot out of the ballroom with the others.

After departing the castle the group head toward the Canterlot Train Station to wait for the Friendship Express and go back home.

The Friendship Express soon arrived in Ponyville pulling up to the train station. On the waiting dock was Spike, Big Mac, and the spa ponies. Twilight spoke with the girls while the fillies and Toby was a few seats above them. She looked at Pinkie. "Pinkie, where is everypony else at?"

"Don't worry silly willy, they are all at the town hall. It is going to be such a surprise for our little wittle cutie wutie Toby to be greeted by all the towns ponies. Especially with Mayor Mare officially welcoming him too." She gave a beaming smile as the group got up to depart the train.

Fluttershy trotted up to Toby and scooped him up onto her back. "Sweetheart, we are going someplace before we go home, okay?" She looked back at him with a warm smile.

He nodded. "Okay Momma." He returned the smile and hugged her neck softly.

She reached up and patted at his hands as they made their way toward town hall.

As they neared town hall, Toby could see the entire town of Ponyville outside. When they saw the group arriving they parted to let them through and everypony gave the small child a big warm smile. Toby returned the smile, but didn't understand what was going until he looked up front. Along the arches of the structure, three banners hung that read "WELCOME HOME TOBY".

Standing up front on the steps of town hall was the mayor of Ponyville, Mayor Mare. She had a pale brown coat, a moderate to light gray mane and tail, deep blue eyes, she wore eye glasses with a yellow brim, and for her cutie mark she had a scroll tied with a blue ribbon. She had a gable held in her forehoof and started hitting on the podium she stood at.

"Citizens of Ponyville, as your proud mayor, I would like to announce that today is a very special day." She motioned for Fluttershy and the others to come up. "Today, I would like to officially welcome a new member to our community. A couple months ago, our very own Element of Kindness Fluttershy *she motioned for Fluttershy to come closer* discovered this lost and lonely child *she gently reached up with a foreleg to lay over his shoulders* and took him into her home." She gave Fluttershy and Toby a big smile.

"As this wonderful little colt started to be introduced to us, he has shown us nothing but the greatest love and friendship that anypony could ask for." The audience stamped their hooves on the ground giving Toby a loud ovation. Toby felt tears sting his eyes, but tears of joy. Mayor Mare gently rubbed at his shoulders and looked at Toby in his eyes. "Toby, as mayor of Ponyville, myself and I am certain that everypony here would like to officially welcome you home." She gave the child a warm hug which he returned with his little arms around her neck.

The crowd quieted down as they saw the child shedding his tears of joy as he broke the hug from Mayor Mare. He looked all around him. He choked back some sobs as he spoke softly. "Thank you Miss Mayor, and thank you all." He gave everypony around him a warm tearful smile as they stamped their hooves one more time giving him a loud ovation. Fluttershy and the girls just smiled warmly at their precious little colt.

Upon arriving home after town hall with Celestia's sun slowly setting and Luna's moon rising Fluttershy saw that all her animal friends was up to greet her and Toby home. They chittered and chirped happily to see them. "Good evening my animal friends. I am terribly sorry that we are late. I hope that you all was well fed and safe."

Angel hopped up to his caretaker chittering and saluted her with a paw. She smiled warmly down at her pet bunny and leaned down to give him a kiss between the ears. "That is my baby. I knew you would do a good job being in charge Angel." Toby nodded in agreement as he let out a soft yawn. "Oh, it looks like some little colt is sleepy." She gave him a soft smile. She turned to all of her animal friends. "Good night my little ones."

They chittered and chirped as Toby spoke. "Goodnight everyone." He waved his hand at them as they returned by waving their claws and talons as Fluttershy trotted upstairs with the child on her back to her bedroom.

As they got up to her bedroom Fluttershy looked behind her at the little colt. "Toby sweetheart.. um.. if it is okay I want to do something a little different tonight, okay?"

He nodded. "Oh, okay Momma." He gave her a soft smile which she returned.

She trotted up to the bed and used her teeth to pull back the bed sheets and cover. She carefully turned to the side to let Toby climb onto the bed. As she watched him climb onto the bed and lay down. She very carefully climbed up on the bed, tucked her leg underneath her, and brought a wing over the small child pulling him to her side gently.

She smiled down at him warmly. "Toby, I would like to sing you a new song tonight that I have been thinking of especially for you. It is a song to let you know that I will always love you with all my heart, and you may not be a pony, but you are still my precious little one, you are my son."

He curled up under her wing and gave her a soft smile. "Okay Momma." She reached down and carefully took his glasses off and put them on the side table.

She sighed warmly and started to sing.

Youtube Video

(All rights of "You'll Be In My Song" belong to Disney and Phil Collins)

After she got done singing she saw that he had his eyes closed with a tear shedding from each. She felt her heart melt, because she knew that those were tears of joy. She leaned her head down to him and gave him a soft kiss on the top of his head as he slept peacefully. She turned her head to lay above his as she kept her wing over him as she cuddled him close. "Goodnight my precious little one, Momma loves you." She spoke softly as she closed her eyes gently.

The light of Luna's moon shined through the window of her room upon the two as they mother and son slept peacefully.

As he drifted off into his dreams, Toby felt the love he wished for that night. He smiled softly in his sleep as he let his tears of happiness shed, because he found a family that loves him. He was finally home.

**Author's Note:**

I want to apologize to everyone for being terribly late on this. Yesterday, I would have had it published, but the physical therapist and the home healthcare nurse that comes to see my grandma came yesterday, and I was distracted with working on strengthening her legs and other stuff.

Also, before I do the sequel, I was thinking about doing some short stories or a collection of short stories such as Toby's first Nightmare Night, his first Heart's Warming Eve, etc. What do you all think? If so, what should I name the short stories instead of Toby's First.

I would like to thank you all so much for your wonderful support, beautiful friendships I have made, and touching words. This has been an amazing journey and I am looking to continuing it with A New Home II when I get to it. :)


	32. Collection of Short Stories

Collection of Short Stories are up!

My first of collection of short stories titled "Life in Equestria: Holidays with Toby" is up.


	33. The Sequel is Up! :)

A New Home II is up!


End file.
